Zombie Boogie-Woogie
by Permlasticot
Summary: Qu'on se le dise, le QI d'un zombie tend vers des profondeurs spéléologiques. Et en plus c'est moche et parfois même, ça perd des bouts. Voici le récit des tribulations de nos héros dans un monde où tout fout le camp. Un chouia de violence gratuite, un soupçon de psychologie de comptoir, un poil d'humour douteux, quelques références à la con et surtout beaucoup de tripailles...
1. Prologue

_Bienvenue à toi, lecteur :)_

* * *

**Prologue**

À travers le hublot de son vaisseau spatial privé, le prince Hata regardait grossir la minuscule planète Terre à mesure que l'appareil s'approchait. Il jubilait. Qui aurait cru que l'auteur de cette fiction le choisirait, lui, personnage mineur de Gintama, aux apparitions sporadiques malgré son charisme de leader, pour introduire cette histoire ? Personne, pas même l'auteur lui-même, celui-ci s'en mord d'ailleurs les doigts, car personne n'en a rien à foutre de ce personnage.

Hata se frotta les mains de contentement. Ce n'était qu'une bonne nouvelle de plus qui venait ponctuer de la meilleure des manières une journée déjà fructueuse. Dans sa quête inlassable d'animaux les plus rares et les plus singuliers, il avait écumé planètes sur planètes et avait ainsi enrichi sa collection personnelle de nouvelles espèces toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Mais la dernière escale avait été la plus bénéfique. Il y avait dégoté une bizarrerie, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire pour ce petit animal qui deviendrai à coup sûr la vedette de sa collection. Une bestiole complètement tordue qui venait ainsi s'ajouter à la liste des espèces mal branlées de Mère Nature. Preuve qu'on pouvait foirer à tous les niveaux.

Ce spécimen pouvait être considéré comme le chaînon manquant entre un primate et un criquet migrateur, c'est-à-dire un truc tellement improbable qu'il parvenait à établir un lien entre deux espèces qui n'avaient rien en commun. Avec la taille d'une maquette de 2CV à l'échelle 1/18ème. Un truc moche, mais pas trop gros. Mis à part son physique intéressant, la bestiole n'était pas des plus aimables. Elle n'avait déjà pas tellement apprécié qu'Hata la baptise du doux nom d'Apollo 13, peut-être parce qu'un tel nom ne lui promettait pas un avenir sous les meilleures augures, ou peut-être était-ce parce que c'était tout simplement un nom extrêmement laid. Hata avait eu beau tenter par tous les moyens d'amadouer son nouveau joujou, Apollo 13 s'était borné à grogner en montrant les dents, une denture qui laissait d'ailleurs à penser que la bestiole était carnivore.

Tout en continuant à penser à sa nouvelle acquisition, Hata se dirigeait distraitement vers son siège. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à pénétrer l'atmosphère.

Le vaisseau spatial de Hata se posa directement sur la piste d'atterrissage de sa résidence personnelle, un peu à l'écart d'Edo. Il évitait généralement de passer par le Terminal lorsqu'il revenait de ses petits safaris dans l'espace, de peur de se faire chopper par les douanes. Il avait beau jouir d'un titre particulier, ça n'empêchait pas les autorités de contrôler attentivement tout ce qui débarquait sur Terre. Par chance, plus on s'éloignait d'Edo, moins on avait de chance de tomber sur des chieurs. Une chance inversement proportionnelle à celle de tomber sur des péquenauds. Son zoo privé attirait toutes sortes de badauds venus des quatre coins de la banlieue de la ville, et qui venaient s'émerveiller devant ses bizarreries venues de l'espace.

Au moment de décharger les nouveaux membres de sa collection, Hata sentit son ventre se tordre d'angoisse. Combien de survivants, cette fois-ci ?

Chacun des spécimens de sa collection avait été cryogénisé pour le voyage, et le retour à la vie était toujours un moment délicat.

Certaines espèces qu'Hata ramenait de ses safaris provenaient de planètes où l'atmosphère était en tout point différente de celle de la Terre. Parvenir à introduire ces espèces endémiques sur la planète Bleue était un réel défi, et le taux d'échec était élevé.

La boule au ventre, Hata suivit la procession de sarcophages de cryoconservation, que ses employés s'empressaient de mener aux laboratoires où son équipe de scientifiques et médecins-vétérinaires s'affairait déjà à ressusciter les premiers arrivants.

* * *

Jin habitait dans un modeste village dans la périphérie d'Edo. Propriétaire de la seule auberge du coin, il était un homme serviable et aimable, apprécié de tous les habitants de la petite bourgade. Il avait deux adorables enfants et une charmante épouse auxquels il tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Bref, Jin était un travailleur honnête, et un père de famille exemplaire.

Il avait été témoin de l'arrivée des Amantos vingt ans auparavant, puis de la déchéance des samurais. Il avait cru à l'époque que son monde et ses habitudes de vie allaient disparaître, comme le pensait tout à chacun. Mais la soi-disant invasion s'était résumée en tout et pour tout en une visite, dix ans auparavant, d'un contingent d'Amantos qui, sous couvert de la nouvelle réglementation qu'ils venaient d'instaurer, confisquèrent toutes les lames qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Leur butin avait été maigre, aucun des hommes du village n'ayant de quoi se payer un sabre digne de ce nom. Ils n'en voyaient pas l'utilité d'ailleurs, car, perdu dans les montagnes au fin fond des bois, le petit village était sans histoire, à part les deux piliers de bar qui se crêpaient le chignon de temps à autre.

Bref, le fameux changement que tout le monde attendait s'était résumé à des histoires à propos de « boîtes à images qui parlent » et d'eau qui arrive par des tuyaux, des trucs auxquels seuls les citadins et les villages mieux lotis avaient eu droit. Perdu dans les montagnes, le petit hameau de Jin avait échappé à la modernisation, et la présence des Amantos ne leur était rappelée que par les convois de vaisseaux spatiaux qui leur passaient de temps en temps au dessus de la tête.

Et par ce tordu, qui avait élu domicile à quelques kilomètres de là. Jin en avait d'abord entendu parler par un de ses clients. Un Amanto obèse, qui collectionnait les créatures étranges et multipliait les allers et retours en vaisseau entre la planète Terre et quelques galaxies lointaines. En quelques temps, ce type était devenu l'attraction locale et nombreuses étaient les rumeurs et les histoires qui couraient à son sujet.

Tout à l'heure encore, l'énergumène avait fait des siennes. Son vaisseau avait atterri vers midi, pour redécoller à peine quelques heures plus tard. Ce type avait le feu aux fesses pour sûr. Il ne tenait pas en place.

Jin bailla et s'étira en soupirant. Il aurait donné cher pour offrir à sa petite famille un voyage dans l'espace.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. On était le milieu de l'après midi, et l'auberge était vide. Dans les rues, les rares patients se hâtaient en courbant l'échine et en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Assis sous l'auvent de son établissement, Jin voyait au loin de noirs nuages lourds de pluie qui s'amoncelaient derrière la colline voisine. Le mois d'août tirait sur sa fin, amenant avec lui les intempéries du mois de septembre. Une violente rafale de vent fit claquer l'auvent et lui ébouriffa sa tignasse. Le déluge était imminent.

Un deuxième coup de vent, plus fort cette fois, renversa les bancs et les chaises de sa terrasse. Il décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer se mettre à l'abri, quand il capta du coin de l'œil une petite forme noire qui s'était faufilé sous une table. Sûrement un chat de gouttière à la recherche d'un endroit où rester au sec. Jin s'agenouilla et tendit sa main, à laquelle répondit le chat en crachant et en sifflant. Dérangé par une bourrasque plus puissante que les autres, l'animal sortit de l'ombre. Ce que vit alors Jin ressemblait à tout sauf à un chat. Un truc à mi chemin entre un castor des montagnes et un crapaud buffle, le tout de la taille d'un rat qui aurait pris double ration à la cantine.

Jin recula en sursautant. Le coup de la surprise passé, et voyant que l'animal s'était posté en arrêt devant lui, Jin s'avança pour examiner la chose de plus près. Il en était sûr, cette bête ne venait pas de la planète Terre. À tous les coups, ça provenait de chez l'autre fada grassouillet. Les bruits couraient comme quoi cet extra-terrestre avait une espèce de zoo privé dans sa propriété, rempli d'espèces provenant des quatre coins de la galaxie. Celle-ci s'était sûrement échappée de son enclos.

Jin sourit. Il se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, s'il ramenait la bestiole à son propriétaire, il toucherait peut-être une jolie récompense. Un moyen de faire plaisir aux gosses. Restait juste à capturer l'erreur de la nature en question.

Il tendit le bras doucement pour ne pas brusquer l'animal. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, se contentant de fixer la main qui s'avançait vers lui d'un air méfiant.

Il ne lui restait qu'un centimètre. À lui le pactole ! Sa joie fut de courte durée. Avec une impressionnante rapidité, l'animal sortit ses crocs et les lui planta dans son avant-bras. Jin se redressa en hurlant de douleur. Il secoua son bras avec frénésie, tentant de se libérer de l'étau qui lui broyait les os, avec une force insoupçonnée pour un animal aussi petit. En vain. Jin commençait à ne plus sentir son bras alourdi du poids de l'animal qui ne voulait toujours pas lâcher sa prise. En même temps que la douleur intense provoquée par la morsure, il se sentit soudain pris de vertige. Son champ de vision parsemé de petites lumières qui clignotaient devant lui se rétrécissait de plus en plus. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Il commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience, quand la crainte soudaine de perdre son bras le saisit. Il agit rapidement. Il attrapa de sa main valide le tabouret sur lequel il était assis et l'assena de toutes ses forces sur la tête de l'animal. Celui-ci mourut sur le coup.

Jin vacillait.

Il se sentait partir, tandis que le sol semblait se dérober sous ses pieds.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut la masse sans vie de l'animal qu'il venait de tuer tomber lourdement sur le sol, tandis que des marques laissées par ses crocs sur son avant-bras s'écoulait un flot continu de sang rouge écarlate.

Rouge, rouge, rouge.

Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

**A suivre**


	2. 1 - Boring Machines Disturb Sleep

**-1-**

**Boring Machines Disturb Sleep**

« Gin-san ! Non ! N'appuie pas sur le bouton !  
\- Recule Patsuan!  
\- Gin-san! NOOOOON! »

BOOOM

\- Fin -

Gintoki cligna des yeux. Il colla sous son nez la page qu'il venait de lire, comme s'il voulait en déchiffrer quelque sens caché.

« Gin-san ! Non ! N'appuie pas sur le bouton !  
\- Recule Patsuan!  
\- Gin-san! NOOOOON! »

BOOOM

\- Fin -

Arrêt sur image. Gintoki tourna la page. Rien.

« Non mais c'est pas une manière de finir un chapitre ça ! Enfoiré de Sorachi ! Y pouvait pas trouver un moyen plus cool pour nous sortir de cette galère ? Non mais sérieusement, y a-t-il au monde un truc plus cliché qu'un bouton d'autodestruction ? Et pis d'abord, qui serait assez con pour appuyer dessus, hein ? »

Pris d'un doute, Gintoki rejeta un coup d'œil sur la dernière case du chapitre 555 de Gintama. Oui, c'était bien lui, Sakata Gintoki, qui venait d'appuyer sur un bouton affublé d'une énorme tête de mort.

« Ah, moi apparemment... Oi, je m'adresse à ce gorille d'auteur ! Comment veux-tu nous faire sortir des tréfonds du Jump si tu persistes à me faire passer pour un blaireau auprès des lecteurs ! Merde, on est classé juste avant Kochikame quoi ! Y a pas meilleur moyen pour couler un manga qu'un héro sans classe avec une coiffure à la con ! Ah oui, alors tant qu'on parle de cheveux, après plus de 10 ans, t'es toujours pas foutu de me dessiner correctement. Je suis pas aussi bouclé, bordel… »

Une fois lancé sur ses cheveux, Gintoki ne s'arrêta plus. Souffrant d'un complexe connu de tous à propos de sa tignasse, notre samouraï aux cheveux argentés se recroquevilla dans le canapé sur lequel il était affalé, tout en marmonnant des borborygmes incompréhensibles à propos de permanente. Une attitude à la limite de l'internement en psychiatrie.

En fait, quiconque mettrait le pied dans l'appartement dans son état actuel envisagerait sérieusement de prévenir les services sociaux. Le client se faisant rare (enfin, plus rare que d'habitude) chez les Yorozuyas, les membres de la petite entreprise s'étaient enfermés depuis plusieurs semaines dans une spirale sans fin d'inactivité. Le sol était jonché de bouteilles de lait-fraise et autres détritus en tout genre, tant et si bien qu'on ne distinguait plus la couleur originelle du parquet. L'une des bouteilles s'était renversée encore à moitié pleine (ou « déjà à moitié vide » pour Gintoki), et le liquide rose et poisseux avait infiltré la pile de Jump qui trainait par terre, rendant les pages collantes, et les textes illisibles. Rajoutez au tableau un homme à la santé mentale apparemment défaillante en train de se lamenter en position fœtale sur un vieux sofa à l'odeur douteuse, et vous avez touché le gros lot.

Shinpachi, à bout de nerfs, avec poussé une gueulante quelques jours auparavant et claqué la porte avec fracas, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que si ses deux associés voulaient vivre comme des porcs, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les en empêcher. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Otose de débarquer comme une furie dans l'appartement, menaçant de demander à Tama de venir tout cramer si Gintoki ne se bougeait pas le cul. C'est ainsi que Shinpachi avait débarqué à contrecœur dans la journée, pour aider à rendre à l'appartement son apparence d'origine.

La première initiative du binoclard avait été de vider intégralement le frigo, dont le contenu commençait à muter en un écosystème autosuffisant. Gintoki avait protesté, affirmant avec l'assurance et la solennité d'un scientifique chevronné qu'il avait bon espoir de créer une nouvelle forme de vie. L'apprenti Frankenstein s'était ravisé en constatant l'état de décomposition avancé de son œuvre, et n'avait pas bronché lorsque le tout fut expédié dans la poubelle.

Shinpachi était ensuite parti faire les courses. Les Yorozuyas traversaient une période de vaches maigres, enfin, encore plus maigres que d'habitude. On pouvait même dire rachitiques. Bref, par conséquent, Shinpachi avait décidé de rationner le lait fraise et le sukonbu pour n'acheter que les produits de première nécessité, chose impossible avec Gintoki et Kagura dans ses pattes. Il était donc parti seul, sous la condition expresse que le ménage ait débuté à son retour. Sans trop y croire, il faut bien l'avouer.

Lorsqu'il refit son apparition, les bras chargés de sacs de courses remplis de produits bon marché, ce fut pour trouver l'appartement dans l'état exact où il l'avait laissé, avec Gintoki en plein monologue, et Kagura et Sadaharu…

« Gin-san, où sont passés Kagura-chan et Sadaharu ? »

Il fallut un moment à Gintoki pour que son activité cérébrale au ralenti ne saisisse la question et ses conséquences. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, manifestement en plein effort intellectuel malgré un regard plus inexpressif que jamais, quand la conscience le frappa soudain. Maintenant que Shinpachi avait amené le sujet sur le tapis, il n'avait plus entendu Kagura depuis un bon petit bout de temps. Et une Kagura silencieuse, c'était comme le calme qui précédait la tempête.

Shinpachi et Gintoki échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement à la recherche des quarante kilos de catastrophe ambulante qu'était la petite Yato. En vain. L'appartement était vide à par eux deux. Shinpachi poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Elle est sûrement partie promener Sadaharu, tout simplement. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour ça. »

C'est à ce moment qu'avec un parfait timing, ils entendirent les aboiements caractéristiques de Sadaharu résonner de l'extérieur. Gintoki et Shinpachi se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le local à ordures, et restèrent pétrifiés d'horreur à la vue du spectacle qui s'y déroulait en contrebas. Sadaharu était plaqué au sol en position de défense, tous crocs dehors et poils dressés. Devant lui, Kagura était agenouillée devant ce que Gintoki reconnu comme son échec expérimental que Shinpachi avait délogé du frigo et jeté aux ordures sans ménagement plus tôt dans la journée. Sauf que celui-ci avait triplé de volume et grossissait encore à vue d'œil.

Kagura leva la tête et les regarda avec l'expression émerveillée d'un enfant qui aurait un nouveau jouet. Sauf que le jouet en question était un magma de substance non identifiée qui menaçait à tout moment d'évoluer en une forme de vie primitive.

« Gin-chan ! Regarde ! Sadaharu 30 adore le sukonbu ! »

Gintoki sursauta à la remarque. Tout d'abord médusé par la scène qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un mauvais film de science fiction, il finit par retrouver ses moyens, et son pragmatisme légendaire prit le dessus sur son instinct de survie.

« Bien joué Kagura, tu as réussi à l'apprivoiser ! On va pouvoir se faire un beau petit paquet de fric avec ce truc, j'en suis sûr ! » répondit Gintoki, enthousiaste à l'idée que sa petite expérience n'avait pas été menée en vain.

Il s'imaginait déjà en train de vendre sa création à prix d'or à un collectionneur maniaque, le premier nom lui venant à l'esprit étant celui d'un certain Amanto obèse atteint d'un sévère syndrome de Noé.

« Non mais vous êtes en plein délire tous les deux, explosa Shinpachi. Y a pas moyen pour que quiconque veuille d'une horreur pareille ! Si quelqu'un nous voit en train d'essayer de refourguer cette chose, on se retrouvera avec les douanes, la PETA, le fisc et les services d'immigration sur le dos ! J'ai pas envie de finir mes jours en prison pour contrebande et expérimentation illégale sur animaux ! Merde, il continue à grossir. Si ça continue, à ce train, les voisins vont finir par le remarquer, ou pire, il pourrait nous tuer ! J'en ai marre de vos conneries ! Une situation de crise demande une solution radicale ! L'élimination par les flammes ! Tama-san ! Où est Tama-san... ! »

Pendant que Shinpachi se précipitait à la recherche du robot-ménager, accessoirement lance-flamme à ses heures perdues, Gintoki rejoignit Kagura en sautant par la fenêtre et atterrit en souplesse devant l'espèce de raclette mutante qui avait maintenant la même taille que Sadaharu. Tout deux observaient la chose avec la fascination de deux mômes devant une colonie de fourmis, quand Sadaharu 30 se recroquevilla d'un seul coup, saisi de spasmes, tout en émettant d'ignobles gargouillis. La chose semblait souffrir atrocement.

« Sadaharu 30 ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » s'inquiéta Kagura, devant le comportement anormal de son nouveau protégé.

Soudain, Sadaharu 30 grossit aussi vite qu'il avait rétréci, tout en poussant un cri sauvage. Le magma de substance inconnue se tordit dans tous les sens jusqu'à former quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une bouche surmontée de deux yeux fluorescents.

Une nouvelle forme de vie était née ! Gintoki ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la fierté d'un père, une fierté bientôt remplacée par un sentiment de toute-puissance. Lui, Sakata Gintoki, avait réussi à engendrer en l'espace de quelques heures ce que Mère Nature avait mis des milliards d'années à créer. Il se redressa en bombant le torse et fut pris d'un rire digne d'un savant fou.

« Mouhaha, je te l'avais bien dit, Shinpachi ! Tu as refusé de me croire, mais grâce à ma persévérance, et avec mon œuvre, me voilà l'égal d'un dieu ! Allons, Sadaharu 30, regarde-moi ! Il est temps pour toi de reconnaître ton vrai maître ! Toi et moi allons dominer le monde ! »

Gintoki se planta droit dans ses bottes devant sa création, les bras en l'air comme s'il voulait invoquer la foudre. Sadaharu 30 planta ses yeux dans les siens. L'espace d'un instant, une connexion se fit entre la Bête et son Créateur. Ils se comprenaient. Gintoki le sentait. Son bébé allait obéir au moindre de ses ordres !

Sadaharu 30 étendit un membre qui ressemblait plus à un tentacule. Gintoki frémit. « Un premier contact ! » jubila-t-il. Il tendit la main doucement, pour ne pas effrayer la créature. Celle-ci marqua un temps d'hésitation, poussa un hurlement à réveiller les morts, et avec une force inouïe, envoya valser l'égal de dieu dans le décor.

Kagura se précipita en avant. « Gin-chan ! Tu vas bien ? TOI ! rugit-elle en s'adressant à Sadaharu 30. Espèce de marshmallow géant ! C'est comme ça que tu traites celui qui t'as élevé ? Maman va te donner une bonne correction ! » La petite Yato se tourna vers le gluant, prête à en découdre, quand elle fut arrêtée par Gintoki, qui se relevait des décombres en essuyant son nez ensanglanté.

« Laisse Kagura, c'est une affaire entre père et fils. Ne te mets pas en travers de ça… Oi ! Sadaharu 30, c'est Papa ! Écoute-moi, je peux comprendre que tu sois dans ta période rebelle. Tout le monde traverse une crise d'adolescence un jour ou l'autre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour frapper ton père. Tu peux te confier à moi tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour ça. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as de l'acné ? Un chagrin d'amour ? Ton coming-out ? PARLE-MOI ! »

Sadaharu 30 ne l'écoutait manifestement pas, et semblait encore moins disposé à se confier sur ses problèmes de cœur et de comédons. Il continuait à se tortiller dans tous les sens, comme un nouveau-né qui découvre son corps et ne sait pas trop quoi faire avec. Soudain, il se redressa, s'étira de tout son long en rampant contre le mur, et disparut par la fenêtre d'où Gintoki était sorti.

Gintoki le suivit dans la foulée, suivi de près par Kagura.

« Merde, il s'en va dans l'appartement. Si on le laisse faire, il va dégueulasser le parquet !

\- Gin-chan, le parquet est déjà dégueulasse. Oh ! Le voilà ! s'exclama Kagura en apercevant un bout de gluant disparaître dans la cuisine.

\- La cuisine, mais c'est bien sûr ! Il veut retourner d'où il vient ! Dans le frigo ! Non ! Sadaharu 30 ! » hurla Gintoki en débarquant à fond de train dans la cuisine. Il se plaqua contre la porte du frigo, tentant d'établir une communication.

« Espèce de sale gosse ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais retourner dans ta chambre ! Tu veux finir Hikikomori, c'est ça ? Tu veux être la honte de la famille c'est ça ?

\- Gin-san, bouge de là ! hurla la voix de Shinpachi derrière lui.

\- Hein ? Tu vois pas que je suis en pleine mission de conciliation là !?

\- Éloignez vous de la cible, Gintoki-sama. » La voix de Tama résonna comme un signal d'alarme dans le cerveau de Gintoki.

« Attends Tama ! Att- »

Trop tard. Tama, de son balais serpillière, avait déjà envoyé les flammes, carbonisant le frigo. Gintoki eut tout juste le temps de s'éloigner pour ne pas finir en méchoui. Malheureusement, Sadaharu 30 semblait être fait de substances hautement inflammables.

Sous la chaleur, il explosa, et la cuisine avec.

* * *

Otose prenait le frais sur le palier de son bistrot, une cigarette à la main. En plein milieu de l'après-midi, son bar était vide. Malgré l'odeur de clope qui flottait autour d'elle, elle avait senti un changement subtil dans l'atmosphère de l'air. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir. À son âge et avec son expérience, deviner les caprices de la météo était un jeu d'enfant. Elle soupira. Quand il pleuvait, son bar se transformait inévitablement en refuge pour sans abris. Même s'ils n'avaient généralement pas les moyens de payer leurs consommations, elle ne se sentait jamais le courage de les mettre à la porte. Elle était ainsi. Ce soir plus que les autres, elle aurait besoin de Catherine pour l'aider. Celle-ci était pour le moment fourrée dans quelque endroit peu recommandable. Rajouté à ça, Tama avait disparu, embarquée par Shinpachi quelques minutes auparavant. Ce que pouvait trafiquer les Yorozuyas, Otose s'en fichait, tant qu'ils ne troublaient pas son commerce. Avec le temps, la grand-mère avait renoncé à comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de cet homme irrationnel. Pas grand-chose de toute évidence.

Avec un énième soupir de désolation, Otose jeta sa cigarette, prête à retourner à la vaisselle qui l'attendait, quand un remue-ménage de tous les diables retentit à l'étage. Otose n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien encore se passer chez les trois demeurés, quand une explosion fit voler en éclat la devanture. Le panneau « YOROZUYA GIN-SAN » atterrit dans la rue, à deux pas de là où se tenait Otose quelques minutes auparavant. Celle-ci regarda, bouche-bée, un samouraï méconnaissable aux cheveux noirs comme du charbon, mais dont la permanente ne trompait personne sur l'identité, se planter tête la première tel une flèche en lieu et place du « GIN-SAN » de la pancarte.

Otose pensait avoir tout vu, quand un frigo calciné, d'où dépassaient des espèces de tentacules grillées, percuta avec la vitesse d'une météorite l'entrejambe du samouraï.

Sous le choc, Otose se retourna en levant les yeux, pour voir son appartement dévasté. Le mur des Yorozuya avait volé en éclat, et sur le balcon, se tenaient Shinpachi, Kagura, Sadaharu et Tama, immobiles et catastrophés.

Un silence de mort suivit, uniquement perturbé par la pluie de débris en tout genre qui retombait aux quatre coins de la rue. Pas vraiment le genre de pluie qu'attendait Otose.

Ce fut Tama qui brisa le silence.

« Cible éliminée. Mission terminée. »

Shinpachi se racla la gorge, très mal à l'aise.

« Permettez-moi de tout vous expliquez, Otose-san… »

* * *

Il était aux alentours de minuit. Gintoki déambulait –ou plutôt titubait- pitoyablement dans les rues du quartier Kabuki, le corps encore douloureux du châtiment qu'il avait reçu pour s'être pris pour dieu. Délivré spécialement par Lucifer en personne, accompagné de ses suppôts.

Réinventant la théorie du Gate Control, Gintoki avait passé la soirée à écumer les bars et les clubs du quartier, réduisant à néant le maigre pécule qui lui subsistait. Gintoki gardait toujours quelques yens pour ce genre d'urgence, et il avait décrété que le moment était venu de faire bon usage de ses économies préventives. Ouais, un cas d'extrême urgence.

Il avait noyé tous les souvenirs de cette journée de merde sous des torrents d'alcool et maintenant, il avait 15 grammes dans chaque bras, et plus un rond en poche. Il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller de toute façon. Son foyer avait été détruit par un robot pyromane, il avait été foutu à la porte par cette espèce de vieille peau sortie tout droit des enfers, puis par le gorille femelle qui tenait lieu de sœur à Shinpachi.  
En effet, se retrouvant sans foyer, les Yorozuyas avaient demandé asile chez Otose, qui leur avait aimablement conseillé d'aller se faire foutre, puis chez la mère Shimura, laquelle n'avait accepté qu'à l'unique condition que Gintoki reste dehors. Kagura, ravie de passer la nuit chez « Anego », avait accepté immédiatement, et ils étaient tous rentrés sans lui prêter la moindre attention, le laissant dehors, planté dans le jardin tel un épouvantail mal sapé. Même le clébard avait été mieux traité que lui.

Devant tant d'ingratitude, le misérable samouraï avait décidé de passer sa soirée à picoler. Quitte à être traité comme un clochard, autant agir comme tel. Gin-san ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Il avait voulu inviter Hasegawa, le clochard ultime, à être son compagnon de beuverie pour la soirée. Il l'avait cherché dans tout Kabuki, en vain. Devant un ciel noir comme l'anus de Satan et le déluge imminent qu'il promettait, Gintoki était finalement entré seul dans un bar, le premier d'une longue liste. Son périple dans la rue de la Soif dura jusque tard dans la soirée, et au sortir du dernier bar, Gintoki était rond comme une queue de pelle.

Les souvenirs de la soirée passée restaient brumeux dans son esprit. La pluie qui tombait sur ses épaules l'aidait lentement à dessaouler. Ses mèches de cheveux humides rafraichissaient agréablement son crâne rendu douloureux par les quantités d'alcool ingurgitées, la musique assourdissante des clubs, les rires hauts perchés des hôtesses, et les parfums capiteux des barmans. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas pris une telle cuite.

Pris de vertiges et d'une nausée qui ne pouvait attendre, ses jambes flageolèrent sous son poids, et il se traîna tant bien que mal contre un mur sur lequel il s'appuya. Tandis qu'il vidait le contenu de son estomac sur l'asphalte, il grimaça mentalement à l'idée de la gueule de bois monumentale qui l'attendait le lendemain. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucun endroit pour décuver jusqu'au matin. L'idée de passer la nuit dehors sous la flotte le tentant moyennement, il prit la résolution de partir en quête d'un endroit où passer la nuit sans qu'on lui casse trop les couilles.

La démarche alourdie par son état d'ébriété et ses vêtements gorgés d'eau, il finit par pénétrer dans une cage d'escalier protégée par le toit plongeant d'une maison. Il délogea le clochard qui s'y trouvait déjà en agitant son bokuto d'un air qui se voulait menaçant. Le clodo, un vieil homme maigrichon, n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir affaire à un pauvre mec bourré, mais néanmoins l'air costaud, s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Gintoki s'affala sur les marches à l'abri de la pluie qui commençait à tomber plus dru, et s'endormit comme une souche, bercé par le clapotis des gouttes.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit noire. En fait, il lui semblait n'avoir dormi qu'à peine une heure, car il ressentait encore les effets de l'alcool dans son système. Il se sentait cependant plus lucide que plus tôt dans la soirée. Tous ses membres étaient douloureux, et la pluie qui continuait de tomber ne faisait qu'amplifier son épouvantable mal de crâne. Tout en émergeant, il chercha des yeux ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller.  
Bordel. Il n'y voyait rien dans les ténèbres, et ses yeux encore bouffis de sommeil avaient du mal à s'adapter à l'obscurité. Il réussit néanmoins à percevoir des vibrations dans la rampe d'escalier sur laquelle il était appuyé.

Bingo.

Quelqu'un était en train de monter les marches. Quelqu'un voulait lui prendre sa place. Mais il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. C'était SA place. SON territoire. Et il ne valait mieux pas se frotter à un Gintoki qui défend son territoire, même s'il a mal aux cheveux.

Il attendit tranquillement que l'intrus vienne à lui, jubilant déjà à l'idée de la frousse qu'il allait foutre au poivrot qui avait osé troubler son sommeil alcoolisé. Car à juger la démarche du type, celui-ci ne devait pas avoir bu que de l'eau.

Il l'aperçut enfin, au détour d'un palier.

_Oula._

Gintoki ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en silence. Dire qu'il avait été bourré était excessif par rapport au splendide spécimen de pochetron qui apparut dans son champ de vision. Ce mec semblait être la définition même de l'expression « tronche de déterré ». Il avait les yeux injectés de sang, le teint cireux et les traits émaciés, avec l'attitude qui allait avec.

Gintoki avait vu juste. Ce ne serait pas très compliqué de se débarrasser de ce gêneur. Il ressentit même un soupçon de culpabilité devant la vulnérabilité de sa proie. L'avait-il seulement remarqué ? Apparemment non. L'intrus se contentait de se tenir planté là, les bras ballants et la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, à fixer bêtement la rue.

Amusé, Gintoki se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Au bruit, l'homme se retourna avec une vivacité surprenante, pour un mec au bord du coma éthylique. Gintoki n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, que l'intrus était déjà en train de monter rapidement les escaliers.

Oui, rapidement.  
Trop rapidement.

Méfiant, Gintoki se mit en garde. Une seconde plus tard, l'homme se jetait sur lui. Dans l'élan, Gintoki se cogna l'arrière du crâne sur une marche, tandis que l'homme l'écrasait de tout son poids. Dans un réflexe d'autodéfense, Gintoki avait sorti son bokuto. Le sabre en bois était maintenant la seule chose qui le séparait de l'agresseur. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour reprendre ses esprits, l'adrénaline de l'action le faisant dessaouler à vitesse grand V.

La tronche de l'homme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'assaillant, ce qui le fit voler contre la rambarde. Un coup qui mettrait KO n'importe qui. Or, l'homme se releva immédiatement. Comme s'il n'avait rien senti.

_Oi, Oi. _

Avait-il tellement bu qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur ? Où était-ce Gintoki lui-même qui avait tellement picolé qu'il ne savait plus doser sa force ? Le samouraï n'eut pas le temps de plus tergiverser que l'homme revint à la charge, poussant un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Gintoki remarqua alors sa bouche grande ouverte. Enfin, à ce degré, on pouvait plus parler de gueule. Ses dents étaient rouges de sang. Comme s'il venait de se repaître de viande fraiche.

Il visait son cou.

Putain, il voulait lui mordre le cou !

Un vampire ? Était-ce un vampire qui suçait le sang de ses victimes ?

Merde, il ne voulait pas se transformer en vampire !

Gintoki ne réfléchit plus. Ce fut son instinct qui dicta sa conduite. Alors que l'homme se jetait sur lui avec un hurlement bestial, prêt à lui arracher la nuque à coup de dents, Gintoki lui planta son bokuto dans l'estomac. Sous l'impact, l'homme vacilla. Un flot de sang jaillissait de l'entaille, et cependant, il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il continuait d'agiter frénétiquement les bras vers Gintoki, qui le tenait à distance du bout de son sabre. Il ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur.

Gintoki commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise. Et ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool. Il agrandit un peu plus la blessure. Les entrailles de l'homme se répandirent sur les marches et souillèrent ses bottes. Voilà qui devrait l'achever. Gintoki retira son bokkuto et poussa l'agresseur avec son pied. L'homme s'écroula et dégringola les escaliers jusqu'au palier en contrebas où il fut arrêté par la rambarde. La blessure semblait le tuer. Il ne se releva pas, mais dans son agonie, il continuait de le fixer de ses yeux déments en faisant mine de mordre avec d'horribles bruits de gorge. Là encore, Gintoki fut abasourdi de voir que l'homme semblait n'avoir cure de sa blessure. À peine s'il remarquait qu'il avait le bide crevé et que ses boyaux lui pendouillaient sur l'entrejambe.

Comme un automate, Gintoki descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'homme, et lui planta son bokuto entre les deux yeux. Après quelques spasmes, l'homme cessa de grogner, et ne bougea plus. C'était fini.

Gintoki retira son bokuto du crâne du cadavre, et recula en tremblant. Il avait été submergé par un flot d'adrénaline, et avait agi sans réfléchir, mais maintenant que tout était fini, la réalité le rattrapa au grand galop. Il chancela et s'assit sur une marche, la tête entre les mains.

Il avait tué un homme. Bien sûr, il avait déjà tué. Il a même déjà tué des dizaines de gens par le passé. Mais depuis dix ans, ses victimes pouvaient à peine se compter sur les doigts d'une main. D'autant plus qu'ici, il avait tué cet homme, un homme désarmé, en pleine rue. Ce n'était même pas un combat. C'était une exécution. Gintoki ne s'y retrouvait plus et tenta de justifier son acte.

Cet homme qui l'avait attaqué, avait vraiment essayé de le tuer. C'était juste un acte d'autodéfense envers un homme qui voulait sa peau. Enfin, pouvait-on vraiment qualifier cet individu d'être humain ? À ses yeux, il tenait plus de la bête sauvage que d'un homme. Oui, c'est ça. Ce mec avait véritablement tenté de le bouffer. Mais, ce comportement face à ses blessures… comme s'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, ça, même un animal connaît cette sensation… _Mais alors… ?_

Gintoki se redressa et s'approcha lentement du cadavre. Après s'être assuré que celui-ci ne bougeait plus du tout, il s'agenouilla, et l'examina attentivement. Il avait déjà remarqué son teint excessivement pâle, ses yeux caves injectés de sang, ses pupilles sans vie. Le pourtour de sa bouche était barbouillé de sang, ainsi que ses dents. Ses doigts et ses ongles également. Gintoki n'était pas sa première victime. En poussant plus loin son examen, il découvrit sur le flanc une blessure qui ne provenait pas de son bokuto. On aurait dit une morsure. Une morsure de quoi, Gintoki avait sa petite idée, mais préféra l'ignorer, secouant la tête avec déni.

« Nan, nan, nan, pas possible. Pas possible. Je dois être en train de faire un mauvais rêve… Voyons-voir. Pluie + Cadavre-ambulant-qui-essaye-de-me-bouffer-et-insensible-à-la-douleur + Morsure = …. Le scénario du plus classique des films de zombies…. Oui, oui, c'est ça. C'est bien ça. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Faut juste que je me réveille. Putain, je n'aurai jamais du boire autant… Comment faire pour me sortir de là ? Oui, bien sûr ! »

En guise de processus de réveil, Gintoki entreprit de se cogner frénétiquement le front contre le mur.

« Réveille-toi, réveille-toi, réveille-toi ! »

Il mit peu de temps à comprendre que s'exploser le crâne ne faisait qu'amplifier sa migraine lancinante. Et il ne se réveillait pas. Bien sûr, puisqu'il ne dormait pas... Ce n'était pas un rêve…

Le cadavre était toujours à ses pieds, l'air débile avec ses tripes à l'air. Putain de merde.

Il respira profondément. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Deux issues s'offraient à lui. Soit tout était normal, et le type qu'il venait de tuer n'était qu'un pauvre clodo échappé de l'asile, et dans ce cas, il serait inculpé pour meurtre, soit le monde était en train de virer façon Dawn Of the Dead, et dans ce cas…

Il tourna brutalement la tête et posa un regard fiévreux sur la rue en contrebas.

Shit.

Il avait sa réponse.

Une bande de cadavres sur pattes le regardait d'un air intéressé de leurs yeux de poissons morts, comme s'ils voyaient en lui l'un de leurs congénères.

« Oi, j'ai peut-être le regard vide, mais pas au point de passer pour un zombie, non ? Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est me bouffer ! Non, je ne veux pas être un zombie bordel ! Merde, j'aurais pas dû faire tout ce boucan ! Non, non, non, montez pas par là, pas par là ! »

L'armée de morts-vivants se précipitait vers l'entrée de la cage d'escalier.

« Oi, pourquoi sont-ils aussi rapides ? C'est pas censé aller à deux à l'heure un zombie ? Comme dans The Walking Dead ? Non, forcément, avec la chance que j'ai, fallait que je tombe sur des zombies sur-vitaminés à la forme olympique ! »

Gintoki ne réfléchit pas plus. Devant la horde de zombie qui se montaient les uns sur les autres dans les escaliers, il se rua en avant, montant frénétiquement les marches quatre à quatre, et finit par atteindre une porte. Verrouillée. Il tenta de l'enfoncer, en vain. Le premier zombie était à quelques mètres. Il était pris au piège. Aucune issue, sinon la porte condamnée derrière lui, ou un paquet de morts-vivants devant lui.

Il n'hésita plus. C'était des zombies non ? Il pouvait les défoncer sans état d'âme, n'est ce pas ? De toute façon, c'était lui ou eux. Avec un cri de rage, il tailla son chemin parmi la bande de morts-vivants à l'aide de son bokuto, tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire mordre. Parce que bien sûr, il avait vu des tas de films de zombies à la télé, et l'un des principes de base, c'est de ne pas se faire mordre.

Il réussit à parvenir en bas des escaliers, et déboula comme une furie dans la rue. Celle-ci était complètement déserte. Apparemment, tous les zombies du coin avaient décidé de rejoindre la petite fête dans les escaliers, mal leur en avait pris, et par conséquent, la voie était libre. Il se posa un instant pour réfléchir.

Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer aussi rapidement ? Il y avait à peine quelques heures, tout était on ne peut plus normal. Tout était arrivé pendant qu'il dormait. Est-ce que c'était comme ça partout ? Dans tout le quartier ? Ou dans toute la ville ? Le train de pensées de Gintoki s'emballa. Tous ces zombies qu'il venait de tuer, avaient été des gens ordinaires, tout comme lui. Et il les avait éliminé comme des bêtes. Y avait-il au moins un moyen de les faire revenir à eux ? D'où provenait ce truc d'abord ? Une foule de questions sans réponse se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il décida de se raccrocher à la seule chose qui pouvait encore signifier quelque chose à ses yeux. Au lieu de se focaliser sur ce qui était déjà perdu, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qui pouvait être encore sauvé.

Kagura ? Shinpachi ? Il devait les rejoindre à tout prix !

Minute. Kagura et Shinpachi savent très bien se défendre seuls, ils peuvent attendre. La priorité… c'est Otose…

« La vieille ! T'as intérêt à rester en vie ! » hurla-t-il avant de se précipiter à travers les rues.

Il courait, courait sans s'arrêter. Oubliée, la gueule de bois. Oubliée, la rouste qu'il s'était pris la veille. Il devait retourner chez Otose. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il avait promis. Il lui avait promis de la protéger.

Il avait du mal à voir où il allait. La pluie trempait ses mèches argentées qui lui collaient sur le front, et l'eau qui coulait dans ses yeux l'aveuglait. Avec rage, il passa une main dans sa tignasse et sur son visage. Il repoussait tous ceux qu'il croisait avec son bokuto. Zombies ou vivants, peu lui importait, du moment qu'il continuait à courir. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'une horde de morts-vivants était à ses trousses. Il se retourna et les envoya tous valser dans le décor d'un seul coup. Il savait que ça ne suffirait pas à les éliminer, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre son temps à tuer un par un tous les zombies qui croisaient sa route.

Arrivé au bar d'Otose, il pénétra comme une tornade dans la pièce principale, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Vide.

Il entendit des bruits dans la réserve. Le cœur battant, il y découvrit une dizaine de zombie attroupés autour de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir. Imaginant le pire, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il les élimina tous.

Après avoir dégagé les corps, il put enfin voir ce qu'il cherchait. Une trappe. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, en vain. Elle était fermée de l'intérieur.

Un bruit épouvantable retentit derrière lui. Une armée de zombie avait défoncé la porte et pénétré dans le bar.

« Oi, la vieille, ouvre-moi ! Grouille, ça urge ! »

La trappe s'entrouvrit, et Gintoki put rentrer en refermant derrière lui. Il avait atterri dans une petite cave, où il découvrit Otose à la lumière d'une ampoule qui brillait faiblement au plafond. La vielle femme avait les traits tirés, mais paraissait avant tout extrêmement choquée.

« Gintoki ! » Il y avait de la surprise dans sa voix, et du soulagement.

« Ouais… » Gintoki s'assit, à bout de souffle. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant, mais l'action passée, les évènements le rattrapèrent d'un coup. Il commençait seulement à se rendre compte de la gravité et de l'ampleur de la situation, maintenant qu'il était en sursis. Otose s'avança. Gintoki remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Il décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, n'espérant néanmoins pas plus d'information que ce qu'il savait déjà.

\- …

\- Tu n'en sais pas plus, hein ?

\- Et b-bien, ça a commencé tout à l'heure, à la télé. Un vaisseau s'est écrasé au centre ville en fin d'après midi. Il y avait un reportage en direct. Il y avait les flics, et tout… et ça a commencé à dégénérer. Le cameraman a filmé, Gintoki ! Il y avait des gens qui hurlaient, il y avait du sang partout, c'était horrible, on aurait dit qu'ils s'entretuaient… » Sa voix se brisa. « Et puis l'image a coupé. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Puis, les chaînes d'information ont cessé d'émettre les unes après les autres… Et en plein milieu de la nuit ces choses ont débarqué, et je me suis réfugiée dans la cave. Gintoki ! Catherine n'est pas rentrée, elle est quelque part dehors !

\- C'est bon ça suffit ! »

Gintoki avait écouté sans broncher le discours d'Otose, mais voyant que celle-ci commençait à paniquer, il y mit fin. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Cette femme qui lui réclamait régulièrement son loyer à coup de tatanes dans le cul n'était plus qu'une petite vieille affolée au bord des larmes. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle, et lui prit fermement les épaules. Elle se calma immédiatement.

« Écoute-moi, maintenant, et réponds-moi calmement. Où est Tama ?

\- Dans la pièce d'à côté, elle faisait sa mise à jour quand tout est arrivé, je ne sais pas si elle...

\- Ok, c'est bon. Calme-toi. Tama est un robot, d'accord ? Y a aucune chance qu'elle se fasse bouffer par une bande de morts-vivants. Elle doit être encore en train de se mettre à jour, sinon, elle aurait déjà réduit la baraque en cendres. On peut la laisser se débrouiller, d'accord ? » Otose acquiesça doucement de la tête, tout en murmurant d'une voix éteinte. « Des morts-vivants…

\- Ouais, des zombies quoi… Des saloperies increvables qui ne pensent qu'à te becqueter… Et en plus, c'est contagieux…

\- …

\- Bien. La priorité, c'est Catherine. Tu sais où elle est allée ?

\- Non, elle traîne toujours dans des endroits glauques jusque tard dans la nuit…

\- Ok. Il y a une autre issue dans cette cave ?

\- Non. Le seul moyen de sortir, c'est par cette trappe.

\- Tu as de quoi tenir combien de temps ?

\- Une éternité, c'est le garde-manger. Mais j'ai peur que la trappe ne finisse par céder. » Gintoki fut heureux de constater qu'Otose avait repris un peu d'assurance et de bon sens.

« D'accord. Voilà le plan. Tu restes ici, le temps que je retrouve Catherine. Surtout tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Quand je serais de retour, on se casse tous de là, et on rejoint les gosses au dojo, vu ?

\- Tu veux me faire partir d'ici ? N-non, je ne veux pas sortir, je préfère rester ici.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, tu ne peux pas rester ici toute seule jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu vas finir par devenir folle. Et puis je refuse de te laisser derrière. On part tous ensemble. »

Otose le dévisagea d'un regard impénétrable, puis soupira en baissant la tête.

« Bien. Mais ne t'avises pas de crever une fois là-haut. Tu as intérêt à rester en vie, Gintoki.

\- Ouais, marmonna en retour le samouraï, tout en montant les escaliers. Recule, je vais ouvrir. »

Otose prit ses distances. Gintoki tenta de soulever la trappe, mais comme prévu, celle-ci résista. Il devait y avoir un paquet de viande pas fraîche qui bouchait l'entrée. La difficulté était donc d'ouvrir la trappe sans se faire mordre. Il décida d'y aller franco. Il s'arcbouta contre les marches et en y mettant toutes ses forces, ouvrit la trappe d'un seul coup. Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, il frappa de son bokuto tout ce qui passait par l'embrasure tandis qu'il réussit à soulever complètement le lourd panneau de bois. Il élimina en un rien de temps le troupeau de zombies amassés dans la réserve. Alors qu'il allait refermer la trappe, Otose l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Gintoki, le loyer, et les frais de réparation de la devanture, tu peux les oublier…

\- C'est la moindre des choses, vieille peau. »

Et il referma la trappe.

Quand il mit le pied dans la pièce principale, tous les morts-vivants qui s'y trouvaient se tournèrent immanquablement vers lui. Ça n'en finissait pas. Tandis que la horde de crève-la-faim se ruait vers lui, il leva nonchalamment son bokuto, prêt à frapper, lorsqu'il la vit.

La surprise l'interrompit dans son geste, et il se trouva bientôt assailli de toutes parts. Contraint de battre en retraite, il escalada le bar, immédiatement suivi par le troupeau de zombies qui se heurtait au panneau de bois comme la marée sur les rochers. Chacun voulant monter sur le comptoir, ils ne réussissaient qu'à se piétiner les uns les autres. Profitant d'un instant de répit qu'il savait de courte durée, Gintoki regarda plus attentivement le visage qui avait attiré son attention. Oui, c'était bien elle. Impossible de se tromper, avec ces oreilles de chat et ce kimono vert maintenant taché de sang. Le visage de Catherine était méconnaissable. Blanc et pâle comme ses congénères, défiguré par une ignoble plaie qui lui avait arraché l'œil gauche. Gintoki ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir pour cette femme. Bien que détestable et cleptomane, Otose y était très attachée. Il n'avait pas le choix cependant.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le ménage dans la pièce. A la fin, il ne restait plus que Catherine, qui le dévisageait de son unique œil qui avait viré rouge écarlate. Elle se jeta sur lui. Gintoki leva son bokkuto, et le lui planta entre les deux yeux sans plus d'état d'âme. Ce n'était plus Catherine de toute façon. Elle s'écroula inanimée sur le sol.

Gintoki nettoya son sabre ensanglanté, et se dirigea vers la cave. Il prit soin de frapper avant d'ouvrir, pour éviter des sueurs froides à la vieille, et pénétra sans plus tarder dans le garde-manger.

« Gintoki ! Qu'est-ce que… ! demanda Otose, stupéfaite.

\- Changement de plan. Tu viens avec moi, on va chez les Shimura. » dit-il en l'empoignant par le bras. Il lui fit monter sans ménagement les escaliers. Il avait du mal à contrôler sa nervosité. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers la grand-mère.

« Écoute-moi. On va passer par les toits. Ils ne pourront pas nous suivre. Mais on va quand même être obligé de passer par l'extérieur. Quoiqu'il arrive, reste toujours près de moi, et fait exactement ce que je te dis. Ah oui, et surtout, SURTOUT, ne laisse aucun d'entre eux te mordre. » Avec une seconde d'hésitation, il ajouta. « On va traverser le bar… ce serait mieux que tu ne voies pas ce qui…

\- Gintoki…, l'interrompit Otose. Je suis peut-être vieille, mais pas encore sénile. C'est bon j'ai compris. » Elle leva vers lui un regard indéchiffrable. « Tu as retrouvé Catherine, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Gintoki hocha la tête.

« J'espère que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait... »

Il n'y avait pas lieu d'en dire plus. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la cave, et pénétrèrent dans le bar. Là, Otose identifia immédiatement la silhouette de Catherine parmi l'amas de corps qui jonchaient le sol.

« Dépêche-toi, grand-mère !

\- Laisse-moi au moins lui dire adieu correctement ! »

Otose tira l'un des rideaux et en recouvrit le cadavre de son employée. Ses yeux étaient secs. Elle se recueillit quelques secondes sans dire un mot, puis se releva, signifiant à Gintoki d'un regard qu'elle était prête à le suivre. Celui-ci la dévisageait d'un air interrogateur.

« J'ai vu tant de mes proches disparaître les uns après les autres dans ma pauvre vie, je n'ai plus le loisir de les pleurer. Allons-y. » se contenta-t-elle de lui dire sèchement.

Gintoki fut surpris du calme et de l'imperturbabilité de la vieille femme. Quelques instants auparavant, elle tremblait, cloitrée dans une cave, tenant des propos incohérents. Mais quelques instants auparavant, elle était seule. Et seule, elle ne l'était plus.

Gintoki passa prudemment la tête dehors. Une vision d'horreur. Des corps à moitié dévorés jonchaient le sol ça et là, des hordes de zombies se pressaient à l'entrée des maisons. Gintoki vit un homme tenter d'échapper à une dizaine de zombies qui finirent par le rattraper, et le dévorer vivant. La pluie avait creusé des rigoles dans le sol en terre battue, et les ruisseaux qui y coulaient charriaient de la chair et du sang.

Ils devaient franchir sans se faire remarquer les quelques mètres qui séparaient la porte d'entrée des escaliers menant à l'étage. Gintoki avait sa petite idée. Il se précipita vers le bar où il saisit une bouteille d'alcool et un mouchoir en tissu.

Il revint auprès d'Otose, brandissant d'un air entendu le cocktail Molotov qu'il venait de fabriquer.

« Du feu ?

\- Tch, ma meilleure bouteille de saké… » grommela-t-elle en lui tendant son briquet.

Gintoki alluma le torchon, et lança le projectile à l'autre bout de la rue. La petite explosion qu'il provoqua attira les zombies qui se précipitèrent en courant vers la source du bruit.

La voie était libre. Ils coururent tout deux vers les marches qu'ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivés sur le balcon, Gintoki détruisit l'escalier. Ce faisant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser avec nostalgie aux évènements de la veille.

Une fois sur le toit, la ville d'Edo s'étendit sous leurs yeux. Ce panorama, Gintoki lui était familier. Il était de nombreuses fois monté observer la vue, lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil au plus profond de la nuit, ou tout simplement pour échapper à Shinpachi ou Otose qui venaient lui chercher des noises. Or la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il connaissait. Auparavant, la ville brillait la nuit grâce aux multiples éclairages électriques, en particulier le quartier Kabuki, qui étincelait littéralement de ses lumières colorées et tapageuses. Maintenant, certains quartiers entiers de la ville étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. Des foyers d'incendies se déclaraient ça et là, et produisaient une épaisse fumée noire, étouffés par la pluie qui avait cessé de tomber. En plein centre, le Terminal d'Oedo qui, avant, se dressait brillant de mille feux au dessus de la ville, attirant tous les vaisseaux du ciel comme des dizaines de papillons de nuit, n'était plus qu'une sinistre forme noire et inquiétante qui écrasait de son ombre le reste de la ville. Plus aucun vaisseau ne venait troubler le ciel d'Edo.

Gintoki et Otose restèrent quelques instants à observer d'un air déboussolé le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Gintoki sortit de sa torpeur lorsque son regard se posa sur le quartier où habitait Otae. Il secoua la tête et prit Otose par le bras.

« Allons-y. »

Ils se mirent à progresser de toit en toit, lentement et difficilement sur les tuiles rendues glissantes par la pluie. Par chance, les maisons du quartier Kabuki étaient toutes collées les unes aux autres, et sauter de l'une à l'autre ne demandait pas des manœuvres d'équilibriste. Gintoki aurait été seul, la tâche aurait été plus aisée. Mais avec Otose, il était obligé de ralentir considérablement le rythme.

Pendant que défilaient sous ses pieds les rues dévastées, il se mit à penser à tous ceux qui y habitaient. Tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Comment s'en sortaient-ils ? Étaient-ils seulement encore en vie ?

Hasegawa, Katsura, Kyuubei, Sa-chan, le vieux Gengai, et tous les autres. Les habitants de Yoshiwara, Tsukuyo, Seita et Hinowa…

Gintoki se surprit même à penser à ces givrés du Shinsengumi…

_Shinpachi, Kagura, Otae…_

* * *

_[Ndlr : Combo Jump/Lait-Fraise/Permanente, done…]_

* * *

**À suivre_  
_**


	3. 2 - A Cheery Wave

**-2-**

**A Cheery Wave from Stranded Youngsters**

_« Ici Hanano Ana, pour Edo TV, en direct du lieu du crash. Pour les téléspectateurs qui viennent de nous rejoindre, nous vous rappelons qu'un vaisseau privé s'est écrasé à 18h30 aujourd'hui, à proximité du centre commercial d'Oedo. Nous sommes en mesure de vous fournir plus d'éléments sur cet accident. Le vaisseau serait un véhicule clandestin, non autorisé par les contrôles aériens. Nous ignorons le nombre de passagers à bord, ni le nombre de survivants, mais nous savons d'ors et déjà que six corps sans vie ont été extirpés des décombres de l'appareil. En plus des passagers, l'accident a fait pour l'instant trois morts parmi les civils, ainsi que douze blessés dont deux graves. Les secours sont sur place pour tenter de retrouver les survivants, ainsi que le Shinsengumi, qui enquête déjà sur le lieu de l'accident pour tenter de déterminer les circonstances du crash._

_J'ai ici avec moi le capitaine Haruda-san de la deuxième division du Shinsengumi. Haruda-san, pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur les éléments de l'enquête ?_

_\- Et bien, d'après les appareils de contrôle, le vaisseau serait apparu sur les écrans radars du Terminal d'Edo, quelques minutes avant le crash. Il naviguait hors des couloirs aériens, et à très basse altitude. L'appareil a semblé perdre le contrôle avant de s'écraser près du centre commercial.  
__\- Et savons-nous à qui appartient ce vaisseau ?  
__\- Nous n'avons pas encore identifié l'appareil. Il n'est pas enregistré sur les listes, ce qui nous laisse à penser que le vaisseau était utilisé à des fins illégales.  
__\- Comme de la contrebande ou du trafic de drogue ?  
__\- Oui tout à fait.  
__\- Avez-vous pu identifier les corps ?  
__\- D'après notre médecin légiste, l'équipage semblait être composé d'extra-terrestres et d'êtres humains, ce qui conforte la théorie de l'existence probable d'un trafic illégal entre la Terre et…  
__\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Vite, Soko, tourne la caméra par là ! Il se passe quelque chose !  
__\- Capitaine Haruda ! Capitaine ! On a un problème ! Il y avait un forcené dans le vaisseau ! On n'a pas réussi à le maîtriser, et maintenant, il attaque tout ce qui bouge !  
__\- Comment-ça ? Un forcené ? Dans le vaisseau ?  
__\- Oui, nous attendons vos ordres, capitaine !  
__\- Mais arrêtez-le, bandes d'incapables ! Et vous, vous devriez arrêter de filmer et vous éloigner. Put- non mais chopez moi ce connard !  
__\- Continue de filmer Soko ! Comme vous pouvez le voir sur nos images, un homme de l'équipage a survécu au crash. Il semble complètement perturbé et… oh mon dieu, il s'en prend aux civils ! Mais… que se passe-t-il ! C'est la panique générale ! Où est le capitaine ?... Quelle horreur ! Des agents du Shinsengumi commencent à s'en prendre aux personnes sur place et… Soko !  
__\- Putain ! Hanano, y-en a un qui m'a mordu, cet enfoiré…. Qu- Merde !... Hanano ! Hanano ! Aide-moi !  
__-Soko ?! Soko ! … »_

_-…-_

Bouche bée, Shinpachi observait ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, à l'écran. Une seconde après le cri horrifié de la reporter, ce fut le noir total, comme un point d'orgue à la scène de confusion absolue qui venait de passer en direct à la télévision. Tout était arrivé si vite que l'information n'avait pas encore fait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Ni jusqu'à celui du présentateur resté sur le plateau, et à qui on venait de passer l'antenne. On lui avait manifestement donné l'ordre d'enchaîner, mais comment garder contenance, après avoir été témoin d'une situation qui avait dégénéré en l'espace d'à peine dix secondes ? Dix secondes de chaos, de cris, et de sang… Le présentateur était blême. Quelqu'un lui parla apparemment dans son oreillette, car il sursauta comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar, et tenta tant bien que mal de faire la transition.

_« Hum, n-nos envoyés spéciaux ont été manifestement pris à partie dans une émeute survenue sur le lieu de l'accident, pour des raisons encore inconnues. Voici une page de publicité, le temps de nous soyons en mesure de vous fournir de plus amples informations. »_

Le jingle publicitaire de la chaîne Edo TV remplaça le visage soulagé du présentateur. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se débarrasser d'une bombe à retardement.

Shinpachi resta immobile, alors que l'atmosphère lourde et stupéfaite du plateau de télévision laissait place à un message publicitaire coloré et tapageur. Son bras était levé, figé en plein mouvement, comme s'il venait d'être changé en statue de sel. Il était en train d'écrire une lettre à Urara, sa correspondante, quand la débandade qui avait eu lieu en direct avait capté son attention, et maintenant, son pinceau suspendu en l'air faisait pleuvoir des tâches d'encre noires sur le papier.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était en train de souiller sa correspondance, et reposa bien vite son pinceau avec un juron.

« Shin-chan, surveille-moi ce langage veux-tu ? fusa de la cuisine la réprimande de sa sœur.

\- Excuse-moi, Ane-ue. » répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Il reporta son attention sur ses activités épistolaires. Et mer-…mince… C'était déjà une épreuve en soit d'écrire une lettre et de trouver les mots qui pourraient plaire à Urara. À seize ans, entretenir une correspondance était un acte tout sauf anodin. Shinpachi avait été confronté quelques instants plus tôt à l'angoisse de la page blanche, comme à chaque fois. Il avait enfin réussi à aligner quelques lignes, quand cette interruption l'avait coupé dans son élan inspiré. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, il devait maintenant tout réécrire. Décidément, cette journée avait décidé d'étirer jusqu'au bout son chapelet d'emmerdes.

Shinpachi n'avait toujours pas digéré les évènements qui l'avaient conduit, lui et sa sœur, à héberger Kagura pour la nuit. Il s'était fait violence, mais cette fois-ci, Gin-san avait été trop loin.

Shinpachi trempa rageusement son pinceau dans l'encrier, prêt à entamer une nouvelle page. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de s'être comporté de façon aussi négligente. Certes, il avait toujours été négligent, mais ça restait dans les limites du gérable. Et Shinpachi était continuellement derrière lui, à ramasser les pots cassés. Après tout, c'était son rôle de tsukkomi. Mais la tâche avait été trop lourde cette fois, et il avait abandonné son poste. Il secoua la tête avec regret, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Si l'appartement avait maintenant vue sur rue, c'était aussi de sa faute. C'était la conjonction de comportements irresponsables, des deux partis, qui avait mené à la catastrophe.

Il soupira, secoua la tête pour chasser les images de poubelle mutante qui flottaient devant ses yeux, et se reconcentra sur sa lettre. Écrire à Urara, voilà qui lui changerait les idées. Il décida de lui raconter ses déboires, une manière pour lui d'évacuer toute sa rancœur et ses sentiments coupables.

Il était en pleine formule assassine sur son permanenté de boss, quand un objet volant ressemblant à une mini-soucoupe volante transperça le shōji avec fracas, traversa la pièce à la manière d'un frisbee lancé à toute allure, lui frôla le cou au passage, et vint se planter dans le mur d'en face. Shinpachi se redressa, et se tourna vers l'endroit où l'objet avait atterri, à savoir le mur qui donnait sur sa chambre. Il déglutit en passant une main moite sur sa gorge. À deux centimètre près, il aurait eu la tête coupée. Un frisson lui traversa le corps, du bout de ses orteils jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, en passant par les branches de ses lunettes.

Il se leva, et tituba sur ses jambes tremblantes jusqu'au point d'impact, pour identifier l'objet volant en question.

Ha.

Alors comme ça, il avait failli mourir, décapité par l'édition Deluxe du single « Ta mère est une XXX », d'Otsuu-chan…

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'une énorme boule de poils blanche déboula en défonçant ce qui restait du shōji , l'écrasa de tout son poids, et saisit le CD dans ses crocs. Sadaharu s'en retourna en remuant la queue, laissant Shinpachi littéralement encastré dans le plancher, réduit à l'état de pancake. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Traiter Otsuu-chan de cette manière ! S'extirpant du tas de lattes qui l'ensevelissaient, il traversa la pièce regonflé à bloc, dans tous les sens du terme, et mit le pied dehors, piétinant le shōji qui décidemment, n'avait rien demandé à personne. Dangereuse qu'est l'existence des shōji, dans Gintama.

Dans la cour du dojo, sous la faible lueur du soir qui tombait sur Edo, virevoltait un petit démon rouge aux cheveux flamboyants. Kagura était lancée dans un ballet endiablé avec Sadaharu, dont la fourrure blanche reflétait la lumière du crépuscule, qui faiblissait à cette heure de la journée.

Mais Shinpachi n'était pas d'humeur à la poésie. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était sa boîte, sa précieuse boîte aux trésors où il rangeait religieusement sa collection de CD et DVD, tous ayant bien sûr rapport de près ou de loin avec l'idole dont il était un fan acharné. Elle était à présent à moitié vide. L'autre moitié était visiblement dispersée aux quatre coins du jardin. Ici dans une gouttière, là dans un arbre...

Shinpachi observa avec horreur Kagura se saisir d'un énième CD – l'enregistrement du concert d'Otsuu-chan au Grand Dôme d'Edo, avec bonus sur les backstages – l'en débarrasser de sa boîte en plastique, et le lancer comme un frisbee à travers le jardin. Immédiatement, Sadaharu se rua à la poursuite du petit disque qui filait à la vitesse d'une torpille. Il passa au travers d'un arbre, lui découpant littéralement le tronc. Sort qu'avait failli subir le cou de Shinpachi quelques instants plus tôt. Sadaharu réussit à se saisir de l'objet avant que celui-ci ne cause plus de dégâts.

Le jeune binoclard n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que l'énorme chien blanc avait déjà broyé entre ses crocs la fragile et précieuse galette.

« Ah Shinpachi, l'interpella Kagura, remarquant sa présence. Viens voir ça ! C'est trop cool ces trucs, ça vole super bien. Attends regarde ! Sadaharu ! Va chercher ! Hein, t'as vu ?... Ben qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Shinpachi ? T'es constipé ? »

Shinpachi était debout sur la terrasse, les poings serrés, le regard au sol. Il avait la physionomie d'une cocotte minute sifflante sur le point d'exploser. Sauf que l'explosion de ladite cocotte minute serait capable d'envoyer le couvercle en orbite parmi les anneaux de Saturne. Il allait montrer à cette bande de païens ce qu'il en coûtait de profaner ainsi les saintes reliques d'Otsuu-chan, l'objet de son adoration !

En voyant Kagura s'approcher de lui l'air innocent, tout en déballant un autre CD, il explosa, prêt à déchaîner sur l'hérétique les enfers du chef de la Garde Impériale de Terakado Tsuu.

« MA COLLECTION ! Ma précieuse collection ! Comment oses-tu traiter de la sorte mes CDs d'Otsuu-chan ! C'est un sacrilège ! Un sacrilège, tu m'entends ?! »

Il saisit Kagura par le col et la secoua comme un prunier.

« Est-ce que tu connais au moins les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf règles qui régissent la Garde Impériale ?! Espèce d'impie ! Pour avoir profané mon trésor, voici ton châtiment ! Tu va subir…

\- Oh ça va ta gueule ! J'les connais pas moi, tes règles à la con ! » l'interrompit Kagura avec la douceur et la délicatesse qui la caractérisaient.

La petite Yato mis fin au discours exalté du fanatique d'un coup de poing bien senti sur le sommet du crâne qui enfonça Shinpachi de dix bons centimètres dans le sol, lui faisant découvrir pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée l'architecture des sous-bassement de son logis.

Tandis qu'il contemplait, l'air hagard, les trente-six chandelles qui défilaient devant ses yeux, Shinpachi reprenait peu à peu conscience. Il avait tendance à s'emporter quand on s'en prenait à son idole, et il avait oublié à quel point provoquer Kagura pouvait être dangereux. La petite expérience avait au moins eu le mérite de servir de piqure de rappel. Il était toujours furieux, par contre, de voir ainsi maltraitée sa collection. Il reprit ses esprits en geignant, tout en prenant garde de ne pas énerver Kagura.

« Quand même Kagura-chan, ce n'est pas des manières de traiter les affaires des autres. Tu es mon invitée, je te rappelle… »

La mort dans l'âme, il partit à la chasse aux CDs dans le jardin, pour tenter de rassembler tant bien que mal ce qui restait de sa collection. Il lui faudra du temps pour en faire le deuil.

Tout en récupérant un vinyle qui avait atterri sous la terrasse, il s'adressa à Kagura qui le regardait faire, le petit doigt enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans sa narine droite.

« Pff, regarde-moi ça, même l'édition limitée du vinyle du tout premier single d'Otsuu-chan. Franchement Kagura, qu'est ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on utilise un CD, voyons… »

Puis, rassemblant tout son self-control pour ne pas perdre les pédales une deuxième fois, il tenta une approche pédagogique.

« Si tu veux, tout à l'heure, je te montrerai comment on s'en sert, tu veux bien ? »

Kagura envoya sur le sol le fruit de ses explorations nasales, et jeta sur lui un regard désintéressé.

« Je sais déjà m'en servir Patsuan, pas la peine de me prendre pour une imbécile…  
\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi…  
\- Gin-chan m'a toujours dit, dans la vie, on apprend de ses expériences. Et l'expérience que je viens de mener m'a clairement démontré que tes machins sont parfaits pour lancer à Sadaharu…  
\- Qu…  
\- Même qu'il adore ça !  
\- Mais ce n'est pas l'utilisation normale d'un CD !  
\- En cas d'attaque ennemi, le CD peut même servir de projectile, pour décapiter tes adversaires.  
\- OUI, JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN, ESPÈCE DE MANIAQUE !  
\- Ils sont à usage unique par contre. Il faut donc en prévoir en grande quantité…  
\- Ne me dit pas que tu comptes attaquer toute une armée à coup de CD ?!  
\- Ils ont aussi leur utilité en temps de paix. Comme couteau de cuisine par exemple. Je suis sûre qu'on peut aussi s'en servir comme épluche-légume !  
\- Kagura, ne me dit pas que tu as essayé…  
\- Et pour votre usage intime et privé, le petit trou central peut même servir à faire passer votre… »

Kagura s'interrompit, et se tourna vers Shinpachi, l'air écœuré.

« Shinpachi, tu me déçois beaucoup tu sais… »

La remarque fut assez suggestive pour que Shinpachi sente ses joues devenir rouge pivoine.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas insinuer par là ! C'est dégueulasse ! Tu t'imagines peut-être que ma **** est à ce point minuscule pour passer par là ?! Comment peux-tu avoir une aussi faible opinion de moi ? Et d'abord, comment t'es au courant de ce genre de chose ? Ce sont des trucs de mecs, ça !  
\- Ben, j'ai vu un jour Gin-chan le faire avec un aspirateur…  
\- Un aspirat-…  
\- Oui, même que j'ai voulu lui dire que c'est pas comme ça qu'on s'en servait, mais l'aspirateur a fait un bruit bizarre, et après ça, Gin-chan a marché en canard pendant trois jours… »

_Ah. C'est donc pour ça que l'aspirateur aspirait moins bien ces derniers temps…_ se dit Shinpachi. Il chassa bien vite les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux en agitant frénétiquement ses mains, comme pour chasser une mouche imaginaire.

« Ça suffit Kagura ! Ce ne sont pas des choses qui devraient sortir de la bouche d'une gamine de quatorze ans !  
\- C'est bon, arrête de faire ta sainte nitouche… J'ai découvert où tu planques tes magazines pornos. C'est la même cachette que celle de Gin-chan. Vous les mecs manquez cruellement d'originalité…  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu es allé foutre dans ma chambre au juste ?! » Il n'en revenait pas que la cachette que lui et Gin-san s'étaient donné tant de mal à trouver ait été repérée si facilement.

Il était en train de faire de l'hyperventilation devant une Kagura qui le regardait d'un air conquérant, quand Otae mit fin à la dispute en rameutant tout le monde à table. Shinpachi et Kagura échangèrent un regard qui en dit plus qu'un long discours. Enfin un point sur lequel ils étaient tout deux d'accord… Ils quittèrent le jardin pour se diriger vers la figure toute puissante de Shimura Otae. L'aura terrifiante qui émanait d'elle les promettait à une mort dans la douleur s'ils ne se mettaient pas à table dans les dix secondes. Traînant les pieds, Kagura marmonna,

« M'en fiche, j'ai ma réserve de sukonbu…  
\- Pense à moi alors, qui dois subir ça à longueur de temps…  
\- Qu'entends-je ? s'enquit Otae avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de charmant.  
\- Rien ! Rien du tout Ane-ue ! » s'empressa de répondre Shinpachi, désireux de désamorcer tout malentendu potentiel.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table. Une jolie table, dressée comme pour dire « T'as vu, on a une invitée, alors j'ai mis les petits plats dans les grands ! ». Un bien bel effort, mais dont la finalité était broyée en minuscules petits morceaux et passée sous un rouleau compresseur. La matière noire, qu'elle soit présentée dans un service en porcelaine de Chine peinte à la main, ou dans une barquette en plastique, restait de la matière noire…

Shinpachi regarda son assiette avec un soupir, qui se transforma bien vite en nausée. Kagura appela discrètement Sadaharu à se poster derrière elle, avec l'espoir manifeste de lui refiler le contenu de son assiette. Otae quant à elle, contemplait la scène avec l'air satisfait d'une matriarche devant sa maisonnée.

« Itadakimasu ! »

Pendant que chacun se concentrait sur son plat, Shinpachi invoqua toute son imagination pour trouver un moyen de vider son assiette sans que son contenu ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres. Rude tâche, car sous son air de ne pas y toucher, Otae veillait au grain. Il était en train de béta-tester mentalement une stratégie consistant à verser intégralement son repas dans son pantalon avec la rapidité d'un ninja, quand un message télévisé attira leur attention.

C'était une conférence de presse du vieux Matsudaira, le Chef Suprême des forces de polices d'Edo. Derrière un pupitre et une nuée de micros, il répondait aux questions des journalistes en mâchonnant un mégot de cigarette éteint.

_« Je ne vous cache pas que la situation est grave. Nous avons déjà perdu certains quartiers du centre ville, mais nous réussissons à garder le contrôle tant que nous parvenons à endiguer le phénomène. Toutes nos troupes sont sur place pour contenir le flux des agresseurs et empêcher la propagation de la maladie. Nous avons également évacué les quartiers à proximités des foyers de contagion.  
__\- Donc, vous nous affirmez qu'il s'agit bien d'une maladie.  
__\- Oui, c'est une maladie, un virus, un microbe, peu importe. Nos scientifiques y travaillent, mais à première vue, la chose semble se transmettre par le sang, de contaminé à personne saine.  
__\- Les contaminés semblent s'en prendre aux autres êtres humains, en les mordant, et en les dévorant. Est-ce là une manifestation de la maladie, une forme de cannibalisme, ou une sorte d'instinct de conservation ?  
__\- Nous n'en savons pas plus, si ce n'est que les contaminés ne s'attaquent qu'aux autres êtres humains. Après une morsure, un homme sain est irrémédiablement contaminé.  
__\- Les « contaminés » comme vous les appelez, sont-ils vivants, ou sont-ils une espèce de zombie, des morts revenus à la vie ?  
__\- Non, d'après les observations des scientifiques, les contaminés sont bien vivants, ils ne réagissent pas à la douleur, mais ne reviennent pas à la vie une fois mort.  
__\- Est-ce curable ?  
__\- Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de répondre à cette question, nos scientifiques sont sur le coup, je peux vous l'assurer. La seule solution que nous ayons pour le moment est l'élimination des contaminés. Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucun espoir de guérison. Une personne contaminée cesse définitivement d'être celle qu'elle était, ne l'oubliez pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je suis attendu sur le terrain. La conférence est terminée.  
__\- Matsudaira-san, Matsudaira-san, une dernière question ! »_

Le vieux Matsudaira disparut, et laissa place à un plateau de télévision.

_« Voilà, c'était en direct la conférence de presse du Chef des armées. Nous vous rappelons pour les téléspectateurs qui viennent de nous rejoindre, que le pays traverse actuellement l'une des plus grosses crises de ses dernières années. Une maladie d'origine inconnue pouvant s'apparenter à la rage s'est propagée à toute allure à travers certains quartiers d'Edo. Le point de départ de la contagion serait le lieu du crash ayant eu lieu cet après-midi. Les personnes contaminées présentent un comportement extrêmement violent, s'attaquent aux civils et pratiquent le cannibalisme. Les troupes militaires de la ville sont sur le front pour tenter d'enrayer la propagation de la maladie, qui je vous le rappelle, se transmet par le sang et la salive. Nous avons également d'après nos sources, recensé d'autres foyers de contagion dans les villes alentours._

_Ah, je reçois à l'instant un message officiel du gouvernement, qui conseille à tous les citoyens de se barricader chez eux jusqu'à résolution de la crise. Évitez à tout prix le contact avec les contaminés. Je répète, restez chez vous, ne sortez sous aucun prétexte ! »_

Otae mit fin au discours paniqué du journaliste en éteignant la télévision sous les regards choqués de Shinpachi et Kagura.

« Quel dommage que j'ai fait enlever le mode Forteresse du dojo, il nous aurait été utile, cette fois-ci… » dit-elle d'un calme olympien. Shinpachi ne se souvenait que trop du dispositif dont Otae avait équipé le dojo. Censé repousser les harceleurs éventuels, il n'avait réussi qu'à tuer (un peu) Gintoki, en convalescence chez les Shimura (Épisode 62). Trop cher à entretenir, il avait été retiré, heureusement pour un certain gorille ne serait plus de ce monde si cela avait été le cas contraire.

« Ane-ue, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Tu l'as bien entendu ! Il y a des espèces de trucs dehors qui s'en prennent aux gens !  
\- Oui Shinpachi, je ne suis pas sourde !  
\- Anego, Shinpachi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- De mauvaises personnes veulent attaquer le dojo et s'en prendre à nous, Kagura-chan. Je m'en vais les accueillir à bras ouverts, moi ! Ils vont découvrir l'hospitalité façon Shimura Otae !  
\- Attends Anego ! Je viens avec toi ! On va leur foutre la pâtée !  
\- Attendez, attendez ! Ane-ue, Kagura-chan, vous avez entendu ? C'est contagieux, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'en approcher ! »

Peine perdue. Otae avait déjà saisi son naginata et se dirigeait dehors, prête à en découdre, suivie de près par Kagura qui se retroussait les manches, remontée comme un coucou suisse. Shinpachi soupira, et décida de suivre le mouvement, en s'armant d'une poêle à frire.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors, et de lourds nuages gorgés de pluie menaçaient de craquer à tout moment au dessus de leur tête. Il ne régnait rien d'autre qu'un épais silence, troublé par le cricri des cigales et des criquets. A l'affût du moindre bruit, Shinpachi tendit l'oreille, et finit par repérer au plus profond de la nuit, une lointaine, très lointaine, sirène de police. Kagura sauta sur le muret avec légèreté et observa les alentours. Elle redescendit avec un visage déconfit, comme si on venait de lui ôter le pain de la bouche.

« Y a rien, que dalle…  
\- Tu n'as rien vu dehors ? Pas de type au comportement suspect ? demanda Otae.  
\- Personne, Anego. Y a pas un chat dehors.  
\- Tout le monde a dû suivre les conseils donnés à la télé…  
\- Bien sûr que tout le monde s'est mis à l'abri ! » explosa Shinpachi. Il ne comprenait pas comment les filles faisaient pour rester aussi calme. « Il y a des putain de… zombies -le mot lui écorcha la langue- qui se trimballent dans les rue d'Edo ! Faut vous réveiller un peu !  
\- Anego, anego, et si on jouait à Fort Alamo ? Toi, tu serais le Commandant Travis et moi Davy Crockett, et on se battrait contre l'armée mexicaine ! Ce serait cool non ?- ABSOLUMENT PAS ! Et puis d'où est-ce que tu sors cette référence à la con ? C'est pas parce que l'auteur a une piètre connaissance de l'Histoire du Japon que tu dois te prendre pour une révolutionnaire Texane ! Et puis d'abord, tu as une idée de comment a fini Davy Crockett ? MAL ! Alors si vous voulez pas finir en pâté pour zombie, on ferait mieux de commencer à s'organiser ! Et puis merde ! Faites comme vous voulez, moi, je vais au dojo chercher de quoi me battre. Ne laissez pas les mexicains envahir le Fort pendant mon absence. »

À bout de nerfs, Shinpachi se dirigea comme il l'avait annoncé vers le dojo, où il entreposait un stock de sabres en bois, laissés à l'abandon depuis la mort de son père. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui s'en servait, s'entraînant tous les jours sans relâche à l'art du sabre. Il entendit s'éloigner la discussion enflammée de Kagura et Ane-ue, qui établissaient manifestement une stratégie défensive de haut vol spéciale anti-zombie.

Il traversa la cour l'esprit en ébullition. Une invasion de zombie… Et si c'était tout simplement une invasion d'ersatz de Roy-san comme lors de cet épisode stupide pour les trente ans de Kochikame… ? Non. Ça avait l'air sérieux cette fois-ci. De vrais zombies, qui te courent après pour te transformer en yakiniku, et que, même que s'ils te mordent, ben tu deviens comme eux… Shinpachi rit nerveusement.

_C'est un peu trop cliché tout ça… _réfléchit-il. _Matsudaira-san avait dit lors de son discours que c'était une maladie, que les personnes affectées n'étaient en fait pas mortes, mais juste contaminées par un virus. Ce n'est pas vraiment des zombies ni des morts vivants au final. Juste des types atteints d'une sorte de fièvre cérébrale. C'est ce qui arrive quand on a un cerveau. Peut-être faut-il juste leur faire lire un best-seller pour que tout revienne à la normale… Dans tous les cas, il y a donc moyen que l'on trouve un remède non ? _

Shinpachi osait espérer qu'au même moment, une équipe de brillants scientifiques travaillaient avec acharnement dans des locaux top-secrets du Bakufu pour mettre au point un vaccin, un remède ou un truc du genre…

Tandis qu'une foule de questions dansait le pogo dans sa caboche, Shinpachi pénétra dans le vieux dojo et se dirigea d'un pas assuré malgré l'obscurité vers le baquet rempli de bokuto. Il en saisit un par le manche et le glissa dans sa ceinture. Puis, après un moment d'hésitation, il prit le baquet à deux mains, et renversa son contenu sur le plancher. Les bokuto retentirent sur le parquet avec fracas, et l'écho se répercuta contre les murs du dojo. Sans hésiter, Shinpachi tendit les bras dans le baquet, et en souleva le fond à mains nues. Ce n'était qu'un simple panneau de bois, qui dissimulait un double-fond. Là, se trouvait le wakizashi de son père, la seule lame que les Amantos n'avaient pas emportée lors de leur perquisition. Elle était restée cachée là tout ce temps, et Shinpachi avait estimé que c'était le bon moment pour s'en servir. Au moins par mesure de sécurité. Non pas qu'il prévoyait de tuer des gens avec, c'était juste _au cas où…_

En sortant du dojo, Shinpachi constata que les filles étaient en pleine effervescence. Kagura avait barricadé le portail avec les arbres qu'elle avait découpés lors de sa petite partie de jeu avec Sadaharu, et Otae patrouillait autour du mur d'enceinte à la recherche d'une brèche éventuelle.

Il avait l'impression de se préparer pour un long siège. Pour l'instant, il ne se passait rien. Le quartier semblait silencieux. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour atteindre le quartier Kabuki ? Le poids inhabituel du bokuto attaché à sa taille le fit penser à Gintoki. Il se demandait où le samurai allait passer la soirée… Sûrement dans un salon de Pachinko, à dépenser les dernières piécettes qui lui restaient, pour ensuite investir ses maigres gains potentiels dans une bouteille de saké qui lui garantirait une bonne cuite… Schéma classique. Le binoclard soupira en pensant à la fois où il avait dû récupérer son boss en calebars, ivre mort dans une benne à ordure.

Il s'inquiéta l'espace d'un instant de la possibilité d'un Gintoki pété comme un coing faisant face à une armée de zombies dégénérés. Inquiétude qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Gintoki était parfaitement capable de faire face au danger, même dans un état rendu vulnérable par l'alcool. Au pire s'il était trop torché, il pourrait toujours tenter de passer pour l'un d'entre eux…

Mais là où était le problème, c'est qu'il fallait maintenant composer sans lui. La responsabilité tomba brutalement aussi lourde qu'une chape de plomb sur ses frêles épaules d'adolescent. Le dojo était passé sous sa protection, ainsi que Kagura et Otae. Quoique ces deux dernières n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'un garde du corps, bien au contraire.

Shinpachi inspira nerveusement. Il allait devoir être à la hauteur. Le contact du wakizashi caché dans les plis de son kimono le rassura.

Tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramasser sa caisse de CDs restée dehors, il sentit une goutte de pluie tomber dans le creux de son cou. Il se releva sous une fine pluie dont l'intensité augmentait de seconde en seconde, et se tourna vers les filles, aveuglé par les minuscules gouttelettes qui s'accumulaient sur les verres de ses lunettes.

Kagura sauta du mur où elle était perchée, et se précipita vers le dojo en sifflant Sadaharu. Otae fit de même, et ils coururent tous se mettre à l'abri des trombes d'eaux qui s'abattaient sur Edo.

Profitant de l'agitation générale et d'un moment d'inattention de sa sœur, Shinpachi se dirigea furtivement vers la cuisine. Ils avaient interrompu leur repas pour ces travaux de fortification, mais à présent, Shinpachi commençait à ressentir les effets –bruyants- de son abstinence alimentaire dictée par son instinct de survie.

Quand il fut de retour dans la pièce à vivre, Kagura était en train de s'empiffrer de matière noire. Le vide intersidéral de son estomac devait être proche du néant pour qu'elle puisse tolérer de telles horreurs. La petite Yato était d'ailleurs la seule personne à la connaissance de Shinpachi capable d'ingurgiter _ça_. Otae de son côté, contemplait d'un air circonspect l'écran de la télévision alors qu'elle passait les chaînes en revue les unes après les autres.

Sentant la présence silencieuse de son frère derrière elle, elle se retourna et le regarda d'un air qui, pour la première fois de la soirée, paraissait inquiet.

« Toutes les chaînes sont coupées. Il n'y en a plus une qui émet.  
\- Peut-être ont-ils dû tout simplement évacuer leurs locaux, par mesure de précaution. » répondit Shinpachi en s'asseyant.

Il s'efforçait de paraître rassurant, envers sa sœur, mais aussi envers lui-même. La vérité était qu'il était mort de trouille. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de rester dans l'anticipation d'une catastrophe imminente, sans aucunes nouvelles du monde extérieur. Que se passait-il dans les rues d'Edo ? Combien de contaminés ? Combien de morts ? Allait-on vers la résolution, ou vers la crise ? La situation était-elle sous contrôle, ou tournait-elle à l'apocalypse ? Comment s'en sortaient les gens qu'il connaissait ? Rester dans l'ignorance et l'expectation l'insupportait. L'inactivité forcée de son corps, obligé de subir l'inertie d'une attente insupportable, ne faisait qu'amplifier comme en compensation l'activité de son cerveau en ébullition. Pessimiste de nature, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer nombre de scénarios catastrophes à faire pâlir d'envie Rolan Emerich.

Ce fut la sensation du regard de sa sœur posé sur lui qui le fit revenir à l'instant présent. Celle-ci le dévisageait de ses yeux noisette qui se voulaient rassurants, mais qui trahissaient son inquiétude. Il se rendit compte que sa position, à genoux, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses à tel point que les jointures de ses articulations blanchissaient, et son visage tourné vers le sol, ne dégageait pas l'aura apaisante qu'il aurait souhaité.

Comment voulait-il prétendre protéger ceux qu'il aimait, alors qu'il n'était pas capable de se contrôler lui-même ? Gintoki aurait su quoi faire dans cette situation. Ce mec, aussi désinvolte puisse-t-il paraître, avait toujours une solution à tout. Tout paraissait si simple quand il était là…

Shinpachi leva les yeux vers sa sœur, qui sembla comprendre sa détresse, car elle esquissa un petit sourire. Le genre de sourire qui illuminait son visage, ainsi que ceux qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

Elle lui faisait confiance, et lui, il était le dernier des imbéciles.

« Anegooooo ! J'ai mal au biiiiide ! »

* * *

Shinpachi fut réveillé en sursaut par une série de bruits sourds. Il regarda autour de lui, légèrement désorienté, un filet de bave pendouillant de sa bouche. Il ramassa ses lunettes qui avaient glissé de son nez pendant qu'il dormait, et regarda autour de lui. Il ne se souvenait plus trop à quel moment le sommeil avait eu raison de lui. Lui et Otae avait veillé jusque tard dans la nuit, après que Kagura se fut endormi, mais rien ne s'était produit.

À ses côtés, sous le kotatsu, Ane-ue semblait dormir profondément, tandis que Kagura était debout, en train d'essayer de calmer Sadaharu qui ne tenait plus en place. À la vue du gros chien blanc, le poil hérissé, et tous crocs dehors, Shinpachi sentit ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement. D'un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, il identifia immédiatement l'origine du vacarme qui l'avait réveillé. Des tambourinements sourds ébranlaient le portail du dojo. La pluie qui avait cessé permit à Shinpachi de reconnaître une voix provenant de derrière le mur. Kagura l'avait entendue aussi apparemment, car elle se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

« Shinpachi, il y a quelqu'un dehors. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Anego m'a dit de ne laisser rentrer personne... »

Les appels se firent pressants, et le ton haussa, si bien qu'ils pouvaient maintenant clairement distinguer une voix appelant à l'aide.

« AIDEZ-MOI ! OUVREZ CETTE PORTE ! ILS ARRIVENT ! JE VAIS ME FAIRE BOUFFER ! OUVREZ, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE PAR PITIE ! »

Kagura se précipita en avant, suivie par Sadaharu. Shinpachi bondit à ses trousses en criant :

« Kagura-chan, NON ! Les portes sont barricadées, tu ne peux pas les ouvrir ! Qui sait ce qu'il se trouve derrière ! »

« AU SECOURS ! QUELQU'UN ! »

Maintenant qu'il s'approchait du mur, Shinpachi entendit clairement au bout de la rue des rugissements qui n'avaient rien d'humain. On aurait dit qu'un troupeau de bêtes sauvages descendait à pleine vitesse l'étroite ruelle pour prendre leur dojo d'assaut.

Kagura bondit en souplesse sur le mur d'enceinte, immédiatement suivie par Shinpachi qui se hissa tant bien que mal à ses côtés. Sadaharu, resté en bas, ne cessait d'aboyer furieusement.

A la porte se tenait un homme, le visage trempé de sueur, les yeux exorbités par une peur sans nom. Il martelait la porte en bois à s'en écorcher les poings. Il semblait exténué, comme s'il venait de courir le marathon.

Shinpachi leva les yeux vers la rue qui lui faisait face, et c'est alors qu'il les vit.

Une armée de contaminée, si volumineuse qu'elle prenait toute la largeur de la chaussée, arrivait à vive allure. Les individus qui la composaient avaient l'air d'être humains, à la différence près qu'ils avaient la mâchoire barbouillée de sang. Leur comportement semblait plus animal qu'autre chose. Ils galopaient à une vitesse impressionnante, se marchant les uns sur les autres. Quelques individus plus rapides se détachèrent du groupe et ne furent bientôt qu'à quelques mètres du dojo.

L'homme se retourna avec horreur, puis les regarda d'un air désespéré.

« Par pitié… » dit-il d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un couinement implorant.

Kagura s'agenouilla et tendit la main, invitant l'homme à la prendre et à monter sur le muret.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » hurla Shinpachi.

L'homme saisit la main au moment même où un contaminé se jetait sur son dos. Kagura tenta de le hisser, mais le zombie se cramponnait à ses jambes et fut très vite rejoint par ses congénères. L'homme hurlait de douleur alors qu'il se faisait mordre de toute part.

Kagura tenait toujours fermement sa main.

« Kagura ! Lâche-le ! On ne peut plus rien pour lui ! LÂCHE-LE !

\- Je peux pas ! Il s'agrippe ! Sa main serre trop fort !

\- Alors tire ! Tire de toutes tes forces ! »

C'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle tira.

Elle récupéra dans sa main ce qu'il restait de l'homme, c'est-à-dire, la moitié d'un avant-bras.

Kagura agita frénétiquement son bras avec un cri de dégoût pour se débarrasser de la chose qui se cramponnait à son poignet.

Puis Shinpachi regarda avec horreur un zombie se détourner du festin qui se déroulait en contrebas, pour porter son attention sur le paquet de chair fraîche perché sur le muret.

« Kagura-chan, on descend. VITE ! »

Trop tard. Déjà une masse de zombie se pressait contre les murs, tentant d'escalader les parois en se montant les uns sur les autres. Il fallait les repousser, sinon, ils atteindraient le sommet et envahiraient la cour. Shinpachi vit sa sœur grimper à ses côtés, finalement réveillée par le vacarme.

« On dirait que ça a commencé ! Tenez la position ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils franchissent ce mur ! »

Déjà, Kagura distribuait une pluie de coups de poing et de pied. Mais rien ne semblait faire faiblir ces zombies qui ne cessaient de se relever. Shinpachi dégaina son boken et se mit à frapper tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Otae, avec son naginata, découpait les corps et les têtes.

Shinpachi pouvait voir leur visage, maintenant qu'ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Des visages humains, déformés par la folie, à la peau d'une pâleur de cadavre, et les yeux déments, injectés de sang. Des personnes qui étaient autrefois des amis, des voisins. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était eux ou lui.

Il se tourna vers Kagura et s'inquiéta de voir ses poings ensanglantés. La conscience du danger le frappa soudain avec brutalité.

« Kagura-chan ! Tu ne devrais pas te battre à main nue !

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en mettant au tapis un zombie d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Ouch !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je me suis fait mal en frappant. Je pense que je me suis coupée sur quelque chose. » gémit Kagura en pressant sa main contre son ventre.

A ses mots, Shinpachi sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il repoussa violemment les zombies qui s'accumulaient au sommet du mur, faisant dégringoler la montagne de corps qui se pressait contre la paroi.

Puis il se tourna vers Kagura en déglutissant. Il eut l'impression d'avaler un glaçon.

« Kagura-chan, ça va ? Montre moi-ça ! » dit-il d'une voix dont il s'efforçait de contrôler en vain le tremblement. A côté de lui, Otae, lame suspendue, observait la scène avec inquiétude.

« Oui, ça va je crois. C'est juste une égratignure, je... Shinpachi, j'ai… froid, ça tourne… »

Shinpachi rattrapa au dernier moment la petite Yato qui faillit tomber de l'autre côté du mur. Mais déjà, les zombies en contrebas se réorganisaient et recommençaient leur ascension.

Il regarda avec hébétement Kagura qui reposait inconsciente dans ses bras.

« Shinpachi ! »

La voix d'Otae résonna lointaine aux oreilles du garçon.

« SHINPACHI ! Donne-moi Kagura-chan, je vais la mettre à l'abri. Toi, tu gardes ta position ! »

Shinpachi tendit comme dans un demi-rêve le corps flasque et sans vie de la petite fille. Il était en état de choc.

Otae sauta et emmena Kagura au dojo, suivie par Sadaharu qui pleurait sa maîtresse. Shinpachi fut laissé seul avec les zombies, dont les grognements le tirèrent de sa torpeur accablée.

Il savait ce qu'il était arrivé à Kagura. Il savait ce que cela impliquait, et ses coups en étaient décuplés. Il tira le wakizashi de son kimono, et se mit à frapper à deux mains, le katana dans l'une, le bokuto dans l'autre.

A la stupeur succéda la rage et la fureur. La fureur de n'avoir put protéger son amie. De n'avoir pas réalisé à temps.

Il se détestait.

Il les haïssait.

Il les frappait avec toute la violence qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses coups. Mais peu importe le nombre de zombies qui tombaient, il y en avait toujours d'autres qui prenaient leur place, attirés des environs par le vacarme. Ils étaient plus d'une trentaine en contrebas et Shinpachi ne pouvait les gérer seul.

Ils commençaient à prendre le dessus. Shinpachi, aveuglé par la colère et les larmes qui commençaient à gonfler dans ses yeux, ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Le découragement succéda à la fureur. Il ne pouvait plus les retenir. Il ne pouvait plus retenir les morts-vivants, ni les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues.

Dans un élan de désespoir, il sauta au bas du mur côté rue, pour tenter d'attirer les contaminés vers lui. Il pouvait au moins sauver sa sœur, en attirant les zombies loin du dojo.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. Abandonnant l'escalade du muret, la horde de zombies se précipita à ses trousses, alors qu'il courait comme un dératé, dans l'espoir de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le dojo. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les semer, alors quand il fut à une distance suffisante, il se retourna, les deux armes à la main, et fit face à l'armée dégénérée qui fonçait sur lui en hurlant.

Il s'apprêtait à subir l'impact, quand une tornade argentée surgit de nulle part.

Deux secondes plus tard, les zombies étaient à terre.

Shinpachi tomba à genou. Malgré le brouillard de poussière et de larmes qui troublait sa vue, il reconnut sans peine l'homme qui se tenait au milieu du carnage, et qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Gin-san… »

* * *

**À Suivre**

* * *

_**Petit bonus. Hommage à la scène mythique du lancer de vinyle du film **_**Shaun Of The Dead**_**.**_

_« Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre rubrique : _**Survivre en territoire Zombie !** _Je suis Pachie !  
__\- Et moi Gura !  
__\- Aujourd'hui nous allons vous apprendre à éliminer à distance les méchants zombies à l'aide de CDs ! Gura, le cobaye est-il prêt ?  
__\- Tout à fait mon cher Pachie ! Je vous présente notre sujet d'expérience, appelons le… au hasard, Hideaki Sorachi, splendide spécimen de zombie, désigné volontaire pour participer à cette expérimentation. Bonjour, Sorachi-san.  
__\- Grouaahahbleuarrggh  
__\- Arrêtez de tirer sur cette chaîne, Sorachi-san, vous êtes ridicule. Bien, Gura, avez-vous les projectiles en question ?  
__\- Les voici ! Maintenant, petite démonstration… L'objectif est de viser les organes vitaux avec le CD en le lançant comme un frisbee. Cinquante points pour la tête et l'entrejambe, et dix points pour les autres parties du corps… Donc, vous prenez le CD comme ceci et…  
__\- Kagura-chan ! C'est le dernier album d'Otsuu-chan ! Non non non non, n'y touche pas !  
__\- Mais arrête Pachie, reste dans ton rôle, t'es en train de tout foirer !  
__\- Ok mais ça suffit avec mes CDs là, ils ont assez morflé pendant le chapitre ! Regarde, j'ai plein d'autres CDs qui ne sont pas d'Otsuu-chan, on n'a qu'à faire le tri et balancer les plus moisis…  
__\- D'accord, mais tu continues à m'appeler Gura !  
__\- Oui, oui Gura. Tiens, regarde-moi ça. Un single du DJ O'Zura, _Joui Ga Joy_, on garde ou pas ?  
__\- On balance ! Ouuaiiiis, en pleine face, cinquante points du premier coup !  
__\- Tiens, regarde un peu celui-là, un live des Diamond Perfume au grand stade d'Oedo… Mince, c'est moi ou la jaquette me semble extrêmement familière… ?  
__\- Un CD d'Anego ! Vire tes sales pattes, c'est pour moi ! Tiens, regarde plutôt celui-là…  
__\- _Strawberry Fields Forever _de Gintoki McCartney…  
__\- …  
__\- …  
__\- …  
__\- …  
__\- … OUAAH EN PLEIN DANS LES COUILLES ! ET CINQUANTE POINTS DE PLUS POUR MOUAHAHAHAHA !  
__\- Eh mais c'est pas juste Kagura-chan ! Tu as lancé deux fois d'affilée !  
__\- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Gura, merde Pachie ! Tiens, le prochain c'est pour toi. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc… le single _Suck my Mayonnaise_, des Red Hot Toshi Peppers…  
__\- ON JETE !  
__\- Arg, t'es pas doué Pachie. Le shoji du voisin ne compte pas. Zéro point !  
__\- Je demande un deuxième essai ! C'est quoi cette fois ? Le single _Rehab_, de Tsukuyo Winehouse… ça craint sévère ! Allez, j'envoie la sauce !  
__\- Ah, dix points, il y a du mieux, on progresse Pachie, on progresse ! À moi ! Voyons voir… le dernier album des Arctic Gorillas…  
__\- Balance.  
__\- Et encore cinquante points ! Alala, c'est même plus drôle à la longue…  
__\- À mon tour… tiens, c'est quoi ça ? _I Am a Wicked Child_ du groupe Radiokita…  
__\- AAAAARGGGL COUPEZ ! COUPEZ !_

_\- … »_

* * *

_**Dans le prochain épisode, une cave, le retour les Blues Brothers, et la souffrance d'un cuir chevelu.**_

_Les crédits du passage sur les best-sellers vont à _Jane Lane_.__ Merci Jane._

_Je cherche encore d'où j'ai sorti cette référence à Fort Alamo. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait penser à Boule et Bill._

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, et aussi pour rétablir une injustice, les titres des chapitres sont des chansons d'un seul et même groupe. Il se trouve que je suis une chia*se pour trouver des titres corrects, donc pour pas trop me fouler, je regarde des noms de chansons dans mon répertoire. Il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup les titres de ce groupe en particulier, et donc j'essaye de faire en sorte d'en choisir qui ont rapport de près ou de loin (enfin surtout de loin) avec le contenu du chapitre. Voilà voilà._

_Merci à Kaeru18 pour la review :)_


	4. 3 - May Nothing But Happiness

_J'ai rien à dire, c'est juste pour que le -3- soit centré :). Ha._

* * *

**-3-**

**May Nothing but Happiness Come Through Your Door**

De sa planque, il pouvait tout voir. Il pouvait voir des vagues de créatures n'ayant d'humaine que la forme déferler dans les rues du quartier Kabuki. De son point de vue, les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sans fin sur Edo rendaient les formes floues et brouillées, et toute âme qui vive ne semblait plus qu'une ombre à demi matérielle, errant hors de l'espace et du temps derrière un épais rideau de pluie. Ce temps d'apocalypse contribuait à rendre la situation encore plus irréelle et terrifiante. Le tambourinement incessant et hypnotique des gouttes d'eau se gravait obstinément dans son crâne.

Tandis qu'il observait les rues envahies, il tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

Putain de merde. Sa dernière taffe. Il voulut en profiter un maximum quitte à s'en brûler les doigts.

Il avait trouvé refuge dans une cave du quartier Kabuki. Un soupirail donnant sur l'extérieur lui permettait d'observer la rue, à quelques centimètres au dessus de l'asphalte détrempé. Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de l'extérieur, car même si le spectacle qu'il offrait était digne d'une fin du monde, c'était aussi la seule source de lumière. La cave était sinon plongée dans l'obscurité et l'eau qui coulait à travers l'ouverture commençait à lui tremper les pieds.

Il ne savait pas trop comment il avait réussi à échapper au carnage. Il se souvenait juste avoir couru, couru, couru, pour finalement atterrir ici. Peut-être que tout ce temps passé à vivre dehors comme un mendiant avait aiguisé ses instincts de survie…

Non, 'fallait pas se la péter non plus. S'il était toujours entier, c'était surtout qu'il connaissait toutes les bonnes planques du quartier chaud. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé, endetté jusqu'au cou, avec une bande de Yakuzas surexcités collés à ses basques. Avec l'expérience, il avait fini par connaître les moindres recoins où il pouvait échapper à ses créanciers, et, à la limite, passer la nuit sans trop se geler le cul.

Tout était fini à présent. Les compteurs étaient remis à zéro.

Même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement dans son refuge, il supposait qu'il y était en sécurité pour un moment. Du moins, il se plaisait à le croire, et se rassurait en se disant que des hordes de créatures dégénérées lui étaient passées sous le nez, à quelques centimètres de lui sans le voir. Il avait de toute façon l'habitude de passer inaperçu…

Les gens lui étaient toujours passés devant sans le voir, sans lui prêter attention. A croire qu'il était transparent. Encore aujourd'hui, c'était comme s'il n'existait pas. Mais les rôles étaient inversés.

Les gens qui auparavant s'obstinaient à nier son existence n'étaient plus que des fantômes qui erraient sans but. Un peu comme lui à l'époque.

Une loque, un zombie. Voilà ce qu'il avait été. Mais aujourd'hui, en dépit de la situation désespérée dans laquelle il était, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange sentiment de jubilation.

Il était vivant. Lui.

En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Il analysait la situation avec un détachement et un calme qui le surprit lui-même. Comme si le sentiment d'être la seule âme qui vive dans le quartier lui conférait une sorte de pouvoir qui le rendait capable de survivre à tout, en lui accordant le don d'omniscience.

La pluie tapotait toujours. Tap, tap, tap. Elle le berçait étrangement. Elle lui était familière, et comme c'était tout ce qui lui permettait de se raccrocher au monde réel, il s'y abandonna comme dans les bras d'une mère.

Il avait fini sa dernière cigarette et le filtre abandonné sur le sol humide s'éteignait avec un sifflement de protestation.

Nullement dérangé, il se bornait à fixer le défilé de zombies sans le voir, sombrant peu à peu dans un état second et somnolant.

Un rêve à demi conscient, sans queue ni tête.

Un rêve peuplé de créatures à forme humaine qui marchait sans aucun but. Elles se tenaient à ses côtés, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Et pourtant il marchait avec elles. Comment faisaient-elles pour ne pas remarquer sa présence ? Cela le frustra de réaliser que même une bande de morts-vivants assoiffés de sang n'avait rien à foutre de sa trombine. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler. _Remarquez-moi ! Regardez-moi ! _Mais tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était qu'un chapelet de grognements sans suite.

Avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il était en fait l'un d'entre eux.

…

Il sortit brutalement de sa torpeur, ramené à la réalité par un brusque changement dans l'atmosphère. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, recherchant la cause de son agitation.  
Ha, il était beau, celui qui, il y avait à peine quelques instants, se gargarisait d'être un dieu de la survie.  
La vérité, c'est qu'il faisait dans son froc.  
D'un coup, l'ombre auparavant réconfortante de la cave était devenue sa pire ennemie. Qui sait quelle créature allait sortir des ténèbres pour lui sauter à la gorge ?

Il se plaqua contre le mur. Il commençait à avoir froid, malgré la sueur qui trempait son corps. De ses yeux hallucinés, il voyait les ombres prendre vie. Ça y est ! Il allait crever ici !  
Il ferma les yeux et tous ses autres sens furent décuplés.  
Il entendit de l'extérieur les grognements bestiaux des infectés qui déambulaient dans les rues.

Minute.

Pourquoi les entendait-il ?  
Il rouvrit les yeux, une expression stupide sur son visage.

Non mais quel con.

La pluie s'était arrêtée. Tout simplement.  
Le battement de la pluie qui l'avait mis en transe s'était tut brusquement, le ramenant à la conscience.  
Il risqua un œil dehors.  
Les créatures étaient à présent nettement visibles. La pluie avait contribué à l'irréalité de la situation mais à présent, il pouvait voir les infectés au grand jour. Il prit soudain conscience des évènements.  
Il ne faisait plus le fier. Il se sentait très vulnérable et exposé. La pluie ne couvrait plus les bruits, ne dissipait plus les odeurs, ne recouvrait plus le monde d'un voile gris.

Il s'éloigna prudemment du soupirail pour se cacher dans les ténèbres de son refuge.  
Il s'assit en respirant profondément et mit la tête dans ses mains pour reprendre ses esprits, et réfléchir.  
Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il n'avait rien pour survivre. Mais comment mettre le pied dehors sans se faire bouffer dans la seconde ? Rester ici et crever, ou sortir et crever…  
L'ironie le fit ricaner amèrement. Il avait auparavant déjà tenté de se suicider, pour mettre fin à sa misérable existence. Mais maintenant que les cartes avaient été redistribuées, il avait une furieuse envie de rester en vie.

Il fit tourner dans ses doigts ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il avait enlevées pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité.

Il se sentit incroyablement seul.

Il s'était sentit fort, vivant, par rapport à tous ces connards qui s'étaient obstinés à ignorer son existence lorsqu'il mendiait dans les rues et vivait comme un rat dans son carton.  
Mais qu'en était-il de ceux qui lui avaient apporté leur aide ? De ceux qui avaient toujours eu une main tendue pour lui ? De ceux qui ne le considéraient pas comme la dernière des vermines ?

Gin-san, et ses deux morveux ? Otose, qui l'accueillait régulièrement dans son bar malgré ses airs de vieille sorcière ?

Hastu… Hatsu ! Sa femme ! Où était Hatsu ?

Il se releva violemment, les poings serrés de détermination. Il avait fait son choix.

Rester ici et crever, ou sortir et crever… Le choix était fait. Il allait sortir et vivre. Il allait retrouver Hatsu.

Il se mit à rire en silence. Il était un parfait crétin. Il avait fallu une apocalypse avec invasion de zombie et disparition de l'humanité pour qu'il se décide enfin à rejoindre sa femme. Il refusait de croire qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie. Peut-être parce qu'il lui fallait un but à son existence. Parce que sinon, il aurait définitivement perdu toute raison de vivre. Et il voulait rester en vie.

Il ne restait plus qu'à sortir d'ici.

* * *

Elle détestait se regarder dans le miroir. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son reflet. Et pourtant, tous les matins, et tous les soirs, elle passait une éternité à contempler son double, à espérer qu'il fournisse enfin une réponse à toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. En vain. Son reflet lui renvoyait toujours le même regard interrogateur. C'était comme si elle observait une inconnue. Et ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle. C'était son petit rituel, même si elle savait que ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Elle tendit les doigts vers le miroir, et observa son double faire de même, jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts se touchent. Elle visait cet endroit particulier de son visage, et ce n'est que lorsque la pulpe de ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que la surface froide et humide du miroir qu'elle réalisa.

Elle recommença, et leva une main vers son œil gauche. Le sien cette fois-ci. Le contact la fit frissonner, tandis qu'elle effleurait du bout des doigts les irrégularités de sa peau, une cicatrice qui dessinait un sillon rosâtre aux berges légèrement boursoufflées en travers de son œil.

Cette cicatrice qui balafrait son œil gauche la fascinait toujours autant. Elle l'avait d'abord considérée comme un handicap. Enfant, elle l'avait haïe de tout son être. Et puis elle avait fait de cette faiblesse une force. Cette marque qu'elle assumait faisait maintenant partie de son identité.

Elle émergea brutalement de sa contemplation en frottant frénétiquement la paume de ses mains sur son visage, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rosir ses joues de manière comique. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa baignoire, remplie d'une eau chaude qui semblait l'attirer en étendant vers elle des volutes tentantes de vapeur brûlante.

Elle était en train d'enlever son kimono lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par des tambourinements pressants contre la porte de la salle d'eau.

Adieu détente.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle réarrangea son kimono sur ses épaules, remit son cache-œil noir, et se dirigea vers la porte, en prenant soin de prendre une expression signifiant à la personne qui venait la déranger qu'elle avait intérêt à le faire pour une bonne raison. Une excellente raison. Elle s'apprêtait de toute façon à balancer un round-kick dans la tronche de l'intrus, étant donné qu'elle était sûre à cent pourcents de trouver Tojo derrière la porte. Elle était déjà surprise de ne pas l'avoir vu émerger de son bain équipé d'une tenue de plongée combi-palmes-tuba, avec en prime le caméscope waterproof. Le tout sous prétexte d'explorations sous marines.

Bref, aujourd'hui, il avait fait dans la sobriété, ce qui n'allait pas l'empêcher de lui déboiter la mâchoire, en toute simplicité.

« Waka ! Waka ! »

Les coups dans la porte se firent plus pressants.

Kyuubei enfila lentement sa paire de getas, laissant un peu mariner son stalkeur personnel avec un petit plaisir sadique. Elle hésitait entre un bon coup de latte dans les parties, simple mais efficace, ou une torgnole dans le groin, un peu old-school, mais qui avait l'avantage de garantir à la victime quelques points de sutures sur le nez, avec bandages en option. Elle pourrait même avec un peu de chance se passer de voir sa gueule de pervers pendant une petite semaine.

Elle fit craquer ses articulations, et ouvrit la porte.

« Wak -…! »

Ce fut le coup de poing dans le pif qui l'emporta. Il envoya Tojo voler comiquement à travers la pièce tel une torpille, puis s'écraser le crâne contre le mur avec un craquement sonore. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, le corps agité de spasmes.

Kyuubei s'approcha de sa victime en massant ses phalanges douloureuses. Jugem vint en rajouter une couche, de l'élégante et odorante manière qui le caractérisait.

Tojo extirpa sa tête encastrée dans le mur et se remit tant bien que mal sur son séant en se frottant le nez, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Il essuya d'un revers de sa manche le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage et se prosterna à genoux en guise d'excuse. Cependant, et à la grande surprise de Kyuubei, Tojo ne se répandit pas en propos obscènes et faussement polis comme elle s'y attendait, mais se mit à parler d'un ton grave et pressant.

« Wak— ! » Il cracha une dent. « Waka ! Veuillez m'excusez ! C'est urgent ! Vous devez vous préparer à partir immédiatement ! Préparez un bagage avec uniquement le strict nécessaire ! Ils n'attendront pas très longtemps !  
\- Comment ? Qui-ça _ils_ ?  
\- Des agents officiels du Bakufu ! Leur vaisseau est prêt à partir ! » débita Tojo, tandis qu'il commençait déjà à s'activer dans la chambre de sa maîtresse. Kyuubei l'attrapa par le colbac et l'amena à quelques centimètres de son visage en le dévisageant d'un air menaçant.  
« Quoi ? Quel vaisseau ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes ! Alors maintenant tu te calmes et tu me réexpliques ça que je comprenne ce que tu manigances encore !  
\- Veuillez me pardonner Waka ! Un vaisseau du gouvernement est posé dans la cour du domaine, prêt à décoller. Votre père et le reste de la famille Yagyuu y ont déjà pris place ! On y requiert votre présence immédiatement, le départ est imminent !  
\- Le départ pour où ? Pourquoi doit-on partir aussi précipitamment ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Ordre du Bakufu, Waka. Je n'en sais pas plus !  
\- Tch ! Espèce d'incapable ! » marmonna Kyuubei en repoussant son serviteur qui retomba lourdement sur le sol.

La jeune fille ne perdit pas un instant. Elle revêtit sur le champ une tenue plus formelle, enfila son sabre dans sa ceinture et quitta sa chambre d'un pas déterminé en attachant ses cheveux dénoués en une sévère queue de cheval, Jugem sur ses traces.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison de toute cette agitation. Des officiels du Bakufu ? Un vaisseau spatial ? Elle était tellement absorbée dans la contemplation de son reflet qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les bruits de moteur.

Tojo était un crétin et un incapable. Il avait la prétention de lui donner des ordres alors qu'il en savait à peine plus qu'elle. Pourquoi les agents du gouvernement voudraient les embarquer ? Pour aller où ?

Si père et les autres étaient déjà à bord, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison valable. Elle allait tirer cette affaire au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

En arrivant dans la cour, elle découvrit que Tojo ne lui avait pas menti. Un vaisseau spatial de taille moyenne était effectivement posé dans la cour, sa carrosserie détrempée par la pluie brillant sinistrement à la lumière des phares de l'appareil. Deux hommes en costumes noirs, envoyés visiblement par le gouvernement, se tenaient à l'entrée de l'appareil à l'abri du déluge, et semblaient trépigner d'impatience.

Ainsi c'était donc ces deux clowns aux allures d'agents Smith qui prétendaient l'emmener loin de sa demeure pour une destination inconnue ? Kyuubei se composa un masque sévère et, se redressant de toute sa petite taille, s'approcha des deux hommes en noirs avec toute l'autorité dont elle était capable.

« Bonsoir messieurs, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce que signifie tout ceci ? demanda-t-elle sans détour.  
\- Sur ordre du Bakufu, nous avons l'obligation d'évacuer la famille Yagyuu de la ville d'Edo, suite aux conjonctures actuelles, répondit l'un d'entre eux.  
\- Quelles conjonctures ?  
\- Un mystérieux virus extrêmement contagieux qui se propage à grande vitesse à travers la ville. Les contaminés se transforment en espèce de bêtes assoiffées de sang. Nous avons reçu l'ordre d'évacuer les hauts dignitaires du Bakufu ainsi que les puissantes familles qui soutiennent le Shogunat, et dont la lignée Yagyuu fait partie, continua l'homme en noir, toujours imperturbable.  
\- C'est une plaisanterie ? répliqua Kyuubei, incrédule.  
\- Hélas non mademoiselle, vous courez un grand péril. Les contaminés sont incontrôlables, et sont en passe d'envahir la ville. Nous avons reçu l'ordre, au risque de me répéter, d'évacuer les personnalités importantes et les familles proches du Shogunat. Comprenez bien que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de prendre en charge la totalité de la population d'Edo. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de monter dans ce vaisseau qui vous emmènera en sécurité.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Dans l'espace. Le reste de votre famille vous attend dans le vaisseau. Nous n'attendons plus que vous pour décoller. Le temps presse. »

Comme pour appuyer ces propos, Tojo déboula en dérapant dans la boue, un sac de voyage sur l'épaule.

« Quand serons-nous de retour ? demanda Kyuubei d'un ton sceptique.  
\- Dès qu'une solution sera trouvée et que le problème sera réglé. Cela peut prendre quelques jours comme quelques mois. Il se peut également que nous ne revenions jamais, auquel cas une planète voisine vous offrira l'hospitalité. Vous devez vous préparer à cette éventualité. »

À ces mots, la jeune fille resta silencieuse. Elle ferma les yeux et prit sa tête dans ses mains pour réfléchir. C'était trop pour elle d'un seul coup. Partir pour peut-être ne plus jamais revenir…

Laisser tous ceux qu'elle aimait derrière elle, alors que le monde courait un grand danger. C'était l'information qui restait gravée dans la tête, et sonnait dans son esprit comme une sirène tonitruante qui assourdissait tout le reste.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme une lâche alors que ses amis, que Tae-chan, restaient derrière. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux ?

Elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Je n'accepte de venir avec vous qu'à la condition que vous obéissiez à mes ordres. Il y a des gens dans cette ville que je souhaite emmener avec moi. Je ne partirais pas sans eux.  
\- Sauf votre respect mademoiselle, cela est impossible. La capacité de cet appareil est limitée, et les passagers prioritaires sont les hauts dignitaires du Bakufu. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'emmener de simples citoyens. C'est peut-être cruel, mais en situation de crise, il faut faire des choix.  
\- Alors ce sera sans moi. Prenez Tojo, et allez-vous-en. Je reste ici.  
\- C'est impossible, nous ne pouvons vous laisser. Vous êtes la seule héritière du clan Yagyuu.  
\- Waka par pitié, vous devez venir avec vous ! Vous allez mourir si vous restez !  
\- Tojo, je ne te savais pas aussi lâche, dit-elle en dardant sur lui un regard sévère et méprisant. Il est hors de question d'abandonner nos amis tu m'entends ? Pars si tu en as envie. Je n'abandonnerai pas Tae-chan et les autres. » Elle se retourna en lui arrachant son bagage des mains, tandis que Jugem vint se percher sur son épaule, puis elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la sortie de la demeure Yagyuu.

Elle avait pris sa décision. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Tae-chan à tout prix. Puis trouver une solution pour échapper à ce bordel.

Elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui se dressait derrière elle. Jugem poussa un cri. Elle se retourna une fraction de seconde trop tard.

Une violente douleur à la tête, et ce fut le noir.

* * *

Ikumatsu se remettait avec difficulté de la frayeur qui venait de la tirer du lit. La créature qui était passée par la fenêtre et l'avait réveillée en sursaut se trouvait maintenant encastrée dans le mur d'en face, envoyée par un bon coup de pied bien placé.

Elle regarda son réveil. Une heure du matin bien tapée.

Elle s'était couchée tôt dans la soirée, devant l'inhabituelle inactivité qui régnait dans son restaurant. Le déluge qui s'abattait sur Edo y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme avait décidé de s'accorder un repos bien mérité après une journée des plus remplies.

Et voilà qu'elle venait d'être réveillée par cette espèce de créature qui avait pénétré en douce dans sa chambre.

Remise de ses émotions, elle alluma la lumière pour examiner d'un peu plus près ce qui ressemblait dans le noir à une espèce de guimauve géante.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin apercevoir ce à quoi elle avait affaire, elle se détendit et poussa un soupir désabusé. Elle ne put s'empêcher néanmoins de rire doucement devant le spectacle que lui offrait Elizabeth, le pingouin géant de Katsura, comiquement planté dans le mur, pattes et palmes écartées comme l'Homme de Vitruve. L'animal/extra-terrestre/chose (entourez la bonne réponse) semblait inconscient. Pas tellement étonnant étant donné la violence du coup de latte qui lui avait ravalé la façade.

Ikumatsu s'approcha avec sollicitude, pour aider Elizabeth à retrouver ses esprits, et accessoirement à descendre du mur (Il n'était pas vraiment accordé à son papier peint…).

Elle commençait à se demander où était Katsura, lui qui ne quittait jamais d'une semelle son animal de compagnie adoré, quand un corps inanimé chuta de _sous _Elizabeth, comme s'il venait de le pondre.

Ikumatsu reconnu sans peine le samouraï aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Katsura-san ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Un craquement au dessus de la tête la fit lever les yeux. Le corps d'Elizabeth –toujours inanimé - semblait vouloir s'extraire de lui-même de sa prison de bois. Il commençait à pencher dangereusement vers l'avant, menaçant de les écraser tous les deux. Ikumatsu ne perdit pas une seconde et s'éloigna bien vite en traînant le samouraï par les pieds.

Elizabeth s'écrasa sur le tatami dans un fracas de bois et de poussière, mais la jeune femme ne lui accorda pas un seul regard.

Toute son attention était portée sur Katsura, qui semblait blessé de toute évidence. Ikumatsu ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le leader du Joui avait débarqué dans sa piaule en catastrophe, pourchassé par le Shinsengumi. Elle ne comptait plus non plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dû le rafistoler et soigner ses blessures. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Avec le temps, son appartement était devenu le refuge de Katsura, et celui-ci débarquait quand il était acculé, ou blessé, sachant pertinemment qu'il y serait toujours logé et soigné avec bonne grâce.

Ce soir une fois de plus, il semblait avoir besoin de son aide.

Après avoir étendu le samouraï sur son futon, elle l'examina. Il avait une grosse plaie à l'arrière du crâne, qui saignait abondamment. Il avait dû prendre un coup sur la tête et perdre connaissance suite au choc. Ikumatsu soupira. Dans quelles emmerdes s'était-il encore fourré ? S'il continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas faire de vieux os…

Elle s'éclipsa quelques minutes pour aller chercher la trousse de soins, et quand elle réintégra la chambre, ce fut pour y trouver Elizabeth penché par-dessus son compagnon, l'examinant avec une expression qui _pourrait _passer pour de l'inquiétude.

« Que s'est-il encore passé ? » demanda-t-elle à Elizabeth en s'agenouillant à côté du futon.

Ce dernier leva une pancarte sortie de nulle part.

_« On a été poursuivis par des trucs, et il s'est cogné. »_

Ikumatsu trouva incongrue l'utilisation du mot « truc », surtout de la part d'un _truc._

« Par truc, vous voulez dire, le Shinsengumi, n'est ce pas ? »

_« Non, des trucs. »_

Bref. Ikumatsu n'en saura pas plus. Elle savait de toute façon depuis un moment qu'essayer de discuter avec Elizabeth était une expérience très frustrante qui dépassait de loin les frontières du compréhensible. Un peu comme pour Katsura. La jeune femme avait parfois – souvent – du mal à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la calebasse du samouraï. Celle-ci pouvait d'apparenter à une espèce de désert aride et immense, dans lequel apparaissait parfois de manière saugrenue l'élément le plus inattendu. Concrètement, causer avec Katsura, c'était comme rencontrer un poussin géant faisant du trampoline déguisé en Mariachi en plein milieu du désert de Gobi.

Ikumatsu avait commencé à désinfecter la plaie quand Katsura se réveilla en sursaut avec un cri de douleur.

« Uaah ! Dépêche-toi Eli, ils nous rattrapent ! Va-y, grimpe là-dessus ! Hein ?! Heu….Quoi ? Où suis-je ? Je suis mort ? »

Katsura glapit en croisant le regard ahuri de la jeune vendeuse de ramen.

« Ah, Ikumatsu-dono, ce n'est que vous… » déclara-t-il d'un air assuré en croisant les bras, retrouvant son calme en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état, Katsura-san, dit Ikumatsu d'un air blasé. Vous êtes en sécurité ici…  
\- Je suis parfaitement calme. J'étais justement engagé dans une course-poursuite tout à fait palpitante avec un groupe de hooligans quelque peu agressifs, quand le battant d'une porte en acier blindé a malencontreusement et totalement par hasard violemment rencontré l'arrière de mon crâne.  
\- Et vous vous êtes évanoui…  
\- Absolument pas. Elizabeth s'est juste contenté de me dissimuler un moment, le temps de leur échapper. Toute l'opération s'est déroulée exactement comme prévu, excepté cette porte qui n'a rien voulu savoir. Le tout a été finalement mené de main de maître par le brillant stratège que je suis et… non pas l'alcool ça pique !  
\- Il faut bien désinfecter la plaie, Katsura-san, sinon elle va s'infecter… insista Ikumatsu en approchant un coton imbibé d'éther. Serrez les dents, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Elle finit de désinfecter la plaie, tandis que le samouraï continuait son discours.

« Voyez-vous, je me promenais avec Elizabeth quelques ruelles plus loin. On se disait justement qu'on irait bien passer chez vous déguster un curry…  
\- Primo, je ne fais pas de curry et deuzio… À UNE HEURE DU MATIN ?  
\- Je souffre d'insomnie. AÏE… Et faites attention où vous pointez ce coton, il pourrait y avoir un accident. Bref, nous avons fini par croiser une bande de jeunes gens. Ils avaient l'œil vif et l'air énergique. De parfaites recrues pour le Joui. Je me suis donc rapproché d'eux pour engager la conversation, mais ils se sont montrés peu coopératifs… Tout ça est encore la faute du Shinsengumi, à laver le cerveau de la jeunesse avec leur propagande honteuse, un jour, je vais… AÏEEUUH !  
\- Cessez de vous agitez, où je vous asperge la plaie d'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et j'y mets le feu !  
\- Non par pitié, pas mes cheveux !  
\- Vous avez vraiment un sens unique des priorités. En parlant de ça, il va falloir recoudre la plaie, c'est vraiment trop profond, vous ne vous êtes pas loupé, franchement…  
\- C'était l'angle de la porte, les statistiques peuvent être cruelles parfois…  
\- Ce n'est pas une question de statistiques…  
\- Ah ? De balistique alors ?  
\- Heem, peu importe, vous n'avez pas eu de chance c'est tout. Attendez-moi, je reviens. »

Ikumatsu s'éclipsa sous le regard curieux de Katsura, qui profita de son absence pour toucher avec précaution la bosse qui avait enflé derrière son crâne.

« Tch ! Arrêtez de toucher, je viens de désinfecter ! Vous êtes un vrai gamin ! » le réprimanda-t-elle en passant la tête par la porte.

Katsura rangea bien vite ses mains sous ses bras en faisant la moue en grommelant « C'est pas gamin, c'est Katsura ».

Son regard fut vite attiré par ce qu'Ikumatsu tenait dans sa main. Son pouls s'accéléra, et il se mit à suer abondamment.

« Hein ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?  
\- Un tondeuse. Manuelle. Il faut que je vous coupe les cheveux pour dégager la plaie, sinon je n'arriverai jamais à suturer.  
\- NON NON ! Ikumatsu-dono par pitié tout sauf mes cheveux, mes beaux cheveux soyeux je vous en supplie ! implora le samouraï en oubliant toute dignité.  
\- ÇA SUFFIT AVEC VOS JÉRÉMIADES ! DÉJÀ VOUS DÉBARQUEZ À PAS D'HEURE ALORS QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PIONCER COMME TOUT LE MONDE, VOUS ME FAITES CHIER AVEC VOS HISTOIRES À DORMIR DEBOUT, ET EN PLUS JE DOIS JOUER LES INFIRMIÈRES ! JE COMMENCE À EN AVOIR RAZ LA FRANGE DE VOS CONNERIES ALORS SI VOUS VOULEZ PAS QUE JE VOUS FOUTE DEHORS À BONS COUPS DE PIEDS AU CUL, VOUS VOUS LAISSEZ FAIRE ET VOUS LA FERMEZ, C'EST CLAIR ?  
\- O-oui Ikumatsu-dono… » répondit d'une petite voix contrite Katsura qui s'était recroquevillé pendant le sermon de la jeune femme.

_« Quel homme… »_ renchérit Elizabeth.

Katsura lui décocha un regard noir tandis qu'Ikumatsu se plaçait derrière lui et commençait à jouer de la tondeuse. Il se raidit quand il sentit sa première mèche tomber.

Ikumatsu le remarqua et se radoucit.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'enlève que le strict minimum. Ça ne se verra même pas, vous avez tellement de cheveux… Regardez, c'est déjà fini. »

Katsura poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en constatant les quelques mèches qui étaient tombées.

« Il va falloir être courageux maintenant, dit Ikumatsu en sortant du fil et une aiguille, qu'elle stérilisa. Avec trois points, je pense que ça devrait aller…  
\- Allez-y, ne vous retenez pas, je suis un samouraï. Je ne crains pas la douleur. »

Ikumatsu leva les yeux au ciel, et commença son travail, en tirant la langue d'un air appliqué. Katsura se laissa faire sans broncher. Quand la jeune femme termina le dernier point, il soupira de soulagement.

Ikumatsu eut à peine le temps de finir le pansement, quand un raffut de tous les diables retentit dans le restaurant juste en dessous.

« Merde ! J'avais pourtant fermé la porte !

\- Des cambrioleurs sûrement. Je vais vous en débarrasser, je vous dois bien ça après tout. » dit Katsura en se levant. Il attrapa son sabre et l'enfila dans sa ceinture.

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte, avec Ikumatsu sur ses talons. Ils descendirent tout deux les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Le vacarme s'amplifia.

« Pour des cambrioleurs, je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas très discrets… » chuchota Ikumatsu, une fois arrivée derrière la porte menant à la pièce principale de l'auberge.

Katsura se contenta de hocher la tête, la main sur son sabre, et sans prévenir, ouvrit la porte avec violence.

Tout deux furent stoppés dans leur élan par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Une dizaine de personnes, penchées sur un cadavre en charpies, méconnaissable, mais indubitablement celui d'un être humain, tournèrent brusquement la tête à leur intrusion.

Ikumatsu n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En à peine une seconde, les hommes se précipitèrent sur eux en hurlant comme des bêtes.  
Une deuxième seconde plus tard, elle fut repoussée sans ménagement dans la cage d'escalier.  
Une troisième seconde plus tard, Katsura était debout au milieu d'une dizaine de cadavres, le sabre et le kimono trempés de sang.  
Une quatrième seconde plus tard, elle vit avec horreur les hommes que le samouraï venait de descendre se relever sous son regard incrédule.

Celui-ci agit à la vitesse de l'éclair, et au bout de la cinquième seconde, les morts revenus à la vie étaient de nouveau morts.

Katsura secoua son sabre avant de le remettre dans son fourreau. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste, qu'une nouvelle bande se pressa à l'entrée du restaurant, beaucoup plus nombreux cette fois.

Katsura jura, se retourna et attrapa le bras d'Ikumatsu pour lui faire monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. La jeune femme était en était de choc, les yeux écarquillés encore grands ouverts sur ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« C-c'était quoi ça ? parvint-elle tout de même à articuler.  
\- Ce sont les jeunes gens que j'ai voulu engager tout à l'heure. Il semblerait qu'ils m'aient retrouvé.  
\- C-ces choses ?! Ce ne sont pas des « jeunes gens » ! Vous avez vu ce qu'ils mangeaient ? » Ikumatsu trébucha en frémissant, la bouche tordue d'horreur. « Des cannibales ! Ce sont des cannibales !  
\- Oui j'ai bien vu. Et ils sembleraient qu'ils soient encore plus nombreux que ce que je pensais. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper seul. Il va falloir fuir. »

Ils déboulèrent tout deux dans la chambre où Elizabeth les attendait. Ikumatsu entendait derrière eux des grognements bestiaux qui résonnaient dans les escaliers.

« Vite ! La fenêtre ! » hurla Katsura.

Elizabeth s'empara d'Ikumatsu, pétrifiée sur place, et sauta sur le toit voisin. Katsura les suivit de près, mais se retourna, alors que les créatures envahissaient la chambre où ils se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt. D'un geste pratiqué cent fois, il balança une bombe de l'extérieur.

L'appartement explosa sous le regard bouleversé d'Ikumatsu, qui voyait sa vie partir en fumée.

* * *

Il avait vu au loin la bande de zombies dégénérés qui se précipitaient au devant d'une petite silhouette qui leur faisait face, bravement, prêt à subir la charge de plein fouet.

Il avait reconnu le garçon qui, un bokuto dans une main, un court katana dans l'autre, s'apprêtait à donner sa peau pour il ne savait quelle obscure raison.

En l'espace d'une seconde, il avait franchi les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la horde de contaminés. Il n'avait pas fait dans le détail pour la suite.

Le dernier zombie tombé, à travers la poussière soulevée par le combat qui se dissipait, il avait vu Shinpachi s'effondrer à genoux, les joues baignées de larmes, et le regard de quelqu'un qui, se sachant condamné, venait d'être sauvé de la mort in extremis.

« Gin-san… dit le garçon d'une voie tremblante, teintée d'un léger soulagement, mais qui exprimait surtout une détresse accablée.

\- C'est bon je suis là, pas la peine de geindre comme ça. Je croyais que t'étais un homme Shinpachi… » répondit Gintoki d'un ton désinvolte.

Cependant, à son étonnement, les sanglots de Shinpachi, au lieu de se calmer, redoublèrent d'intensité, tandis qu'il restait à genoux, prostré dans la poussière.

Gintoki ne comprenait pas. Il venait de lui sauver la vie nom ? Pourquoi un tel cinéma ?

Shinpachi leva les yeux vers lui, et entre deux hoquets, il articula :

« Kagura-chan… »

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la pièce principale du dojo, maintenant sécurisé, pour un moment du moins. Ils y avaient installé un futon sur lequel était étendue Kagura. Sa main blessée avait été bandée, mais la petite Yato était toujours inconsciente, sans parler des tremblements qui agitaient son corps. La sueur trempait son front sur lequel était collées des mèches de cheveux roux, et pourtant elle n'avait pas de fièvre, à en croire Otae qui était agenouillée à ses côtés.

« J'ai désinfecté et soigné sa plaie, informa la jeune fille. C'était une entaille assez profonde, mais certainement pas le genre de blessure à mettre quelqu'un dans cet état. Encore moins Kagura-chan… » ajouta-t-elle doucement en reportant son regard sur la petite rousse.

Les paroles d'Otae ne rencontrèrent rien d'autre qu'un profond silence, troublé par les pleurs de Sadaharu. Ils étaient tous assis autour du futon, et chacun avait deviné implicitement de quoi il retournait.

Gintoki, lui, était complètement perdu. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité dès le départ. Quand Shinpachi lui avait annoncé ce qu'il était arrivé à Kagura, il avait tout de suite compris, et depuis cet instant, ses entrailles faisaient des montagnes russes dans son abdomen.

Mais ce qu'il supportait le moins, c'est tous ces regards, ceux de ses compagnons, tournés vers lui comme s'ils attendaient un geste de sa part. Mais que faire à un tel moment ? Que pouvaient-ils bien attendre de lui ? Le miniaturiser, l'armer d'un cure-dent, et l'envoyer dans le système sanguin de Kagura pour aller botter le cul d'une armée de virus ou d'il ne savait encore quelle connerie ?

Non, il ne pouvait rien faire face à une telle situation. Il était complètement désarmé.

Ce fut Shinpachi qui brisa le silence.

« Heu… Gin-san, c'est comment dehors ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
\- C'est la merde, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas en savoir plus, répondit Gintoki en se grattant la nuque.  
\- Vous avez croisé des gens normaux ? Je veux dire, des gens encore sains ?  
\- Oui, mais je peux pas te garantir qu'ils soient encore en vie… » grogna Gintoki en détournant le regard.

La vérité, c'est que Gintoki et Otose avaient été témoins de la mise à sac du quartier Kabuki par une armée de zombies, qui grossissait toujours plus à mesure que les contaminés rejoignaient leurs rangs.

Et la raison pour laquelle Gintoki ne voulait pas en parler, est qu'un tel carnage lui rappelait le plus atroce des champs de bataille qu'il n'ait jamais foulé.

Ils avaient croisé des départs d'incendies, des carcasses de voiture en feu, des cadavres démembrés qui jonchaient la chaussée, des contaminés qui pénétraient les maisons, forçaient les portes avec une force insoupçonnée, pour y poursuivre leurs habitants.

Quelle que soit l'issue, la ville était défigurée à jamais et rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Et tous le savaient. Shinpachi et Otae n'avaient pas besoin de leur témoignage pour s'imaginer se qu'il se déroulait par delà leur mur.

Gintoki secoua la tête pour chasser les images de boucheries de son esprit, et posa son regard sur le visage crispé de Kagura. Il prit alors une décision. Car il ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre que quelque chose se produise. Il fallait agir de toute façon, même s'il courait à l'échec.

Il se redressa, leva la tête, et fixa la petite assemblée en se raclant la gorge.

« Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, on ne peut pas rester ici. Le dojo est peut être sécurisé pour le moment, mais à tout instant il peut être envahi. Vous n'avez pas vu de quoi sont capable ces bestioles dehors. Notre situation est vachement précaire.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Shinpachi. On renforce le dojo ?  
\- Non, on quitte le dojo. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité tant que nous ne sommes pas en hauteur. Si on reste là, on ne tient pas trois jours.  
\- Et où veux-tu aller ? Tu as pensé à Kagura ? On ne peut pas la transporter dans cet état ! Qui sait ce qui –  
\- Justement, l'interrompit Gintoki. Il s'agit bien de Kagura. On l'emmène à l'hosto. Ils ont bien un remède, un vaccin, ou je ne sais quoi pour guérir cette merde !  
\- Mais Gin-san ! Ils ont dit à la télé –  
\- Et toi tu les crois, évidemment ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils peuvent raconter comme conneries ! Tu sais bien comment ça se passe ! Ils ne veulent pas qu'une armée d'éclopés se pointent à l'hôpital parce qu'ils auront clamé sur tous les toits avoir trouvé un remède ! Ils ont forcément un truc ! Peut-être que je me trompe, ou peut-être pas, mais on ne saura pas tant qu'on n'y aura pas été ! Il n'est pas question que je reste ici à me tourner les pouces en attendant qu'elle crève ou qu'elle se transforme en une espèce de monstre cannibale ! »

La dernière phrase sonna comme un coup de massue sur la petite assemblée. Otae mit les mains devant sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Shinpachi déglutit péniblement, comme s'il allait répandre sur le sol le contenu de son estomac. Otose se contenta de baisser la tête en silence.

Les mots rudes et violents de Gintoki leur avaient renvoyé la réalité en pleine figure. Bien sûr, ils la connaissaient déjà. Mais le fait qu'elle soit évoquée à voix haute la faisait passer du stade de concept très lointain à celui d'évidence imminente.

Gintoki reprit :

« Je veux juste tenter de la sauver, c'est tout. Je refuse de croire que tout est perdu, et même si j'échoue, on ne pourra pas nous reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé. »

Il balaya du regard ses compagnons, en quête d'une réponse, ou d'une approbation, qui ne vint pas.

« A moins que quelqu'un n'aie une meilleure option, bien sûr… »

Otae leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air déterminé.

« Tu me promets qu'on restera tous ensemble ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je ne fais pas de promesse à la légère. »

Otae se contenta d'acquiescer avec un faible sourire.

« Heu, Gin-san, demanda Shinpachi, comment comptes-tu te rendre à l'hôpital ? Il est en plein centre ville, c'est quand même assez loin…  
\- On y va en voiture. J'ai vu pas mal de voitures abandonnées dans les rues adjacentes. Des mecs qui se font chopper au volant, ou qui abandonnent leur véhicule dans la précipitation… Il y a moyen d'en trouver une avec encore la clé de contact. C'est moi qui irai la chercher. Vous m'attendrez ici, et je passerai vous prendre dès que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il faut. Capice ?  
\- Et on fait quoi pour Sadaharu ? Il ne peut pas entrer dans la voiture avec nous… !  
\- Justement, pour Sadaharu, j'ai ma petite idée… »

* * *

Dans la cour du dojo, Gintoki se préparait à sortir sous les regards de ses trois compagnons. Shinpachi lui avait proposé son katana, mais il l'avait refusé, lui assurant qu'il en aurait peut être plus besoin que lui.

« Tenez le dojo. N'en laissez pas un seul rentrer, mais ne tentez pas le diable. Restez en vie, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Si je ne suis pas rentré dans une demi-heure, partez sans moi, ne m'attendez pas éternellement ici, ou vous allez mourir. »

Il se dirigea vers Sadaharu, qui l'attendait près du portail. Sa fourrure blanche renvoyait la lueur de la lune, qui était apparue plus tôt dans la nuit, lorsque le ciel s'était enfin dégagé. Il se plaça en face du gros chien, enfouit ses mains dans sa fourrure tout en planta son regard dans le sien.

« Sadaharu mon vieux, toi et moi, on va encore devoir faire un exploit. C'est pour le bien de ta maîtresse, tu comprends ? »

Le gros chien blanc aboya d'approbation.

Gintoki se hissa sans peine sur son dos et s'ajusta sur son échine puissante. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir le portail, il allait donc falloir sauter. Il fit décrire un demi-cercle à sa monture, et prenant de la vitesse, il fonça droit vers le mur.

En sentant Sadaharu bander ses muscles à l'approche de l'obstacle, Gintoki serra un peu plus ses jambes autour de l'animal, et s'accrocha fermement à sa fourrure.

Sadaharu bondit et franchit sans peine le mur du dojo.

C'était un pari risqué que prenait Gintoki, mais la question à résoudre était fondamentale. Il fallait qu'il sache, et pour cela, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Pendant sa traversée du quartier Kabuki avec Otose, il avait aperçu du haut de son toit un chat qui traversait la rue, entouré d'un troupeau de zombies qui ne semblaient lui prêter aucune attention. Il en avait déduit que les contaminés ne s'en prenait qu'aux êtres humains, et espérait donc que cette règle implicite s'appliquerai à Sadaharu.

Il atterrit sans peine de l'autre côté du mur, Sadaharu fléchissant ses pattes pour amortir le choc, puis s'élança en avant. Après une dizaine de mètres, un premier zombie s'élança à sa poursuite. Gintoki fit ralentir Sadaharu, pour laisser la créature s'approcher, avec précaution cependant. Son bokuto levé, il était prêt à frapper au premier geste suspect.

Le zombie se rapprocha jusqu'à courir flanc contre flanc avec Sadaharu. Il tendit les mains, cherchant à s'agripper, non pas à la fourrure du gros chien, mais à la jambe de Gintoki, à la grande satisfaction de celui-ci, qui ne put réprimer un sourire quand il planta son bokuto entre les deux yeux du mort-vivant.

Il avait sa réponse.

De ses talons, il pressa les flancs de sa monture. « Fonce mon vieux ! »

* * *

Shinpachi regardait d'un œil fébrile l'horloge de la salle à manger. Ça faisait un quart d'heure que Gintoki était parti, soit la moitié du temps imparti. Il n'essayait plus de cacher sa nervosité, et sa jambe remuait frénétiquement, faisant vibrer le plancher. Cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa sœur. Sous la menace silencieuse, Shinpachi s'arrêta de gigoter, et évacua son stress sur ses ongles, qu'il se mit à ronger comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis trois jours. Sa sœur soupira en roulant des yeux, et reporta son attention sur la petite malade.

L'état de Kagura n'avait pas vraiment évolué depuis tout à l'heure. D'une pâleur de porcelaine, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et trempait son futon d'une sueur froide.

Shinpachi s'approcha pour lui prendre la main. Elle était glacée.

Le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au plan de Gintoki. Aller à l'hôpital… C'était bien beau, mais celui-ci avait grosso merdo neuf chances sur dix d'être complètement dévasté. Il le savait, et il savait que Gintoki en avait parfaitement conscience. Qu'allaient-ils faire si, une fois là-bas, il était impossible de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient ? Il leur fallait un plan de secours, et Shinpachi espérait que Gintoki avait encore quelques idées en réserve.

Le jeune garçon soupira. Leur avenir semblait des plus sombres. Gintoki semblait vouloir poursuivre des chimères, se raccrocher au moindre espoir qui lui permettrait de trouver un prétexte pour avancer, pour ne pas abandonner. Même s'il semblait y croire à moitié. Shinpachi se rendait bien compte que Gintoki s'efforçait de ne pas désespérer. Il voyait bien que tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour les pousser à aller de l'avant. C'était dans sa nature de toute façon. Toujours avancer, même si tout semblait perdu.

Sauver Kagura.

Shinpachi voulait y croire. Comme Gintoki voulait y croire.

Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

Il savait bien que tôt ou tard, le moment viendrait où il faudra se résoudre à prendre une décision. Et des décisions, il n'y en avait pas trente-six.

Shinpachi secoua la tête.

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Surtout pas.

Heureusement, un bruit de moteur à l'extérieur le détourna de ses pensées moroses. Tous se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, où ils virent avec soulagement Gintoki escalader le mur, et atterrir dans la cour.

« Gin-san, où est Sadaharu ? demanda Shinpachi, inquiet de ne pas voir le gros chien blanc.  
\- Il est dehors, ça craint rien. Je nous ai trouvé une camionnette, un truc de livraison. Il y a de la place à l'arrière, et la carrosserie à l'air costaud. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec le proprio, il ne voulait pas s'en séparer…  
\- Gin-san ! Ne me dit pas que tu l'as pris par la force !  
\- Bien obligé ! Ses mains étaient cramponnées au volant ! J'ai eu un mal de chien à lui faire lâcher prise !  
\- GIN-SAN ! Je sais bien que c'est la fin du monde, mais c'est pas une raison pour commencer à s'entre-tuer !  
\- Tu m'as mal compris. J'ai dit, _ses mains_… Une paire de mains quoi ! Tu vas pas pleurnicher pour une paire de mains, si ?  
\- Urgh ! Tu as intérêt à laver les tiennes avant de toucher quoique ce soit.  
\- Oui ben c'est bon c'est pas comme si j'm'étais paluché la nouille ! 'Tin sérieux, t'es le genre de mec à se trimbaler partout avec lui une solution hydroalcoolique au pamplemousse...  
\- Ha mince, c'est vrai, c'est ça que j'avais oublié de prendre !  
\- Pff, désespérant... Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Vous êtes prêts à partir ? »

Un mouvement d'approbation suivi la question. Otae et Otose avaient préparé un paquetage léger, ne rassemblant que le strict minimum. Les dernières provisions non périssables du dojo, une trousse de premiers soins, quelques ustensiles de cuisine, couvertures, vêtements de rechange, et autres bricoles qui pouvaient trouver leur utilité un jour de fin du monde. Otae, armée de son éternel naginata, avait pris soin de prendre avec elle l'ombrelle de la petite Yato. Otose quant à elle, avait fait main basse sur une paire de couteaux de cuisine.

Gintoki hocha la tête. Il pénétra dans le dojo, et en ressortit en tenant dans ses bras Kagura emmitouflée d'une couverture.

Le samouraï se dirigea sans un regard en arrière vers le portail, suivi par Otose. Derrière lui, Otae et Shinpachi s'attardaient, contemplant une dernière fois le dojo de leur enfance, sans savoir s'ils allaient y revenir un jour. Ils y laissaient nombre de souvenirs, heureux, et moins heureux. Dans tous les cas, une page se tournait.

Gintoki entendit l'un d'entre eux renifler, puis il les sentit se presser finalement dans son sillage.

Arrivé au portail, il se retourna.

« Il va falloir ouvrir le portail. Sadaharu a normalement fait le ménage autour de la camionnette, mais il vaut mieux pas traîner. C'est moi qui conduis, et Sadaharu nous ouvrira la voie. »

La camionnette disposait d'une grande banquette à l'arrière, placée dans la longueur contre les vitres, ce qui leur fournissait un grand espace pour étendre Kagura, et déposer leurs bagages. Shinpachi s'installa devant au côté de Gintoki.

« Règle numéro 1, on attache sa ceinture, même si c'est la fin du monde. Je ne tiens pas à en voir un passer à travers le pare-brise, parce que mourir d'un accident de la route pendant une invasion de zombie, c'est vraiment la chose la plus conne qui soit ! »

Gintoki passa sa tête par la vitre baissée et siffla Sadaharu.

« Le clebs ! Direction l'hosto, je compte sur toi pour nettoyer la route des indésirables, je veux pas dégueulasser ma camionnette toute neuve avec de la viande avariée ! »

Et Gintoki démarra.

D'un dernier coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, Shinpachi regarda s'éloigner lentement le dojo, dont les zombies commençaient à envahir la cour, jusqu'à ce que le premier tournant n'en fasse disparaître la vision définitivement.

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

**Rubrique : L'auteur avait un truc (inintéressant) à dire.**

_Il y a quelques jours, je tapais la discute à une petite vieille dans un bus. Au détour d'une conversation palpitante sur les lamas (véridique), elle m'annonce, de but en blanc :  
__« Vous savez, quand on fait un sandwich un jour de forte chaleur, il ne faut pas mettre de mayonnaise, sinon, elle tourne. »  
__Le rapport avec les lamas ? Que dalle…  
__Mais comme tout fan de Gintama à l'évocation de la mayonnaise, mon cerveau a tilté._

_Depuis, Hijikata est définitivement associé dans mon esprit à cette adorable mamie et ses lamas… ça craint, non ?_

* * *

_Yo ! Je mets cette fiction en pause un mois, voire un mois et demi, pour cause de déménagement et départ en vacances ! (Mes premiers congés en **1 an** ! Joie !_). _C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu.  
__Voilà, de retour donc vers la fin août, en pleine forme,__ avec un nouveau chapitre qui devrait envoyer du pâté aux truffes, centré sur une nouvelle brochette de personnages, **so stay tuned** ! Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et bonnes vacances ! Et bien sûr, un grand merci aux reviewers !_

**_Et donc dans le prochain épisode, la naissance d'une star du petit écran, des litres d'hémoglobine, et du vomi. _**


	5. 4 - Oh! How The Dogs Stack Up

_Meuh. _

* * *

**-4-**

**Oh ! How The Dogs Stack Up**

* * *

_Ce fut rapide. Il n'avait pas tremblé, et avait agi avec une précision redoutable. _

_Comme toujours. _

_Il ferma les yeux devant le sang qui giclait en lui éclaboussant les joues d'une constellation vermeille. Les yeux toujours fermés, il recula et lâcha son sabre lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps mou qui s'écroule sur le sol. Il sentit derrière lui la présence d'un mur qu'il tâta de ses mains aveugles et tremblantes. Le contact apaisa temporairement sa respiration haletante._ _Lorsqu'il_ _releva doucement les paupières, le corps de son compagnon, dont il venait de transpercer le cœur, s'étendait à ses pieds dans une mare de sang._

_Il soutint en déglutissant la vision des pupilles qui nageaient dans leurs globes tels des poissons morts à la surface d'une mer après la tempête, et qui le dévisageaient d'un air qui semblait l'accuser. _

_Sans quitter le corps des yeux, il tendit une main tremblante vers la poche de sa chemise d'où il tira un paquet de cigarettes. Il tenta d'en sortir une, mais fut interrompu par un tourbillon qui lui tordit les entrailles. Il se retourna et vomit ses tripes dans un immonde gargouillis, incapable de contrôler le flot qui jaillissait de son corps. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, tandis que se rejouait devant ses yeux l'horreur qu'il venait de vivre, comme si l'accumulation des évènements le rattrapait finalement et le frappait avec la violence d'une gifle en plein visage. _

_Lorsqu'il se fut vidé, il se retourna avec un hoquet pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son compagnon tombé. Quel âge avait-il déjà ? A peine dix-neuf ans, peut-être dix-huit. _

_Un gosse. _

_Comment en était-il arrivé là ?_

* * *

Les sirènes, la poussière, l'odeur de brûlé, les grésillements constants des talkies-walkies… Le lieu du crash n'était qu'une fourmilière où s'activaient une armée de blouses noires. Haruda était un habitué de ce genre de situation. Il était un homme de terrain, et l'un des meilleurs officiers du Shinsengumi. Le Vice-Commandant étant la plupart du temps occupé à botter le cul des terroristes, et le premier Capitaine passant le plus clair de son temps à glandouiller, il était tout naturel qu'il se voit confié parmi les missions d'ordre public. Sa division avait été envoyée pour enquêter sur les circonstances de l'accident du vaisseau spatial, écrasé près du centre commercial. Enfin, officiellement…

Le Shinsengumi n'avait pas tardé à identifier l'appareil en question. Il s'agissait du vaisseau privé du Prince Hata, une grosse légume Amanto bien connue de la police qui avait régulièrement dû couvrir ses… extravagances.

Haruda avait immédiatement contacté le Vice-Commandant pour savoir la marche à suivre. Le merdier était total.

Il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'un évènement autrement plus grave que les excentricités habituelles de ce maniaque. L'accident avait fait trois morts voire plus parmi les civils.

On risquait l'incident diplomatique. L'appareil était clairement en tort, il n'y avait pas à tortiller.

Les ordres avaient été clairs. La population ne devait en aucun cas découvrir l'origine du vaisseau.

Haruda soupira en repensant à sa conversation avec le Vice-Commandant. Couvrir les merdes des Amantos le répugnait, tout comme son supérieur, mais pour agir dans l'intérêt de tous, et préserver un minimum de paix dans Edo, il fallait parfois mettre de côté ses valeurs éthiques. La priorité était de conserver un équilibre de tolérance mutuelle, certes instable, mais ô combien indispensable, entre les Amantos et les êtres humains. Et pour cela, il valait mieux cacher certaines choses à l'opinion publique. Le Shinsengumi avait de toute façon l'habitude de faire le sale boulot. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, et laisser vivre les autres dans l'insouciance…

Les blouses noires du Shinsengumi se mêlaient à celles des équipes de secours, qui s'activaient sur le lieu du crash. Ils avaient déjà extrait cinq corps des décombres fumants de l'appareil, et un médecin légiste était déjà en train de les examiner. Une tente à part accueillait les blessés civils de l'accident –une dizaine-, tandis que se pressait autour du périmètre de sécurité une foule de badauds curieux.

Deux sauveteurs réussirent à extraire un sixième corps des restes de l'appareil. Il était recouvert d'un linceul blanc, mais la forme enrobée ne trompa pas le Capitaine sur l'identité de la victime. Le visage d'Haruda s'assombrit tandis qu'il passait une main nerveuse sur son crâne dégarni. Vu la gueule du vaisseau –enfin, ce qu'il en restait-, ils avaient peu de chance d'y retrouver des rescapés.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil une journaliste et son caméraman franchir la limite du périmètre de sécurité. Il soupira, exaspéré. Il ne pouvait décemment pas renvoyer les journalistes, mais il allait falloir répondre à cette bande d'emmerdeurs. Il repensa aux mots du Vice-Commandant. Surtout ne rien divulguer. Il allait devoir tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir.

Alors qu'il s'entraînait à réciter mentalement les réponses toutes prêtes qu'il avait l'intention de balancer aux journalistes si ceux-ci venaient à l'aborder, il fut extirpé de ses pensées par un agent de l'unité scientifique du Shinsengumi, qui requérait sa présence immédiate auprès du médecin légiste.

* * *

Quand Haruda pénétra dans la tente climatisée où les corps étaient entreposés en attendant d'être transférés vers la morgue, l'odeur de chair brûlée le prit immédiatement à la gorge. Écœuré, la main devant la bouche pour atténuer les relents, mais aussi pour réprimer son déjeuner qui menaçait de se faire la malle, il s'approcha avec précaution du médecin légiste, penché sur un cadavre. Celui-ci (le médecin, pas le cadavre) tourna la tête à son approche et lui tendit un masque et une paire de gants qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler.

Si le Capitaine Haruda ne répugnait pas à découper les terroristes en rondelles, la proximité des cadavres le mettait mal à l'aise, même si ceux-ci étaient tous recouverts d'un drap blanc, à l'exception du corps que le médecin était en train d'étudier.

Il resta donc à bonne distance de la table d'examen, attendant que le spécialiste ne daigne lui adresser la parole. Après une minute de silence, ce dernier se retourna et dévisagea le Capitaine d'un air désabusé.

« Si 'voulez voir quequ'chose, va falloir vous approcher un peu…  
\- Ah, euh… oui… »

_« Fait chier. » _pensa Haruda en son for intérieur. Il avait espéré s'épargner la vision d'un cadavre carbonisé et réduit en hachis, mais il avait été grillé. À contrecœur, il s'approcha de la table.

« R'gardez ça… » montra le médecin. Il empoigna à pleine main la tête du corps, et la tourna à quatre-vingt-dix degrés.

Haruda réprima un haut-le-cœur. À l'arrière du crâne se trouvait un trou béant, qui donnait sur… rien. La boîte crânienne était complètement vide.

« Y'a plus rien, même pas le moindre petit bout de cervelle, reprit le médecin. C'est comme si son cerveau avait été aspiré à l'extérieur. 'Jamais vu ça, même pour un accident de cette violence… En r'gardant d'plus prêt, on a même l'impression qu'ça a été raclé… il y a des traces sur l'os, 'voulez voir ?  
\- Non non merci, répondit Haruda, le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
\- Et c'pas l'seul truc bizarre qu'j'ai pu constater. » continua le médecin. Il remit le linceul en place et se dirigea vers une autre table.

« C'est compliqué d'observer quoiqu'ce soit sur les corps. 'Y sont tous carbonisés et en sale état pour la plupart, mais 'y a quand même un truc qu'j'ai pu r'marquer. 'Voyez… » dit-il en découvrant de son linceul un autre cadavre.

Celui-ci était effectivement très amoché, la peau et la chair étaient brûlées, et il manquait quelques bouts, mais Haruda put tout à fait reconnaître ce que le médecin pointait du doigt près du cou de la victime.

Une profonde morsure.

« Il y avait un animal à bord ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Que non ! C't'une morsure d'homme ça !  
\- Un homme ? Il y aurait donc eu une bagarre à bord du vaisseau ?  
\- Ça aurait pu être possible, si ça avait été l'seul…  
\- Le seul ?  
\- Tous les passagers sans exception présentent des morsures un peu partout. Toutes des morsures d'êtres humains. Z'allez quand même pas m'dire que s'battre à coups de dents est une pratique courante ? Et j'parle pas des détails encore…  
\- Non merci, je me passerai des détails… Avez-vous pu identifier les victimes ?  
\- Quatre humains, deux Amantos, dont vot'gros lard, là-bas… » répondit-il en pointant du menton une table dans un coin de la tente, où reposait une masse blanche volumineuse.

« Qu'est ce que vous en pensez alors, docteur ?  
\- Moi, c'que j'en pense ? Ben, c'est qu'quelqu'un a fait un bon festin ! »

* * *

De retour sur le terrain, Haruda se remettait tant bien que mal de sa petite discussion avec le médecin légiste.

Des morsures.

Quel genre d'être civilisé mordait ses congénères ? Un sentiment de malaise inexpliqué envahi le Capitaine et pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, il ressentit l'envie pressante d'une bonne dose de nicotine.

Au moins les causes du crash commençaient à se dessiner. Les passagers avaient perdu le contrôle de l'appareil parce que quelqu'un – quelque chose – les avaient attaqués à coup de dents. Ça avait dû être la panique. Peut-être qu'un membre de l'équipage avait pété une durite et s'était mis à prendre ses compagnons pour des steaks sur pattes. En tout cas, c'était la seule explication plausible qu'il y voyait.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la journaliste qui furetait impunément, et ce depuis un petit moment dans le périmètre, suivie par son caméraman. Les fouilles-merde d'EDO TV, d'après le logo du micro. Ces deux derniers s'approchaient de lui avec l'intention manifeste de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Haruda se renfrogna, désireux de manifester son mécontentement à ces deux petits fouineurs. Il se composa une expression d'homme très occupé qui ne répondait aux journaleux qu'avec condescendance et mauvaise grâce. Lorsque la reporter lui fit face, il la toisa avec un air de mépris.

« Excusez-moi, je suis Hanano Ana, envoyée spéciale d'Edo TV. Vous êtes un officier non ? A en jugez par votre uniforme, je suppose que c'est vous qui supervisez l'opération…  
\- C'est exact, je suis le Capitaine de la deuxième division, Haruda pour vous servir, répondit-il avec complaisance.  
\- Parfait ! répondit la journaliste sans remarquer l'expression glaciale de son interlocuteur. Nous souhaiterions vous poser quelques questions – tenez, voici la liste – dit-elle en lui tendant une feuille de papier. Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien entendu.  
\- Non, c'est bon, répondit le Capitaine en parcourant des yeux la liste de question.  
\- Je vous remercie de nous accorder un peu de votre temps. Vous devez être très occupé. Je vous laisse préparer vos réponses, nous prenons l'antenne dans cinq minutes. »

Haruda tenta désespérément pendant les cinq minutes d'étudier les questions qui lui avaient été fournies. Peine perdue. Il était sans cesse dérangé par ses subordonnés qui se succédaient au rapport, par son talkie-walkie qui ne cessait d'émettre, et par la douzaine de messages que le Vice-Commandant avait laissés sur son répondeur, qui lui intimait avec une irritation croissante de faire son rapport illico presto. Le dernier message faisait allusion au seppuku. Au diable le Vice-Commandant ! Il avait une interview à préparer, bordel !

Il se demandait encore comment il devait saluer les téléspectateurs, quand Hanano Ana réapparut, toujours flanquée de son caméraman.

« Vous êtes prêt pour le direct ?  
\- Heu, c'est-à-dire que…  
\- Excellent ! Soko, préviens-moi dès que nous sommes à l'antenne. »

La journaliste se positionna de façon à avoir le meilleur angle de vue sur la scène en arrière plan, tandis que son caméraman décomptait le moment de prise d'antenne avec ses doigts.

Quatre.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

« Ici Hanano Ana, pour Edo TV, en direct du lieu du crash… »

Et merde. Ça y était vraiment cette fois-ci. Il allait devoir répondre de l'accident devant les familles de tout Edo. Il se rappela de ce qui lui avait dit le Vice-Commandant. Surtout ne rien divulguer sur Hata. Il allait devoir faire marcher son imagination. Improviser.

« J'ai ici avec moi le capitaine Haruda-san de la 2ème division du Shinsengumi. »

Le susnommé sursauta à l'évocation de son nom.

« Haruda-san, pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur les éléments de l'enquête ? »

_Allez, faut se lancer._

« Et bien, d'après les appareils de contrôle, le vaisseau serait apparu sur les écrans radars du Terminal d'Edo, quelques minutes avant le crash. Il naviguait hors des couloirs aériens, et à très basse altitude. L'appareil a semblé perdre le contrôle avant de s'écraser près du centre commercial. »

_Pas de bafouillis, pas d'hésitation. Je m'en sors bien._

« Et savons-nous à qui appartient ce vaisseau ? »

_Ne foire pas._

« Nous n'avons pas encore identifié l'appareil. Il n'est pas enregistré sur les listes, ce qui nous laisse à penser que le vaisseau était utilisé à des fins illégales. »

_Parfait._

« Comme de la contrebande ou du trafic de drogue ? »

_Petite joueuse._

« Oui tout à fait. »

_Trop facile. Merde, il se passe un truc là-bas. _

Haruda distingua du coin de l'œil une zone du crash où semblait régner une curieuse agitation. Il fallait finir cette interview au plus vite.

« Avez-vous pu identifier les corps ? »

_Elle en a jamais assez cette gonzesse ? _

« D'après notre médecin légiste, l'équipage semblait être composé d'extra-terrestres et d'êtres humains… - _Merde, on dirait que ça commence à tourner au vinaigre là-bas !- …_ ce qui conforte la théorie de l'existence probable d'un trafic illégal entre la Terre et…  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Vite, Soko, tourne la caméra par là ! Il se passe quelque chose ! »

Et merde ! Cette fois-ci, Haruda vit clairement au loin, autour des débris de l'appareil, une armée de blouses noires qui s'agitaient autour d'un point bien précis.

Un agent en sueur se présenta devant lui, prêt à faire son rapport.

« Capitaine Haruda ! Capitaine ! On a un problème ! Il y avait un forcené dans le vaisseau ! On n'a pas réussi à le maîtriser, et maintenant, il attaque tout ce qui bouge !  
\- Comment-ça ? Un forcené ? Dans le vaisseau ?  
\- Oui, nous attendons vos ordres, capitaine !  
\- Mais arrêtez-le, bandes d'incapables ! Et vous, vous devriez arrêter de filmer et vous éloigner. Put- non mais chopez moi ce connard ! »

Haruda le voyait parfaitement. Cet individu semblait s'être extrait des décombres de l'appareil, car il était blessé de partout. Il le vit s'attaquer à mains nues à ses hommes. Ou plutôt… il les mordait ? L'individu sauta à la gorge de l'un de ses subordonnés avec une vivacité surprenante. La victime hurla et le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

Le fou-furieux recula, soudain encerclé par une dizaine de lames. Haruda s'approcha en courant, la main sur la garde de son sabre.

« Que faisons-nous de lui capitaine ? demanda l'un des hommes.  
\- Il faut vite le neutraliser, il semble avoir perdu la raison, mais nous allons avoir besoin de lui pour l'enquête. C'est… »

Il fut interrompu par des cris de terreur qui retentirent derrière lui. Tous se retournèrent comme un seul homme, pour voir les agents mordus quelques secondes auparavant s'attaquer aux civils qui se tenaient derrière les rambardes de sécurité.

Entre temps, le forcené qu'ils avaient encerclé profita de la distraction occasionnée pour planter ses crocs dans le premier bras à sa portée.

La victime hurla de douleur et son cri se mêla au vacarme ambiant qui régnait, alors que la situation dégénérait vers le chaos.

Haruda observa comme dans un cauchemar la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les agents du Shinsengumi qui avaient été victimes du forcené attaquaient à leur tour la foule, se jetaient sur les citoyens avec bestialité.

Il vit du coin de l'œil le caméraman d'Edo TV se faire jeter à terre par deux individus qui lui étaient inconnus, sous les yeux horrifiés de la journaliste.

Les gens devenaient fous autour de lui.

Les gens criaient autour de lui.

Il resta planté là, les bras ballants, son sabre pendant inutilement contre sa jambe droite.

Une force monstrueuse le propulsa au sol face contre terre, tandis qu'une douleur intense lui déchira l'épaule. D'un coup de rein, il envoya voler son agresseur un mètre plus loin. Il tourna la tête pour observer sa blessure. Une morsure. L'individu qui venait de lui arracher un bout de chair se releva, la bouche sanglante, et revint à la charge. Haruda ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, et le décapita.

Tandis qu'il pressait une main sur le trou béant de sa blessure, il se sentit vaciller. Il tomba à genou sur le sol qui semblait se dérober et tourner comme un manège sous ses pieds.

Sa conscience disparaissait.

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là.

Il ne se souvenait plus ce qu'il faisait là.

Il ne se souvenait plus qui il était.

Et ce fut le noir.

* * *

« Matsudaira-san ! Matsudaira-san ! Une dernière question ! »

Matsudaira tourna le dos au parterre de journaliste, faisant la sourde oreille. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cette bande de vermisseaux.

« Évacuez-moi cette bande de vautours et dites-leur de rentrer chez eux. » ordonna-t-il à l'un de ses hommes qui le suivaient de près.

« Monsieur, l'interpella l'un de ses assistants, votre hélicoptère est posé sur le toit du quartier général. Votre fille vous y attend, nous n'attendons plus que vous pour partir !  
\- Partez si ça vous chante, je reste ici jusqu'à la fin des opérations. Par contre… » Il attrapa l'homme par le col et l'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage menaçant. « … s'il arrive quoique ce soit à ma fille adorée, je vous jure de vous assurer une mort lente et douloureuse délivrée par mes soins. »

Il relâcha d'un geste l'homme, qui semblait à deux doigts de pisser dans son froc. Celui-ci s'enfuit d'ailleurs ventre à terre sans demander son reste.

Matsudaira se redressa en mâchonnant furieusement son mégot, et siffla l'un de ses hommes. « Trouvez-moi Sasaki sur le champ. Dites-lui de me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Réunion des États-Majors dans cinq minutes.  
\- Pardonnez-moi monsieur, mais la majorité des officiers membres de l'État-major ont quitté la ville avec leurs familles.  
\- JE SUIS ENTOURÉ D'UNE BANDE DE POLTRONS ET DE LÂCHES, DITES-MOI QUE JE RÊVE !  
\- Non monsieur. Il ne reste que Sasaki Isaburo, Commandant du Mimawarigumi, qui vient d'arriver au Quartier Général pour faire son rapport, et Kondo Isao, Commandant du Shinsengumi, qui se trouve sur le terrain en ce moment même.  
\- Que Sasaki ramène son cul et vite.  
\- Bien monsieur ! »

Arrivé à son bureau, Matsudaira jeta son mégot et se ralluma immédiatement une cigarette. En l'espace de quelques heures, la situation avait méchamment dégénérée. La propagation du virus et l'invasion des zombies avaient nécessité la mobilisation de toutes les armées et de toutes les forces de police d'Edo. Il n'avait pas vu crise semblable depuis le débarquement des Amantos vingt ans auparavant.

Le tirant de ses réflexions, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur la silhouette guindée de Sasaki. Celui-ci avait la mine des mauvais jours, et pourtant, Matsudaira savait à quel point il était difficile d'ébranler le Commandant du Mimawarigumi.

« Sasaki Isaburo au rapport !  
\- Trêve de formalités. L'évacuation du Shogun ?  
\- Le Shogun et sa famille ont été transférés avec succès vers le croiseur du Tendoshu en orbite autour de la Terre, monsieur. Les autres membres du gouvernement et des États-Majors sont également en cours d'évacuation. Je vous informe également que la quasi-totalité des Amantos ont quitté la ville.  
\- Bien, la situation sur place ?  
\- Nous avons réussi à contenir les contaminés sur un périmètre d'un kilomètre de diamètre, rapporta Sasaki en déroulant une carte d'Edo. Les forces combinées du Shinsengumi et du Mimawarigumi parviennent pour l'instant à tenir les positions. Nous avons barricadé et posté une unité à chaque rue pour bloquer leur progression. Tous les habitants aux alentours du périmètre ont été évacués.  
\- À combien estimez-vous leur nombre ?  
\- Nous estimons qu'ils sont actuellement cent mille contaminés retenus au sein du périmètre.  
\- Bien, si nous les contenons suffisamment longtemps tous au même endroit, il sera plus aisé de trouver un moyen radical pour les éliminer tous en même temps.  
\- Nous avons cependant quelques problèmes, monsieur. Le Mimawarigumi est mieux équipé et dispose de plus de moyens que le Shinsengumi et d'après un récent rapport de leur Vice-Commandant, leurs troupes commencent à manquer de munitions.  
\- Le temps presse donc.  
\- Oui, d'autant plus que les contaminés, après s'être attaqué aux barricades du Mimawarigumi, ont effectués un mouvement de foule vers les positions du Shinsengumi. Ils sembleraient qu'ils aient été découragés par la forte résistance du Mimawarigumi et se soient donc dirigés vers les points faibles du cordon… le Shinsengumi.  
\- Les barricades du Mimawarigumi sont donc sécurisées ?  
\- Oui, selon le dernier rapport, le nombre de contaminés à nos positions considérablement diminués, à tel point que nous sommes capables de tous les éliminer à vue.  
\- Et pour le Shinsengumi ?  
\- Je n'ai pas eu de rapport depuis, monsieur. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils ne tiendront plus très longtemps… d'autant plus...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- D'autant plus que la caserne du Shinsengumi se situe à l'intérieur même du périmètre. Selon mon dernier rapport, le Commandant Kondo serait en train de la défendre avec une cinquantaine d'hommes. »

Matsudaira s'éloigna de la carte en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Après une minute de réflexion, il leva les yeux au dessus de sa paire de Ray-Ban pour dévisager le Commandant qui lui faisait toujours face.

« La priorité, c'est Edo, j'espère que vous êtes d'accord avec moi sur ce point, Sasaki…  
\- Tout à fait monsieur.  
\- Il faut envisager une opération de destruction massive, tant que les contaminés sont contenus au même endroit. Le temps presse, Kondo et ses troupes n'en ont plus pour très longtemps…  
\- Comment allez-vous procéder ?  
\- Nous allons les gazer. Vous m'avez bien dit que les habitants avaient été évacués, c'est bien ça ?  
\- Oui mais… en agissant de la sorte, vous allez décimer par la même occasion l'armée du Shinsengumi.  
\- Un sacrifice certes malheureux, mais indispensable. C'est la vie de millions d'habitants qui est en jeu. Je vous nomme en charge de l'opération. Elle ne doit être communiquée sous aucun prétexte aux officiers du Shinsengumi, cela va de soit.  
\- À vos ordres, monsieur. »

En regardant Sasaki passer la porte et la refermer derrière lui, Matsudaira écrasa son mégot dans son cendrier, priant silencieusement qu'il n'ait pas envoyé cinq cent hommes à la mort pour rien.

* * *

Hijikata mordit furieusement sa cigarette, sans se rendre compte que celle-ci était éteinte depuis longtemps. Perché sur le seul char dont il disposait, il surplombait la scène. Il avait sous ses ordres une cinquantaine d'hommes, derrière une barricade de sacs de sable et de fils barbelés haute de presque un mètre cinquante, qui s'étendait dans la largeur d'un immense boulevard. Derrière, près d'un millier de contaminés voulait leur peau. Seuls les tirs incessants du char, des bazookas, et des fusils mitrailleurs qui ne cessaient de cracher leurs munitions dans un vacarme assourdissant les empêchaient d'atteindre les barricades. Une pile de corps commençait à s'amonceler de l'autre côté, et les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur eux donnaient à la scène des airs d'apocalypse.

Hijikata fulminait. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas combattre au corps à corps, et d'éviter tout contact avec les contaminés. Il avait pu constater pourquoi de ses propres yeux. L'un de ses hommes s'était fait mordre un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il s'était transformé en l'espace de quelques secondes, et si ce n'était grâce à la réactivité du Vice-Commandant, le contaminé aurait déjà détruit son unité toute entière.

Tirer à distance donc. Si seulement ces radins leur avaient fourni du matériel décent et en quantité suffisante, ils auraient pu assurer le job. Mais c'était encore cette bande de parvenus et leur chef avec son monocle à la con qui avaient été privilégiés. Hijikata brûlait d'envie de sauter par-dessus le barrage pour aller se faire cette armée d'abominations de la nature tout seul. Yamazaki l'avait déjà empêché quelques instants auparavant d'aller faire tâter de son sabre à la marée hurlante. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus le moment où il faudrait effectivement se jeter dans la mêlé approchait. Il pouvait le sentir dans l'agitation croissante de ses hommes, qui ne cessaient de poser furtivement sur lui des regards de plus en plus fébriles.

Le champ de bataille puait la poudre, le sang, l'asphalte humide, et la peur. Les munitions diminuaient à un rythme dangereux et la relève ne viendrait pas. Yamazaki qui, à ses côtés, ne cessait de se tortiller dans tous les sens, l'agaçait prodigieusement. Les nerfs en pelote, il lui asséna un grand coup à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui eu l'effet bénéfique de le calmer un peu. Se défouler sur Yamazaki avait toujours été un bon moyen pour lui d'évacuer son stress. Quand les clopes ne suffisaient plus.

Mais à ce moment précis, ni la nicotine, ni son punching-ball préféré n'étaient en mesure d'apaiser ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Car rien n'était pire que l'attente.

Et à ce stade, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sinon attendre. Le quartier général n'émettait plus, et cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il n'avait reçu aucune directive. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il saisit son talkie-walkie et chercha à joindre Kondo, qui tenait la caserne une rue plus loin. Il n'obtint qu'un concert de grésillements et de parasites. Cela faisait dix minutes que Kondo-san n'avait pas émis. À cette pensée, les entrailles d'Hijikata firent un tour sur elles-mêmes. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir, tout en crachant son mégot sur le sol détrempé. Il sentit sur lui le regard interrogateur de Yamazaki, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, finit par contacter Sougo, posté avec sa propre unité quelques rues plus loin.

« Sougo, ici Hijikata. Comment ça marche de ton côté ?  
\- Hijikata-san, vous n'êtes pas encore mort ? » retentit dans l'émetteur la voix traînante et horripilante du jeune Capitaine. Hijikata serra les dents. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé, franchement ? Rien que d'entendre la voix de cette tête-à-claques l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il se retint de réduire l'émetteur en miettes, et continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Tu penses tenir encore combien de temps ?  
\- Plus très longtemps, quelques minutes, mais je compte bien tenir plus longtemps que vous, Hijikata-san.  
\- Alors voyons lequel d'entre nous mourra en premier.  
\- Marché conclu. »

Hijikata coupa l'émetteur. C'était toujours sur ce genre de défi à la con que Sougo et lui parvenait à établir un terrain d'entente. La discussion avait au moins eu le mérite de lui rappeler la réalité de sa situation. Il avait de fortes chances de crever dans les prochaines minutes. Un curieux mélange de peur et d'adrénaline lui parcourut les veines et fit monter son excitation. Il serra la poignée de son sabre tellement fort que ses articulations devinrent blanches.

_Pas encore._

Il se tourna vers Yamazaki, prostré à côté de lui. Il avait vraiment l'air misérable avec son uniforme détrempé de pluie et ses mèches qui lui collaient sur le visage. Le garçon paraissait tellement terrifié qu'Hijikata retint derrière ses lèvres la vacherie qu'il allait sortir.

« Yamazaki, combien de temps pouvons-nous encore tenir ?  
\- E-et b-bien, au vu des munitions qu'il nous reste, je dirais, p-pas plus de c-cinq minutes. Le t-tank est déjà à sec. »

Hijikata hocha la tête en grogna. C'était le moment.

Il se hissa en souplesse sur la tourelle du char. Ce simple mouvement suffit à attirer tous les regards sur lui. Il vit sans erreur la crainte dans les yeux de ses hommes, qui ne se trompaient pas sur le sort qui les attendait. Il était leur leader. Et c'est le rôle d'un leader de motiver ses troupes.

Il déglutit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Les discours pompeux et grandiloquents étaient plutôt la spécialité de Kondo-san. Il prit sur lui malgré tout et déclama d'une voix forte.

« Soldats ! Le Shinsengumi a vu de nombreuses batailles. Ensemble, nous avons travaillé des années à maintenir la paix d'Edo ! Ce soir, nous sommes cinquante contre mille ! Ce soir sera probablement notre dernier combat ! Continuez de tirer jusqu'à nos dernières munitions, et ensuite, vous ferez parler votre sabre ! Je vous demande donc de respecter vos vœux et vos engagements et de faire honneur au Shinsengumi, pour le faire briller une dernière fois. » Il dégaina son sabre. « AUX ARMES ! »

L'exclamation de cinquante voix couvrit le vacarme des trombes d'eaux et des armes à feux.

Hijikata ne tenait plus. Il allait finalement s'offrir une belle mort, au combat et avec ses hommes. Un sacrifice héroïque. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il pensait déjà au massacre qu'il allait provoquer. Il allait personnellement s'assurer d'emmener avec lui en Enfer le plus grand nombre possible de ces créatures de cauchemar.

Le temps sembla se ralentir, alors qu'il laissait monter en lui ses instincts sanguinaires. La fréquence du vacarme saccadé des mitrailleuses s'espaça tandis que l'atmosphère semblait s'être changée en marmelade. Ses mouvements étaient lourds et lents, mais il savait qu'une fois que l'assaut sera donné, le temps s'effilochera et lui glissera entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

« Vice-Commandant ! » résonna à ses côtés la voix de Yamazaki.

Sorti de sa torpeur engourdie, Hijikata tourna la tête vers son larbin, outré d'avoir été dérangé en pleine séance de motivation mentale.

« Désolé Vice-Commandant ! » débita Yamazaki à toute vitesse, désireux d'éviter la torgnole du siècle. « Mais regardez au dessus de votre tête s'il-vous-plait ! »

Hijikata leva les yeux. Un hélicoptère de combat estampillé Mimawarigumi survolait le secteur à basse altitude. Que pouvait bien vouloir cette bande d'emmerdeurs, alors qu'il s'apprêtait mener le combat de sa vie ?

C'est alors qu'il les vit.

À l'arrière de l'hélicoptère, prêtes à être larguées, deux bombes chimiques.

Hijikata comprit immédiatement, et resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, à contempler d'un air hagard l'appareil qui allait finalement décider de leur sort. Pas de beau combat héroïque, pas de massacre sanglant. Ils allaient tous se faire éliminer, sans distinction, hommes et zombies. La hiérarchie en avait décidé ainsi. Ils allaient être les sacrifiés. Non. Les exécutés.

Résigné, Hijikata baissa son sabre, son visage dégoulinant de gouttes de pluie tourné vers le ciel dans l'attente du jugement.

Au moins, de cette façon, leur mort n'aura pas été vaine. Le gaz allait tous les tuer, Edo serait sauvé. Une piètre consolation, qui rendait la gloire douce amère.

Il savait que ses hommes avaient compris eux aussi. Il savait que tous regardaient l'hélicoptère comme s'il était l'Ange de la Mort en personne.

Et l'Ange de la Mort explosa.

Partie d'une rue voisine, une roquette fendit le ciel noir comme de l'encre et percuta l'hélicoptère en plein vol. Sous la chaleur de l'explosion, le gaz contenu dans les bonbonnes se consuma d'un coup en une gigantesque boule de feu qui illumina le temps de quelques secondes le ciel d'Edo.

Les débris de l'appareil retombèrent dans les rues avec fracas, dispersant la meute d'affamés. L'explosion avait détourné leur attention, donnant ainsi quelques secondes de répit aux troupes.

Hébété l'espace d'un instant, Hijikata reprit bien vite ses esprits. Il n'avait absolument aucun doute sur l'identité du coupable. Furibard, il attrapa son talkie-walkie, et beugla dans l'émetteur.

« SOUGO ! JE PEUX SAVOIR À QUOI TU JOUES ?!  
\- Sérieusement Hijikata-san, vous m'engueulez alors que je viens de sauver votre heure de gloire ? C'est pas très sympa, je vais pleurer vous savez, moi qui pensais bien faire, déclara Sougo avec un air faussement coupable.  
\- Oui d'accord, mon heure de gloire ! Mais cet hélico allait sauver Edo, même si ça signifiait qu'on allait aussi y passer !  
\- C'est déjà peine perdue, Hijikata-san. La troisième unité a cédé. Les zombies envahissent la ville. »

Alors, c'était déjà perdu. Edo allait tomber. Il le savait de toute façon. Il avait deviné depuis longtemps la tournure que prendraient les évènements. Il n'avait jamais attendu de miracle.

« Désolé Hijikata-san, mais je ne vais pas laisser cette bande de porcs assis bien au chaud décider de comment je dois crever. Arrêtez de vous prendre pour Mère Teresa et avouez que vous voulez mourir sabre à la main. Moi en tout cas, j'en ai décidé ainsi. C'est notre jour de gloire Hijikata-san, ne me remerciez pas.  
\- T'es vraiment le dernier des abrutis.  
\- Et vous êtes le dernier des connards. Rendez-vous en Enfer !  
\- La ferme. »

Ainsi, le moment était venu. Cette saloperie d'hélico avait tout gâché, mais il allait quand même pouvoir finalement s'offrir la boucherie qu'il espérait.

« Vice-Commandant, nous sommes à court de munitions !  
\- Parfait ! DONNEZ L'ASSAUT ! »

Tandis que ses hommes se précipitaient sur la barricade, il se tourna vers Yamazaki, toujours à ses côtés, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Yamazaki, tu restes avec moi, ne me quitte pas d'une semelle tu m'entends ? » Le garçon le dévisagea d'un air surpris, et acquiesça en arborant un faible sourire.

« Je suis content de mourir à vos côtés, Vice-Commandant.  
\- Arrête avec ces conneries. On n'y est pas encore. Allons renvoyer ces horreurs en enfer ! SUIS-MOI ! »

Avec un cri de rage à faire pâlir les morts, le Vice-Commandant Démoniaque bondit du char où il était perché, et escalada d'un bond la barricade, rejoignant ses hommes en contrebas. Il dépassa tout le monde, et fut le premier à rentrer en collision avec l'armée de contaminés.

Il ne vit plus, il n'entendit plus, il ne ressentit plus rien d'autre que son sabre s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses ennemis, et le sang qui éclaboussait son visage.

Mû par son instinct, il ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir.

Il continua d'avancer, piétinant les corps de ses ennemis.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre plus aucune résistance.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui la voie était libre et dégagée. Derrière lui retentissaient des grognements inhumains. Il regarda les alentours et vit Yamazaki, couvert de sang, qui reprenait son souffle. Personne d'autre.

Il regarda en arrière, et vit l'armée de contaminés en pleine effervescence. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la mêlée, quand parmi les rugissements bestiaux des zombies, il distingua les cris de douleur et d'agonie de ses hommes. Les contaminés commençaient à franchir la barricade et à se déployer dans les rues d'Edo. Parmi eux se trouvaient des blouses noires du Shinsengumi.

Il se rendit vite compte que Yamazaki et lui était les seuls survivants de l'unité. Il avait taillé son chemin parmi le troupeau de zombies, Yamazaki dans son sillage, et était ressorti indemne du massacre. Saisi par sa conscience, il se tâta de partout. Bien que couvert de sang, il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure. Yamazaki semblait lui aussi indemne, mais paraissait complètement désemparé.

Hijikata sortit son émetteur.

« Sougo ! Sougo, réponds-moi ! SOUGO ! »

Il n'entendit rien d'autre que des grésillements. Il tenta de contacter toutes les autres unités déployées dans les rues adjacentes. Aucune n'émettait.

Hijikata ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers le ciel avec une profonde inspiration. Il avait survécu, mais pourquoi ce sentiment de culpabilité ?

Il avait échoué. C'était incontestable.

Il savait depuis le début qu'il allait échouer, mais il n'avait pas prévu de rester en vie. Il n'avait pas prévu d'assister à son échec. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mourir au combat avec ses hommes, comme un samouraï, et ne pas être témoin du chaos qui allait s'en suivre.

Il avait un horrible goût amer dans la bouche. C'était le goût de la défaite.

Yamazaki quant à lui, une fois remis du choc, semblait soulagé d'être toujours en vie.

« Que fait-on Vice-Commandant ? On leur court après ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… »

Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de leur courir après. Ses unités avaient toutes subi le même sort, et il imaginait en ce moment même les hordes de zombies assoiffés de sang envahir les rues d'Edo.

Et son émetteur qui restait obstinément silencieux…

« Alors, Vice-Commandant ? On fait quoi maintenant ?  
\- Arrête de m'appeler Vice-Commandant. Il n'y a plus de Shinsengumi.  
\- A-alors, o-on est les s-seuls survivants ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hijikata en rengainant son sabre. Mais on va vite le savoir. Yamazaki, tu es toujours avec moi ?  
\- Toujours, Vice… Hijikata-san !  
\- Parfait. La caserne est à deux pas d'ici. On va essayer de retrouver Kondo-san.  
\- À vos ordres, Vice-Commandant ! »

Hijikata le fusilla du regard.

« Euuh, wesh mon pote ? »

* * *

Au prochain tournant se trouvait la caserne. Hijikata et Yamazaki avait traversé sans incident les rues désertes de la ville. Ils savaient que les contaminés avaient tendance à se regrouper aux endroits où ils étaient susceptibles de se taper une bonne bouffe, et par conséquent, la caserne était pour eux un restaurant quatre étoiles.

Hijikata savait ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté de l'angle de la rue. Il espérait seulement les voir à l'extérieur de la caserne plutôt qu'à l'intérieur. Sincèrement.

À son signal, lui et Yamazaki passèrent le tournant et surgirent dans l'avenue adjacente à la caserne.

Perdu.

Hijikata sentit son estomac se retourner à la vue de la horde de zombie qui avait envahi la cour intérieure de la caserne. Ils y étaient tous rassemblés, collés les uns aux autres comme au Hellfest, tandis que quelques retardataires et laissés pour compte se pressaient au portail. À part ça, la rue était déserte.

« Heu, Hijikata-san…  
\- Ta gueule. »

Il savait ce que Yamazaki allait dire, et ne voulait pas en entendre un mot. Il s'obstinait à nier la réalité pourtant évidente, qui lui pendait au nez. Parce qu'il refusait d'admettre que Kondo-san ne s'en était pas sorti. Son incapacité à concevoir la mort possible de son supérieur et ami le poussait à vouloir prendre les risques les plus fous.

Le retour sur Terre sera peut-être rude, mais pour l'instant, il refusait d'y penser.

« Hijikata-san, vous voulez vraiment rentrer là-dedans ? C'est du suicide ! »

Hijikata ne répondit pas, et se contentait de parcourir la rue du regard. Quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il se leva sans un mot, et se dirigea vers une voiture garée quelques pas plus loin. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la carrosserie, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire beugler l'alarme de sécurité.

Puis il retourna en courant auprès de Yamazaki, alors qu'une bande de contaminés se précipitait vers l'origine du vacarme, espérant trouver de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

« Dépêchons, pressa Hijikata, ça ne les distraira pas très longtemps.  
\- Mais il y en a encore dans la caserne !  
\- J'en fais mon affaire… » répondit Hijikata avec un rictus.

Sabres à la main, tout deux se précipitèrent dans la cour, tout en essayant de se maintenir discrets. Les contaminés restants étaient au moins une centaine, et se pressaient autour du dojo. Au sol, se trouvaient les restes de cadavres dépecés, dévorés avant qu'ils n'aient pu effectuer leur transformation. Les corps étaient méconnaissables, mais Hijikata reconnut sans mal l'uniforme noir des dépouilles. Il reconnut également parmi les contaminés, la silhouette grassouillette de Tetsu.

Tetsu.

Hijikata avait refusé de l'amener avec lui sur le terrain, lui préférant Yamazaki pour le seconder, ce dernier ayant plus d'expérience. Il l'avait donc confié aux bons soins de Kondo-san.

Si Tetsu était dans cet état, alors Kondo-san… Non non. Ne pas y penser.

« Regarde-ça Yamazaki, ils sont tous regroupés autour du dojo. Ma main à couper qu'il y a des survivants. »

Il fut interrompu par un hurlement derrière lui. La horde de zombies qu'ils avaient fait sortir grâce à l'alarme était de retour plus remontée que jamais. Elle se précipitait vers les deux hommes à une allure impressionnante, bientôt rejointe par les contaminés attroupés autour du dojo, et que le bruit avait attirés.

Ils étaient cernés de toutes parts. Hijikata regarda fébrilement autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en charger seul. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et arrivaient de tous les côtés. Ils étaient coincés.

Ils n'avaient aucune échappatoire sinon courir droit devant s'abriter dans le premier bâtiment à leur portée. À savoir le dépôt de munitions. Sans plus tergiverser, Hijikata prit Yamazaki par le col et le traîna en courant vers leur porte de salut.

Les contaminés arrivaient à droite, à gauche, derrière eux.

Leur couloir de manœuvre se rétrécissait, à mesure que la porte du dépôt s'approchait.

_Pitié, faites qu'elle soit ouverte._

Hijikata accéléra en découpant les corps à droite et à gauche. Il parvint à rejoindre la porte en se jetant littéralement contre le battant. Il l'ouvrit et jeta Yamazaki dans l'embrasure d'un coup de pied au cul.

Mais juste après que lui-même ait passé la porte, il sentit quelque chose lui agripper la cheville. Il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long tandis qu'une force le tirait vers l'arrière. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, il vit Yamazaki débouler à fond de train et bousculer de toutes ses forces son agresseur. La chose qui agrippait Hijikata le lâcha et celui-ci se releva immédiatement.

« Hijikata-san ! »

Il se retourna, et vit Yamazaki qui à son tour, était attiré vers l'extérieur par une nuée de mains et de bras. Hijikata prit la main que le garçon lui tendait et tira de toutes ses forces.

Il n'allait pas perdre le dernier homme qui lui restait.

Il s'arcbouta et avec un hurlement de rage, réussit à défaire Yamazaki du piège où il était pris, et referma immédiatement la porte derrière lui. Il ferma les verrous à double tour, et une fois en sécurité, il se tourna vers Yamazaki, à bout de souffle.

« Hijikata-san… articula le garçon d'une voix tremblante.  
\- C'est bon, on est en sécurité ici, les portes sont blindées, et les verrous solides, j'en sais quelque chose.  
\- HIJIKATA-SAN ! »

Hijikata sursauta devant la détresse du cri.

Yamazaki, à genou et en sanglots, se tenait fermement l'épaule gauche de sa main ensanglantée.

Hijikata se décomposa. Il comprit tout de suite.

« Hijikata-san, je ne veux pas devenir comme eux… » supplia Yamazaki.

« Je ne laisserais jamais cela arriver. »

Il lui transperça le cœur.

Lorsqu'il retira son katana, il ferma les yeux devant le sang qui giclait en lui éclaboussant les joues d'une constellation vermeille. Les yeux toujours fermés, il recula et lâcha son sabre lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps mou qui s'écroule sur le sol. Il sentit derrière lui la présence d'un mur qu'il tâta de ses mains aveugles et tremblantes. Le contact apaisa temporairement sa respiration haletante. Lorsqu'il releva doucement les paupières, le corps de son compagnon s'étendait à ses pieds dans une mare de sang.

Il soutint en déglutissant la vision des pupilles qui nageaient dans leurs globes tels des poissons morts à la surface d'une mer après la tempête, et qui le dévisageaient d'un air qui semblait l'accuser.

Sans quitter le corps des yeux, il tendit une main tremblante vers la poche de sa chemise d'où il tira un paquet de cigarettes. Il tenta d'en sortir une, mais fut interrompu par un tourbillon qui lui tordit les entrailles. Il se retourna et vomit ses tripes dans un immonde gargouillis, incapable de contrôler le flot qui jaillissait de son corps. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, tandis que se rejouait devant ses yeux l'horreur qu'il venait de vivre, comme si l'accumulation des évènements le rattrapait finalement et le frappait avec la violence d'une gifle en plein visage.

Lorsqu'il se fut vidé, il se retourna avec un hoquet pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son compagnon tombé.

Il s'essuya d'un revers de la main, et rengaina son sabre après l'avoir nettoyé du sang qui le souillait.

Puis il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se calmer.

D'une main tremblante, il sortit son émetteur, et chercha une fois de plus les fréquences de Sougo et de Kondo.

Le Silence. Le silence de ses amis était insupportable. Il ne supportait plus ces horribles grésillements. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Dans un accès de rage, ou de désespoir, il jeta son émetteur sur le sol, et glissa, assis contre le mur, ses yeux fermés tournés vers le plafond pour calmer sa respiration. Peine perdue.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, il entendait les hurlements des contaminés qui martelaient incessamment la porte. Dans la pénombre étouffante du dépôt, l'univers sembla se rétrécir autour de lui comme un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle.

_Le Shinsengumi n'existe plus._

Il avait asséné ça à Yamazaki quelques instants auparavant, sans se rendre compte de ce que cette phrase impliquait. Mais maintenant, la réalité lui éclatait à la gueule, limpide dans toute sa cruauté, et il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de l'ignorer.

Son monde avait été réduit en miettes en l'espace de quelques heures. Tout ce qu'il connaissait, tout ce qui lui était familier.

Tout ce qu'il avait construit si durement. Il n'avait plus rien. Il n'avait plus personne.

Il était seul.

* * *

**A suivre**

_Pardon. J'vais aller me fouetter._

* * *

_**Petit Bonus : Yamazaki avait un truc à dire.**_

_« Hum, bonjour, je me présente, je suis Yamazaki Sagaru, en direct du Royaume des Morts, pour vous servir ! Vu que l'auteur a décidé de me faire caner dès mon apparition, je me suis dit que je pouvais au moins animer la rubrique bonus de fin de chapitre… Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir pourquoi le médecin légiste du Shinsengumi a un accent de péquenaud. Et bien c'est très simple –  
__\- Hé, ho, c'est quoi le truc ici, pourquoi ce type a droit à sa rubrique alors qu'il a déjà été présent quasiment la moitié du chapitre ? Moi, on a même pas vu ma gueule et j'ai droit à rien ?  
__\- C-capitaine Okita ? Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma rubrique ? Sauf votre respect, vous n'êtes pas encore mort dans cette fiction, vous aurez tout le temps d'avoir votre heure de gloire…  
__\- La ferme, j'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un merdeux qu'a même pas encore eu de première de couverture. Parce qu'en fait, concrètement, tout le monde s'en branle de ton perso non ? L'auteur a décidé de te mettre au placard parce que t'es juste un boulet, et t'a refourgué cette rubrique inutile pour te donner l'illusion que tu sers à quelque chose…  
__\- Capitaine Okita, c'est… c'est cruel vous savez…  
__\- Ça suffit Sougo. L'écoute pas Yamazaki, il est juste aigri parce qu'il n'a pas eu d'apparition. Il doit être un peu jaloux, c'est tout. Après tout, c'est difficile pour un personnage égocentrique comme lui d'être mis de côté…  
__\- Ah, Hijikata-san. Comme si on n'avait pas assez entendu parler de vous… C'est bête, vous aviez presque réussi à être intéressant dans ce chapitre.  
__\- La ferme, personnage de seconde zone. Retourne dans ton bac à sable faire joujou avec ton bazooka, on te sifflera quand on aura besoin de toi.  
__\- Hijikata-san, si vous continuez comme ça, je vais… prendre cette bouteille de mayonnaise, et la mélanger… à du ketchup.  
__\- Non ! Non par pitié ! Tout mais pas cette espèce de mixture orangeasse, mélanger la mayonnaise et le ketchup, c'est contre-nature ! Lâche ça ! Je te préviens ça va barder ! Fais pas l'con Sougo ! Pose cette bouteille lentement ! Non ! Non ! NOOOOOOOON !  
__\- Heuu, dites, c'est ma rubrique les mecs, alors si vous voulez bien…  
__\- Hey Zaki, c'est trop cool, t'as une rubrique pour toi tout seul ! Quelle chance ! Moi, je ne suis même pas apparu dans ce chapitre ! Mais j'ai bon espoir d'avoir mon heure un jour !  
__\- Commandant…  
__\- Bon allez ça suffit là, vous êtes ridicules les gars. Sougo, range moi cette bouteille de ketchup, ou Toshi va encore nous faire un choc anaphylactique…  
__\- Ah, ce n'est que vous Kondo-san, c'est marrant, j'avais presque oublié que vous existiez… Ne vous en faites pas, je suis juste en train d'exécuter ma petite vendetta personnelle. Ça ne vous concerne pas, vu votre quasi inexistence dans ce chapitre, vous ne risquez pas de me faire de l'ombre…  
__\- De KWA ?! Tu vas voir, espèce de morveux !  
__\- Commandant ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi !  
__\- La ferme ! La justice m'appelle ! »_

_[Interlude]_

_« En fait, vous êtes l'inverse d'un gorille capillairement parlant. Vous n'avez que le cul de poilu, alors que chez un gorille, c'est le contraire.  
__\- JE RESTE UN GORILLE DANS MON CŒUR !  
__\- Aaaarg, couvrez ce ketchup que je ne saurais voir !  
__\- Sur l'échelle de l'évolution, vous êtes resté bloqué au palier Australopithèque.  
__\- Heuu, dites…  
__\- Ce ketchup aura la même couleur que mon sang après le seppuku…  
__\- Australopithèque ? J'aurai plutôt dit Homo Erectus…  
__\- Oui, c'est du pareil au même, ils sont tous les deux poilus.  
__\- Désolé, mais…  
__\- Je veux qu'on verse de la mayonnaise sur ma tombe…  
__\- Et en plus, ils se baladaient tous les deux à oualpé.  
__\- Tu ne peux pas dire à poil comme tout le monde ?  
__\- Hem, hem !  
__\- Ben c'est juste que ça commence à parler un peu trop de poil, alors le verlan, ça permet de pas faire de répétition, 'voyez…  
__\- Si ça parle trop de poil, on peut parler de mayonnaise…  
__\- Hijikata-san, vous êtes lourd !  
__\- Impossible ! Ma Mayonnaise est garantie sans cholestérol !  
__\- Tiens, pourquoi vous avez mis une majuscule à mayonnaise tout à coup ?  
__\- Parce que c'est un noble mot…  
__\- BON ÇA SUFFIT LÀ ! PAR LE POUVOIR DE L'ANPAN…. !  
__\- Oh non ! Pas le pouvoir de l'anpan ! Nous sommes perdus !  
__\- … J'INVOQUE… ANPANMAN ! GO ANPANMAN !  
__\- NOOOOON ! ...argh...  
__\- Ahaha ! Comme toujours, Anpanman a triomphé du mal ! Je reprends donc mes droits sur cette rubrique, avec l'aide de mon associé ici présent, Anpanman ! Donc savez-vous pourquoi le médecin légiste a un accent de péquenaud ? Non ? Et bien la réponse est, je vous le donne en mille… Ah, l'auteur me signale qu'elle n'est pas en mesure de répondre à cette question, et me laisse la liberté de conclure. Parfait, en conclusion, je vous dirais donc ceci. L'anpan, c'est la vie__…_ _»_

* * *

_Cette rubrique atteint vraiment des sommets de stupidité, mais je pense perpétuer l'idée du bonus de fin de chapitre, car c'est rapide à écrire, et puis, ça détend :)... Je pense garder Zaki pour animer cette rubrique, je peux pas me résigner à le voir quitter cette fic... _

_Un petit mot pour remercier les gens qui suivent cette histoire, que ce soit les reviewers/followers, ou ceux qui prennent déjà la peine de la lire. Je tiens à vous dire que je __m'éclate beaucoup à écrire ce truc ! Alors j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire !_

_Le chapitre 5 arrivera dans un mois grand maximum._

_Un dernier mot. Sorachi je t'admire. Je t'admire et en même temps je te déteste pour me faire friser la crise cardiaque à chaque sortie de scan depuis un certain chapitre 502...Voilà._

_Sur ce... :)_

**_Dans le prochain épisode, un feu d'artifice, l'art du pied de biche, et une partie de Docteur Maboule._**


	6. 5 - All The Footprints You've Ever Left

_Désolé pour l'attente, mais septembre fut chaotique et il fallait absolument que je finisse le chapitre 7 avant de poster le 5. Et puis j'inaugure un nouveau rythme d'update expliqué plus en détail tout en bas. Voici donc le chapitre 5. Je me suis arraché les cheveux sur celui-là, je l'ai réécrit __quasiment __en entier cet été donc j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine. J'ai aussi corrigé deux trois fautes qui piquaient les yeux dans le chapitre 4. Désolée ^^. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes qui peuvent échapper à ma vigilance, vu que les chapitres sont assez longs, même après deux trois relectures, il peut subsister quelques coquilles. _

* * *

**-5-**

**All the Footprints You've Ever Left and the Fear Expecting Ahead**

_Bouge._

_Lève-toi._

_DEBOUT !_

« TOSHI ! »

La voix crépitante de l'émetteur sortit Hijikata de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé. La réalité dont les traits s'étaient estompés dans l'espace-temps s'amplifia pour le frapper de plein fouet, et il releva la tête avec un sursaut.

L'obscurité du dépôt de munitions, les grognements incessants des zombies, le corps de Yamazaki à quelques centimètres de ses pieds, tout retrouvait progressivement une certaine tangibilité.

Et la voix provenant de l'émetteur également.

« TOSHI RÉPONDS ! »

Hijikata tourna son regard vers le talkie-walkie qu'il avait jeté au sol quelques instants plus tôt. Ses membres se tendirent comme des ressorts, et il s'empara du combiné à deux mains, l'amenant vers ses lèvres comme s'il voulait souffler sur une braise fébrile qui peinait à s'allumer.

« Kondo-san ! » souffla Hijikata, avec un soulagement qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher. La sensation d'étouffement qui l'accablait se dissipa. Dans son enthousiasme, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était agenouillé dans une mare de sang, et que le liquide rouge et poisseux commençait à détremper son pantalon. Tout ce qui lui importait était la voix qui s'adressait à lui à travers le petit émetteur en plastique.

« Toshi, enfin tu réponds !  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Ça fait vingt minutes que j'essaie de vous joindre !  
\- Pardonne-moi Toshi, c'est Testu qui avait l'émetteur, et… hum…  
\- C'est bon j'ai compris. Mais d'où appelez-vous alors ?  
\- De la radio du fourgon cellulaire, mais… je n'ai pas les clés… ajouta Kondo d'une voix contrite.  
\- Attendez ?! Vous êtes dans l'enceinte de la caserne ?  
\- Oui, j'étais coincé dans le dojo, mais apparemment, cette bande de trucs a été attirée par quelque chose, je ne sais pas trop quoi… en tout cas, j'ai pu sortir du dojo et rejoindre un fourgon. Tu sais, c'est super solide ces machins là, blindés et tout ! Y a toute une bande de contaminés autour du véhicule, ils arrivent pas à rentrer ces cons haha !  
\- Kondo-san, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Vous n'allez pas tenir très longtemps !  
\- Tu as raison, je vais sortir et leur foutre une raclée !  
\- Non non ne sortez pas ! Je vais créer une diversion…  
\- Hein ? Mais tu es où ?  
\- Dans le dépôt de munitions, c'est moi qui ai attiré les contaminés...  
\- Tu es seul ? Sougo n'est pas avec toi par hasard ? »

Hijikata regarda du coin de l'œil le corps de Yamazaki.

« Non, je suis seul… »

* * *

Hijikata rangea son émetteur dans sa poche et se releva lentement.

Lui qui pensait avoir perdu tous ses compagnons, voilà que les perspectives s'éclaircissaient. Il avait finalement quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher.

Il fallait maintenant survivre, c'était le nouvel ordre établi. Son seul et dernier ordre. Et se battre pour sa survie, c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Dans un geste pour renouer avec toute l'assurance de son caractère, il s'alluma une cigarette. Il la savoura d'autant plus que c'était sa première depuis un bon moment. La nicotine lui permit de retrouver sa lucidité et son esprit d'analyse.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le dépôt de munitions avait été vidé par l'ensemble des unités qui avaient été envoyées sur le terrain. Hijikata identifia cependant dans la pénombre une boîte de munitions qui traînait par terre, un baril de poudre qui semblait dater du crétacé, quelques katanas, grenades, armes de poing et revolvers qui se battaient en duel dans un coin.

Le dépôt de munition possédait deux issues. L'une vers l'extérieure, condamnée par un troupeau de zombies, et une donnant accès à la caserne. En effet, le local était accolé au bâtiment, si bien que l'on pouvait y pénétrer par un simple couloir.

C'était l'une des plus grandes aberrations de configuration du quartier général, selon Hijikata. Il se souvenait avoir fait des pieds et des mains auprès de sa hiérarchie pour obtenir la transformation du local en bunker souterrain. Histoire de ne pas faire exploser la caserne en cas d'accident. En vain. Bref, la localisation du dépôt avait toujours posé de gros problèmes de sécurité, et Hijikata avait prié pour que le quartier général ne se transforme pas en barbecue géant.

Cependant, avec le recul et dans sa situation, cette configuration lui offrait maintenant de merveilleuses possibilités. Il eut un petit sourire sardonique en repensant à l'idée dangereuse, mais jouissive, qui avait germé dans son esprit.

Il enleva sa veste puante de sueur et de poudre, et maculée de sang séché, puis en recouvrit le corps de Yamazaki du mieux qu'il put. Il ne voulait pas y toucher, ni supporter sa vue plus longtemps.

Il se munit d'un deuxième katana, d'un flingue, de la cartouche de munitions et de deux grenades qu'il mit dans sa poche. Pour finir, il sortit deux cigarettes, et, à contrecœur, en coupa les filtres qu'il enfonça dans ses oreilles.

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte donnant sur le couloir de la caserne. La voie était libre.

Appuyé sur l'encadrement, il profita des derniers centimètres de sa cigarette, puis quand celle-ci se fut entièrement consumée, il en jeta le mégot au sol.

Le moment était venu. Avec une profonde inspiration, il se dirigea vers la porte où se pressait la horde de zombie, déverrouilla, et ouvrit violemment.

Il recula immédiatement, se précipitant vers l'autre sortie qu'il franchit à toute allure en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il n'eut que le temps de bloquer les poignées avec le katana supplémentaire dont il s'était armé, alors que les contaminés se jetaient déjà contre le blindage avec des hurlements de frustration.

Puis il recula de quelques mètres. Avec le revolver, il visa et explosa d'un tir la petite vitre qui agrémentait la porte. Puis il sortit une grenade, la dégoupilla et se mit en position de tir.

Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

Il expira et visa la petite ouverture qu'il avait créée, et d'où des mains parcheminées et couvertes de sang dépassaient déjà comme d'énormes araignées blanches.

Dans le mille.

Dès l'instant où la grenade franchit la petite lucarne, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put sans se retourner. Une explosion retentit derrière lui, puis une deuxième, beaucoup plus retentissante. Hijikata se félicita de s'être bouché les oreilles, sans quoi il serait en train de se rouler par terre de douleur, à faire le deuil de ses tympans explosés, c'est-à-dire en aussi mauvais état qu'après approximativement dix secondes d'écoute d'un album de Terakado Tsuu.

La déflagration provoquée par l'explosion du dépôt de munition produisit une onde de choc qui se propagea le long du couloir. Il la ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, et l'impulsion faillit le faire trébucher. Un projectile passa comme une fusée à quelques centimètres de son oreille, suivis par d'autres.

L'explosion avait propulsé quantité de débris métalliques en fusion qui filaient tels des météores. Hijikata serra les dents quand il sentit une pluie de particules et fragments brûlants s'abattre sur son dos, calcinant sa chemise et sa peau comme mille petites aiguilles.

Il se retint de hurler quand un morceau de métal brûlant se planta dans sa cuisse droite. Hijikata serra les dents et continua néanmoins sa course. Il se retenait de boiter pour ne pas ralentir, mais chaque pas en contrepartie était un véritable supplice. Il sentait le fragment s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa chair et une sensation de chaleur le long de sa jambe lui indiqua qu'il saignait. Abondamment. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter sinon il finirait cramé.

Alors qu'il aperçut enfin la porte de sortie, il ne put s'empêcher regarder derrière son épaule.

Les plafonds et les murs derrière lui étaient en proie aux flammes. L'explosion avait incendié la caserne, qui commençait à tomber en ruine autour de lui.

Il devait sortir le plus vite possible. Les poutres, les murs s'abattaient de toutes parts. Il sauta par-dessus une pile de décombres et la réception accentua la douleur de sa plaie.

Il avait chaud. Il avait mal. Sa gorge était pleine de fumée, ses poumons étaient pleins de poussières. Il avait de la peine à respirer.

Un courant d'air frais lui indiqua que la sortie était proche. Il se précipita dehors.

La fraîcheur soudaine de la pluie apaisa sa peau chauffée à blanc et dégoulinante de sueur. Il toussa, prit une grande inspiration et remplit ses poumons d'oxygène avec soulagement. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, qu'une dizaine de contaminés lui tombèrent dessus. Excédé, il les découpa sans plus de formalité.

La grande majorité des contaminés avait été attirée, et en partie décimée par l'explosion sur dépôt. Une fois donc avoir vérifié qu'il était seul aux alentours, Hijikata put enfin se poser.

Il s'éloigna à bonne distance de la caserne victime des flammes, qui commençaient cependant à s'atténuer en produisant une épaisse fumée noire sous la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. Il s'assit sur le sol détrempé en reprenant son souffle, et examina sa blessure. C'était de loin la plus profonde qu'il avait reçue aujourd'hui. Elle saignait abondamment et le faisait terriblement souffrir, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper pour le moment. Il se contenta de nouer son écharpe autour de sa cuisse en la serrant au maximum. Immédiatement, une gigantesque tâche rouge écarlate se forma, ne cessant de s'agrandir jusqu'à ce que le tissu soit saturé et que le sang ne recommence à couler le long de sa jambe.

Hijikata se remit debout en s'appuyant sur son sabre et fit quelques pas. Tant qu'il pouvait marcher, ça lui suffisait.

Il regarda autour de lui et identifia immédiatement la position de Kondo. Au niveau du parc à auto, il discerna dans la pénombre un attroupement de contaminés rassemblés autour d'un fourgon cellulaire, le seul véhicule qu'il restait sur le parking.

Il s'avança et siffla. Les zombies se détournèrent immédiatement de l'objet de leur convoitise pour se diriger vers leur nouvelle proie potentielle. Hijikata dégaina son sabre en les regardant se précipiter vers lui comme des animaux et se mit en position pour le massacre.

Il ricana.

_Ces trucs n'ont rien dans la cervelle, c'est presque trop facile._

Il les découpa un à un au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient à son niveau, et fut rapidement entouré d'une pile de cadavres. Il acheva ceux qui tardaient à rendre l'âme, et se dirigea en clopinant vers le fourgon, d'où Kondo était sorti achever les quelques contaminés resté autour du véhicule.

Hijikata vit l'expression soulagée de son ami se transformer en un masque d'inquiétude.

« Toshi ! Tu boites ! Tu es blessé ? Montre voir ! s'affola Kondo en se précipitant vers lui.  
\- C'est bon, c'est juste une égratignure. »

Mensonge.

Il refusa l'aide que Kondo lui offrit et se dirigea seul vers le fourgon en essayant de minimiser son boitillement même si sa jambe s'engourdissait de seconde en seconde, et que la douleur lui hurlait d'abandonner sa fierté stupide.

Il se hissa dans le fourgon et s'installa côté passager.

« Toshi, comment on va faire sans les clés ? » demanda Kondo en prenant place en face du volant.

Sans un mot, Hijikata se pencha vers la colonne de direction et la fractura à l'aide de son sabre. Kondo le regarda avec admiration trifouiller les câblages du contacteur et de la batterie. Il y eut quelques étincelles, et le moteur démarra.

« Ouaah Toshi, t'es trop fort ! Où t'as appris à faire ça ?  
\- Vous voulez pas savoir. Débloquez le volant, et démarrez vite, qu'on sorte de ce trou. » répondit sèchement Hijikata en s'allumant une cigarette.

Hijikata ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière alors que le fourgon passa le portail. Il regarda néanmoins Kondo du coin de l'œil, et vit celui-ci la joue appuyée sur sa main, l'air sombre, en train de se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Lui non plus, cependant, ne regarda en arrière.

Hijikata alluma une dernière fois son talkie-walkie sur la fréquence silencieuse de Sougo, puis jeta sans un mot l'émetteur par la fenêtre.

* * *

À trois, il fallait qu'il sorte.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Et puis non finalement.

Hasegawa se plaqua nerveusement contre le mur, la respiration pantelante. Il était posté derrière la porte de la cave dans laquelle il s'était planqué. De l'autre côté de cette porte l'attendaient un joyeux comité d'accueil, Messeigneurs Grande-Gueule, Bouffe-Pifs et Consorts.

Vous vous souvenez, son beau discours, ses belles résolutions, ce moment de bravoure où il avait décidé d'aller retrouver sa femme contre vents et marées ? Ouais, ben oubliez.

Car Hasegawa, fort de ses belles paroles, avait omis un léger détail.

Notre Madao savait reconnaître une poubelle qui pouvait se montrer généreuse. Il savait comment tromper la vigilance des gardiens et rester dans un magasin après la fermeture. Il connaissait la date limite de péremption d'un vieux sandwich jeté aux ordures. Il pouvait déduire le niveau de perméabilité d'un carton rien qu'en regardant sa texture. Il savait à partir de combien de bouteilles de saké il ne marchait plus comme il faut. Bref, il excellait dans l'art d'être un Madao.

Mais il ne savait pas comment éliminer un putain de zombie.

Eut-il été un valeureux samouraï comme une certaine personne de sa connaissance, ou alors doté de facultés innées pour le combat, la tâche aurait été plus aisée. Mais voilà, sa faculté innée à lui était de réussir à se tenir immobile toute une journée affalé sur un banc public. Ha ça, pour sûr, il était rodé.

Il s'était armé d'un pied de biche trouvé dans l'obscurité de la cave, et le serrait à présent fermement entre ses mains moites. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas la veine bricoleuse, mais se servir d'un pied de biche pour défoncer des crânes, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Il tenta de ramener vainement ses jambes flageolantes à la raison. Celles-ci semblaient vouloir se détacher de son corps pour prendre leur indépendance et vivre leur vie comme deux sœurs jumelles. Et comme Hasegawa n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver cul-de-jatte, le taux de survie d'un homme-tronc dans un monde peuplé de zombies étant proches du zéro absolu, il finit par glisser et s'assoir le long du mur en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements qui agitaient son corps.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester derrière cette porte indéfiniment.

Si ?

Il s'imagina une équipe d'archéologues d'un futur lointain, découvrant son vieux squelette prostré derrière la porte d'une cave en ruine, un misérable pied de biche à la main. Il l'aurait baptisé Toumaï, Lucy ou une connerie du genre. Homo Madao, de sexe masculin, mort de déshydratation à l'âge canonique de trente-huit ans. C'était facile, après tout, de se laisser mourir ici. En fait, ça reflétait bien ce qu'avait été toute sa vie. Une série de choix lâches, de plans foireux et foirés, pour finir par passer ses journées à regarder les nuages.

Ouais, sa vie n'avait pas été des plus héroïques. Et il allait mourir de la même façon, dans la médiocrité. Tout ce chemin pour en arriver là, après avoir lutté jours et nuits pour sa survie, après avoir défié le monde et la société, après avoir perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain pour rester en vie… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser crever maintenant ! Il s'était toujours démené pour rester la tête hors de l'eau, même s'il devait pour cela paraître aussi ridicule qu'un chien qui apprend à nager. Non, il n'allait pas mourir ici. Pas après être devenu l'expert de la survie en milieu urbain, le Daimyo des salons de Pachinko, le Roi des Clodos, l'Empereur des Madao.

Il allait le faire.

Il allait sortir.

Allez !

Hasegawa resserra sa prise sur son pied de biche et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il fallait agir tant que la décision prise entretenait la flamme d'une détermination toute neuve dans son esprit. Il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte. La fraîcheur du métal contrastait avec la moiteur de sa paume. Ça faisait du bien.

Le cœur battant, il abaissa doucement la poignée, maudissant mentalement chaque grincement qu'émettait la goupille rouillée. Puis il ouvrit doucement la porte, la faisant pivoter lentement sur ses gonds, dont les crissements résonnaient aussi bruyamment à ses oreilles qu'un chat sous un fer à repasser.

Il ne l'ouvrit que de quelques centimètres, et jeta un œil prudent à travers l'embrasure. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Les zombies continuaient de défiler lentement, certains étaient même plantés là à ne rien faire ou à tourner en rond comme des épileptiques lobotomisés.

Son plan était de monter sur un toit dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Mais pour cela, il devrait fatalement s'exposer. Ce qu'il fit. Il se faufila discrètement par l'entrebâillement, tout en scannant la rue du regard. À une vingtaine de mètre de sa position se trouvait une échelle renversée au bas d'un mur. Une échelle de pompier, un sauvetage qui avait dû tourner court. S'il parvenait à l'atteindre, il pourrait sans problème monter sur le toit adjacent. Le seul souci étant justement les vingt mètres et quelques zombies qui le séparaient de son objectif.

Il décida de tenter l'approche mimétique. Après tout, imiter un zombie ne devait pas être bien compliqué. 'Suffisait de marcher en traînant la patte, avec un léger boitillement pour plus d'effet. Il pouvait aussi tendre les bras et grogner un peu. Ouais, c'était l'idée.

Il garda néanmoins son pied de biche à la main, savamment dissimulé le long de son bras.

Il se mit à avancer donc, s'obligeant à fixer son objectif sans détourner le regard. Lentement, tout en évitant de trébucher sur ses geta, il se fondit dans la masse de zombies qui paraissaient ne pas remarquer sa présence.

C'était bon ! Il passait carrément inaperçu ! Et il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin.

Surtout ne pas se précipiter.

Pas de mouvement brusque.

Un zombie le frôla de quelques centimètres. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas sursauter et déglutit en silence.  
La proximité des créatures l'oppressait.  
Ses jambes recommençaient à n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Il avait juste envie de piquer un sprint sur les derniers mètres qui lui restaient.

Son esprit travaillait à mille à l'heure. C'était mauvais. Il ne fallait surtout pas réfléchir dans des moments pareils.

_Penser zombie._  
_Penser zombie._

_PENSE ZOMBIE !_

_Quelque chose_ frôla ses pieds.

C'était fini.

Il détala en dérapant dans la boue sous les yeux d'une douzaine de zombies qui ne perdirent pas un instant pour lui coller au train en hurlant. Il franchit en un clin d'œil les trois mètres qui lui restaient, sans même avoir l'impression de toucher terre, et tenta de se saisir de l'échelle.

Trop tard. Le premier contaminé allait l'avoir.  
Après s'être mis dans la peau d'un zombie, il allait devoir revêtir celle d'un courageux samouraï.

_Allez. Pense samouraï._

Il saisit son pied de biche à deux mains, à la manière d'un katana. Il prit une grande inspiration. D'un mouvement souple, il fit décrire à son arme une élégante parabole, et manqua complètement sa cible. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser _Oh merde ! _que le pied de biche rebondit sur le mur et se planta dans le crâne de son assaillant. Ce dernier s'écroula à ses pieds.

Ce n'était pas fini. Le reste arrivait derrière. Il empoigna le pied de biche et tenta de le sortir de là où il était logé. En vain. L'outil était si profondément planté dans le crâne du cadavre qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir.

Hasegawa releva la tête, et quand il vit ce qui s'apprêtait à lui tomber sur le paletot, il abandonna son pied de biche, et dans un geste désespéré, mais profondément inutile, recula en rampant sur ses fesses, les bras levés devant son visage.

Alors qu'il voyait sa dernière heure arriver, enfin, il ne la voyait pas vraiment, étant donné que tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était sa misérable vie défiler devant ses yeux, il pensa à sa femme, comme tout être sain d'esprit pense à celui qu'il aime lorsqu'il est sur le point de mourir.

Puis soudain, les hurlements des contaminés cessèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir une dizaine de silhouettes carbonisées s'écrouler devant lui dans un amas de cendres.

Il reconnut sans peine la silhouette qui se découpait dans la lueur de la Lune, juste en face de lui.

Un balais serpillière à la main, le robot ménager des Yorozuya s'approchait de lui, et s'accroupit en le dévisageant de son regard de cuivre.

« T-Tama ?  
\- Vous avez failli mourir, Hasegawa-sama.  
\- Ouais c'est bon j'avais remarqué ! » répondit le miraculé avec une mauvaise humeur compréhensible.

Il avait vu la mort en face, et n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'un robot pour le lui faire remarquer. Tama avait toujours cette sale manie de débiter les plus évidentes des évidences, mais Hasegawa ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur l'aptitude de cette dernière aux lapalissades. Il se remit tant bien que mal sur ses jambes flageolantes, et entreprit de relever l'échelle, son objectif à l'origine, si vous vous en souvenez, le tout sous le regard curieux de Tama.

Une fois l'échelle adossée contre le mur, et après s'être assuré qu'elle n'était pas bancale, il se mit à monter les barreaux. Mal remis de sa mésaventure et encore nerveux, il dérapait sur ses geta. Il progressait lentement, les jambes en canard, quand il sentit l'échelle s'alourdir d'un nouveau poids. Il se retourna, vacillant légèrement en voyant l'espace qui le séparait du sol, et aperçut Tama, qui avait entrepris l'ascension dans son sillage.

« Oi ! Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ! l'interpella-t-il.  
\- Je vous accompagne, vous ne vous en sortirez jamais sans moi, répondit Tama en levant son regard vers lui.  
\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Va-t-en, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !  
\- Mon devoir est de servir les êtres humains. Vous êtes le seul être humain que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent. Alors je vous suis. Ordonnez-moi tout ce que vous voulez, j'obéirai.  
\- Alors dans ce cas je t'ordonne de partir ! Dégage ! » cracha-t-il en reprenant son ascension.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait repoussée avec tant de hargne. Peut-être avait-il seulement besoin d'être seul. Mais il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne faisait preuve que d'une extraordinaire mauvaise foi… Mais l'expérience venait de lui prouver qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais seul dans ce monde.

Il finit par se retourner. Tama s'était arrêtée, comme ordonné, et se contentait de le fixer avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Un regard qui dégageait plus de candeur et de franchise qu'un être humain n'en sera jamais capable. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucune arrière-pensée derrière ce genre de regard. Alors que le lâche qu'il était s'obstinait à dissimuler le sien derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil. Il se sentit vaguement honteux, et avec un soupir de résignation, grommela en tournant le dos :

« C'est bon, ramène-toi… »

* * *

Du haut de son perchoir, il pouvait tout voir. L'air était lourd de poussière et de fumée, mais la légère brise qui se mit à souffler dissipa les odeurs de poudre et de chair brûlée. Sougo ferma les yeux en levant le nez, et laissa le vent ébouriffer sa tignasse. Assis sur le parapet d'un immeuble, il faisait balancer ses pieds dans le vide avec ennui.

Le silence qui régnait sur les hauteurs contrastait avec l'agitation qui avait saisi les rues d'Edo. Il pouvait voir, du haut de l'immeuble sur lequel il était juché, de minuscules formes noires qui bougeaient dans tous sens, comme les fourmis d'une colonie que l'on venait de piétiner. Sougo émit un petit rire et hissa son bazooka sur son épaule.

Il visa un groupe en contrebas en tirant la langue avec application, et fit feu. L'écho du tir se répercuta dans tout le quartier, suivi de près par le vacarme de l'explosion de la roquette sur le macadam.

Sougo se fendit d'un immense sourire.

Il s'amusait comme un fou.

Il se pencha en avant pour contempler son œuvre. Dans la rue en contrebas, autour du point d'impact de son missile, s'excitait une vingtaine de petits points noirs, qui se trimbalaient dans tous les sens sans logique apparente.

Il réajusta son bazooka sur son épaule. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, était tout à fait spécial, car il échappait aux lois de la physique élémentaire. En effet, le bazooka de Sougo était en réalité ouvert sur une quatrième dimension qui lui permettait de disposer d'un stock infini de munitions, sans qu'il ait besoin de le recharger, bien entendu. C'était bien sûr un modèle unique et spécifique au petit sadique qu'il était. _(Ironie narrative)__  
_

Sougo réajusta son bazooka donc, et parcourut du regard les rues à travers son viseur.

C'est alors qu'apparut au loin dans son champ de vision une fourgonnette noire roulant vers sa position à travers les boulevards. Sougo ajusta son viseur pour avoir sa nouvelle cible en ligne de mire. Il s'apprêtait à pousser la gâchette lorsque, après une seconde d'hésitation, il se ravisa finalement, et baissa son arme en faisant la moue.

Il se releva prestement avec un soupir, remit son sabre dans sa ceinture, et fit passer la lanière de son bazooka sur son épaule. Il descendit finalement les escaliers de secours par lesquels il était monté, avec la nonchalance d'un fauve s'apprêtant à faire la loi dans sa jungle.

* * *

Tout foutait le camp, tout partait en lambeau. Une fois de plus. Il avait beau essayer d'agiter les bras comme un moulin à vent, tentant vainement de garder auprès de lui ce qui ne demandait qu'à prendre le large comme un château de sable emporté par la marée, mais tout lui filait entre les doigts.

Un sentiment amer de déjà vu, d'histoire qui se répète.

Non. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul encore une fois.

Il ne voulait pas les perdre. Il avait besoin d'eux autant qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Ils étaient sa thérapie, son équilibre. Grâce à eux, il avait fini par oublier.

Mais voilà que le sort s'acharnait de nouveau à détruire ce qu'il avait si patiemment construit. Il était encore une fois pris dans la tourmente d'évènements qui le dépassaient.

_C'était il y a dix ans maintenant. Il s'était retrouvé dans un cimetière enneigé après avoir erré sans but, laissant tout ce bordel derrière lui, voulant oublier ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il avait perdu.  
__Il avait saisi la main qui lui avait été tendue. Il avait réussi à se rafistoler.  
__Il avait réappris à vivre et à sourire avec effronterie au monde entier._

Et il n'allait pas foirer cette fois. Il n'allait pas laisser l'histoire se répéter une fois de plus. Comme pour confirmer avec détermination cette résolution, Gintoki serra ses mains sur le volant.

Sadaharu, en face de la camionnette qui roulait à toute allure dans les rues d'Edo, ouvrait le passage en envoyant voler d'un coup de patte les contaminés qu'il rencontrait sur le chemin. Gintoki prenait un malin plaisir à achever ceux qui passaient à portée en leur roulant dessus sans vergogne. Alors qu'il ne pleuvait plus, il avait enclenché les essuie-glaces, c'est dire…

Pendant la traversée du quartier Kabuki, ils n'avaient rencontré que des bandes galopantes de zombies. Ils n'avaient croisé aucune voiture, aucun habitant, à croire que la totalité de la population d'Edo avait été infectée par le virus en l'espace de quelques heures.

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur Edo, mais les nuages s'étaient dissipés, laissant apparaître une lune argentée éclatante qui baignait les rues d'une lueur blafarde. Les lampadaires étaient éteints.

Un zombie à la tête plus dure que les autres fit tressauter la camionnette qui retomba en faisant grincer ses châssis. Kagura installée à l'arrière, gémit en grinçant des dents sous l'impact. Gintoki la voyait dans le rétroviseur s'agiter dans sa couverture. Otae était agenouillée à ses côtés et tentait tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre.

« Gin-san ! Tu pourrais conduire un peu plus délicatement !  
\- On ne parle pas au conducteur ! Ce truc est plus compliqué à conduire qu'une vespa je vous rappelle ! » rétorqua Gintoki en rétablissant la trajectoire.

Il ignora le regard noir que lui lança Otae et tenta de se concentrer sur sa route en fronçant les sourcils. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux fébrilement vers le rétroviseur où la silhouette de Kagura ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il courait contre la montre.

La sueur commençait à perler à son front. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait. Il ne savait même pas si ce qu'il faisait en valait la peine.

Il se lécha les lèvres avec nervosité et jeta un énième regard vers le rétroviseur. Et si … ?

« Merde ! »

N'en pouvant plus, Gintoki s'empara du rétro à pleine main et le broya littéralement, faisant disparaître le reflet de sa vue de façon radicale. Des débris de verre blessèrent sa paume qu'il amena à sa bouche pour y sucer le sang qui commençait à couler. Il sentit à sa gauche le regard de Shinpachi qui le dévisageait avec un mélange de crainte et de stupéfaction.

« Foutu rétro, ça sert à rien ce truc… » répondit-il en marmonnant à la question muette.

Sa remarque tomba comme du plomb dans l'épais silence qui régnait parmi le petit groupe. Le coup de sang de Gintoki avait alourdi l'atmosphère de la camionnette, déjà loin d'être joyeuse.

Il s'en voulait déjà. Il tenta de sortir une remarque légère pour dédramatiser, mais alors que sa grande gueule débitait d'habitude un flot ininterrompu de conneries, cette fois-ci, il ne trouva rien à dire. Sa bouche restait obstinément fermée tandis que les mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge.

Peut-être parce qu'il était inutile de se répandre en paroles superflues. Il n'y avait tout simplement rien à dire dans ces moments là. Gintoki serra les dents, les traits de son visage se crispèrent. Il savait à ce moment qu'il était devenu complètement transparent. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'en remettre à la chance, tout en sachant de par son expérience que celle-ci était vraiment une belle salope. Et cela le rendait encore plus nerveux.

Il remarqua qu'il était devenu impossible de voir le sommet du Terminal par le pare-brise, preuve qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Ils allaient bientôt être fixés.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du centre-ville, la circulation devint de plus en plus difficile. Les zombies semblaient plus nombreux, en groupes plus compacts. Ils furent obligés de ralentir, mais la masse blanche de l'hôpital d'Edo se dessina rapidement parmi les immeubles. Les bâtiments du centre-ville dégageaient une aura sinistre, se déclinant dans un camaïeu de gris sur lequel tranchait la blancheur rassurante du centre hospitalier. Les petites rues piétonnes du quartier Kabuki avaient laissé place aux longues et larges avenues du centre-ville, parsemées de voitures abandonnées autour desquelles déambulaient les contaminés qui visiblement, paraissaient s'ennuyer à en crever. Le passage de la camionnette des Yorozuya leur procurait une distraction intéressante, mais écourtée systématiquement par une énorme patte blanche qui les envoyait rejoindre les éléments du décor.

Arrivé devant l'hôpital, Gintoki emprunta en trombe l'accès des ambulances, pour se garer directement en place prioritaire. Il examina rapidement les lieux. Devant l'entrée et sur le parking errait un bon paquet de zombies. De nombreuses voitures y étaient garées, ce qui signifiait que le personnel, s'il existait toujours, se trouvait encore à l'intérieur. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de voir les lumières et néons de l'hôpital éteints, toute la ville étant plongée dans le noir. Du moins dans son esprit, cela avait du sens.

L'arrivée de la camionnette avait attiré du monde. Gintoki sortit avant qu'ils ne se laissent encercler, fit le ménage avec l'aide de Shinpachi et chercha l'entrée des yeux. Otae s'arma de son naginata, et vint se placer à ses côtés, tout sens en alerte.

Gintoki se tourna rapidement vers Otose, restée dans la camionnette.

« Grand-mère, je te confie le van. Ne te montre surtout pas, c'est bien compris ? »

Otose hocha la tête d'un air fatigué, et referma la portière sans un mot.

Gintoki s'avança vers Sadaharu et lui tapota le museau.

« Surveille la vieille pour moi, veux-tu ? »

Le gros chien remua la queue en guise d'approbation.

Puis Gintoki se tourna vers son équipe de choc, Otae, arme au poing, manches relevées et une lueur meurtrière dans le regard qui aurait fait fuir notre samouraï en d'autres circonstances, et Shinpachi, qui avait hissé Kagura sur son dos.

Après avoir échangé un bref hochement de tête, il se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, que Gintoki défonça d'un violent coup de botte.

Bokuto en main, Gintoki entra dans le hall plongé dans la pénombre. Vide.

Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il s'attendait sincèrement à tomber sur une bande de zombies dansant impunément la macarena sur le bureau de l'infirmière en chef.

Mais tout ce que Gintoki contemplait à cet instant était une vision rare dont peu d'êtres humains peuvent se targuer d'avoir un jour été témoin.

Un service des urgences vide.

Au lieu de la file d'attente habituelle de plaies de tronçonneuse, de piqûres d'insecte et de nez qui coulent, il n'y régnait rien d'autre que les ténèbres et un calme plat. Aucune trace de lutte, pas de flaques de sang, ni de messages glauques du style « Fuyez pauvres fous ! » peinturlurés sur les murs à l'aide de substances plus glauques encore. C'était comme si le personnel et les patients s'étaient brutalement volatilisés.

Gintoki fut tiré de sa contemplation par le bruit d'une porte se fermant violemment. L'écho se répercuta contre les murs en perturbant le silence de cathédrale dans lequel était plongé le hall d'entrée et sembla se diffuser jusqu'aux entrailles les plus profondes de l'hôpital.

Gintoki attendit en serrant le poing sur le manche de son bokuto, et quand l'écho se dissipa enfin, il se retourna, pour croiser le regard à peine coupable d'Otae, laquelle avait encore la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée qu'elle venait de refermer.

« Vas-y recommence, et cette fois-ci, claque-la bien, cette putain de porte, je suis sûr qu'à la morgue, les macchabées t'ont pas entendue ! » siffla Gintoki entre ses dents.

Un violent coup de naginata dans ses parties avorta ses tentatives de dialogue. Il tomba à genoux tandis qu'Otae l'acheva d'un coup de semelle entre les omoplates. Elle lui marcha dessus sans un regard.

« La prochaine fois, ce n'est pas le plat de la lame que j'utiliserai. Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau si ne veux pas finir castré. » proféra-t-elle d'une voix égale, mais on ne peut plus menaçante.

Otae s'avança, sortit une lampe torche de la manche de son kimono et fit danser le rayon de lumière à travers la salle. Elle arrêta le halo sur un écriteau, et se tourna vers Shinpachi qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Une morsure de zombie, c'est les urgences traumatologiques ?  
\- K-Kagura n'est qu'une gosse, j'aurais plutôt dit les urgences pédiatriques, leur parvint faiblement par derrière la voix éteinte de Gintoki, toujours recroquevillé au sol.  
\- 'Faut pas pousser non plus, ce n'est plus une enfant...  
\- Non mais sérieusement, c'est tout ce qui vous inquiète ? Vous espérez encore trouver quelqu'un dans cet hôpital ? Ça pue l'arnaque à plein nez votre plan ! grinça furieusement Shinpachi entre ses dents.  
\- Tant qu'on est là, autant faire le tour, et essayer de trouver quelqu'un. Un toubib, une infirmière, n'importe qui qui puisse nous ramener Kagura. » articula Gintoki en se remettant péniblement debout.

Shinpachi acquiesça en silence en laissant passer son boss devant, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils s'avancèrent dans le hall à pas feutrés, le moindre bruit prenant des proportions gigantesques dans cette salle aussi grande qu'un hall de gare.

Tout sens en alerte, Gintoki ouvrait la marche, éclairé par la faible lumière de la lampe torche d'Otae. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, ni ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans les tréfonds de l'hôpital, mais il fallait continuer à avancer, tant que ça en valait la peine.

Il sentait à ses côtés la nervosité grandissante de Shinpachi, qui ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à la tête de la petite Yato posée sur son épaule. Outre le fait d'avoir la vie de son amie entre ses mains, Shinpachi savait qu'il avait aussi une bombe à retardement sur le dos. L'être humain est une créature égoïste, mais l'attachement sans faille de Shinpachi pour Kagura tenait bon la barre face à son instinct de survie. Difficilement, mais il tenait bon.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à aboutir sur un long couloir où s'enfilaient une dizaine de portes. Gintoki poussa du pied un chariot d'infirmière à l'abandon qui bloquait le passage et se tourna vers Otae.

« Tiens, regarde là-dedans, tu trouveras peut-être un truc. »

Otae s'exécuta tandis que Gintoki entreprit d'ouvrir les portes une à une. Des chambres, des chambres, des chambres. Toutes vides.

Le vestiaire des infirmières. En d'autres circonstances, le samouraï y aurait pénétré comme dans la caverne d'Ali Baba.

En effet, Gintoki entretenait un fantasme propre à tout digne représentant de la gent masculine. Les infirmières se baladaient-elles à poil sous leur blouse ?

Il avait déjà tenté de répondre à cette question existentielle lors de l'un de ses nombreux séjours à l'hôpital, et pas de la manière la plus délicate, il faut bien l'avouer. Il n'avait finalement réussi qu'à voir son hospitalisation prolongée de quelques jours, étant, à la suite de son expérience, en plus mauvais état que lorsqu'il y était entré. Depuis, il jouissait d'une réputation de pervers auprès du personnel infirmier, et la seule qui acceptait encore de le prendre en charge était l'infirmière en chef, une vieille couguar toute fripée de cinquante balais qui avait manifestement des vues sur lui.

Mais fermons ici cette parenthèse intempestive. Là, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il se tourna vers Otae, dont la fouille du chariot n'avait rien donné de concluant.

« On continue. » marmonna-t-il.

Ils continuèrent leur progression. Aux couloirs immaculés succédaient d'autres couloirs, aux portes closes succédaient des chambres vides. L'hôpital était plongé dans la pénombre et un silence de mort qui les mettaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'écho de leurs pas paraissait vacarme à leurs oreilles et les martèlements de leur cœur aussi bruyants que des tambours de guerre. Personne ne pipait mot.

Gintoki, au delà de son impassibilité, ne pouvait cependant empêcher son esprit de travailler à toute allure. Le sentiment croissant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond lui fit accélérer le pas, comme s'il espérait trouver la réponse à ses questions à chaque tournant.

Pourquoi les patients et le personnel avaient-ils disparu sans laisser aucune trace ? Où, et comment ?

Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna et croisa le regard angoissé de Shinpachi. Kagura commençait à s'agiter et se trémousser sur le dos du garçon. D'un échange de regards, ils comprirent qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Soudain, Shinpachi poussa un cri de douleur. La fillette lui avait agrippé l'épaule droite et semblait vouloir la réduire en miettes.

« Gin-san ! Qu'est ce que je fais ! Qu'est ce que je fais ! » hurla Shinpachi, perdant tout son sang-froid.

Gintoki ne perdit pas une seconde. De son bras gauche, il s'empara de Kagura, libérant ainsi Shinpachi de l'étau qui lui broyait l'épaule.

Puis il se mit à courir, la petite Yato sous le bras, sans savoir où il allait, ni se préoccuper de savoir si les deux autres le suivaient ou non.

Ainsi le moment était arrivé, et il ne savait quoi, ni comment faire. Kagura criait, se débattait, mais ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle semblait en proie à des monstres imaginaires, un ennemi implacable et incommensurable qu'elle tentait de combattre désespérément. Gintoki ne savait si elle souffrait ou non, lui voulait juste retarder l'échéance le plus possible, quitte à tenter tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais il n'avait aucune option, aucun plan sinon courir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un, quelque chose.

Il galopait comme un perdu, ses yeux fébriles examinant nerveusement chaque recoin obscur, chaque porte entrouverte. Il avait perdu la seule source de lumière dont il disposait, et il était seul, désespérément seul avec son fardeau sous le bras. Kagura avait saisi la manche de son kimono et commençait à en faire des pièces détachées avec sauvagerie.

Il se trouva soudain en face d'une cage d'escaliers qu'il entreprit de grimper. Il ne s'arrêta à aucun étage, le bruit de ses bottes sur les marches en bétons résonnant de haut en bas, couplé aux hurlements de Kagura qui commençaient à lui vriller les tympans. Il avait une furieuse envie de la faire taire, mais il ne savait comment.

Il aboutit bientôt sur une porte, la seule issue, qu'il défonça d'un coup de pied. Il sentit soudain un vent frais rafraîchir sa peau couverte de sueur. À bout de souffle, il s'arrêta deux secondes. Il était arrivé sur la toiture, vaguement illuminée par la faible lueur de la Lune. Aussi déserte que le reste de l'hôpital.

À part un fauteuil roulant, abandonné au beau milieu du toit. Il s'y approcha avec précaution, et remarqua bien vite qu'une forme recouverte d'un linceul y était assise, immobile. Arrivé à hauteur du fauteuil, il agrippa le drap blanc d'une main moite, et le releva brutalement, pour n'y découvrir que le corps sans vie d'un vieillard qui n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Il était vêtu de la tunique réglementaire des patients de l'hôpital, et avait une perfusion plantée en intraveineuse dans son poignet.

Que faisait ce cadavre, seul, sur le toit de l'hôpital ? Il avait clairement été abandonné ici, étant donné que quelqu'un s'était donné la peine de recouvrir le corps.

Encore un mystère qui rajoutait une dimension supplémentaire à l'énigme générale, mais Gintoki n'était pas d'humeur aux devinettes. La petite Yato s'était arrêtée de crier et de se tortiller, et était passée en mode vibreur.

Sentant la panique remonter lentement dans ses entrailles, Gintoki allongea Kagura sur le sol.

Le corps agité de spasmes, la fillette se tordait dans tous les sens comme une marionnette désarticulée. Ses doigts se crispaient sur le béton à s'en écorcher les ongles. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, ses pupilles fixaient un point imaginaire droit devant elle, sans ciller.

Désemparé, Gintoki se pencha sur elle en lui agrippant les épaules et se mit à la secouer avec fébrilité, presque violemment.

« Kagura ! Kagura, reste avec moi bordel ! Reste avec moi ! » Sa voix se brisa. Les yeux de Kagura pourtant posés sur lui, ne semblait pas le voir. Il s'attendait à tout moment voir celle-ci lui sauter à la gorge. Il lui faudrait dans ce cas...

La fillette poussa un cri déchirant. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Gintoki plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles comme un geste de déni, et regarda autour de lui.

La perfusion.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait, mais à ce stade, il était prêt à toutes les folies.

Il rejoignit d'un bond le fauteuil roulant, arracha l'aiguille du bras du cadavre, et s'agenouilla auprès de Kagura, la perfusion sous le bras. Il essuya vite fait l'aiguille, et tenta de la lui planter dans le poignet. Chose compliquée, car sa main tremblait autant sinon plus que la petite Yato. Il finit par piquer au petit bonheur.

_Trouver une veine, trouver une veine. _

Il sentait la sueur couler à grosses gouttes dans son cou et sur son front tandis qu'il lui charcutait l'avant-bras.

Et il vit le sang perler enfin dans le tube de l'intraveineuse. Le souffle court, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais ce n'était pas fini.

Il maintint Kagura au sol tandis qu'il regardait fébrilement les gouttes de la perfusion s'égrener lentement.

_Allez ! Agis ! AGIS !_

Au bout d'une minute, il sentit finalement Kagura se détendre, jusqu'à devenir aussi flasque qu'un vieux chiffon. Ses yeux étaient clos, et son visage en paix. Une terrible angoisse saisit Gintoki l'espace d'une demi seconde, vite rassuré par la sensation d'un cœur battant doucement dans la poitrine de la petite fille.

Les jambes en coton, il tomba assis à ses côtés, la tête dans les mains, avec l'horrible impression d'avoir fait passer ses entrailles dans un lave-linge. Il avait conscience d'avoir frôlé le pire, et ça le rendait malade. Mais qu'en était-il réellement maintenant ?  
Il passa une main tremblante dans sa tignasse en tentant de reprendre son souffle, quand le duo Shimura apparut à la porte d'où il était sorti quelques instants plus tôt.

« Kagura-chan ! » hurla Shinpachi en accourant, suivi de près par Otae. Tout deux avaient l'air d'avoir couru le marathon.

« C'est bon, elle s'est calmée, souffla Gintoki, la voix rauque.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda Shinpachi avant de remarquer la perfusion que Gintoki tenait en suspension. Le garçon fit des yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong.

« Où-est ce que t'as trouvé ça ?  
\- Par là, indiqua Gintoki en pointant du menton le fauteuil roulant.  
\- Mais t'es malade ? Tu sais au moins ce que c'est ?  
\- Aucune idée, et crois moi, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, ni le temps d'y réfléchir. Je t'aurais bien vu toi, à ma place ! Le principal, c'est que Kagura soit toujours là, pas vrai ? »

Shinpachi acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tandis qu'Otae prit la perfusion et se mit à l'examiner.

« C'est un sédatif, indiqua-t-elle en relevant la tête. Ça a dû la calmer, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle s'en sortira, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Au moins on a un sursis, déclara Gintoki en se relevant. Allez, on se tire de là, c'est pas fréquentable ici. »

La traversée de l'hôpital en sens inverse fut aussi sinistre et silencieuse qu'à l'aller. Une fois dehors, ils récupérèrent leur camionnette et Sadaharu qui les attendait sagement, trônant fièrement sur une pile de cadavres de zombies.

Avant de remonter dans le véhicule, Gintoki et Shinpachi s'attardèrent dehors.

« Gin-san, on fait quoi maintenant ? On n'a pu trouver personne pour nous aider ici…  
\- Je n'en sais rien, laisse-moi réfléchir un peu… » répondit Gintoki en s'essuyant le visage avec la paume de ses mains, l'air exténué.

Shinpachi monta sans un mot, le laissant seul avec ses réflexions.

Quelque chose chiffonnait le samouraï. Le personnel ne pouvait pas s'être volatilisé comme par magie. Il devait forcément se trouver quelque part, mais où ? Edo était si grande.

Gintoki avait mal au crâne à force de réfléchir. Il se massa les tempes en posant son front sur la carrosserie. Le stress combiné au manque de sommeil, il était au bord de la rupture. Avec un cri de rage et de frustration mêlée, il donna un coup de pied dans une des jantes de la camionnette, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle glissait sur le sol comme une soucoupe volante miniature, jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte une paire de pieds. Gintoki leva les yeux, la main sur le manche de son bokuto.

A quelques mètres en face de lui se tenait un jeune homme, en chemise et pantalon blancs, et qui tenait dans ses mains un balai-brosse.

* * *

_Haha._

**A Suivre**

* * *

**_Rubrique nécro :_**

_« Bonjour et bienvenue dans votre rubrique nécro, animée par votre serviteur, Yamazaki Sagaru. Aujourd'hui, nous recevons une autre victime de cette fiction, à savoir Catherine, l'hôtesse…  
__\- Pss, la ravissante hôtesse…  
__\- …heu, la ravissante hôtesse du Snack Bar, malencontreusement décédée…  
__\- …assassinée…  
__\- … hem, assassinée dans le premier chapitre. Catherine-san, ça vous fait quoi de n'avoir eu absolument aucun temps de parole dans cette fiction ?  
__\- Et bien, vous pouvez aisément deviner que c'est extrêmement frustrant de s'être fait planter dès le premier chapitre, et en plus par le premier branleur venu…  
__\- Heuu, veuillez m'excusez, le Yorozuya n'est pas le premier branleur venu…  
__\- Oui bon un branleur tout court dirons-nous… où en étais-je… Ah oui ! Imaginez ma déception, moi qui espérais pouvoir démontrer mes talents de comédienne…  
__\- Vous avez été comédienne ?  
__\- Oui, dans ma jeunesse… Oh vous savez, que des petits rôles, hein, rien de bien extraordinaire… Rose dans Titanic.  
__\- Vous mentez.  
__\- Non je ne mens pas, je suis cleptomane, pas mythomane ! Vous êtes juste jaloux !  
__\- Salut la compagnie, ça vous embête pas si j'me tape l'incruste ?  
__\- Tiens, tu serais pas la petite chinoise des Yorozuya toi ?  
__\- Kagura ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?  
__\- Ben je me fais chier dans la fiction. J'ai rien à faire alors je me suis dis que j'allais faire un tour ici…  
__\- Mais t'as rien à foutre ici ! C'est la rubrique des morts ! T'es pas encore morte à ce que je sache !  
__\- Ben non, mais avec l'équipe de branques que je me coltine, ça devrait plus tarder à mon avis… alors je viens ici, faire quelques repérages…  
__\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?  
__\- Je prends des mesures… c'est pas très grand ici… pousse toi, Jimmy-kun.  
__\- Je ne m'appelle pas Jimmy-kun ! Et pourquoi tu mesures ! Je comprends rien !  
__\- C'est bon calme-toi Jimmy-kun. Je regarde juste s'il y a de la place pour mon vélo d'appartement.  
__\- Hein… Quoi ?  
__\- Oui, mon vélo d'appartement, pour garder la forme même dans la mort.  
__\- Et comment comptes-tu te trimbaler un vélo avec toi jusque dans l'au-delà ?  
__\- Ben je demande à Gin-chan ! J'imagine la scène ! Gin-chan en pleurs sur mon pauvre petit corps mourant, et moi, d'une voix tremblotante, je lui dis :_

_« Gin-chan…. Mon vélo d'appartement, promets le mooaaahhhhh… »  
__« Oui, oui Kagura-chan, tout ce que tu voudras… Je te l'enverrai par colissimo… sniff… »  
__« Gin-chan…. »  
__« Oui… »  
__« N'oublie pas… »  
__« Quoi… ? »  
__« Le… papier-bulle…. Arghl…. »  
__« NOOOOOON ! »_

\- _C'est d'un niais…  
__\- Tout à fait d'accord. Et le jeu d'acteur est pas terrible, c'est surjoué. Laissez faire une comédienne professionnelle telle que moi, je vais vous arranger le truc :_

__« Et tout le monde meurt. Fin. _»___

_\- Non mais c'est quoi cette fin ?! Vous êtes frustrée à ce point ?  
\- Pfft, non je suis pas frustrée. Pas dans ce sens là...  
\- C'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ça ?  
\- A toi de voir, beau gosse.  
\- Heeem, changeons vite de sujet. China, pourquoi le papier-bulle ?  
\- Ben c'est pour s'occuper un peu, l'éternité, ça a l'air long et chiant...  
__\- C'est vrai qu'on se fait un peu chier ici, tu pourras nous en ramener un peu quand tu nous rejoindras définitivement ? Et mes raquettes de badminton aussi !  
__\- Oi, je suis pas le facteur de l'au-delà ok ?  
\- T'en fait pas beau gosse, si tu t'ennuies, ça peut peut-être s'arranger...  
\- Catherine-san, vous avez des raquettes ? Vous voulez faire une partie ?  
__\- Mais non, t'as rien compris... Dis-moi, que peuvent faire une femme expérimentée encore pimpante et un jeune homme fougueux et plein d'énergie alors qu'ils sont seuls, cachés de la vue de tous ?  
__\- Ben, du badminton ?  
__\- Tu ne vois pas, bel étalon ?  
__\- Non, nonononononononooon !  
__\- Heuuu, bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis encore là ! Oubliez le vélo d'appartement, hein, moi j'me casse ! Hé l'auteur, qu'est ce que tu fous ! Y a une frustrée et un puceau sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air dans ta rubrique !  
__\- CHINAAAA ! NE ME LAISSE PAAAS ! AAAAAAAAHHHHH !_

_\- … »_

* * *

_Faut que j'aille me laver les yeux. A l'eau de javel. _

_Juste un mot, comme d'hab', merci aux lecteurs, et surtout aux reviewers et followers (qui se reconnaîtront), ça me fait vraiment suuuuuper plaisir ! _

_Un mot sur le rythme de publication. Après avoir __expérimenté le mois de septembre, plus que chargé, avec la reprise des cours, du boulot et toussa, j'en suis finalement arrivée à établir un rythme de croisière qui sera d'un chapitre tous les mois, qui me paraît convenable, me permet de bien peaufiner chaque sortie et de conserver une avance confortable. Un chapitre sera donc posté sans faute tous les premiers week-end du mois. Vendredi soir, Samedi ou Dimanche, ce sera la surprise selon mes dispos, bien évidemment. Je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire qu'il y aura bien sûr un délai plus long entre décembre et janvier pour les partiels, qui sera au minimum d'un mois et demi, vu que début décembre, je passe toujours en mode No-Life pendant un mois pour les examens de Janvier..._

_Je pense avoir tout dit, s__ur ce… à la prochaine !_

**_Dans le prochain chapitre, le Bazooka de la Frustration, le Paperboard de la Justice et le Bâton d'Asclépios._**


	7. 6 - We Drift Like Worried Fire

_Chapi Chapo Patapo..._

* * *

**-6-**

**We Drift Like Worried Fire**

Il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir d'un coup et les essuie-glaces s'étaient mis à crisser sur le pare-brise. La Lune était enfin apparue, familière et rassurante. Car quoiqu'il puisse arriver, la Lune, elle, était et serait toujours là. Elle faisait partie des constantes de ce monde.  
Les constantes du monde de Kondo avaient foutu le camp. En partie.  
Car Toshi était avec lui, mais il manquait encore un élément nécessaire à son équilibre. La dream-team n'était pas au complet et Kondo ne cessait de jeter des regards anxieux sur l'émetteur du fourgon. Mais Toshi avait remarqué son petit manège, s'était mis en colère, et lui avait sèchement demandé de se concentrer sur la route.

C'était comme ça. Toshi se mettait souvent en colère, mais il ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas à cause de lui. Il était peut être parfois le dernier des gorilles et des boulets, mais il essayait toujours de faire de son mieux.

Mais cette fois-ci, ça n'avait pas suffit, et tout s'était écroulé. Son monde avait radicalement changé.

Quelque chose avait changé aussi dans le regard de Toshi. Il était là, sans être là. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. C'était encore une des choses qui lui échappaient. Toshi regardait la route sans rien dire. C'était pesant. Il avait fini toutes ses cigarettes. Une par une, sans un mot. Il saignait beaucoup aussi, mais il n'avait pas essayé de lui en parler. Il ne valait mieux pas.

Il avait aussi essayé de parler de Zaki, mais le regard de Toshi était juste parti encore un peu plus loin.  
Bref, Toshi était là, sans être là.  
Sougo, lui, n'était pas là du tout, et Toshi n'avait rien pu lui dire à ce sujet.  
Il savait bien que Sougo pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Enfin quand même, il aurait bien aimé l'avoir à ses côtés.

Par où c'était le quartier général déjà ?  
Ah oui. Après le feu, il fallait tourner à droite.  
Clignotant.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de mettre le clignotant, vous savez…  
\- Tu as raison. Désolé, c'est avec l'habitude… »

Toshi avait raison.

C'était aussi Toshi qui avait décidé de se rendre au Quartier Général de la police d'Edo.

Toshi avait _toujours_ raison.

Alors que lui-même était vraiment trop stupide. Stupide, stupide, stupide. Et irresponsable. Et incapable. Et –

« Arrêtez de trop penser Kondo-san, vous vous faites du mal.  
\- Hein ?  
\- J'ai dit, arrêtez de penser, ça vous fait culpabiliser.  
\- Je culpabilise pas.  
\- Je sais que vous pensez que tout est de votre faute…  
\- Je…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- … Toshi, tous mes hommes sont morts sous mes yeux, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai pas su protéger Tetsu alors que tu me l'avais confié ! Je suis… putain… fait chier ! »

Les freins crissèrent.

Il n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter en plein milieu de la route, ni s'effondrer sur le volant, la tête entre ses mains…

Parmi les sentiments de honte, de culpabilité, de défaite, et de découragement qui se pressaient au portillon de son esprit, il sentait peser sur lui le regard de son second. Que pouvait-il bien penser de lui à un moment comme celui-là ?

La voix éteinte de Toshi lui parvint d'outre-tombe.  
« J'ai perdu mes cinquante hommes, et dû tuer Yamazaki. »

Kondo releva la tête, pour croiser le regard inexpressif de son ami.  
« Hein… »  
Il ne comprenait pas tout. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre  
« Ne m'obligez pas à le répéter. Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans votre situation Kondo-san. Ce qui arrive n'est de la faute de personne. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. »

Kondo s'essuya les yeux et hocha la tête avec un reniflement bruyant. Il n'insista pas.

« On peut repartir maintenant, Kondo-san ?  
\- Oui. »

Ils repartirent en silence.

Kondo détestait le silence. Il l'obligeait à cogiter. La caserne n'avait jamais été silencieuse, elle. Que ce soit le bazooka de Sougo, les hurlements de Toshi, les rires bruyants et gouailleurs des soldats, il y avait toujours eu de l'animation. C'était fini tout ça. Il ne savait pas où étaient Sougo et son bazooka, les rires de ses soldats s'étaient tus, et Toshi ne hurlait plus.

Mais bientôt, un petit tap-tap vint troubler ce silence. Toshi avait commencé à remuer sa jambe valide à toute allure, et son regard scannait les rues nerveusement. Kondo savait ce que cela voulait dire.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il eut confirmation de son hypothèse.

« Vous pouvez vous arrêter là ? J'en ai pour une minute. Couvrez-moi. »

Malgré ses pensées noires, Kondo esquissa un petit sourire. Il s'arrêta là où Toshi pointait son doigt, un petit konbini devant lequel se trouvait un distributeur de cigarettes. Tandis qu'il laissait tourner le moteur, il observa Toshi descendre du fourgon en se tenant la jambe, puis tenter de défoncer la vitre du distributeur à grands coups de fourreau.

Kondo admirait l'intelligence de son Vice-Commandant, mais lorsque celui-ci était en manque, « subtilité » ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire.

« Calmos Toshi, tu vas attirer tous les zombies du coin !  
\- Rien…à….branler, j'les attends ! J'ai pas de monnaie, mais c'est pas la fin du monde qui va m'empêcher de tirer ma taffe ! Et pis c'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait encore avoir besoin de mon fric hein ?! Prends ça dans ta gueule, saloperie de distributeur à la mords-moi-l'nœud ! Ah ça y est !  
\- Fais gaffe à pas te couper. » marmonna Kondo l'air absent en entendant les bruits de verre brisé. Il fit le tour du fourgon, en surveillant les rues aux alentours. Il entendait son second grommeler derrière le véhicule. Manifestement, il ne trouvait pas sa marque préférée.

Soudain, il eut l'impression d'entendre siffler ses tympans. Il se mit les mains sur ses oreilles. Non, ce n'était pas son imagination. Quelque chose sifflait bien. Un peu comme un missile qui tombait du ciel… Un missile…

Qui dit missile dit explosion. Le distributeur de cigarettes vola en éclats dans un vacarme assourdissant.

« Toshi ! » hurla Kondo en se précipitant derrière le fourgon où ne régnait qu'un épais brouillard de poussière. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il put enfin apercevoir son second en train de cracher ses poumons ou ce qu'il en restait, noir de cendres, à quatre pattes parmi les vestiges du distributeur.

« Euh, Toshi, tu vas bien ? »

Toshi leva lentement la tête, réduisant en miettes le paquet de cigarettes calciné qu'il tenait dans la main. Tout son visage transpirait des envies de meurtre.

« Il n'y a qu'un salopard au monde pour commettre une telle abomination ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents.  
\- Le salopard qui a votre sale tronche en plein dans sa ligne de mire. » retentit une voix claire au dessus de leur tête. Sougo était perché sur un balcon, et pointait vers eux le canon de son bazooka.

« Sougo ! s'exclama Kondo, les larmes aux yeux. Dans mes bras ! »

Sougo sauta avec légèreté, même pour quelqu'un qui se trimbale un bazooka de quinze kilos sur l'épaule. Il planta ses chaussures dans la tronche de Kondo qui lui tendait les mains, et atterrit au sol, un air faussement chagriné sur le visage.

« Alala, Hijikata-san, quel gâchis ! Il va falloir vous abstenir de fumer encore un petit moment…  
\- Pas grave, je vais te scalper, et me faire une roulée avec tes putains de tifs !  
\- Faites attention, c'est de la bonne, vous risquez de voir des trucs pas nets. Et pas aussi sympathiques que dans Lucy in the Sky.  
\- Tant mieux, ça m'évitera d'avoir à supporter ta sale face de rat !  
\- Vous feriez mieux de rester sur vos gardes, les camés sont des proies faciles. Enfin, encore plus facile, dans votre cas.  
\- Tu vas voir, j'vais t'étriper ! » Hijikata se remit rapidement sur ses pieds. Un peu trop rapidement. Il vacilla en essayant de retrouver son équilibre.

« Oh ben, à ce que je vois, vous êtes déjà bien stone. » Sougo prit un air grave, un air de piano mélancolique retentit, tandis que l'arrière-plan devint tout blanc autour de lui. _« Oui, contre les drogues, chacun peut agir. »_

« Raah, mais arrête tes conneries, on n'est pas dans Las Vegas Parano ! Je suis blessé, t'as pas remarqué ?  
\- Encore une preuve, s'il en fallait une, que vous n'êtes qu'un boulet…  
\- Tu vas voir un peu… »

Tandis que tous les deux se crêpaient le chignon, Kondo émergeait lentement de son côté, la marque d'une paire de semelles encore imprimée sur le visage. Il entendait vaguement ses deux compagnons se quereller à propos de quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement. Ce dont il était parfaitement conscient, par contre, c'était la bande de zombies qui arrivaient à toute allure depuis l'autre bout de la rue.

Pas moyen d'être tranquille cinq minutes.

Le Commandant refit surface.  
« Toshi, Sougo, ça suffit, on dégage ! »

Kondo observa avec satisfaction ses compagnons obtempérer sans protester.

Jusqu'à ce que Sougo profite du handicap de son aîné pour se hisser à sa place sur le siège passager.

« Désolé Hijikata-san, mais il n'y a que deux places ! Pour vous, c'est le panier à salade !  
\- De quoi ? J'étais là avant toi sale morveux ! Hors de question que je fasse le voyage à l'arrière ! C'est la place des détenus !  
\- Peut-être, mais je vous trouve un peu sur les nerfs, un peu de solitude vous fera le plus grand bien, vous avez vraiment besoin de vous calmer !  
\- Bon ça suffit vos gamineries ! Toshi, tu montes à l'arrière ! Sans discussion ! »

Kondo n'avait pas voulu élever la voix, mais leurs chamailleries constantes, qui d'habitude l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose, cette fois-ci l'agaçaient et le rendaient nerveux. Même lui comprenait que ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de chose. Il fallait se serrer les coudes, encore plus à présent qu'ils étaient enfin tous les trois réunis.

Tandis qu'il se massait les tempes avec fatigue, il observa Hijikata se diriger vers l'arrière du fourgon en clopinant, fusillant du regard Sougo qui lui adressait un pied de nez. Avec ces deux là, la hache de guerre n'était jamais enterrée.

« Bon, on y va maintenant ? demanda Sougo, l'air innocent.  
\- Attends un peu, Toshi n'est même pas encore monté.  
\- Ben, justement…  
\- Sougo ! » le réprimanda-t-il.

Sougo le regarda d'un air surpris, puis détourna le regard en faisant la moue. Kondo se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de sermonner le jeune Capitaine. Et par réciprocité, ce dernier n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de se voir réprimander.

_Bon, tant pis, ça lui fera les pieds._

Deux coups contre la vitre blindée derrière eux leur indiquèrent qu'il était temps de partir.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Sougo.  
\- Au quartier général. C'est là qu'on a le plus de chances d'avoir des infos sur ce qu'il se passe.  
\- Une décision d'Hijikata-san je présume. Moi, je peux vous en donner des infos. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, le centre-ville est complètement abandonné aux contaminés. Je n'y ai croisé personne d'autre. Et je suppose que c'est en train de s'étendre vers les extérieurs de la ville. Tous les bâtiments administratifs ont été évacués. Le système électrique de la ville est en panne et les derniers vaisseaux ont quitté le terminal pour l'espace. Si vous voulez mon avis, plus on s'approche du centre-ville, moins on a de chance de tomber sur quelqu'un qui puisse nous renseigner. Ils sont déjà probablement tous morts, ou partis vers je-ne-sais-où.  
\- Moi ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est où tu étais passé pendant tout ce temps, et pourquoi tu ne répondais pas aux appels. J'étais mort d'inquiétude tu sais…  
\- Bwoff, j'ai pris un peu de hauteur… fallait que je prenne l'air, vous comprenez. J'avais réussi à échapper au carnage avec quelques hommes, mais j'ai paumé mon émetteur dans la mêlée. Et puis ils sont morts comme des glands les uns après les autres. Au final, il ne restait plus que moi. Alors je suis allé me balader un peu. »

Kondo faillit s'étrangler.

« Te balader ?! Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est l'enfer ici bas ?  
\- Ben si, et alors ? Que peut-on y faire nous autres… à part y survivre. Je suis pas du genre à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Considérez ça comme un nouveau cycle qui recommence. Mon seul regret voyez-vous, est de ne pas avoir réussi à prendre la place de Vice-Commandant avant que le Shinsengumi ne soit complètement réduit en miettes.  
\- Tu parles comme Toshi. On dirait que tout te passe au dessus de la tête sans t'atteindre ni t'affecter.  
\- Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pour l'instant pas de raison de l'être. Au contraire… un monde où seuls les plus forts survivent, où la sélection naturelle est implacable, je trouve ça excitant… » répondit Sougo en le regardant sans ciller.

Il y avait dans les yeux de Sougo une lueur qu'on y voyait rarement. Kondo détestait cette lueur. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge, l'air gêné, et se décida finalement à lui faire part de ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis un moment.

« Ha, hum… Sougo, Zaki est mort. » annonça-t-il sans détour. Il était soulagé de pouvoir enfin en parler avec quelqu'un.

Sougo resta impassible.

« Hum, c'est Toshi qui l'a tué. »

Cette fois, le jeune homme tourna la tête en levant un sourcil.

« Vous étiez là ?  
\- Non, c'est lui qui me l'a dit.  
\- Alors c'est qu'il devait avoir de bonne raison d'agir ainsi. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous inquiète. C'est une chose à laquelle nous devrons sûrement avoir affaire dans le futur, déclara Sougo d'un calme olympien.  
\- Oui, tu as probablement raison. » acquiesça Kondo avec un soupir.

Cependant, un goût amer subsistait dans les paroles du Commandant. Une amertume et un cœur gros, encore alourdi par le réalisme froid et imperturbable de ses deux compagnons.

* * *

Hijikata était plongé dans un noir quasi complet, affalé sur la banquette du fourgon, qui d'habitude accueillait les détenus en transfert vers la prison d'Edo. Sa jambe l'élançait. C'était comme si on lui tirait une balle à chacun de ses mouvements. Une douleur bénéfique néanmoins, car elle lui permettait de ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver vers d'autres sujets qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

Il entendait derrière lui la faible rumeur d'une conversation. Il avait tenté de saisir ce que Kondo et Sougo pouvait se raconter, mais avait vite abandonné. Il était épuisé et le manque de nicotine commençait à se faire cruellement sentir.

Son organisme semblait vouloir se mettre en hibernation. Il bâilla et regarda sa montre en clignant des yeux. Deux heures du matin. Il décida qu'il pouvait bien s'accorder un instant de repos. Il laissa ses paupières lourdes se fermer, et malgré la douleur qui battait sa jambe, il s'assoupit.

Il vit défiler dans un rêve à demi conscient les évènements qui avaient rythmé la dernière journée du Shinsengumi. Sauf que ceux-ci paraissaient aussi flous et lointains que s'il les regardait à travers un épais mur d'eau.

_Un rapport du QG, une situation de crise, des armées en branle-bas de combat._

_L'excitation de faire face à un ennemi inconnu._

_Le vacarme furieux de la mitraille. _

_L'odeur, le goût familier du sang._

_Un cri de détresse, suppliant._

_Hijikata-san !_

_HIJIKATA-SAN !_

« Hijikata-san ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Les portes du fourgon étaient ouvertes, et la silhouette de Sougo se découpait dans la faible lueur de la lune.

« Hijikata-san, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de roupiller. Vous avez de la chance que l'on ne vous ait pas abandonné ici. »

Hijikata se redressa en grommelant et sauta à bas du camion avec l'élégance d'un brontosaure unijambiste. Devant eux se dressait de toute sa hauteur le quartier général, ultime bastion de la fierté militaire d'Edo. S'il devait rester un dernier îlot de résistance, il serait ici, Hijikata en était sûr. Presque.

Les portes du bâtiment étaient judicieusement fermées devant la population peu fréquentable qui avait envahi le quartier, mais celui-ci ne semblait donner aucun signe de vie. La bâtisse semblait aussi désespérément morte et silencieuse qu'une tombe que même les asticots auraient désertée.

Il ne fallait pas s'attarder dehors cependant, car la chasse aux humains était toujours ouverte et par conséquent, les trois hommes poussèrent la porte du QG en prenant soin de verrouiller derrière eux.

Dans le hall d'accueil, au lieu de l'habituel troupeau de fonctionnaires apathiques qui constituaient les services administratifs du QG, se trouvait, eh bien, un troupeau de fonctionnaires apathiques qui déambulaient aussi mollement qu'à leur habitude, sauf que ceux-ci s'étaient subitement convertis à l'anthropophagie, comme on aurait pu le prévoir, et ainsi retrouvèrent toute leur vitalité devant un peu de viande fraîche … Nos trois compagnons se trouvèrent donc soudain face à une bande de zombies en costard-cravate en train de leur foncer dessus en beuglant.

Hijikata se réjouit à l'idée d'envoyer toute une bande d'employés de bureau ventripotents dans l'au-delà, c'était un peu prendre sa revanche sur une administration à la ramasse, source d'emmerdements maximum et de résultats minimum.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de nettoyer le hall, ils étaient tout trois dos à dos, entourés d'une pile de cadavres. Hijikata rengaina son sabre en grimaçant, échangea avec Sougo un regard entendu, puis se tourna vers Kondo qui semblait en plein brainstorming.

« S'il y a des zombies ici, ça veut dire que… commença le Commandant.  
\- Que le quartier général est tombé, finit Hijikata, la mine sombre.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, Toshi ?  
\- Il faut nettoyer le reste du QG, essayer de retrouver des survivants, et…  
\- Trouver une cafèt' et un coin confortable pour pioncer… » l'interrompit Sougo.

Hijikata acquiesça en hochant la tête. Le morveux avait raison. Il était deux heures du matin et ils étaient tous crevés. Il était temps de se poser un peu.

« Aaaah, mon royaume pour un lit ! bâilla Sougo en s'étirant.  
\- Minute, faut déjà s'assurer qu'il n'y a plus de contaminés dans le QG…  
\- Ouais, ouais, vous l'avez déjà dit, Hijikata-san. » râla Sougo d'une voix traînante en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. Il appuya sur le bouton et fit mine d'attendre en sifflotant un air faux. Hijikata savait parfaitement où ce petit rat voulait en venir. Ce dernier se retourna au bout de quelques secondes, et déclara d'un air innocent :

« Oh, comme c'est dommage, l'ascenseur ne fonctionne plus, il va falloir monter à pieds… »

Hijikata vit clairement Sougo lancer un regard furtif, mais débordant de satisfaction, vers sa jambe ensanglantée.

« Je t'emmerde, petit con. » cracha-t-il en clopinant vers les escaliers.

Sougo le devança et se mit à monter l'escalier quatre à quatre, sabre au poing.  
« Laissez-moi faire, je vais nous trouver un bon coin ! J'ai le nez pour dénicher les endroits confortables où pioncer en toute tranquillité !  
\- Ça, je te l'fais pas dire… » grommela Hijikata.

Et Sougo disparut au tournant, prêt à décalquer du zombie.

...

Ils atterrirent finalement au sixième étage du QG, où se trouvait une cafétéria. Sur les tables demeuraient les vestiges froids des plats abandonnés dans la précipitation par de pauvres types interrompus en plein repas. Les mangeurs avaient fini mangés ou contaminés. On pourrait appeler ceci un renouvellement du cycle de la chaîne alimentaire, manger puis être mangé. Un concept que les humains avaient oublié depuis qu'ils avaient cessé d'être idiots, ou l'inverse selon les points de vue, et qui venait de leur être rappelé de la manière la plus brutale qui soit.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Sougo avait fait un gros carnage de zombies.

Avec l'aide de Kondo, il balança les cadavres par la fenêtre histoire de faire un peu le ménage, tandis qu'Hijikata se laissait tomber sur une chaise. Il étreignit sa jambe en grognant, et sursauta quand Kondo lui adressa la parole.

« Je vais faire le tour du QG avec Sougo, pour finir de nettoyer la place. Reste là et essaye de te ménager d'accord ? »

Hijikata acquiesça sans rien dire, et les regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision. Il continua à suivre les bruits de leur progression en tendant l'oreille, puis, lorsque le silence se fit enfin, il se redressa avec un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace de vieux clown alcoolique. C'était le moment qu'il attendait.

Il se leva et se mit en marche en traînant la patte. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'occupe de cette jambe. Le sang commençait à coaguler, mais le morceau de métal déchiqueté, lui, était toujours là. Hijikata le sentait s'enfoncer un peu plus à chacun de ses pas. Il fallait qu'il l'enlève avant qu'il n'atteigne l'artère fémorale, sinon, il allait se vider du sang qui lui restait en quelques instants. Il ne savait pas où était cette putain d'infirmerie, s'il y en avait une, mais bon dieu, il avait à peu près autant de chance de la trouver dans les parages que de croiser un kangourou sur un tricycle.

Au terme de sa lente et difficile progression à travers les couloirs plongés dans la pénombre du quartier général, il finit par se retrouver devant une porte familière. Une porte qu'il connaissait bien, pour l'avoir franchie à maintes reprises.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait, mais il ne se sentait pas de continuer ses investigations, et en désespoir de cause, il poussa la porte avec précaution.

Elle s'ouvrit sur une grande salle vide et sombre au milieu de laquelle trônait un imposant bureau.  
L'antre du grand manitou.  
Le bureau de Matsudaira.

Hijikata ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il avait dû y essuyer nombre d'engueulades et autres sermons, s'y justifier des bavures, non, des conneries de cet abruti de Sougo, et de l'indiscipline générale de ses troupes.

Aujourd'hui, le vieux n'était plus là, et honnêtement, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il se traîna jusqu'au bureau et s'affala avec un soupir de soulagement dans le fauteuil. Il profita quelques secondes du plaisir d'être assis à la place du chef, puis se reconcentra sur ses préoccupations.

Il fallait soigner cette plaie, enlever ce morceau de métal qui jouait à cache-cache dans sa cuisse. Il se mit à fouiller nerveusement les tiroirs du bureau. Il allait devoir improviser avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Le premier truc qu'il trouva suffit à lui remonter le moral. Un paquet de clopes, et un briquet. Ce n'était pas sa marque, mais tant pis. Il avait grand besoin de s'en tirer une.

Apaisé par le flux de nicotine, il reprit ses recherches. Il finit par dégoter une chemise de rechange, et une bouteille de saké à moitié pleine. Vieux pochetron…

Il considéra cette dernière quelques instants, puis l'ouvrit et en bu cul-sec la moitié du contenu. Il en avait vraiment besoin pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Puis il s'en aspergea les mains, prit une profonde inspiration, et commença ses investigations charcutières. Il se retint de hurler en serrant les dents si fort qu'il eu l'impression de se briser les mâchoires. Lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts les contours acérés du morceau de métal, il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et l'extirpa d'un coup sec en débitant un chapelet de jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Il jeta l'éclat sur le bureau avec un soupir de soulagement et s'accorda quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle.

Il n'avait pas encore fini.

Il versa le reste du saké sur sa blessure, histoire de désinfecter. Franchement, un saké de marque en plus. Ignorant la sueur qui commençait à inonder son visage, il entreprit de faire des bandes en déchirant la chemise du vieux, mais s'arrêta à la vue de sa plaie qui recommençait à pisser le sang. Il se résigna alors à faire ce qu'il avait voulu à tout prix éviter. S'il fallait en arriver là… Il se remit à fouiller dans les tiroirs, sans grand espoir. Il doutait franchement de trouver du fil et une aiguille, mais sait-on jamais, le vieux Matsudaira avait peut être une passion inavouée pour le point de croix. Peine perdue, évidemment.

Il se redressa et fit traîner un regard vague sur le plan de travail. Un objet brillant au clair de Lune attira son attention.

Une agrafeuse.

Une putain d'agrafeuse.

Avec des agrafes.

* * *

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? »

Shinpachi se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, recroquevillé sur le siège avant de la camionnette. Il comprenait bien que Gin-san avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir un moment, mais là, c'était carrément trop long. Et comme il était dans l'angle mort du rétro, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. À l'arrière, Otae racontait à Otose l'épisode de l'hôpital. Shinpachi s'inquiéta à la vue de sa sœur. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi épuisée. Ses yeux cerclés de noir semblaient vouloir se fermer à la moindre seconde et il voyait bien les efforts qu'elle déployait pour rester alerte. Lui-même, il se sentait les paupières aussi lourdes que si un poids de dix kilos était accroché à chacune. Otose quand à elle, semblait plus vieille et plus ridée que jamais.

Avec un soupir, Shinpachi retira ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux. Il se claqua les joues, pour se motiver un peu, et ne tenant plus, il ouvrit la portière et sortit.

« Oi ! Gin-san ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? On t'att— »

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Gintoki, qui avait à peine remarqué sa présence, regardait droit devant lui, sa main prudemment placée sur le manche de son bokuto, mais –Shinpachi le sentait- sans avoir l'intention de dégainer. En face de lui se tenait un jeune homme habillé tout de blanc, en guise d'arme un balai à moitié levé, et qui s'approchait lentement d'un air méfiant. Sadaharu était en retrait, oreilles dressées, mais il ne grognait pas. Il semblait au contraire observer la scène avec la plus grande attention.

« C'est… c'est vous qui avait fait tout ça ? demanda le jeune homme.  
\- Tout ça quoi ? renchérit Gintoki en lâchant son bokuto.  
\- Ben, tout ça, répéta l'homme en blanc en montrant de son manche à balai les cadavres de zombies qui jonchaient le sol.  
\- Ah… euh, ouais, c'est nous… » répondit Gintoki en se grattant la nuque.

L'homme baissa son arme en esquissant un faible sourire, puis il s'avança.

« Je commençais à me dire que j'allais finir mes jours ici ! Merci d'avoir fait le ménage !  
\- Pas de quoi, vieux, répondit Gintoki. Et toi, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?  
\- Ah, pardon ! Je m'appelle Tetsuya, je suis un employé de l'hôpital…  
\- Vous… vous travaillez à l'hôpital ? intervint Shinpachi. Mais il n'y a plus personne là dedans ! C'est complètement désert ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Eh bien, l'hôpital a été évacué tôt dans la soirée. On se trouvait trop près du périmètre de sécurité, alors le personnel et les patients ont été dispatchés vers divers établissements en ville. »

Gintoki et Shinpachi s'entre-regardèrent.

« Ça fait un moment qu'il n'y a plus de périmètre de sécurité comme tu dis, déclara Gintoki. Les zombies ont atteint le quartier Kabuki depuis un moment et je suppose qu'ils sont encore en train de se propager…  
\- Oui, je m'en doutais un peu depuis que les contaminés avaient envahi la cour de l'hôpital… répondit le jeune homme d'un air triste.  
\- Euh, excusez-moi une minute, mais si le personnel a été évacué, pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ? » demanda Shinpachi. La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment, parmi les milliers d'autres questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Je me suis porté volontaire pour tenir compagnie à un patient. Un monsieur en phase terminale, à l'article de la mort. Ils ont refusé de l'évacuer, alors je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à la fin, répondit Tetsuya en levant les yeux. Il n'y a rien de plus triste que de mourir seul, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
\- Si. En effet. » répondit Gintoki.

Shinpachi repensa au vieil homme sur son fauteuil roulant, qui avait fini ses jours sur un toit d'hôpital. Mourir aussi paisiblement lui paraissait un luxe, après tout ce qu'il avait vu au cours de la nuit. Il savait que Gintoki pensait la même chose, car il regardait vers le toit en silence. Puis le samouraï se détourna et se dirigea vers le véhicule l'air absent. Tetsuya, quant à lui, avait baissé les yeux, l'air soudainement passionné par ses chaussures. Il semblait très mal à l'aise. Shinpachi vint immédiatement à sa rescousse.

« On peut vous emmener si vous voulez, proposa-t-il poliment.  
\- Je n'osais pas vous le demander ! s'écria le jeune homme sans cacher son soulagement. Où est-ce que vous allez ?  
\- Ben on ne sait pas trop, répondit Shinpachi en jetant un regard furtif vers Gintoki. On a une blessée, et on espérait trouver de l'aide dans l'hôpital, mais maintenant, on ne sait plus trop quoi faire… »

La question posée innocemment par le jeune homme lui rappela avec amertume la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Il chercha encore une fois le regard de Gintoki, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop désemparé, mais il échoua à cacher son impuissance. Gintoki quant à lui, baissa les yeux, fermé dans son mutisme.

Ce fut Tetsuya qui brisa le silence.

« Ah, vous avez une blessée ? Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose, je suis infirmier… »

Shinpachi et Gintoki bondirent vers lui comme un seul homme.

« Non mais t'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ! gueula Gintoki à deux centimètre de son visage. Ça fait des plombes qu'on cherche quelqu'un comme toi !  
\- Ben je pensais que c'était évident non ? Je porte une tunique blanche quand même…  
\- Mais avec ton putain de balai, je pensais que t'étais le concierge ! Et puis d'abord ça existe infirmier ? C'est un métier de meufs pourtant !  
\- Ce n'est pas un métier de meufs comme vous dites, répliqua froidement Tetsuya, l'air passablement vexé. Et puis le balai, c'était juste pour me défendre. Pardon d'avoir égratigné vos préjugés…  
\- Égratigné mes préjugés ? Tu viens de briser un mythe là !  
\- Là n'est pas la question ! intervint Shinpachi. Tetsuya-san, veuillez nous excusez. Notre amie a été mordue par un contaminé, il faut la soigner de toute urgence !  
\- Quand a-t-elle été mordue ? demanda l'infirmier en se dirigeant vers la camionnette.  
\- Il y a environ deux heures.  
\- Quoi ? Deux heures ? Mais elle devrait être déjà transformée à ce stade !  
\- Heu… hein ?  
\- Une personne mordue se transforme immédiatement, au bout de quelques secondes seulement ! Alors c'est impossible qu'elle puisse –  
\- Et pourtant, si. » l'interrompit Gintoki en ouvrant la porte arrière de la camionnette.

« Survivre deux heures à une morsure, c'est pas humain… marmonna Tetsuya en monta dans le véhicule.  
\- Justement, Kagura-chan n'est pas humaine. » répondit Gintoki. Il s'était installé au volant aux côtés de Shinpachi, et s'apprêtait à démarrer. « Une destination particulière, doc ?  
\- Je ne suis pas docteur, répondit le jeune homme. Mais ma fiancée a été transférée à l'hôpital militaire avec une partie des patients et du personnel. Elle est interne, vous savez… précisa-t-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. J'aimerai bien la rejoindre. En plus, ils y accueilleront votre amie, et vous pourrez y passer le reste de la nuit.  
\- S'ils sont toujours en vie… » marmonna Gintoki, de sorte que seul Shinpachi put l'entendre.

Ils démarrèrent et quittèrent ainsi l'hôpital, toujours suivis de près par Sadaharu.

« Alors ? demanda Shinpachi avec inquiétude, une fois que l'infirmier eut fini d'examiner Kagura.  
\- La blessure est propre, ce n'est qu'une égratignure, mais on reconnait bien la trace d'un coup de dent, c'est très caractéristique. Son état est stable et la blessure commence même à cicatriser. Vous m'avez dit qu'elle a failli se transformer ? C'est incroyable qu'elle ait pu survivre aussi longtemps à un contact avec le virus, je n'en reviens pas !  
\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle va s'en tirer ?  
\- Je ne vous le garantis pas, mais elle semble bien partie pour ! Ce serait une première ! Et cela signifie aussi qu'il y a un espoir pour que l'humanité s'en sorte ! s'emporta le jeune homme, l'air exalté.  
\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, notre Kagura n'est pas une humaine, l'interrompit Gintoki.  
\- Vraiment ? Elle semble tout à fait normale pourtant…  
\- C'est une Yato…  
\- Quoi ? Une Yato ? Une vraie de vrai ? Mais c'est impossible, les symptômes du virus ne se manifestent que chez les humains…  
\- C'est pourtant la deuxième extra-terrestre que je vois qui soit atteinte du virus, rétorqua Gintoki. La première était déjà transformée, et Kagura a bien failli y passer elle aussi… »

Tetsuya parut perplexe un moment. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui, comme s'il détenait les réponses de toutes les énigmes de la science. Il sembla se rendre compte qu'il était l'objet de tous les regards, car il sursauta lorsqu'il releva les yeux.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
« Hum, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle est une Yato qu'elle ne s'est pas transformée. C'est la race la plus puissante de l'univers, leur système immunitaire doit être ultra résistant.  
\- Oui, mais pourquoi a-t-elle développé des symptômes alors ? Et dans le cas de Catherine ? C'est une extra-terrestre aussi, alors pourquoi s'est-elle transformée ? s'interrogea Shinpachi.  
\- J'en sais rien moi… Elle ressemblait à un être humain ? Je veux dire, physiquement…  
\- Heu, oui on peut dire ça, mis à part ses oreilles de chat et son extrême laideur… railla Gintoki.  
\- Dans ces cas là, alors peut-être que les Amantos ayant un organisme similaire au notre peuvent être victimes du virus. Sauf que dans le cas de votre Yato, ses défenses sont tellement puissantes qu'elle a réussi à combattre le virus. C'est extraordinaire ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Grâce à elle, on va peut-être pouvoir être en mesure de mettre au point un vaccin, ou même de guérir les malades ! »

À ces mots, Gintoki tiqua. Un très léger froncement de sourcils, l'affaire d'une fraction de seconde, invisible pour n'importe qui. Sauf Shinpachi. Avec le temps, il avait appris à détecter les signes de son boss et à les interpréter. Même si Gintoki restait, aux yeux de son entourage, un homme au comportement parfois incompréhensible, un homme sur qui on en découvrait tous les jours, Shinpachi avait fini par réussir à déchiffrer son langage corporel, aussi discret et imperceptible soit-il.

Shinpachi sentait que Gintoki restait méfiant. C'était pourquoi il était aussi silencieux. D'une manière générale, depuis l'histoire avec Kagura, Gintoki avait changé. C'était le Gintoki qui apparaissait lorsqu'il décidait de prendre les choses en main. Son visage s'était crispé, et son regard s'était durci. Shinpachi ne saurait vraiment dire par quel artifice, mais il paraissait plus grand. Il l'intimidait presque. Comme toujours lorsqu'il montrait ce genre de visage.

Shinpachi l'observa quelques secondes encore, puis, voyant que Gintoki ne répondait pas, il se détourna. La camionnette se fit soudain très silencieuse. Seuls les ronflements du moteur et les grincements de l'embrayage un peu rouillé venaient troubler l'atmosphère. Ils avaient quitté les alentours de l'hôpital et parcouraient maintenant le centre-ville. Dehors, c'était toujours le même spectacle. Shinpachi avait cependant l'impression que les contaminés avaient tendance à se rassembler en bandes. Ils furent obligés de faire d'immenses détours à cause de rues littéralement bloquées par des cohortes de zombies qui les prenaient en chasse dès qu'ils les apercevaient. Certains boulevards en revanche, étaient complètement déserts.

Les rues de la ville montraient partout des signes d'intenses combats. Les murs des immeubles étaient criblés d'impacts de balles et la chaussée était par endroit complètement défoncée par des tirs de mortiers. Ils croisèrent des véhicules en feu, des barricades de sacs de sables, autour desquelles le sol était jonché d'armes et de cadavres. Shinpachi sentit son estomac se retourner en reconnaissant les uniformes des soldats du Shinsengumi parmi les victimes. Il repensa au « périmètre de sécurité » évoqué par Tetsuya. Il en déduisit avec tristesse que les troupes du Shinsengumi avaient finie par être submergées par le nombre. Fatalement, les visages de Kondo, d'Hijikata, de Yamazaki et d'Okita lui vinrent en tête, et il espérait en son for intérieur qu'ils s'en étaient sortis, comme il l'espérait pour toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait.

Sincèrement.

Il aperçut dans le rétroviseur Tetsuya qui contemplait le paysage par la vitre, l'air accablé. Le jeune homme pâlissait à vue d'œil et s'agitait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il découvrait la ville ravagée. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il prenait conscience de l'ampleur du désastre.

Arrivé enfin au niveau du quartier des affaires militaires, le jeune infirmier se mit à trépigner littéralement, sous les regards vaguement compatissants d'Otae et d'Otose.

Ils passèrent devant le Tribunal, les quartiers du Mimawarigumi, et le Quartier Général, pour finalement se garer devant l'hôpital militaire.

Tetsuya ne perdit pas une seconde. Il brisa en deux le manche de son balai, la fracture du bois lui offrant une extrémité aussi pointue qu'une lance, et sans attendre ses compagnons, il se rua hors du véhicule.

« Oi, attendez ! hurla Shinpachi en ouvrant à son tour la portière.  
\- Laisse-le, il fait tout le boulot à notre place… le retint Gintoki.  
\- Mais Gin-san, il va se faire tuer !  
\- T'en es sûr ? Moi, je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien. »

En effet, l'infirmier se précipitait vers l'entrée du bâtiment, un morceau de balai dans chaque main, laissant dans son sillage une flopée de cadavres agonisant.

Gintoki vint se placer aux côtés de Shinpachi, son bokuto négligemment posé sur son épaule.  
« Fais chier, dire qu'on aurait pu rester à l'hosto au lieu de venir se fourrer dans cette merde. Maintenant que Kagura semble tirée d'affaire, ça aurait été du pareil au même, franchement, se plaignit-il en faisant craquer sa nuque.  
\- Mais si on peut aider Tetsuya-san à retrouver sa fiancé… commença Shinpachi.  
\- Elle a intérêt à en valoir la peine… l'interrompit Gintoki. Patsuan, prêt pour un peu de ménage ?  
\- Si un jour j'avais pu imaginer entendre cette phrase venant de toi, je me serais dit que la fin du monde était proche.  
\- Joli trait d'esprit.  
\- Je suis à bonne école... » répondit Shinpachi en dégainant son bokuto.

Et ainsi armés, ils s'élancèrent vers l'hôpital avec, comme toujours, la ferme intention de vendre chèrement leur peau.

* * *

Un homme et un paperboard.

Un homme et un paperboard s'apprêtaient à changer la face de l'humanité.

L'homme était le cerveau duquel jaillissait un flot ininterrompu d'idées toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres.

Le paperboard était l'outil qui constituait l'interface entre la puissance de son génie et le reste du monde.

L'homme noircissait le papier de schémas incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels. Puis, semblant être arrivé au bout de son raisonnement, il se retourna en bombant de torse d'un air triomphant, et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

« Ça y est ! J'ai enfin trouvé la solution ! D'après mes calculs, ces créatures, là dehors, sont … dangereuses !  
\- Bravo, Einstein. » répondit Ikumatsu d'un air désabusé en applaudissant mollement.

Katsura branla vigoureusement du chef en croisant les bras devant la brillance de sa démonstration. Il avait l'air très fier de lui.

Ikumatsu, quant à elle, soupira avec fatigue en passant une main sur son front. Elle en était là. Réduite à se coltiner une paire de sombres crétins.

Ils avaient tous les trois trouvé refuge dans l'une des nombreuses planques du Joui dont Katsura disposait un peu partout dans la ville. Il avait espéré y trouver quelques uns de ses partisans, pour pouvoir élaborer un plan de contre-attaque, mais il s'était avéré que les rangs du Joui avait subi une sévère vague de désertion. Katsura avait pesté et tempêté, prétendant que s'était justement lors de période de crise comme celle-ci que les chances de réussir un coup d'état étaient les plus élevées. Mais manifestement, ses partisans avaient d'autres priorités que de tirer des plans sur la comète, et ça, Katsura avait eu du mal à le comprendre. Après avoir boudé un moment, il s'était mis en tête d'élaborer une stratégie de conquête, avec comme seuls acteurs, lui et son sidekick de toujours.

Katsura reprit, sans remarquer la lassitude de sa compagne.

« Edo a été envahie par une horde de barbares sans foi ni loi ! La police a échoué, le gouvernement est tombé, c'est le moment idéal pour que le Joui sorte enfin de l'ombre et reprenne les choses en main ! Nous avons frappé un grand coup déjà, il y a quelques jours, avec l'opération « Poil-à-gratter dans les caleçons du Shinsengumi » ! Il est temps de porter l'estocade finale !  
\- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Enfin, j'veux dire par là, concrètement, vous n'êtes que deux… Comment un samouraï et un pingouin transgénique peuvent espérer conquérir une ville ? demanda Ikumatsu, perplexe.  
\- Bon, déjà, nous ne sommes pas deux mais trois ! répondit le samouraï en la pointa du doigt.  
\- Qui ? Moi ? Non mais vous plaisantez ! Il est hors de question que je participe à vos enfantillages !  
\- Mes enfantillages ?! Je vous rappelle qu'on parle de l'avenir de notre pays là !  
\- L'avenir de notre pays, voilà ce que j'en fais ! »

Ikumatsu se leva en serrant les poings, se dirigea vers le paperboard à grandes enjambées, et l'envoya valser au sol d'un coup de pied, sous le regard outré de Katsura, et la pancarte, non moins outrée, d'Elizabeth.

« C'est une mutinerie ! se mit à beugler Katsura. Comment oses-tu- … »

Il ne vit pas venir la gifle.

Ikumatsu interrompit son discours en lui claquant violemment la joue du plat de la main. Puis elle se détourna, tentant de cacher les larmes qui commençaient à lui piquer les yeux. Elle les essuya d'un revers de sa manche, puis resta plantée en plein milieu de la pièce, sans savoir quoi faire du silence choqué qui était brutalement tombé sur eux comme une chape de plomb. Elle tournait le dos à Katsura mais elle pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer en train de la fixer d'un regard encore plus imbécile que celui de son stupide palmipède de compagnie.

Ikumatsu avait encore du mal à se remettre du choc que les évènements avaient provoqué en elle. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience cependant, elle avait toujours été de nature réaliste, mais elle avait tout perdu en l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était juste un peu trop pour elle. Et puis il y avait cet abruti de révolutionnaire indélicat qui débarquait avec ses gros sabots et ses discours d'illuminé. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre, lui. Pire, il paraissait même exalté de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui.

Soit il faisait preuve d'un optimisme inébranlable et d'un mental d'acier, soit il était d'une bêtise incommensurable. Ikumatsu soupçonnait un subtil mélange des deux.

Elle attendit encore quelques secondes une réaction, un geste, ou un mot, n'importe quoi. Rien ne vint. Alors elle se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la pièce, en face de la fenêtre, mettant ainsi le plus de distance possible entre elle et le petit chef de la révolution passive. Elle le voyait dans le reflet de la vitre remettre sur pied son paperboard en grommelant. Quel con…

Certes, il lui avait sauvé la vie, et ensuite ? Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute si ces horreurs avaient débarqué chez elle. C'était aussi lui qui avait explosé son appartement, quoiqu'il n'ait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Mais Katsura était dans son monde. Un monde à part qui lui était complètement inaccessible. Katsura n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne sur laquelle on pouvait compter. Enfin, si, d'une certaine manière, mais pas celle dont on avait le plus besoin généralement. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait fallu faire dans ce cas. Elle se contentait pour l'instant de ruminer les évènements de la nuit en contemplant la ville par la fenêtre.

Tout avait l'air si calme, Edo s'étendait au devant d'elle jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon, et la Lune jouait à cache-cache avec les gratte-ciels du centre ville. Rien ne laissait présumer du chaos qui s'y déroulait au raz du sol.

Ikumatsu n'avait pas sommeil. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se disait pour éviter d'y succomber. Des images pénibles étaient encore imprimées sur ses rétines et elle avait peur des mauvais tours que pourrait lui jouer son cerveau si elle avait le malheur de s'endormir. Si c'était pour revivre la soirée en cauchemars, elle préférait de loin rester éveillée et essayer de regarder où elle allait mettre ses pieds maintenant que son point d'attache était détruit.

Il y avait une lumière étrange qui provenait d'une fenêtre de l'immeuble d'en face. Celle-ci superposée au reflet de Katsura dans la vitre, on aurait dit que le samouraï avait une auréole autour de la tête, comme s'il avait été touché par quelque divinité qui lui aurait apporté un début de sagesse. Ikumatsu fit mine de se retourner, pour en avoir le cœur net (on ne sait jamais…), quand un coup sur le carreau de la fenêtre reporta son attention au dehors. La vitre était encore en train de vibrer sous le choc lorsqu'un projectile lancé à toute allure l'explosa littéralement, traversant la pièce comme une étoile filante. Ikumtasu n'eut que le temps de se baisser dans un réflexe pour éviter la collision.  
Derrière elle, un cri de rage retentit. La chose, non contente d'avoir littéralement pulvérisé la vitre de la fenêtre, avait parachevé son œuvre en frappant de plein fouet le paperboard, qui gisait au sol pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Ikumatsu se redressa avec précaution en faisant tomber une pluie de débris de verre, et se retourna.

Elizabeth était penché sur le paperboard avec une sollicitude que l'on réserve généralement à un proche que l'on visite à l'hôpital, tandis que Katsura se dirigeait vers la fenêtre à grands pas en brandissant le projectile dans sa main. Il fulminait, et si on avait été dans un anime, de la vapeur lui sortirait sûrement par les narines.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Ce paperboard n'a rien demandé ! Qu'on me laisse bosser tranquille ! » gronda-t-il en roulant des épaules.

Il s'apprêtait manifestement à renvoyer le projectile par la fenêtre mais lorsqu'Ikumatsu regarda ce dernier d'un peu plus près, niché dans la main du samouraï, elle remarqua quelque chose qui la fit bondir, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Stop ! Arrêtez ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui saisissant le bras. Il y a un papier !  
\- Quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire caillou transformé en arme de destruction massive !  
\- Arrêtez de faire l'enfant et donnez-moi ça ! » ordonna-t-elle avec autorité en lui arrachant la chose des mains.

C'était effectivement un caillou gros comme une balle de tennis, sauf qu'un morceau de papier y était attaché par un élastique qui en faisait le tour.

Tandis que Katsura la fusillait du regard, Ikumatsu déplia le bout de papier, devinant d'avance ce qu'elle allait trouver gribouillé dessus. En effet, un mot y était écrit à la va-vite :

_Coincés dans l'immeuble d'en face. Aidez-nous._

« Haha ! s'exclama Katsura. L'ennemi a signé son crime ! Viens avec moi Elizabeth ! On va leur montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer au Joui ! »

Toujours son papier à la main, Ikumatsu observa d'un air ahuri Elizabeth se mettre au garde-à-vous tandis que Katsura dégainait son sabre et passait la porte, son paperboard sous le bras. Puis, après avoir bugué une seconde, et s'être rendu compte qu'elle étaitseule, elle se précipita à leur poursuite et les interpella alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la porte de leur planque.

« Hé ho ! Ces gens ont besoin d'aide je vous signale ! Alors d'accord, ils ont attenté à votre petite personne avec un caillou, mais ce ne sont que des victimes ! Ils sont comme nous ! Et pourquoi vous vous baladez avec votre paperboard d'abord ?  
\- C'est une pièce à conviction ! Ils doivent payer de leur crime !  
\- Vous n'avez rien compris, comme d'habitude, vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque ! répondit Ikumatsu en essayant de le retenir.  
\- Ça suffit, lâchez-moi !  
\- D'accord je vous lâche, céda Ikumatsu. Mais je viens avec vous !  
\- Une femme sur le champ de bataille ? Non mais on aura tout vu !  
\- Sachez que j'ai un certain talent pour tabasser les samouraï machos...» répondit Ikumatsu d'un air qui aurait renvoyé Rambo, Végéta et Terminator dans les jupes de leur mère.  
Katsura n'avait qu'une jupe de canard géant sous laquelle se réfugier. Il y bouda un moment en marmonnant de vaines menaces de mort, ce qui lui donnait plus l'air sénile qu'autre chose, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'Ikumatsu évoqua son paperboard à l'agonie que le samouraï retrouva toute son énergie.

« Tous avec moi ! Allons bouter ces criminels hors de leur planque !» hurla-t-il plus remonté que jamais. Puis il ouvrit la porte et se rua dehors.

Ikumatsu leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois de la nuit, mais suivit tout de même le samouraï de près. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte, Elizabeth la retint et lui tendit une pancarte avec insistance. Ikumatsu la prit à deux mains, sans trop savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire, passablement déroutée par le regard entendu du palmipède. Celui se détourna ensuite, releva son accoutrement en dévoilant au passage une paire de mollets affreusement poilus, et sortit deux autres pancartes qu'il brandit tels des katanas. Ainsi armés, tout deux coururent rejoindre Katsura qui se battait déjà dans la rue face à une bande de zombies. Il défendait farouchement son paperboard, toujours calé sous son bras, et chose étrange, celui-ci ne semblait en aucun cas limiter ses mouvements.

Elizabeth et elle-même se jetèrent dans son sillage, et ils progressèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'immeuble d'en face, Katsura leur ouvrant la voie. Il avait fini par brandir son paperboard dans tous les sens et s'en servait comme d'un bouclier anti-émeute. Les zombies s'écrasaient sur le papier, dessinant d'intéressants motifs dans un camaïeu de couleurs allant du rouge sang bien frais au noir gros caillots gluants. Ça ressemblait presque à de l'art abstrait, et Ikumatsu se disait qu'ils pourraient lancer une nouvelle tendance en matière d'art moderne, si tout revenait à la normale. Cervelles de zombies sur dégradé d'intestins. Le summum du bon goût, en clair. Dans tout les cas, le paperboard dégustait bien, mais il leur permit de se faufiler dans l'immeuble d'où provenait le message.

Katsura fit tout autant de carnage dans le hall d'entrée et emprunta les escaliers en balançant ses bras comme un skieur de fond, sans oublier le paperboard qu'il trimbalait toujours avec lui.

_« Il est vraiment furax, ça va barder » _put lire Ikumatsu sur la pancarte qu'Elizabeth lui agitait sous le nez.

Sur le palier du premier étage était agglutiné un troupeau de zombies qui se pressaient contre une porte fermée. Si vous voulez visualiser la scène, imaginez l'entrée d'un grand magasin juste avant l'ouverture le premier jour des soldes. Effrayant n'est-ce-pas ?

« Alors c'est derrière cette porte que se cache notre bande de mécréants ! » beugla Katsura en s'attirant ainsi une foule de regards torves qui le dévisagèrent avec l'intelligence d'une pintade bourrée à la vodka. Une pintade étant déjà un animal extrêmement stupide à la base, si stupide qu'elle en a l'air plus intelligente rôtie à la broche que quand elle se dandine dans son poulailler.

Katsura embrocha donc une dizaine de pintades, euh de zombies pardon, libérant ainsi la voie, et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Derrière cette porte se trouvaient une trentaine de personnes, principalement des enfants, des femmes, et des personnes âgées. Elles avaient l'air aussi terrifié qu'une bande de pintades devant la menace d'un sachet en plastique animé par le vent*.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles Katsura fut rejoint par ses deux compagnons hors d'haleine, tandis que le petit groupe de personnes restait figé sur place, observant le samouraï et son paperboard d'un regard ébahi.  
Puis Katsura s'avança, prêt à enfin aborder le sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

« VOUS ! Vous allez payer pour ce que vous… »  
Il fut interrompu par un vieil homme qui sortit de la foule et s'avança pour lui serrer frénétiquement la main.

« Merci, merci mille fois de nous avoir libérés ! sanglota le papy sans cacher ses larmes.  
\- Vous avez pourri mon tableau ! brailla Katsura en lui planquant au visage son paperboard en lambeaux.  
\- Nous avons été pris au piège par ces créatures, nous ne pouvions plus sortir ! » continua le vieil homme en ignorant royalement le paperboard, tout à son soulagement.  
La foule commençait à se rassembler autour d'eux et à vouloir serrer la main du samouraï.

« Mais que comptez-vous faire pour mon paperboard ? Je demande des dédommagements !  
\- Tous nos hommes sont partis combattre ces créatures, mais aucun n'est revenu !  
\- Et pour mon paperboard ?  
\- Il n'y a que des femmes et des enfants ici ! Nous ne savons pas nous battre…  
\- A propos de mon paperboard…  
\- Nous pensions que nous allions mourir ici, mais vous êtes venu !  
\- …mon paperboard…  
\- Vous êtes notre sauveur !  
\- ... eh ?  
\- Nous sommes tous acquis à votre cause ! Soyez notre leader !  
\- … »

Katsura laissa tomber son paperboard, et se tournant vers Ikumatsu qui observait la scène d'un air ahuri, il lui dit avec détermination en brandissant le poing :

« Je vais reconstruire ce pays ! Au nom de ce paperboard, martyr de la patrie, qui s'est sacrifié pour permettre au Joui de renaître de ses cendres ! Une nouvelle ère commence ! Ahahahahaha ! »

Ikumatsu et Elizabeth se regardèrent avec affliction, et, en parfaite synchronisation, se tapèrent la main sur le front devant le niveau de stupidité hors-compétition de la scène.

Alors que Katsura commençait déjà à s'animer et à déclamer de grands discours grandiloquents devant une foule qui buvait ses paroles, Elizabeth prit délicatement le paperboard meurtri dans ses bras, et le jeta par la fenêtre sans plus de cérémonie.

Katsura ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Assis près d'une fenêtre, Shinpachi nettoyait la lame de son katana sous la lumière du clair de Lune. Celle-ci se reflétait sur l'acier encore maculé ça et là de trace de sang poisseux, et projetait ainsi des traînées brillantes sur les murs de la pièce. Dans la bataille, le jeune garçon avait fini par sortir son katana, car, à la différence de Gintoki, il ne disposait pas de la puissance nécessaire pour pouvoir faire de son bokuto une arme mortelle.

Ils avaient tenté de suivre Tetsuya, mais l'avait perdu de vue dès qu'ils avaient poussé les portes de l'hôpital. Le jeune infirmier avait disparu dans les méandres des couloirs qui se croisaient et se recroisaient dans tous les sens, et l'équipe Yorozuya avait au final dû faire face à ses propres galères. Le bâtiment, à la différence du précédent, était infesté de zombies en blouse blanche et pyjama, traînant derrière eux des perfusions qui déversaient leur contenu un peu partout sur le carrelage. Ils avaient fini par se tailler un chemin en éliminant tous ceux qu'ils croisaient, et étaient parvenu à dégager un étage complet. Ils en avaient bloqué soigneusement toutes les issues, et s'étaient installés dans une salle de repos où ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit. Ils étaient enfin posés après avoir erré pendant de longues heures.

Shinpachi détourna son attention de son arme et dirigea son regard vers un coin de la salle plongée dans la pénombre. Les filles dormaient profondément, leurs corps épuisés ayant pris finalement le pas sur leurs esprits encore ébranlés. Gintoki était assis par terre à l'entrée, le dos appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Avec ses yeux clos, il semblait dormir profondément, mais Shinpachi savait parfaitement que tous ses sens étaient en alerte, détectant les moindres modifications dans l'atmosphère et le silence qui régnaient sur l'hôpital.

Lui-même ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait pensé s'endormir immédiatement, mais il n'avait fait que se tourner et se retourner sous ses couvertures. Et maintenant, il nettoyait machinalement son katana, sans se rendre compte qu'il était déjà propre. Il avait vainement essayé de concentrer son attention, tenté de réfléchir à leur situation, mais son esprit était trop nébuleux pour qu'il en tire quoique ce soit.

Il ferma les yeux, une nouvelle fois, pour voir si le sommeil allait finalement avoir raison de lui, mais les évènements de la nuit s'obstinaient à défiler devant ses yeux, comme pour lui rappeler avec cruauté qu'il ne pourrait sombrer dans l'oubli même plongé dans le plus profond des sommeils.

Lorsqu'il se décida à rouvrir les yeux, Gintoki était debout, et fixait un point droit devant lui, au fond du couloir.

Intrigué, Shinpachi se leva et accourut à ses côtés. Son cœur se retourna à la vision qui s'offrit à lui.

Tetsuya était planté au bout du couloir, à quelques mètres de leur position, les bras ballants et le regard dans le vague. Il tenait dans ses mains son sempiternel balai, dont le sang qui s'y écoulait lentement le long du manche gouttait en tâches rouges sur le carrelage. Sa blouse également était rouge, il en avait juste dans les cheveux, tant et si bien que ses mèches étaient collées entre elles. Mais ce qui était le plus effrayant, plus que cette débauche d'hémoglobine, c'était ses yeux, ce regard éteint et halluciné qui s'agitait faiblement, l'air hagard, comme s'il ne savait pas où se poser. Avec résignation et également une certaine tristesse, Shinpachi dégaina son katana, et attendit que Gintoki en fasse de même en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, et se contenta d'attendre, la main placée à quelques centimètres de son bokuto.

« Gin-san… marmonna Shinpachi entre ses dents. Il va nous sauter dessus, fais gaffe ! »

Mais Gintoki ne bougea pas. Tetsuya, par contre, fit un pas un avant en tendant le bras. Shinpachi se mit immédiatement en position de défense, prêt à contre-attaquer à tout moment. Mais l'infirmier fit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il parla.

« …Je… je vais… juste… » bafouilla-t-il d'une voix éteinte tout en continuant d'avancer lentement, tête baissée.

À mesure que Tetsuya s'approchait, Shinpachi remarqua encore autre chose. L'infirmier tenait dans sa main une corde, dont l'extrémité se perdait derrière lui dans la pénombre. Comme il s'avançait de plus en plus, la corde finit par se tendre. Tetsuya s'arrêta, et regarda derrière lui. La corde se détendit. Ce qui se trouvait à son autre extrémité s'avança à son tour, et sortit lentement de l'obscurité.

C'était une jeune femme. La corde était attachée à sa cheville. Elle progressait lentement, difficilement, elle avait du mal à conserver son équilibre, car ses bras étaient emprisonnés dans une longue blouse blanche enfilée à la manière d'une camisole. Elle avait un masque à oxygène devant la bouche et secouait la tête en grognant avec frustration. Elle n'avait pour toute blessure qu'une morsure dans le cou.

Tetsuya se tourna à nouveau vers eux et se remit à s'avancer lentement.

« Votre Yato… laissez-moi…  
\- Te laisser faire quoi ? demanda Gintoki en plissant les yeux.  
\- L'examiner, juste… l'examiner…  
\- Et ça va t'avancer à quoi … ?  
\- Laissez-moi juste la voir…  
\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?»

Aucune réponse.

« POURQUOI ? » hurla d'un coup Gintoki. Il franchit d'un pas la distance qui le séparait de Tetsuya, et dégainant son bokuto, il envoya valser le bâton que l'infirmier avait dans la main.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il en saisissant Tetsuya par le col.  
Ce dernier avait le regard terrorisé d'un animal pris au piège. Puis, fermant les yeux, il fondit en larmes. À cette vision, Gintoki le lâcha et recula, laissant l'infirmier tomber à genoux devant lui.

« Pour sauver Tamaki... , articula Tetsuya entre deux hoquets.  
\- Ta fiancée pas vrai ? demanda Gintoki. Et qu'espère-tu trouver chez Kagura qui puisse te permettre de la ramener près de toi ?  
\- Votre Yato… elle a réussi à combattre le virus. Si je pouvais l'étudier, j'arriverai peut-être à mettre au point un remède… expliqua Tetsuya en séchant ses larmes du dos de sa main.  
\- L'étudier ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire au juste ? » l'interrogea Gintoki, méfiant.

Tetsuya leva les yeux et posa sur lui un regard angoissé. Il déglutit.

« F-faire d-des tests, des pr-prélèv-vements… bafouilla-t-il.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ? Il est hors de question de faire de Kagura ton cobaye personnel ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, tu m'as bien compris ? menaça Gintoki, main serrée sur son bokuto.  
\- Je vous en prie, supplia Tetsuya, je ferais tout pour tenter de la garder en vie lors des tests, ou au moins les rendre le moins douloureux possible !  
\- Non mais tu t'es entendu parler ? Tu n'es même pas médecin ! Tu comptes vraiment sacrifier la vie d'une gamine pour celle d'un zombie ? »

À ces mots, Tetsuya se releva d'un bond, son visage inondé de larmes et de sang déformé par la colère. Une colère hallucinée.

« C'est de ma fiancée dont vous parlez, et non d'un vulgaire zombie !  
\- Ouvre les yeux ! Ce n'est plus la femme que tu as connu !  
\- Si je parviens à la sauver, alors elle redeviendra comme avant ! Pourquoi la vie d'un être humain vaudrait-elle plus que celle d'un autre ?  
\- Je te retourne la question !  
\- Contre la vie de votre Yato, on est en mesure de sauver des milliers d'êtres humains ! Cela vaut bien le sacrifice d'une seule vie ! Votre réaction n'est que du pur égoïsme ! »

À ces mots, Gintoki, stupéfait, ne trouva rien à répondre. Il baissa lentement son bokuto, les yeux dirigés au sol, en silence.

Derrière lui, Shinpachi était incapable de parler, tant sa gorge était serrée. C'était comme s'il avait avalé une boule de billard.

Au bout d'un long silence, Gintoki parla, d'une voix lente.

« Ta fiancée. Comment penses-tu que ta fiancée réagira quand elle apprendra qu'elle n'est en vie que grâce au sacrifice d'une gamine de quatorze ans ?  
\- Elle ne le saura jamais. Je ne lui dirais rien.  
\- Donc tu prends seul la responsabilité de ton acte…  
\- Oui.  
\- Es-tu prêt à en assumer le fardeau ?  
\- Je suis prêt.  
\- Es-tu sûr de pouvoir porter ce fardeau seul, pour le restant de tes jours ? répéta Gintoki d'une voix ferme, en planta son regard dans le sien.  
\- ...

\- Penses-tu être heureux auprès de ta fiancée, avec la culpabilité d'un meurtre et le sang d'une fillette sur les mains ? Penses-tu pouvoir encore la regarder en face ?  
\- Je...  
\- Réfléchis bien avant de faire quoique ce soit. Tu pourrais le regretter à vie…»

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence durant lequel Tetsuya se contenta de contempler le vague. Ses pupilles se dilataient par intermittence, et ses paupières frémissaient, comme s'il vivait un cauchemar éveillé.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, il parla, d'une voix rauque, exténuée, et entrecoupée de sanglots.

« …Je… je… ne peux pas… non, je ne peux pas… » Tetsuya prit son visage entre ses mains, le corps agité de spasmes. «... Tamaki, pardonne-moi...»

Gintoki s'avança.

« Arrête de t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as tout tenté, et c'est tout à ton honneur... »

Tetsuya leva vers lui ses yeux rougis par les larmes, et s'essuya les joues. Puis il se tourna vers Tamaki. Il la regarda tristement essayer de le mordre à travers le masque à oxygène.

« Non, je n'ai pas encore tout tenté. Tant que je serais vivant, j'essayerai de trouver un moyen de te ramener… Tamaki… »

Tamaki poussa un horrible cri, qui leur vrilla les tympans même atténué par le masque qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Puis ils virent avec stupéfaction la pointe d'une lame dépasser d'entre ses deux yeux, puis s'en retirer dans un jet de sang. La contaminée s'écroula au sol avec un bruit sourd, dévoilant la silhouette qui se tenait derrière elle dans la pénombre. Un éclair de lumière, produit par la Lune se reflétant sur l'acier d'une lame chassa l'obscurité un bref instant, découvrant une paire d'yeux rouges qui brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante.

Une voix traînante retentit.

« Yo, Danna. »

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

**_Rubrique nécro :_**

_« Bonjour et bienvenue dans votre rubrique nécro, toujours animée par votre humble serviteur, Yamazaki Sagaru. Je pense qu'il est de bon ton de détendre un peu l'atmosphère après ce chapitre on ne peut plus glauque, j'accueille donc aujourd'hui le Trublion des Dortoirs, le Roi de la Fête du Slip, que dis-je, le plus célèbre de nos Comiques Troupiers, j'ai nommé, le Capitaine Haruda-san !  
\- Heuu, je suis si drôle que ça ?  
\- Votre réputation vous précède...  
\- Ah, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...  
\- Ne faites pas l'innocent, on sait tous que vous êtes le premier à poil quand la fête bat son plein.  
\- C'est toujours le Commandant à être le premier à poil !  
\- Je dirais même plus, vous êtes constamment à poil.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Même en ce moment, vous êtes à poil.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Je porte mon uniforme, là regarde !  
\- Non, non, non, vous m'avez mal compris !  
\- J'vois pas ce que je dois comprendre là-dedans ! C'est de la diffamation !  
\- Si vous considérez le "à" de "à poil" comme un "a" privatif, ça donne le mot "apoil", sans poil quoi. Vous êtes apoil. Sans poil.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Ben, vous êtes chauve.  
\- Tous ces simagrées pour me faire remarquer que j'étais chauve ? Merci bien, je ne m'en serais jamais rendu compte moi-même...  
\- Capitaine Haruda-san, votre calvitie vous handicape-t-elle au quotidien ?  
\- Ben, avouez que je ne suis pas très populaire...  
\- Vous pensez donc que votre impopularité est directement liée à votre calvitie ?  
\- Ben oui, les crânes pelés, c'est pas très séduisant...  
\- Oui bon, c'est vrai que vous avez autant de poil sur le caillou qu'il y a d'arbres sur le mont Chauve, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la cause de votre impopularité... Voyez Saitama par exemple, il est chauve, mais il transpire la classe ! Non, pour vous, ce qui pose problème, c'est la moustache.  
\- Ma moustache ?  
\- Oui, elle vous fait ressembler à un ado pré-pubère, ou dans le meilleur des cas, à un mafieux sicilien, une sorte de Vito Corleone à la japonaise. Avouez que ça n'inspire pas confiance...  
\- Alors si je rase la moustache, j'aurai toutes les femmes à mes pieds ?  
\- Fort probable... Les héros de manga ne sont pas systématiquement obligé de sembler sortir d'une pub pour Bread&amp;Shoulders...  
\- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens visé...  
\- Danna ! Qu'est que vous faites ici ! 'tain, j'en ai marre qu'on vienne sans arrêt me pourrir ma rubrique !  
\- Ben j'ai entendu parler de désastre capillaire, alors je me suis senti obligé d'intervenir. Rassure-moi Jimmy-kun, j'ai vraiment l'air de sortir d'une pub pour un shampoing anti-pelliculaire ?  
\- Ben, je sais pas, il neige quand vous secouez la tête ?  
\- Seulement quand je fais une crise d'eczéma...  
\- Mouais. En fait, vous semblez plus représenter une marque de gomina...  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai les cheveux gras ?  
\- Non, non, mais vous biquez de partout, ça ressemble à rien de connu votre truc...  
\- Ah, ça, j'ai les cheveux naturellement rebelles... Et pis c'est pas pire que l'autre gorille et sa gueule de brosse à récurer, et ce connard avec sa mèche en V qui sert à rien…  
\- T'entends ça Toshi, ce type se fout de notre gueule !  
\- Yamazaki, tu cautionnes ce genre de propos dans ta rubrique ? Si t'étais pas déjà mort, je t'aurais fait faire seppuku pour ça !  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais c'est même pas de ma faute (sanglots) c'est le danna qui s'est invité tout seul, j'en ai marre, ma vie était pourrie, et ma mort l'est tout autant…  
\- Oui bon ça va t'as fini de te plaindre et de penser qu'à ta petite personne ? Je te signale qu'on vient d'insulter ma mèche, alors ai un peu de décence pour les gens qui souffre vraiment tu veux ? Et toi… je ne permettrai jamais à un type qui se balade avec une choucroute alsacienne sur le crâne de dire du mal de ma mèche ! Ma mèche en V, c'est pour le V de la victoire !  
\- Pff tu parles… V comme voleur d'impôt plutôt…  
\- V comme vainqueur !  
\- Vomi…  
\- Vigueur !  
\- Varicelle…  
\- Vivacité !  
\- VINAIGRETTE !  
\- Kondo-san, vous n'avez rien compris !  
\- Heeeu hum hum excusez-moi… L'auteur m'a transmis un message. Elle vous demande d'arrêter de parler de vos tifs parce que je cite « c'est débile et tout le monde s'en bas les steaks, alors si vous voulez créer un club, un salon de thé, n'importe quoi, allez-y, mais arrêtez de faire chier les gens pour des conneries… ». Hum, voilà voilà…  
\- Vas-y, Yamazaki, répète un peu, répète un peu ça pour voir ?  
\- Mais j'ai rien fait moi !  
\- Ouais, 'chuis d'accord avec Mayora, c'est pas pass'que t'as ta rubrique à toi tout seul que tu dois t'la péter comme ça ! Non mais je rêve ! Moi le personnage principal, devoir obéir à un microbe comme toi !  
\- Non mais arrêtez, laissez-moi tranquille à la fin ! Au secours ! Arrgl…  
_-…  
_\- … heu, Commandant ?_  
_\- Oui, Haruda ?_  
_\- On nous a complètement largués, non ?_  
_\- J'ai l'impression oui…_  
_\- Alors, on se casse ?_  
_\- Ouais, bonne idée… »_

* * *

_...Chapo Chapi Patapi..._

_* La menace du sachet en plastique fonctionne aussi sur les poules, dindes, et autres gallinacés, ainsi que sur les chiens avec un très petit cerveau._

_J'ai un grief envers les pintades. _

_Ce chapitre a subi de nombreuses recoupes et modifications de dernières minutes, désolée s'il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, ou si quelques transitions paraissent bizarres._

_Comme j'avais pas envie de me casser le cul à chercher des prénoms, Tetsuya et Tamaki font références à des artistes Japonais, Tetsuya étant le chanteur du groupe Envy (l'un de leurs albums a donné son nom au chapitre 5, ouais, j'vous l'avais dit que je déteste chercher des titres de chapitre...), et Tamaki, la bassiste de Mono. Deux groupes que j'aime beaucoup. (Drôle d'hommage tout de même...)_

_Merci aux lecteurs qui continuent à lire cette histoire !  
Je souhaite également la bienvenue à bord à notre nouvelle followeuse :)_

_Sur ce..._

_**_Dans le prochain chapitre : Ce qui a une chance sur un million d'arriver se produit 9 fois sur 10. (Ou précepte de la logique narrative, chipé à Terry Pratchett)_**_


	8. 7 - She Dreamt

_Lazy Sunday afternoon_  
_I've got no mind to worry_  
_I close my eyes and drift away-yeah_

_Hey, I'm back ! Profitez-bien de ce chapitre, ce sera le dernier avant deux mois. Plus d'infos tout en bas, à tout à l'heure et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**-7-**

**She Dreamt She Was a Bulldozer, She Dreamt She Was Alone In an Empty Field**

La loi de Murphy.

Ou loi selon laquelle, « s'il existe plus d'une façon de faire quelque chose et qu'au moins l'une de ces façons peut entraîner une catastrophe, il se trouvera forcément quelqu'un quelque part pour emprunter cette voie. »

Vous connaissez tous cette loi. C'est la loi de la tartine qui tombe toujours du côté beurré, la loi d'Archimède Bell ; pour tout corps plongé dans une baignoire, le téléphone sonne, ou encore, le principe de la file d'attente qui avance fatalement moins vite si on décide de la prendre.

Gintoki appelait ça la loi de l'emmerdement maximum. Inutile de le dire, l'expérience de sa vie a clairement démontré qu'il y était particulièrement sensible. Ainsi pouvons-nous rajouter le précepte suivant : dans une ville de deux millions d'habitants où plus de 95% de la population a été transformé en zombie, la probabilité de croiser des survivants augmente proportionnellement au degré de détestation éprouvé pour les dits survivants.

Autrement dit, s'il y avait une chance infinitésimale pour que Gintoki et les autres tombent nez-à-nez avec les personnes qu'ils avaient le moins envie de croiser à ce moment, et bien vous pouvez aisément deviner la suite.

Le narrateur venait de lui faire un sacré coup de pute. Il venait tout juste de se sortir d'une merde pas possible, un infirmier fou-furieux qui avait voulu jouer les Frankenstein avec Kagura. Il avait réussi à calmer le jeu en déployant des trésors de diplomatie. Ah là, pour le coup, il n'était pas peu fier. Il aurait dû se douter que tout allait partir en couille, c'était vraiment trop beau… Il avait fallu que ce bourrin apparaisse _pile_ à ce moment précis et foute tout par terre.

* * *

À la vue du cadavre de sa bien-aimée, Tetsuya tomba à genou et fondit en larmes, ses sanglots entrecoupés de hoquets spasmodiques. Il semblait qu'il allait s'étouffer à tout moment, comme si quelque chose devait sortir, mais restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Il prit le corps dans ses bras, retira le masque et la camisole, et le serra contre sa poitrine, sans se préoccuper du sang qui coulait en flots ininterrompus.

Gintoki observa durant quelques secondes ce spectacle désolant, avec une amertume teintée néanmoins d'un certain soulagement, puis leva vers le coupable un regard furieux. Okita le lui rendit sans ciller, avec dans ses yeux l'expression typique du mec qui n'a rien à se reprocher.

Sans un regard pour le cadavre et l'infirmier éploré, Okita s'avança, sabre au poing et sourire en coin.

« Avouez que je vous ai sauvé la mise sur ce coup là, Danna…  
\- Tu déconnes ? J'avais la situation parfaitement sous contrôle ! Mais bien sûr, il a fallu que tu ramènes ta poire !  
\- Ce n'est qu'un zombie, pas la peine d'en faire un fromage… répondit Okita en haussant les épaules.  
\- Ah ouais ? T'as qu'à en discuter avec ce pauvre type, tiens ! répliqua Gintoki en pointant Tetsuya du doigt.  
\- Lui ? s'enquit Okita. Je peux régler le problème vite fait bien fait. »

Gintoki vit avec stupéfaction Okita s'approcher de l'infirmier, toujours prostré devant le cadavre de sa fiancée, et brandir son sabre. Il se précipita alors et saisit le bras du Capitaine à la dernière seconde, juste avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'accomplir son geste.

Tetsuya avait levé la tête et lorgnait l'air horrifié sur la lame qui s'était stoppée à un centimètre de son cou. Quant à Okita, il regardait d'un œil inexpressif la main qui avait agrippé son poignet et l'avait stoppé en plein élan.

« Je-peux-savoir-à-quoi-tu-joues ? articula Gintoki, sans lâcher le jeune homme, en le dévisageant avec un mélange d'effroi et de colère.  
\- Je lui épargne une mort lente et douloureuse. Une fiotte comme lui n'a aucune chance de survivre dans ce monde. C'est un service que je lui rends. » répondit Okita d'un ton égal et le plus sérieusement du monde. D'un geste, il se dégagea la main, et recula, tandis que Gintoki se plaçait entre lui et l'infirmier, qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin.

« Non mais pour qui tu prends ? T'es qui pour juger du droit de vie ou de mort d'un individu ? C'est ça les flics, à force de se croire au dessus de tout le monde, ça finit par se prendre carrément pour dieu !  
\- Faut pas être devin pour savoir qu'il n'a aucune chance. Je ne lui donne pas deux jours…  
\- T'en sais rien ! » rétorqua Gintoki. Puis il se tourna vers Tetsuya. Celui-ci le regardait avec l'expression d'un petit rongeur apeuré, et il sursauta quand Gintoki lui tendit la main.

« Allez, lève-toi. T'as assez chialé comme ça, lui dit-il.  
\- N-N'approchez pas… N-ne vous approchez pas de moi, espèce de monstres… » bafouilla en retour l'infirmier. Il tâtonna à ses côtés et mit la main sur son manche à balai, qu'il brandit vers Gintoki en tremblant.

« Tu crois m'atteindre avec ça ? moqua Gintoki en considérant le bout de bois tremblotant qui pointait vers lui. Sois pas flippé comme ça, t'as rien à craindre avec nous… »

Il tenta de lui attraper le bras, mais Tetsuya se leva brusquement et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Gintoki vacilla et regarda avec impuissance l'infirmier s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

« Je vous l'avais dit… aucune chance… dit Okita en rappliquant l'air de rien. Vous êtes naïf, Danna. Trop naïf, et trop idéaliste…  
\- Au moins j'aurais tenté…  
\- Vous n'allez pas lui courir après ?  
\- À quoi bon ? répondit Gintoki en haussant les épaules d'un air désabusé. Il est comme un animal blessé. Complètement barge… J'ai autre chose à penser...  
\- Au final vous l'avez condamné… Vous êtes comme moi Danna, sauf que vous vous cachez derrière de belles paroles…  
\- Pas tout à fait. J'étais prêt à lui laisser une chance… »

Okita ne répondit rien et rengaina son sabre. Gintoki lui passa devant sans un regard et se dirigea vers Shinpachi, qui était encore bloqué sur le corps de la femme-zombie. À son approche, le garçon leva les yeux.

« Gin-san, tu es sûr qu'on peut le laisser partir comme ça ?  
\- On ne peut plus rien pour lui. Et puis on ne peut pas perdre notre temps à s'inquiéter pour les autres. On a déjà du mal à s'en sortir nous-mêmes… » répondit Gintoki en contemplant ses doigts comme s'ils renfermaient les secrets de l'Humanité.

« Au fait, j'y pense… » se demanda soudain le samouraï, réfléchissant à haute voix. Il se tourna vers Okita, qui lui décocha un regard faussement innocent. « … qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?  
\- Bah, je montais la garde au Quartier Général, et j'ai vu passer votre tacot. Imaginez bien, vous étiez les premiers survivants que je croisais depuis un bout de temps. 'Fin, autres que les glands que je me coltine… J'ai vu où vous étiez garés, alors comme je me faisais un peu chier, j'ai décidé d'aller voir un peu ce qu'il se passait. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur vous…  
\- Fantastique. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille pioncer, alors tu fous le camp. T'as pas dit que t'étais en train de monter la garde quelque part ? J'espère pour toi qu'une bande de zombies n'a pas bouffé tes potes dans leur sommeil pendant ton absence… marmonna Gintoki en se grattant la nuque. Allez, viens Patsuan, on rentre... ajouta-t-il avec un bâillement.  
\- Hmm… » acquiesça le garçon d'un air absent, visiblement encore troublé par la scène.

Avant de rentrer dans la salle où dormait les filles, Shinpachi se retourna une dernière fois, pour voir de dos le Capitaine s'étirer nonchalamment puis disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir d'où il avait émergé comme une créature de l'au-delà. Le garçon pouvait affirmer sans trop d'incertitude qu'Okita allait retourner reprendre son poste…Où avait-il dit déjà ? Ah ouais, au Quartier Général. Le sous-entendu était qu'il devait y avoir d'autres personnes avec lui, et Shinpachi n'avait pas vraiment de difficulté à imaginer lesquelles… D'une certaine façon, ça le rassura de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls aux monde, et que d'autres partageaient la même galère à quelques immeubles de là…

« Oi, Patsuan, tu rentres où tu sors ? s'impatienta Gintoki.  
\- Ah ! Je rentre, je rentre !  
\- Fermez pas moi aussi je rentre ! » retentit une voix de l'autre bout du couloir. De la pénombre où il avait disparu avec classe réapparut d'une manière nettement moins classe un certain Capitaine qui cette fois-ci, déboulait à toute berzingue avec une bande de zombies surexcités au train.

« Hein ! Okita-san ? NON NON ! Ne les amenez pas par ici ! Mais retenez les bon-sang ! s'affola Shinpachi sans savoir s'il devait entrer ou sortir, tandis que Gintoki passait sa tête dans le couloir avec une curiosité qui se changea bien vite en panique.

\- Y'en a trop ! Dégage de là binoclard ! » s'écria Okita en poussant tout le monde dans la pièce. Ils durent s'employer à trois pour refermer derrière eux dans la précipitation tandis que le troupeau se jetait sur la porte.

« Hum, Okita-kun, tu peux m'expliquer ? Tu nous as fait quoi là ? demanda Gintoki sans cesser de s'appuyer contre la porte qui menaçait de céder à tout moment.  
\- Vous avez pas regardé la météo ? Il pleut des zombies, j'vous apprend rien je pense !  
\- Non mais _comment _tu t'es retrouvé avec ces trucs collés aux fesses ?! _Pourquoi_ tu les as rameutés ici ?! Et bordel, POURQUOI Y A DES ZOMBIES ICI ALORS QU'ON AVAIT FERMÉ TOUTES LES ISSUES ?!  
\- Alors, à la première question, je répondrais ; j'ai commencé à essayer de tous les descendre, mais ça a fini en bordel de zombies, le genre orgie collective, alors j'ai laissé tomber, en plus, j'ai des courbatures… à la deuxième ; ils me sont tombés dessus au coin du couloir, ils seraient parvenus à vous de toute façon. Enfin à la troisième… je dirais que j'ai peut-être oublié de refermer derrière moi quand j'ai infiltré le bâtiment, désolé hein, je pouvais pas savoir… sans rancune ? »

Gintoki se contenta de le regarder bouche-bée comme il l'avait fait pendant l'intégralité de son mea culpa, puis il dit finalement :

« Sérieusement, depuis le début t'en rates pas une… C'est quoi ton problème, t'as décidé de me faire chier c'est ça ?  
\- Hmm, en fait, ouais, c'est bien plus drôle que de monter la garde…  
\- 'Spèce de …. !  
\- C'est bon je blaguais… Je me suis retrouvé submergé par le nombre, c'est tout. Plus sérieusement, je pense que quelqu'un les a attirés ici, pour qu'ils soient en aussi grande quantité et aussi excités, je trouve ça bizarre…  
\- Ouais, et cette personne c'est toi…  
\- Non, je pensais plutôt à l'autre détraqué qu'on a laissé filer… Il est peut-être plus dangereux que ce que je pensais finalement…  
\- Gin-san ! Okita-san ! intervint Shinpachi. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais le moment est mal choisi pour tailler une bavette si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

Le garçon suait à grosses gouttes en essayant de maintenir la porte fermée tandis que les deux autres discutaient sans se soucier de lui. Porte qui commençait d'ailleurs à céder et sortir de ses gonds.

« Putain, Okita-kun, tu nous a vraiment mis dans la merde ! grogna Gintoki. Moi qui pensais enfin pouvoir profiter de quelques heures de sommeil...  
\- On fait quoi Gin-san ?  
\- On dégage ! On peut pas se battre ici, on manque d'espace. On est au combien ici ?  
\- Au premier…  
\- Bon, on va sortir par la fenêtre…  
\- Tu-es-malade ! s'étrangla Shinpachi  
\- Non ça va très bien… s'étonna Gintoki en se palpant le front. Par contre, c'est toi qui réveille ta sœur, sinon j'irais vraiment mal pour le coup. Tiens et la vieille aussi tant qu'à faire. Okita-kun, assume tes conneries jusqu'au bout et tiens-moi cette porte. Je m'occupe de Kagura. »

« Hé, c'est quoi le problème avec China ? demanda Sougo en regardant Gintoki hisser la petite Yato sur Sadaharu de sorte qu'elle ne se casse pas la figure.  
\- T'occupe… grommela en retour le samouraï. Sadaharu, mon vieux, prends bien soin de ta maîtresse, d'accord ? » ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à l'énorme cabot.

De leur côté, Otae et Otose s'éveillaient en prenant conscience de la situation. Otae se leva d'un bond, l'air furax, et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas, naginata en main.

« Arrête Ane-ue ! Tu ne peux pas t'en occuper toute seule ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! s'affola Shinpachi en s'accrochant à sa manche.  
\- Ce n'est pas eux que je vise… » répondit-elle d'un air glacial.

Elle s'arrêta devant Okita qui la dévisagea, impassible.

« J'aurais dû me douter que les disciples du Gorille étaient dépourvus de jugeote… C'était évident pourtant… jeta-t-elle au Capitaine en brandissant son arme.  
\- Si tu me tues, répondit Okita d'un calme olympien, il n'y aura plus personne pour tenir la porte…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, je donnerai ton cadavre en pâture à ces créatures, ça les distraira un moment… »

Okita n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, il se retrouva ni une ni deux avec la lame du naginata plantée à un centimètre de son entrejambe, tranchant vers le haut. Il ne put que constater la situation périlleuse dans laquelle se trouvaient ses bijoux de famille, puis releva la tête et croisa le regard méprisant et manifestement satisfait d'Otae, qui le toisait avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Oh mon dieu, Okita-kun, constata-t-elle innocemment, tu as intérêt à ne pas faillir à tenir cette porte… Parce qu'au moindre relâchement… » Elle leva ses mains devant elle et mima avec ses doigts deux paires de ciseaux se refermant. Okita blêmit.

« C'est… c'est très cruel tu sais… articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
\- Je sais. » répondit-t-elle d'un air angélique.

« Bon z'avez fini votre cirque là, on peux y aller ? » intervint Gintoki. Il tenait dans ses bras une corde confectionnée avec les draps de la chambre de garde. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha en observant le sol en contrebas.

« Ok, il y a quelques machins qui traînent. Je passe en premier, et je vous appelle quand la voie est libre. Okita-kun, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au Capitaine, tu seras le dernier à sortir, alors… - Gintoki baissa les yeux vers la lame qui menaçait de faire du hachis avec ses parties - … tiens bon ! » conclut-il avec un signe du pouce et un grand sourire éclatant du genre pub de dentifrice. Et il sauta par la fenêtre en déroulant sa corde de fortune.

Sadaharu suivit, nullement dérangé par la hauteur, puis vinrent Otose et Otae qui descendirent chacune en rappel sous le regard attentif du samouraï. Quand Shinpachi atterrit à son tour sur la terre ferme, Gintoki mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria.

« Okita-kun ! Tu peux sortir ! »

Il y eut un silence, puis un gigantesque brouhaha. Sougo s'envola littéralement par la fenêtre, suivit par une armée de zombies qui tentaient de l'attraper au vol.

Certains basculèrent par la rambarde et s'écrasèrent au sol.

« Oulah, reculez-vous, il pleut… » marmonna Gintoki.

Après un vol plané digne des plus grands ralentis de Matrix, Sougo atterrit en souplesse sur le macadam et se releva en s'époussetant tranquillement.

À sa vue, Otae sursauta.

« Ah, mince, mon naginata est resté là-bas…  
\- Tu crois tout de même pas que je te l'aurais ramené… » ironisa Okita avec un sourire goguenard.

Gintoki se tourna vers lui, bokuto sur l'épaule.

« Bon, j'en ai ma claque, ça fait des heures qu'on crapahute, et des heures que je n'ai pas dormi. Okita-kun, je pense que tu nous dois bien l'hospitalité après toutes les emmerdes que tu nous as causées… T'as une planque si j'ai bien compris ?  
\- Ouais, à deux pas, c'est le quartier général, l'endroit est clean, enfin en partie… On y est en sécurité pour le moment… répondit l'intéressé.  
\- Mmh, acquiesça Gintoki en hochant la tête. Allez, un dernier effort, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au reste de la troupe, dans quelques instants, on pourra enfin dormir, si rien d'autre ne nous tombe sur la tronche…  
\- Porte pas la poisse… » grommela Shinpachi d'un air fatigué en se dirigeant vers la camionnette.

L'énième exode de la nuit se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Tout le monde dormait à moitié, excepté Sougo qui regardait défiler le paysage, et Gintoki, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Quelque chose à propos du mioche dérangeait le samouraï. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Certes, Sougo n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un enfant de chœur, mais il avait fait preuve, en voulant abattre l'infirmier, d'une froideur extrême, voire d'une cruauté que Gintoki lui-même fut surpris de trouver chez lui. Son pragmatisme excessif et son absence totale d'empathie le rendait véritablement inhumain, comme si les évènements avaient exacerbé son caractère déjà peu enclin à la compassion pour autrui. Et tout cela en l'espace d'une nuit. Gintoki se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu voir, ce qu'il avait pu se passer chez lui pour qu'il agisse de la sorte. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de garder un œil sur lui, parmi toutes les choses auxquelles il devait déjà veiller. Ce type était instable. Il l'avait toujours été, mais la situation actuelle avait amplifié le phénomène et le rendait presque dangereux. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez compliqué comme ça…

Quand Okita se redressa sur son siège, Gintoki sut qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

La façade du premier étage du bâtiment était une immense baie vitrée, coupée en son centre par une gigantesque double porte.

« C'est en gardant cette porte que j'ai vu votre voiture passer, précisa Sougo en les menant à travers le hall. Vous trouverez une cafétéria au sixième étage. C'est là qu'on s'est installé. Les escaliers sont de ce côté, indiqua-t-il.  
\- Tu ne montes pas avec nous ? s'étonna Gintoki.  
\- Non, j'ai pas sommeil… » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Puis il s'installa par terre en tailleur en plein milieu du hall, fixant attentivement l'extérieur avec de grands yeux brillants. Il semblait fasciné par les quelques zombies éparses qui se pressaient l'air ahuri contre la baie vitrée.

Gintoki haussa les épaules, désabusé, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Les dernières marches leur parurent éprouvantes, comme si elles mesuraient un mètre de haut chacune, mais après un dernier effort, ils atteignirent enfin leur oasis.

La cafétéria était une immense salle, divisée en trois parties. Un comptoir derrière lequel se trouvaient frigos, distributeurs en tout genre et de grandes marmites remplies de nourriture froide et gélifiée, au milieu de la salle, un alignement impeccable de tables, et au bout, un coin salon.

Gintoki et ses compagnons restèrent interdits quelques secondes devant cette vision. Ils s'attendaient à y voir plus de monde, mais le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux était passablement désolant. Ils n'étaient que deux. Le gorille ronflait bruyamment affalé sur un canapé, et le mayora, qui semblait avoir pris dix ans, dormait assis à une table.

« C'est la grande joie ici… » murmura Gintoki, sans trouver de réponse.

Chacun prit place comme il put, le confort étant le dernier de leur souci, étant donné qu'ils s'endormirent tous quasi-instantanément.

Gintoki fut le dernier à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Dirigeons à présent notre regard vers l'Est. L'Océan Pacifique s'y étend dans toute son immensité, un gigantesque tas de flotte, qui de loin semble aussi plat et immobile que la ville d'Edo, elle-même plongée dans un sommeil léthargique. Accélérons un peu le temps. Le ciel aussi noir que du sang caillé s'éclaircit doucement. Et tout là-bas, très loin, derrière l'horizon, un rai de lumière émerge timidement, illuminant les remous de l'océan qui semble soudain prendre vie. Le soleil se montre, péniblement, comme s'il hésitait à se lever sur un monde qui peut-être n'en vaut plus la peine. Mais la Terre poursuit sa rotation perpétuelle, obligeant les rayons à sortir de leur refuge de par delà l'horizon. On ne déconne pas avec les lois de l'astronomie fondamentale. Le soleil, renonçant alors à laisser les habitants de la Terre plongés dans une nuit éternelle, décoche enfin ses carreaux de lumière, venant transpercer de part en part les hauts gratte-ciels du centre-ville, et pleuvant en volées sur les rues et les boulevards. Le jour se lève enfin, chassant la nuit, cette nuit qui fut le théâtre d'un bouleversement irréversible. La lumière semble laver la ville de ses blessures, mais ce n'est que la première matinée d'une nouvelle ère qui commence dans la douleur.

Le petit matin réveille au passage les squatteurs opportuns ayant élu domicile dans la cafétéria d'un important bâtiment administratif. À l'heure qu'il est, ceux-ci doivent d'ailleurs frotter leurs yeux encore bouffis d'un sommeil insuffisant en pestant contre la lumière. Du haut de son immeuble, un samouraï et son canard de compagnie observent le lever de soleil avec la satisfaction de leaders fraîchement élus, déjà plein de projets en tête.

Des projets. Quels peuvent bien être les projets des quelques personnes ayant survécu à cette nuit ? À quoi peuvent bien penser ces rescapés en contemplant ce soleil qui semble se moquer d'eux en se levant comme si de rien n'était ?

Ces interrogations sur l'avenir, Tama n'en avait que faire. Assise sur le toit d'une maison, elle mettait tranquillement à jour ses données, analysant avec sa froideur de machine le nouveau monde qui s'offrait à elle. Elle avait déjà fait le ménage dans son disque-dur, et collecté de nouvelles informations pendant la nuit, notamment sur son nouveau compagnon, qui dormait pour l'instant à ses côtés d'un sommeil plus ou moins paisible. Elle avait relevé quelques incompatibilités comportementales sur l'humain qu'elle connaissait aussi sous le nom de Madao, parce que tout le monde l'appelait ainsi, et elle s'était empressée d'enregistrer les modifications en question. Cet homme agissait différemment de ce que son intelligence artificielle aurait pu prévoir aux vues de ses précédentes observations, et il fallait corriger ça tout de suite.

Elle évalua à distance la fréquence de sa respiration et de son rythme cardiaque. D'après ses mesures, il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

...

La première chose que fit Hasegawa lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, fut une horrible grimace. Il avait l'habitude de dormir dans les endroits les plus improbables, et les plus inconfortables, mais pioncer sur un toit, ça, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et soyons franc, il aurait nettement préféré avoir les plis d'un oreiller plutôt que le rebord d'une tuile imprimés sur son visage. Ou à la rigueur, les plis d'un carton, si on voulait voir les choses au rabais.

Il se redressa en pestant mentalement contre les courbatures qui lui labouraient le dos, s'essuya les yeux et, ébloui par le soleil qui se levait, remit bien vite ses lunettes.

Tama le regardait, le visage impassible. Bon sang ! Ce robot avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Même s'il était persuadé qu'elle n'était capable d'aucun jugement ni arrière-pensée, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passait derrière ces deux grands yeux inexpressifs.

« Tu n'as pas dormi ? demanda-t-il, dans une tentative d'engager la conversation.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. » répondit-elle.

_Pff, elle a passé tout ce temps à me regarder pioncer…_ se dit-il.

Il avait fini par tomber de sommeil au beau milieu de la nuit, son corps cédant finalement après avoir crapahuté sur les toits avec Tama pendant deux bonnes heures. Ils n'avaient pas avancé des masses, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très doué… Mais même si le temps pressait, ils s'étaient arrêtés, et Hasegawa n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de s'assoupir.

Mais maintenant, le besoin urgent de retrouver sa femme lui démangeait les jambes. Il se leva, sa silhouette se découpant dans la lumière du soleil à peine sorti de l'horizon, et avança sur le toit de quelques pas précautionneux. Il avait faim, mais son estomac attendra. Il entendit Tama se lever derrière lui, et s'arrêta pour la laisser passer. Elle avait calculé le chemin le plus court et le plus simple pour parvenir à l'adresse qu'il lui avait indiqué. Et elle faisait un bon bouclier, ce qui était un facteur non négligeable, même s'il était peu probable de croiser un zombie jouant les funambules sur les toits. C'était juste au cas où.

Mais à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des quartiers disons, plus « fréquentables », l'espace entre les habitations s'élargissait, ainsi que les ruelles et les passages, et sauter de toit en toit devint de plus en plus compliqué. Arrivée au bout de la dernière tuile du dernier toit du dernier pâté de maison, Tama se pencha en observant la rue en contrebas, considéra un instant le toit qui leur faisait face de l'autre côté, et déclara finalement.

« Il va falloir descendre, vous ne pourrez jamais franchir la distance.  
\- Il nous reste combien ?  
\- Cinq cent mètres à vol d'oiseau. »

Cinq cent mètres. Une bagatelle. Sauf quand on risque de croiser un zombie au premier coin de rue. Hasegawa se lécha nerveusement les lèvres en regardant non seulement la bande de contaminés qui déboulaient au coin de la rue, mais également la hauteur qui le séparait du sol.

Tama se munit du balai serpillière qu'elle gardait attaché dans son dos, et se posta au bord du toit.

« Je vais nettoyer la zone. Restez en hauteur jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, elle sauta.

De son perchoir, il l'observa se diriger avec assurance vers la bande de décérébrés, qui la regardaient, non pas avec cette envie pressante de la dévorer toute crue dont Hasegawa avait déjà été la presque-victime (il les mettait d'ailleurs au défi d'essayer de faire du robot leur petit dej', ils s'y seraient cassé les dents, à son grand plaisir…), mais plutôt avec une sorte de curiosité face à un individu qui n'était ni un repas sur pattes, ni même un être vivant. Ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de se poser cette question, Tama les réduisit en cendres avec application avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de débattre du pourquoi du comment dans leur petite cervelle atrophiée.

Élimination propre et silencieuse. Hasegawa se dit qu'il avait vraiment une veine d'enfer d'être tombé sur un exterminateur de zombie. Après s'être assurée que les alentours étaient sûrs, la Terminator en herbe lui fit signe, et il put enfin descendre. Enfin, par descendre, ça impliquait plutôt s'aplatir dans la boue comme une vieille carpette fripée qui aurait glissé de son séchoir.

Il se releva, noir de boue, devant une Tama qui le regardait d'un air imperturbable.

« Je doute que cette technique de camouflage soit réellement efficace, Hasegawa-sama » dit-elle en l'examinant des pieds à la tête.

Il sursauta. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui donne du « sama ».

« C'est bon, hein ! Pas la peine de te foutre de ma gueule ! Je sais que tu penses que je suis que le dernier des incapables alors pas la peine d'en remettre une couche !  
\- Je ne disais pas ça pour vous froisser Hasegawa-sama, j'entendais par là que d'après les observations que j'ai effectuées pendant la nuit, les ennemis se fient plutôt à leur perception des mouvements et à leur odorat. »

Ah, ça expliquait pourquoi ils s'étaient tous jetés sur lui quand il s'était mis à paniquer lors sa piètre tentative d'imitation. Et ça expliquait également…

« Mais vous, Hasegawa-sama, vous disposez déjà d'un excellent camouflage. Un camouflage olfactif. »

C'était exact. Son odeur corporelle avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'apparenter à celle d'un être humain pour plutôt se rapprocher de celle du vieux bouc. Ça expliquait pourquoi il pouvait passer inaperçu parmi une horde de zombie, s'il adoptait le comportement adéquat.

« Je… je pue.  
\- Oui, Hasegawa-sama, c'est là un grand pouvoir que vous possédez. Vous et moi pouvons facilement passer inaperçu, nous fondre dans la masse… Et c'est pourquoi… »

Tama sortit son balai-serpillière.

« …c'est pourquoi, pour enlever toute cette boue, je préconise le nettoyage à sec ! »

_Et donc, un nettoyage à sec plus tard…_

« JE N'AI PLUS D'ÉPIDERME BORDEL !  
\- Mais non, vous êtes propre comme un sou neuf… et votre odeur corporelle est intacte ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ?  
\- Propre ?! Tu m'as littéralement raboté la couenne, robot de mes deux ! J'ai d'jà plus que la peau sur les os ! Tu veux me transformer en squelette c'est ça ? Mais oui, mais c'est parfait ! Zombies et squelettes sont les meilleurs amis du monde ! Et on fera un banquet géant et on dansera autour du bûcher de nos victimes et on se torchera la gueule en buvant leur sang dans leur crâne encore gluant ! MOUAHAHAHAHA ! AIEUH PUTAIN ! »

Le coup de balai qu'il reçut sur le crâne interrompit son délire macabre et remit ses idées –pas très claires- à leur place, si tant est qu'elles en avaient une.

« Hum, merci… dit-il en frottant la bosse écarlate qui avait poussé sur sa tête. Mais j'ai toujours la peau qui crame, t'aurais pas une option ventilo dans tes gadgets ?  
\- Non, mais si vous voulez de l'air, on peut toujours se contenter de courir très vite. On arrivera plus vite à destination.  
\- Pff destination, destination, à ce train là, la seule destination qui nous attend, c'est l'estomac d'un zombie… grommela Hasegawa en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Alors, par où on va ?  
\- Par là-bas, il suffit de me suivre. » répondit Tama en se mettant en marche.

Et ils marchèrent.

Hasegawa suivait derrière, mains dans les poches, et pied-de-biche dans la ceinture. Il cogitait.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il posa enfin la question qui brûlait ses lèvres.

« Dis-moi, je me demandais, si les zombies ne t'attaquent pas, pourquoi les considères-tu comme tes ennemis. J'veux dire, ça fait plusieurs fois que t'emploies ce terme, mais les zombies ne t'ont rien fait, à toi, si ? T'es un robot, tu devrais plutôt faire preuve d'objectivité, non ?  
\- C'est très simple, je considère quiconque se met en travers de ma mission comme mon ennemi.  
\- Et c'est quoi cette mission ?  
\- Protéger et servir les êtres humains, vous en l'occurrence. Si vous êtes en danger, mon devoir est d'éliminer ce danger. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
\- « Protéger et servir les êtres humains »… à la base, tu avais un proprio il me semble, cette espèce de vieille peau… A mon avis, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton véritable maître et de partir à sa recherche plutôt que te coltiner un type comme moi. Tu dis que tu obéis à tes devoirs, mais tu fais tout l'inverse… »

La remarque tomba dans un silence aussi lourd et épais qu'une motte de beurre. Hasegawa, toujours les mains dans ses poches, tourna la tête en faisant la moue, mais regardant toujours du coin de l'œil le robot qui lui ouvrait la voie, de sa démarche rigide mais déterminée.

Puis, au bout de quelques instants, la voix de Tama se fit entendre.

« Je suppose que c'est ce que Gintoki-sama appelait « la conscience » »

_Conscience ? Comment un robot pourrait-il avoir une conscience ? Elle avait attrapé le Cogito ou quoi ?_

« Après vous avoir aidé à atteindre votre objectif, je compte partir à la recherche des miens… poursuivit Tama.  
\- Ah… Tu ne sais pas où ils sont allés ?  
\- Non. Quand je me suis remise en marche, tout le monde était parti et les créatures avaient envahi le bar. J'ai seulement retrouvé Catherine-sama, morte. »

_Morte. _Le mot était violent. Assez violent pour mettre Hasegawa en face de la cruelle réalité. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, combien avait survécu ?

Ils passèrent devant un troupeau de zombies en ralentissant le pas. Ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas les remarquer.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. » avertit Tama à voix basse. Hasegawa sursauta et regarda autour de lui.

Alors c'était ici que sa femme habitait…

Il connaissait son adresse, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de s'y aventurer à moins de trois pâtés de maisons. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit quartier modeste, mais à l'allure paisible si on omettait les traces de débandades et de carnages qui souillaient le paysage. À quelques mètres de là, deux créatures étaient penchées sur quelque chose qu'il préféra ignorer de toutes ses forces.

La boule au ventre, Hasegawa détourna le regard et se mit à fixer ses pieds, comme s'il avait peur de voir le sol se dérober sous lui sans prévenir. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la rue, son cœur s'accéléra, et son estomac se mit à faire des galipettes. Il tenta de se focaliser sur le rythme régulier des geta de Tama qui claquaient sur le bitume, et cela le calma.

Mais bientôt, les pas du robot s'arrêtèrent.

Ils étaient arrivés à destination, un petit immeuble composé de plusieurs appartements auxquels on accédait par un escalier extérieur.

Hasegawa inspira un grand coup, pour faire disparaître l'étau qui oppressait sa poitrine.

« C'est à l'étage… » marmonna-t-il d'une voix moins assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Tama ne bougea pas. Elle se contentait de le fixer sans rien dire.

« Heu… Tu… Tu viendrais pas avec moi ? demanda-t-il, misérablement.  
\- Comme vous voulez… »

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de la faire venir. Mais là, il pouvait sentir son courage s'échapper de lui par tous les orifices possibles, et il lui était absolument impossible d'imaginer ce qu'il allait trouver une fois sur place. Par déni, ou par peur, il ne savait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Tout simplement.

Car tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était terrifié.

Avec Tama à sa suite, il monta lentement les escaliers. Son cœur tambourinait de plus en plus bruyamment dans sa poitrine, comme s'il ne demandait qu'à en sortir.

Puis il se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement.

Grande ouverte.

Hasegawa regarda une deuxième fois le numéro. C'était le bon.

Mais cette porte ouverte sur une pièce plongée dans la pénombre… Avait-il vraiment envie d'y pénétrer ?

Au point où il en était, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il s'avança. Il pensa un moment dégainer son pied de biche, mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne lui servirait à rien.

À rien du tout.

On n'y voyait rien, mais la pièce était vide, c'était indéniable.

Guidé par un rai de lumière, il s'avança vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets. La lueur du jour éclaira l'unique pièce de l'appartement, et il put enfin constater.

Là, un futon défait, comme si quelqu'un s'était levé dans la précipitation.

Une table renversée, un vase brisé…

Il regarda au sol. Il avait marché dans une flaque de sang et on voyait la trace de ses geta sur le plancher.

Du sang, il y en avait aussi sur la porte d'entrée et sur un combiné de téléphone qui trainait par terre.

Que s'était-il passé dans cette pièce ?

Hasegawa n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Toutes les données s'embrouillaient dans sa tête, rendant impossible un enchaînement d'idées cohérentes. Il restait planté là, les bras ballants au milieu de la pièce, à regarder la scène d'un air absent. Il en avait oublié la présence de Tama, qui se tenait pourtant à distance, près de la porte d'entrée.

Une porte, celle de la salle de bain, s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur, perturbant ainsi le silence. Une créature déboula dans l'appartement, avec l'air de ne pas trop savoir ce qu'elle fichait là.

Hasegawa regarda comme dans un demi-rêve Tama achever le zombie avec son balai.

Il y avait entre son esprit et son corps une sorte d'incoordination qui l'empêchait de réagir.

_Qu'est ce que je fiche ?_

Tama se pencha sur le cadavre, et après l'avoir examiné un instant, elle se releva.

« C'est un individu masculin, Hasegawa-sama. Ce n'est pas votre épouse. » dit-elle impassiblement.

La phrase ralluma une petite loupiote dans son cerveau.  
Il tomba à genoux.

C'était ça.

Sa femme n'était pas là. Et il ne savait pas où elle était.

_Il ne savait pas._

Il n'avait aucun indice. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire

_Rien. _

Il était impuissant.  
Cette impuissance, combinée à une énorme bulle de découragement qui explosa dans sa poitrine, répandit son venin dans tout son corps, des pieds à la tête.  
Et il fondit en larmes.  
Des sanglots incontrôlables, comme s'il expiait d'un coup toute cette frustration et ce désespoir qu'il avait refoulé pendant tout ce temps.  
Il se dit qu'il méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il méritait d'être seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et de crever dans la solitude, ignoré de tous.

Oui, il le méritait bien.

C'est pourquoi il releva la tête avec étonnement lorsqu'il sentit une petite main froide se poser sur son épaule. Tama s'agenouilla pour lui faire face et le prit dans ses bras.

« Gu'est-ce que du fiches… demanda-t-il en reniflant.  
\- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que j'ai souvent remarqué des humains se conduire de cette façon lorsque leurs glandes lacrymales sont sujettes à des dysfonctionnements. »

Hasegawa ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement, et lui rendit son accolade.

Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il ne se sentait pas seul.

* * *

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel Jump. C'était le dernier Jump à avoir été publié, le dernier Jump avant la fin du monde. Gintoki l'avait trouvé dans le coin salon de la cafétéria, sous une pile de magasines quelconques, et il en tournait maintenant les pages avec révérence, profitait de chaque mots, de chaque dessins, du moindre petit trait de plume, et même des défauts d'impression. Les publicités qu'il zappait d'habitude exerçaient maintenant sur lui une étrange pouvoir d'attraction, comme s'il contemplait quelque chose de complètement incongru et hors du temps.

C'était quand même la troisième fois qu'il le lisait depuis le début de l'après-midi. Avec un profond soupir de lassitude, il reposa le magasine sur ses genoux et regarda dehors.

Il était assis à la fenêtre, profitant de la lumière du soleil, tout le bâtiment étant dépourvu d'alimentation électrique. À quelques pas de lui, Kagura ronflait, étendue de tout son long sur un sofa. Elle avait fini par retrouver un état « normal » dans le courant de la journée, et il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'à attendre son réveil. Lui-même sentait qu'un poids de moins lui pesait sur la poitrine. Le souvenir de cette nuit où il s'était préparé au pire lui faisait encore frissonner la colonne vertébrale. S'il n'avait pas dormi d'un sommeil aussi lourd, il en aurait sûrement fait des cauchemars. Maintenant, il tentait désespérément de chasser à tout jamais les visions atroces qui lui pourrissaient l'esprit en couvant la petite Yato du regard, comme s'il voulait graver son visage paisible -et dégoulinant de bave- éternellement sur ses rétines.

Comme Kagura, tout le reste avait retrouvé un semblant de « normalité ». Enfin, normalité n'était pas vraiment le terme, c'était plutôt un étrange état de calme ambiant qui contrastait violemment avec l'agitation et l'extrême confusion de la nuit qu'ils venaient tous de passer.

Ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins réveillé en même temps quand le soleil avait dardé ses rayons dans la pièce, et petit à petit, la journée s'était organisée. La priorité étant de reprendre des forces, ils avaient littéralement vidés les distributeurs de la cafétéria, puis ils s'étaient décrassés chacun leur tour dans les toilettes.

L'atmosphère était vraiment étrange. Les paroles étaient rares, et le malaise, lourd et palpable. Les organismes étaient épuisés, et semblaient être partisans de l'effort minimum. Chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées, à ruminer le passé, le présent et le futur.

Gintoki, lui, avait instauré son monopole sur les bouteilles de lait-fraise du distributeur, déclarant solennellement que celles-ci étaient nécessaires à son équilibre physique et mental. Il les avait rangées méticuleusement dans un coin, après avoir écrit avec cérémonie un jour de la semaine sur chacune d'entre elles. Ce fut après cela qu'il avait trouvé le Jump. L'équilibre de l'Univers était à nouveau rétabli. Gintoki savait que c'était faire grand cas de peu de chose, mais il sentait que c'était grâce à ce genre de petit détail qu'il parviendrait à tenir la route. C'était comme une tentative de reconstituer le cocon dans lequel il s'était senti si bien auparavant.

Il savait que considérer chaque petite chose, même les plus insignifiantes, était ce qui lui avait permis, alors qu'il avait tout perdu, de ne pas se perdre lui. Qu'il s'agisse des paroles d'une étrange petite fille de l'autre côté des barreaux d'une prison, ou des beignets aux haricots gracieusement offerts par une mamie au pied d'une tombe enneigée, il prenait tout.

Mais il ne perdait pas de vue l'essentiel. Son fardeau qui s'était considérablement alourdi, faisait peser son poids sur ses épaules chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure qui s'écoulait.

Également dans une tentative de s'occuper le corps et l'esprit, Shinpachi avait décidé d'inspecter le bâtiment à la recherche de plus de nourriture. Brave petit Shinpachi. Gintoki était impressionné de la résistance du garçon. De tout le monde, c'était peut-être celui qui conservait le plus d'aplomb. Il avait emmené sa sœur avec lui, et inévitablement, traîné dans son sillage un certain Gorille bien décidé à ne pas lâcher sa dulcinée d'une semelle. Gorille qui avait d'ailleurs fondu en larmes à son réveil en constatant que sa bien-aimée était à ses côtés, saine et sauve. Au contraire, le Mayora n'avait lâché aucun mot, se contentant d'agir avec une indifférence qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Autant le Gorille semblait à fleur de peau, réagissant de manière extrême pour la moindre broutille, passant du rire aux larmes pour des raisons insignifiantes, autant son second s'était complètement muré dans le silence, fumant clopes sur clopes, le regard perdu dans le vague, comme s'il n'en avait plus rien à foutre de quoique ce soit. Pour quelqu'un qui passait auparavant son temps à hurler et gesticuler dans tous les sens, c'était assez déstabilisant.

Le petit sadique de service quant à lui, ne semblait pas avoir été affecté par les événements. Au contraire, Gintoki trouvait qu'il avait l'air d'être comme un poisson dans l'eau. Pour l'heure, il était affalé dans un fauteuil à jeter négligemment des cacahuètes dans la bouche grande ouverte de Kagura.

Gintoki ignorait les événements que le Shinsengumi avait dû traverser, même s'il pouvait le deviner. Eux-mêmes n'avaient rien dit sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'histoire qu'on se racontait comme autour d'un feu de camp à la colonie de vacances.

Pour le reste, Gintoki mettait tout sur le dos de cette fameuse loi de Murphy. Même pendant une invasion de zombies, 'fallait qu'ils tombent sur cette bande d'emmerdeurs. La situation était déjà bien merdique, mais _non_, pas assez apparemment. Il y a des habitudes, mauvaises en l'occurrence, qui ne changent pas, comme si elles faisaient partie des constantes immuables de cet Univers.

Parce qu'aux yeux de Gintoki, la triplette du Shinsengumi était quand même une sacrée belle bande de blaireaux.

Un petit chef autocratique névrosé et imbu de sa personne qui aboyait sur tout ce qui bouge, un sale gosse immature en mal d'attention qui tentait de tromper son ennui en martyrisant les autres, et euh, un gorille qui n'avait rien dans le citron… Et voilà. Non, allez, il était mauvaise langue. Le gorille était un mec bien, à vrai dire le seul type du Shinsengumi pour qui il avait un minimum de considération. En ce qui concernait le petit sadique de service, faut avouer qu'on se fendait bien la poire avec lui. Quant au mayora, tant qu'il fermait sa grande gueule et ne lui cassait pas les burnes avec ses délires névrotiques, il pouvait _à la limite_ le tolérer…

En résumé, le trio du Shinsengumi était une catastrophe à lui tout seul et s'auto-suffisait en tant que telle, exactement de la même manière que les Yorozuya. C'était au moins un point commun entre eux, si ce n'était cette manie latente de s'attirer systématiquement les pires emmerdes (ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi ils s'attiraient mutuellement).

Et cette situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement pouvait se résumer par cette simple équation.

(catastrophe)+(catastrophe)=2(catastrophes)….

Non. Dans leur cas, les maths étaient bien plus chiennasses.

(catastrophe)x(catastrophe)=(catastrophe)²

Voilà.

Et si on considère que (catastrophe)² est un sous ensemble de catastrophes inclus dans un ensemble encore plus grand de catastrophes, on pouvait prédire l'augmentation exponentielle du nombre de catastrophes qui allaient se produire d'ici peu.

Or pour l'instant, tout était relativement calme. Otose s'était autoproclamée Chef Suprême du Saint Empire de la Cuisine et était en train d'inspecter minutieusement chaque recoins et rangements de la cafétéria, Sadaharu dormait dans un coin, le mayora était accoudé à une fenêtre à fumer comme un hareng, la caboche de Kagura avait disparu sous une montagne de cacahuètes, et Okita était en train d'ouvrir un paquet de pistaches, bien décidé à ajouter un peu de variation colorée à son œuvre.

« Oi, oi, Okita-kun, c'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour gaspiller de la nourriture… marmonna Gintoki en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête, comme s'il voulait se préparer à piquer un roupillon.  
\- Ce n'est pas en s'empiffrant d'arachides qu'on va survivre à la fin du monde Danna, répondit Okita en continuant à balancer des pistaches sur le monticule de cacahuètes qui tenait lieu de tête à Kagura.  
\- Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de la cacahuète, c'est plein de… heu, de graisses, et de… Houlà, Okita-kun, fais gaffe, derrière-toi !  
\- Hein, de quoi ? »

Okita se retourna, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec la figure terrifiante d'Otose qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. L'aura maléfique qui semblait émaner de chacun de ses pores l'entourait d'une sorte de nuage noir épais comme du beurre de cacahuète.

Elle arracha d'un coup sec le paquet de pistaches des mains d'Okita, qui semblait pétrifié sur place, et hurla en lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme une manche à air :

« ON NE JOUE PAS AVEC LA NOURRITURE ! »

« Whoua, vent force 12… » murmura Gintoki, qui se plaqua immédiatement la main sur la bouche, se rendant compte de sa connerie quand Otose tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction avec l'expression d'une hyène interrompue en plein festin. Elle lui explosa la tempe d'un coup de balai sorti de nulle part.

« Maieuh qu'est ce que j'ai fait moi ! geignit Gintoki en se massa la joue.  
\- RIEN, JUSTEMENT ! »

Puis ils s'en allèrent, elle, son aura et le paquet de pistaches. Il y eut un petit silence, puis Okita se tourna, cheveux toujours coiffés en arrière version aérodynamique.

« Heuu, c'était quoi ça ?  
\- T'en fais pas, cette aura est destructrice, même Netero n'aurait rien pu faire contre elle.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici, on a entendu quelqu'un hurler, le sol a même vibré… » retentit derrière eux la voix de Shinpachi.

La petite équipe partie en quête de nourriture était de retour. Otae avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur, et le Gorille ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un Gorille, mais à une sorte de gros panda boursouflé de partout. La ressemblance avec le panda, c'était pour les deux énormes coquards qu'on pouvait deviner parmi la masse de plaies et de bosses.

« Yo, fit Gintoki. Alors, vous avez trouvé à bouffer ?  
\- Oui, répondit Shinpachi. D'ailleurs, Gin-san, il faudrait songer à faire une petite réunion pour qu'on puisse faire notre compte-rendu, et décider de comment on va s'organiser pour les prochains jours…  
\- Ha ? Mmh ouais bonne idée, si t'arrives à gérer toute cette bande d'abruti. Vas-y ne te fais pas prier…  
\- Hein ? Quoi, maintenant ?  
\- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Impose-toi Pachie !  
\- Ha, heu…hum, hum s'il-vous-plaît tout le monde, votre attention ! » déclara Shinpachi d'une voix forte en claquant dans ses mains.

Aucune réaction.

« OI BANDE DE GUIGNOLS, gueula Gintoki en se levant, c'est l'heure de la réunion logistique alors un peu de nerf là, on se bouge le cul ! »

À ces mots, Okita se redressa en grommelant dans son fauteuil, Otae s'assit aux côtés de Shinpachi, ainsi que Kondo et Otose qui semblait s'être calmée. Hijikata s'avança lentement et toisa Gintoki avec mépris.

« Je vois pas pourquoi c'est toi qui devrais prendre les décisions ici…  
\- C'est pas ma décision, mais celle de Shinpachi. Contrairement à toi qui n'as rien foutu de la journée sous prétexte que t'as une patte folle, lui a pris des initiatives alors si tu n'as pas envie d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire, personne ne te retient…  
\- Ah ouais ? Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu –  
\- Wow wow, on se calme, l'interrompit Shinpachi en s'interposant. Gin-san, Hijikata-san, ce n'est pas le moment ! Mon but n'est pas de créer une bagarre, mais d'informer tout le monde de ce qu'il se passe de manière équitable et de prendre des décisions tous ensemble ! Si on commence comme ça on n'y arrivera jamais alors essayez de vous conduire comme des adultes responsables pour une fois !  
\- Mouais, c'est bien parce que c'est toi, binoclard, grommela Hijikata en s'asseyant.  
\- Ok bien ! s'écria Shinpachi d'un air faussement enjoué. Tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer ! Je vous demanderai de débattre dans le respect mutuel et de vous conduire en êtres civilisés, dit-il en glissant un regard vers Gintoki qui lui répondit avec une horrible grimace dès qu'il détourna la tête.  
\- C'est bon abrège le blabla et viens en au fait… intervint Hijikata.  
\- Hum oui alors… Ane-ue, Kondo-san et moi avons fouillé une partie du bâtiment et nous avons trouvé les cuisines ainsi que les garde-mangers ! Malheureusement, comme vous le devinez, tous les aliments que contenaient les chambres froides et les frigos sont immangeables. Mais nous avons trouvé pas mal de denrées non périssables, ainsi qu'un petit générateur électrique assez puissant pour alimenter un four, ou chauffer de l'eau.  
\- On va pouvoir se laver à l'eau chaude ! Et j'ai trouvé un naginata ! ajouta Otae avec un petit sourire.  
\- Ok, c'est bien beau tout ça, intervint Hijikata, mais vous parlez comme si vous aviez définitivement décidé de vous installer ici. Or il n'en a jamais été convenu ainsi…  
\- Enfin Toshi, c'est quand même le meilleur endroit qu'on pouvait trouver, répliqua Kondo. Tu ne parles quand même pas de les foutre à la porte non ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, je veux dire qu'à vous entendre, on a l'impression que ça vous arrange tous de rester planqué là à attendre que ça se passe… ça y est on a de la nourriture, de l'eau chaude et des couvertures, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes… C'est des conneries tout ça… J'ai pas l'intention de moisir ici moi…  
\- Qu'est ce que veux faire d'autre ?! Tu as bien vu ce qui se balade dehors !  
\- Oui, _je sais,_ mais ce n'est pas une raison pour considérer que la situation est définitive. On peut toujours trouver une solution à ce bordel ou au moins tenter d'y échapper…  
\- Plutôt idéaliste comme discours de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi pragmatique, ironisa Gintoki en ricana. Et je peux savoir quelle est ta solution, Einstein ?  
\- ... pas encore réfléchi...  
\- L'objectif pour le moment est d'assurer notre survie à court terme, renchérit Shinpachi. Une fois réglés les problèmes de base, on pourra envisager les projets à long terme…  
\- Ok, donc tout le monde est d'accord pour s'installer ici pour l'instant ? » demanda Hijikata.

La petite assemblée acquiesça comme un seul homme.

« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi... j'ai plus rien à dire... » grommela le Vice-Commandant en tirant sur sa clope.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un moment de la question de la survie et notamment du renouvellement de l'eau, qui allait devenir un problème sous peu. La décision fut prise de sceller définitivement les entrées principales du bâtiment, et de ménager une petite sortie à l'abri des regards pour pouvoir aller et venir le plus discrètement possible. Ils procédèrent également à la répartition des tâches d'exploration et de nettoyage du Quartier Général, les étages supérieurs étant encore infestés de zombies.

Une fois réglés les problèmes de logistique, Kondo, qui commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise après être resté silencieux durant toute la discussion, se leva et prit la parole :

« S'il-vous-plaît, j'ai quelque chose à proposer. On dispose d'un immense bâtiment, de quantité de nourriture raisonnable, pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter le plus de gens possible ?  
\- Vous voulez dire, accueillir d'autres survivants ? demanda Shinpachi.  
\- Exactement ! On n'est sûrement pas les seuls à s'en être sorti. Je suis sûr qu'il y a dehors des gens qui ont besoin de notre aide. En tant que protecteur d'Edo, il est de notre devoir de prendre ces gens sous notre protection ! s'enflamma-t-il en bombant le torse. Organisons des expéditions de sauvetage à la recherche des rescapés ! »

Et il marqua une pause, le temps de laisser son petit discours faire effet. Shinpachi, Otae et Otose approuvèrent en hochant la tête, mais une voix s'éleva, attirant tous les regards.

« Pff, ils ont fière allure les protecteurs d'Edo… » jeta Hijikata en s'allumant une énième cigarette.

La remarque jeta un froid polaire sur la petite assemblée, qui se figea comme si elle attendait une suite. Mais Hijikata ne dit pas un mot de plus. Kondo resta interloqué un moment sans avoir l'air de comprendre, puis finit par s'assoir en silence, regard tourné vers le sol.

Si un pingouin –bien paumé- était passé à ce moment, il serait rentré fissa au pôle Nord avec un gros rhume et la conviction qu'il existe quelque part sur Terre un endroit plus glacial et inhospitalier que la banquise Arctique.

« Hum, quoiqu'il en soit, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée Kondo-san, reprit Shinpachi d'un air gêné. Attendons juste un peu, le temps que l'immeuble soit complètement sécurisé, et après nous pourrons effectivement envisager d'accueillir d'autres réfugiés ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Gin-san ?  
\- Faites comme vous voulez. Je ne reste pas, de toute façon… » répondit l'intéressé.

À ces mots, Gintoki attira immédiatement sur lui une ribambelle de regards abasourdis, notamment celui de Shinpachi qui le dévisageait comme s'il avait vu un pingouin se balader dans les rues d'Edo.

Voyant les réactions qu'il avait provoquées, Gintoki ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se curer le tympan avec son petit doigt.

Shinpachi s'adressa finalement à lui d'un air consterné.

« Qu-quoi ? Gin-san ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Gintoki sortit le doigt de son oreille avec un « plop » et jeta derrière lui une petite boule jaunâtre.

« J'ai des trucs à faire… dit-il, impassible.  
\- Me fais pas tourner en rond ! Crache le morceau ! s'écria Shinpachi en se levant si brutalement de sa chaise qu'elle tomba à la renverse.  
\- Ok ok, t'excite pas, ça va j'avoue tout. Vois-tu, je ne peux pas me résoudre à continuer à vivre dans ce monde tout en sachant que je ne saurais jamais ce qu'est le One Park. Or, je ne veux pas crever sans en connaître la fin, alors j'ai décidé de faire une descente chez Yoda-sensei et de faucher ses manuscrits. Brillant non ? »

Shinpachi resta bouche bée un instant –comme tous les autres d'ailleurs-, puis, la réalité le frappant soudain d'une pichenette sur le front, il secoua la tête comme pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être parfaitement éveillé, il traversa d'un pas l'espace qui le séparait de Gintoki et l'attrapa par le col en le secouant comme un shaker à cocktail.

« Arrête tes conneries, je sais très bien que tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Alors dis-moi la vérité ! Pourquoi tu veux t'en aller ! Pourquoi tu veux t'en aller tout seul !  
\- Oi oi, ça va calme-toi. Si tu me lâches, je te promets de tout vous dire. Alors lâche-moi. »

Shinpachi le lâcha.

Gintoki prit un moment pour remettre en ordre son kimono sans dire un mot tandis que le garçon se rasseyait.

« Ok. Je vais à Yoshiwara. Il faut que j'y aille. Il faut que je voie ce qu'il se passe là-bas. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu ne nous dis ça que maintenant ? Pourquoi tu sous-entends y aller seul ? demanda Shinpachi, désorienté.  
\- Parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il va y trouver, intervint Sougo. J'ai pas raison, Danna ? »

Gintoki hocha la tête en croisant les bras.

« D'accord, c'est évident ! reprit Shinpachi. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire bande à part !  
\- C'est bon calme-toi j'ai dis. Je ne vous abandonne pas si c'est ça qui te fait flipper. Considère ça comme une mission d'éclaireur, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas, et pendant ce temps là vous restez en sécurité ici. Si la voie est libre, je reviendrais vous chercher, ok ?  
\- Si je peux me permettre de faire une remarque, intervint une nouvelle fois Sougo, mais je suis sûr que vous en êtes déjà conscient, Danna, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire grand-chose pour Yoshiwara. Pour moi, il y a deux alternatives possibles ; ou bien les habitants de Yoshiwara ont appris la nouvelle de l'invasion avant que les contaminés ne parviennent jusqu'à eux, et s'ils ont été assez intelligents, ils ont fermé leur toit et toutes les issues possibles, soit ils ont été en contact avec le virus et là… »

Il fit une pause.

« … et là, il y a fort à parier qu'il n'y ait presque aucun survivant…  
\- Yoshiwara est situé aux extérieurs de la ville. Ils ont forcément eu vent de la situation. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont pu réagir à temps, affirma Gintoki.  
\- Oui, c'est aussi mon avis, mais imaginez… Le toit est fermé, les ascenseurs ne fonctionnent sûrement plus à cause de la coupure de courant, vous n'avez absolument aucun moyen d'entrer à Yoshiwara. Vous resterez bloqué à l'entrée, sans savoir ce qu'il se passe en dessous. Si vous comptiez vous y installer, je pense que c'est râpé…  
\- C'est pourquoi je préfère y aller seul. J'essayerai de trouver un moyen d'entrer. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il faut _absolument_ que je voie ce qu'il se passe là-bas… »

À la vue du regard de Gintoki, Shinpachi eut la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà auparavant ; Gintoki considérait Yoshiwara comme étant sous sa protection, comme bien d'autres choses. Mais la ville souterraine occupait une place spéciale et Gintoki avait sûrement prévu d'y aller depuis un moment déjà. Quel que soit le destin de la ville souterraine, Gintoki avait décidé d'y prendre part, et de ne pas le laisser se dérouler sans lui.

« Si je parviens à entrer à Yoshiwara et à prendre contact avec les habitants, je reviendrais vous chercher et on s'installera là-bas, avec nos amis… reprit le samouraï. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir avec nous… ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au Shinsengumi.  
\- Je ne sais pas… réfléchit Kondo à haute voix. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Toshi ?  
\- On a déjà une base ici, et Yoshiwara ne nous concerne pas. De plus, même en admettant que nous parvenions à y entrer, je n'aime pas l'idée d'aller nous enterrer là-bas… répondit Hijikata.  
\- Fais ce qui te chante, comme je l'ai dit, je n'oblige personne, reprit Gintoki en se grattant la joue.  
\- Gin-san, tu penses partir quand ? interrogea Shinpachi.  
\- Demain peut-être, j'attends au moins que Kagura se réveille. »

Shinpachi acquiesça en silence. Il croisa un instant les yeux de sa sœur, et même si celle-ci ne laissait rien transparaître, il vit à son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il la connaissait trop bien pour ça.

« Ane-ue, ça va ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, oui, pourquoi cette question Shin-chan ? répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Otae-san ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux ! intervint –bruyamment- le gorille. C'est pas parce qu'on est arrivé ici en premier que le bâtiment nous appartient ! Hein Toshi ! Hein, hein Toshi ?  
\- Exact. Et il y a bien suffisamment de mayonnaise pour tout le monde… ajouta Hijikata.  
\- Ah… justement… reprit Shinpachi, l'air passablement gêné. Hijikata-san, à ce propos… Voyons, comment pourrais-je tourner la chose le plus délicatement possible… Vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans savoir que la mayonnaise se conserve… disons à une certaine température et comme on n'a plus d'électricité, ben fatalement, tous les frigos sont morts… ainsi que tous les aliments qu'ils contenaient…  
\- En gros… ajouta Sougo… toute la mayonnaise d'Edo a tourné et est inconsommable. Vous ne pourrez plus manger de mayonnaise de toute votre vie... »

À ces mots, Hijikata s'immobilisa, bouche-bée, sans même réagir quand sa cigarette glissa et tomba au sol en cramant le parquet.

« Euh, Hijikata-san, vous allez bien ? demanda Sougo en agitant sa main devant ses yeux, sans obtenir de réaction. Qui a débranché Hijikata-san, que je lui exprime ma reconnaissance éternelle ?  
\- Je pense que c'est ta faute, Okita-kun, répondit Gintoki. C'est vraiment étonnant ça, regardez, il ne bouge pas d'un poil. ALLO ? Allo la Lune, ici Houston, vous avez un problème ?  
\- C'est inquiétant quand même, s'avança Shinpachi. Faudrait voir à ce qu'il retrouve son état normal… »

Il y eut une minute de silence, pendant laquelle chacun sembla réfléchir intensément.

Et au final…

« Naaah, on peut le laisser comme ça, il embête personne… déclara Gintoki.  
\- Il était chiant de toute façon… ajouta Sougo.  
\- Oui, et puis, ça nous fera des vacances à tous, il mettait une mauvaise ambiance… »

Et sur ce, tous s'en allèrent vaquer tranquillement à leur occupation, laissant derrière eux cet homme que la fin du monde avait frappé de la manière la plus inattendue, mais non moins tragique, avec pour seule compagnie un tas de cacahuètes ronflant.

* * *

Tandis qu'ils se dispersaient, Shinpachi, lui, ne pouvait effacer de son esprit le sourire de sa sœur. Il était résolu à lui parler. Ce n'était pas le moment de se cacher des choses, du moins entre frère et sœur. Et qui mieux que lui pouvait l'amener à faire ses confidences ? Depuis le début, Otae n'avait montré aucune faiblesse, mais il sentait que la façade commençait à s'effriter. Il le savait, car la sienne également menaçait à tout moment de faire de même…

Il l'aperçut de dos, en train de s'affairer derrière le comptoir de la cafétéria. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs immédiats ; c'était le bon moment pour lui parler. Restait à savoir comment aborder la conversation.

« Ane-ue » l'interpella-t-il. Celle-ci se retourna. Ce sourire…

« Oui, Shin-chan ? répondit-elle en écartant les mèches de cheveux qui avaient glissé devant ses yeux.  
\- Heuu, Ane-ue… S'il y a quelque chose que tu souhaites me dire… surtout n'hésite pas… » hasarda-t-il. Otae le fixa un instant d'un regard lointain, puis détourna la tête et répondit :

« D'accord, j'y penserai… »

_Ouaaais, c'était pas gagné…_

Il retenta sa chance.

« Ane-ue… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant passer Okita du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci tenait dans sa main un marqueur noir et semblait visiblement très satisfait de lui. Shinpachi préféra ignorer les méfaits du Capitaine et attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour continuer. Et là, il décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Il jeta rapidement un œil aux alentours, puis attrapa sa sœur par les épaules et l'accroupit en même temps que lui derrière le comptoir, les cachant de la vue de tous.

« Ane-ue, murmura-t-il, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, et je sais aussi que tu ne diras rien tant que personne ne te l'aura demandé. Alors je te le demande… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Otae commença par virer d'une claque les mains qui reposaient sur ses épaules, puis s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre le comptoir. Mais elle resta silencieuse.

« Ane-ue, continua Shinpachi, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux pas tout garder pour toi, et encore plus maintenant… Moi-même, je… je suis pareil, en fait… j'essaye, mais c'est dur… j'essaye d'être à la hauteur de Gintoki, de l'aider du mieux que je peux… même si des fois, j'ai envie de craquer, parce que c'est trop… » articula-t-il péniblement. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus petite, et il sentait une boule dans sa gorge. Il ravala son envie de pleurer du mieux qu'il put.

« Alors c'est pour ça, Ane-ue, continua-t-il courageusement, c'est pour ça qu'on doit se parler. Même si tu ne veux rien montrer aux autres, à moi, tu peux tout me dire, parce que je suis comme toi… et à deux, on pourra peut-être tenir le coup… »

Otae l'avait écouté avec un pauvre sourire qui s'était affaissé au fur et à mesure de son discours. Quand il eut fini, elle passa une main sur ses yeux, puis sur sa joue où elle s'arrêta.

« Kyuu-chan… je pensais à Kyuu-chan… confia-t-elle enfin dans un murmure.  
\- Kyuubei-san… » reprit Shinpachi. Il comprenait très bien. Lui aussi, à son réveil, s'était mis à penser à toutes ses connaissances. Chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire durant cette nuit où ils avaient été trop occupés à se soucier d'eux-mêmes… Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient en sécurité, les spectres de tous leurs amis commençaient à leur tourner autour.

« Gin-san… continua Otae, Gin-san veut aller à Yoshiwara. Il n'a pas parlé de Kyuu-chan…  
\- Alors laisse-moi lui en parler ! On n'a qu'à lui demander de nous accompagner chez Kyuubei-san, voir comment ça marche pour elle !  
\- Non !  
\- Hein ?!  
\- Non… laisse-le… Il a suffisamment de soucis comme ça… Je m'en chargerai seule…  
\- Ane-ue ! souffla Shinpachi en levant les yeux au ciel. Gintoki connaît aussi Kyuubei-san ! Je suis sûr que lui aussi se préoccupe d'elle !  
\- C'est que… je ne veux mettre personne en danger à cause de moi…  
\- Ça y est, on y revient… grogna Shinpachi, exaspéré. Ane-ue, je pensais que c'était clair, surtout depuis… l'accident avec la famille Yagyuu… Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Nous aussi on aimerait savoir pour Kyuubei-san… Laisse-moi en parler à Gintoki, tu peux être sûre qu'il participera ! Tu le connais… ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
\- Mmh, acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête, l'air légèrement penaud.  
\- Fais-moi un sourire maintenant… un vrai.  
\- Toi d'abord… »

Quand Okita repassa en sens inverse, quelques minutes plus tard, son attention fut attirée par un léger raffut derrière le comptoir. Intrigué, il passa la tête, et découvrit les deux frangins Shimura en plein concours de grimace.

* * *

Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une gigantesque arène. Un bâtiment circulaire, sans aucune issue. Le terrain central recouvert de sable crasseux était cerné d'un mur périphérique qui s'élançait vers le ciel.

Le ciel ?

Il n'y avait pas de ciel. À vrai dire, il n'y avait rien du tout, hormis elle dans son arène. C'était comme si cette dernière flottait toute seule hors de l'espace-temps. Au-delà de ses murs, tout était noir. Il n'y avait aucune source lumineuse, c'était comme si les seuls éléments qui l'entouraient émettaient leur propre lumière.

Elle regarda ses mains. C'était bizarre. Elles étaient propres. Elle aurait pourtant juré s'être blessé la main droite. Quand ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle savait juste qu'elle s'était fait mal. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé entre temps. Tout comme elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle fichait là, toute seule.

Gin-chan ?

Shinpachi ?

Elle s'apprêtait à appeler quand elle se rendit compte que non, elle n'était pas seule.

Des centaines de personnes assises dans les gradins la regardaient en silence. Une foule composée de gens de tous âges, des jeunes, des vieux, des hommes et des femmes. Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas remarqués avant ? Et pourquoi leurs visages lui semblaient familiers, alors même qu'elle était sûre et certaine de ne jamais les avoir vus ?

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Être la cible de tous ces regards la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas où poser les yeux.

Son regard s'arrêta enfin sur une silhouette connue.

Papi.

Il se trouvait dans une sorte de tribune à part, un peu plus en hauteur que les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

C'était pourtant bien lui, avec son casque, sa cape et son ombrelle.

Mais pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage ? Pourquoi ses traits restaient complètement flous ?

Pourquoi Kamui se tenait-il à ses côtés ? Kamui, son abruti de frère. Lui, elle voyait parfaitement son visage, cette tronche de macaque avec ce sourire débile et insupportable qui lui donnait l'envie furieuse de lui balancer un parpaing dans la figure.

Kamui leva la main sans se départir de son sourire. Une formidable clameur retentit d'un coup, la clameur de centaines de voix qui s'élevaient des gradins et faisaient vibrer ses tympans.

Elle se sentit soudain acculée, comme une bête prise au piège.

En face d'elle, une herse se leva, s'ouvrant sur un tunnel où régnait l'obscurité. Un tunnel un peu trop grand d'ailleurs. Assez volumineux pour accueillir deux semi-remorques l'un sur l'autre. Ou six Sadaharu se faisant la courte échelle.

Un rugissement retentit dans l'ombre et le tunnel exhala un souffle chaud qui ébouriffa ses cheveux. Puis le sol se mit à vibrer à intervalle régulier.

Indéniablement, quelque-chose était caché dans la pénombre du souterrain et ne demandait qu'à en sortir, maintenant que la grille était relevée.

Kagura regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Aucune issue. Et ce machin qui allait sortir, ce n'était sûrement pas un bestiau du genre à jouer à la baballe.

Elle se raidit sur ses jambes et leva les bras en position de défense.

La bestiole qui émergea de l'ombre se révéla être un alien, assez moche, vu que, ben c'était un alien. Pas aussi gros que le suggérait la taille du tunnel. Environ deux Sadaharu et demi. Il ressemblait un peu à une grosse mante religieuse, avec plus de pattes, et deux paires de pinces de crabes repliées devant elle. Et par-dessus tout, deux gros yeux globuleux qui regardaient Kagura avec appétit.

Il allait falloir se battre. C'était manger ou être mangé. Kagura raffermit un peu plus sa position. Une seconde plus tard, l'alien lui fonçait dessus en faisant claquer ses pinces. Elle les esquiva d'une pirouette, et profitant de sa petite taille, elle se glissa en souplesse sous le ventre de l'animal.

N'a-t-on pas idée d'avoir autant de pattes ? D'un coup de latte au raz du sol, Kagura lui fit un joli croche-pied. L'alien s'emmêla les pinceaux, vacillant comiquement sur ses membres en essayant de retrouver son équilibre. Kagura s'échappa bien vite de cette forêt de jambes, esquivant au passage les mouvements désordonnés d'une paire de pinces. Puis, prenant son élan sur quelques mètres, elle courut, sauta et asséna un bon coup de pied dans la poitrine de l'alien. Le souffle coupé, il s'écroula au sol. Elle le finit d'un coup sur le sommet du crâne qui lui enfonça la tête dans le sable. C'était fini. Une ovation retentit des gradins.

Kagura recula à bonne distance du corps, reprenant lentement conscience du monde autour d'elle. Le vacarme ambiant la saisit d'autant plus qu'elle n'en avait rien entendu pendant son combat. Pendant un bref instant, il n'y avait eu qu'elle et son adversaire.

Une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle se tourna vers la foule et hurla :

« OI ! C'est bon, vous allez me laisser partir maintenant ? »

Aucune réponse. Rien que le brouhaha ambiant qui n'en finissait pas.

Elle se tourna vers son frère qui la regardait toujours sans bouger d'un poil. Elle se précipita dans sa direction et s'agrippa avec fureur aux barreaux qui séparaient les gradins de l'arène.

« Laisse-moi sortir, espèce de face de cul de babouin ! »

À peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un rugissement retentit derrière elle. Elle tourna violemment la tête et eut à peine le temps de sauter, esquivant ainsi de peu une énorme patte qui s'abattit avec fracas à l'endroit pile où elle se trouvait une fraction de seconde auparavant.

D'un saut périlleux, elle atterrit quelques mètres derrière la bête. Un deuxième alien qui était apparu de nulle part, sensiblement plus gros que le premier. À l'endroit où il avait porté son coup, le sol était défoncé, et les barreaux complètement tordus.

Bon. De toute évidence, elle allait encore devoir se battre. Chasseuse d'aliens, comme Papi.

Elle planta ses pieds dans le sable, et prenant appui, elle se rua vers le monstre avec un cri de guerre.

Au terme d'un bref combat, elle mit son adversaire à terre.

Puis en vint un troisième.

Puis un quatrième.

Tous des gros morceaux. Mais ils ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Ils étaient lents, tellement lents. Et elle était si légère, si rapide. Elle se déplaçait –non-, elle virevoltait autour de ses adversaires, les harcelant comme le ferait un moustique. Un moustique avec la force d'un éléphant.

Au fur et à mesure des combats, les rôles s'inversèrent. Elle qui était chassée, elle devint la chasseuse et eux devinrent ses proies.

Il lui semblait qu'elle ne se battait plus uniquement pour sa propre survie, qu'elle prenait plus de plaisir qu'elle ne le devrait à la sensation du sang qui coulait sur ses mains et au goût métallique qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Car oui elle prenait des coups. Mais la douleur la faisait se sentir tellement vivante qu'elle l'accueillait comme on accueille une amie de longue date.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'entendait plus les ovations du public. Elle savait qu'elles retentissaient dans l'arène, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'en fichait aussi que son frère la regarde tout ce temps. Elle s'en fichait de ce que pouvait bien penser Papi.

Il n'y avait qu'elle et ses adversaires. C'était maintenant elle qui prenait les devants, se précipitant vers eux dès qu'ils apparaissaient.

Elle voulait sentir leurs os se broyer sous ses coups, leur sang éclabousser ses poings.

Elle voulait les voir reculer, les voir fuir devant sa puissance.

Elle voulait qu'ils la regardent avec dans leurs yeux une peur indicible.

Elle naquit une seconde fois. Elle était devenue une machine à tuer. Elle ne pensait plus. Une machine, ça ne pense pas. Ça calcule et ça agit.

Elle acheva son dixième alien.

Elle releva les yeux et contempla son œuvre. Dix énormes cadavres qui jonchaient le sol de l'arène.

Elle fit rouler ses épaules, fit craquer les os de son cou et secoua les pieds. Le sable rendu poisseux par le sang lui collait aux semelles et alourdissait ses jambes. Mais elle ne sentait aucune fatigue lui peser sur le corps, ni tirailler ses muscles. Elle en voulait encore.

Qu'on lui amène le prochain ! Vite !

Elle vit de loin une petite silhouette s'avancer dans l'arène. Elle plissa les yeux. Un être humain.

Elle allait l'écraser comme un vulgaire moucheron.

Elle se précipita vers son adversaire à toute vitesse et lui frappa la mâchoire de plein fouet. Le coup envoya la victime dans le mur, puis son corps inanimé s'écroula au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, dans un nuage de poussière et de gravas.

Kagura s'approcha en léchant le sang qui, sous la violence du coup, avait maculé son poing. Son adversaire ne bougeait plus.

C'était trop rapide. Tellement rapide que s'en était même plus drôle.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Un sentiment d'elle-ne savait-quoi qui avait fait sortir une infime partie de sa conscience de la torpeur engourdie où elle était plongée. Mue par son instinct, elle s'approcha un peu plus.

Le nuage de poussière était en train de retomber, et elle put distinguer petit à petit le corps de sa victime.

_Une paire de bottes noires._

_Un kimono blanc._

La mécanique de son esprit dérailla.

_Une tignasse argentée._

Elle eut l'impression d'être plongée dans un grand bain d'eau glacée.

La machine à tuer court-circuita, et s'éteignit brutalement.

Son esprit et sa conscience furent soudainement libérés de leur paralysie et la parcoururent de haut en bas comme une décharge électrique.

Elle sentit ses jambes défaillir et elle tomba à genoux.

_« Gin-chan » _voulu-t-elle appeler, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Elle regarda ses mains couvertes de sang. Elle eut envie de se les couper.

Elle releva les yeux.

_Gin-chan ?_ Gin-chan la regardait. C'était bien lui, ces yeux rouges, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

_Il la regardait ! _

Une vague de soulagement la submergea et elle prit une profonde inspiration, remplissant ses poumons d'oxygène. C'était comme si elle retrouvait enfin la surface après être restée sous l'eau un peu trop longtemps.

Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger cependant. Elle se contentait de le regarder bêtement se relever, s'épousseter, et s'essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez.

Elle n'arrivait plus à voir son regard. Ses yeux tournés vers le sol étaient voilés par une mèche de cheveux. Il dégaina lentement son bokuto.

_Il allait l'aider à sortir de là !_

Elle sentait ses forces lui revenir. Gin-chan était avec elle !

Elle ne comprit pas lorsqu'elle vit alors le samouraï se précipiter vers elle, bokuto levé. Elle esquiva de justesse le sabre en bois qui passa à un centimètre de son cou. Le mouvement de Gintoki produisit un courant d'air qui souleva un nuage de sable.

Elle sauta et d'une pirouette, atterrit quelques mètres plus loin.

_C'était quoi ça ?_

« Gin-chan ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir attaqué, mais c'est pas une raison pour… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sortant du nuage de sable, Gintoki était de nouveau sur sa position. Elle évita de nouveau son bokuto en baissant la tête, glissa entre ses jambes, et se releva derrière lui.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait rien du tout. Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à elle ?

Gintoki se retourna et elle put enfin voir ses yeux. Ils avaient perdus leur éclat et semblaient vidés de toute vie, mais ils dégageaient une intention de tuer plus puissante qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressentie.

_Non. Non._

_Gin-chan ne lui ferait jamais de mal._

Il continua de l'attaquer, cherchant à tout moment à l'atteindre avec son bokuto.

Elle, elle ne pouvait qu'éviter. Elle se refusait d'attaquer. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Mais il était rapide. Beaucoup trop rapide.

_Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être Gin-chan. Ce n'était pas lui._

La fatigue de ses précédents combats commençait à se faire sentir et à lui peser sur ses muscles.

Elle se sentait faiblir.

Elle sauta et s'agrippa aux barreaux qui cernaient l'arène, se mettant ainsi hors de portée.

Elle sentit sa conscience partir loin, très loin, mais elle la rattrapa. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer si elle la laisser filer. Et elle ne voulait pas.

« GIN-CHAN REVEILLE-TOI ! » hurla-t-elle. Elle avait du mal à crier. Il y avait un nœud dans sa gorge et des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle avait du mal à respirer, et ses yeux qui piquaient, ce n'était pas à cause du sable qui tourbillonnait dans tous les sens.

Elle se tourna vers son frère. Celui-ci était penché sur son siège et observait la scène avec un intérêt qu'il n'avait pas montré auparavant.

« Espèce de …. ! »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Les barreaux tremblèrent et le mur de pierre qui les soutenait s'écroula. Gintoki venait de détruire la structure d'un coup de sabre et attendait en position d'attaque.

Une nouvelle fois, Kagura sauta. Elle vacilla à la réception et mit un genou à terre. D'une main tremblante, elle s'essuya le visage.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça Gin-chan…_

_Pourquoi tu veux me tuer ?_

Elle se sentait impuissante. Impuissante devant l'homme qui voulait la tuer, et impuissante devant ce grondement de révolte qui résonnait contre les parois de son crâne. Et qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant.

Ce grondement qui lui disait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

_Non. Jamais._

Toujours à genoux, elle vit le samouraï fondre sur elle comme un rapace à travers un brouillard de poussière. Et peut-être de larmes, elle ne saurait trop dire.

Sa conscience se brisa une seconde fois.

Comme un automate, elle se releva lentement.

Une petite voix, tout là-bas à l'arrière de son crâne, lui hurlait d'arrêter.

_D'arrêter quoi ?_

Elle leva un poing.

La petite voix s'éteignit.

Le temps sembla se ralentir. Un éclair argenté jaillit dans son champ de vision.

Elle lança son poing en y mettant toute la force qui lui restait.

Et toute son envie de tuer.

Mais elle leva les yeux.

Son regard croisa deux pupilles rouges.

_Elle ne pouvait pas._

Sa conscience reprit brutalement le dessus et son mouvement fut stoppé net.

Pas celui de son adversaire.

Elle reçut un coup de bokuto en plein visage et s'effondra sur le sable.

Le monde tanguait autour d'elle comme sur un bateau ivre.

Elle voyait les bottes du samouraï s'approcher lentement.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas._

« Pourquoi… » répéta-t-elle à voix haute.

Gintoki leva son sabre.

« Arrête. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

« ARRÊTE ! GIN-CHAN, ARRÊTE ! »

Le bruit d'un sabre qui fendait l'air.

_Arrête…_

Il ne se passa rien.

Elle attendit, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Il n'y avait plus rien en face d'elle. Gintoki avait disparu.

Les cadavres d'aliens aussi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sécha ses larmes, et se releva. Elle jeta autour d'elle un regard perdu. À ce stade, elle avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre. Elle ne fit que constater.

Ce qui la frappa également, c'était ce silence de mort. Le même silence qu'avant une catastrophe.

Elle tourna son regard vers Kamui. Celui-ci était debout, bras tendu, son pouce levé vers le ciel.

Les barreaux qui ceignaient l'arène se baissèrent.

Kagura vit avec horreur le public se lever. Chacun d'entre eux était armé d'une ombrelle.

Puis Kamui, avec un grand sourire et sans la quitter du regard, tourna lentement son pouce vers le sol.

Immédiatement, une clameur assourdissante retentit, tandis qu'un millier de Yato dévalait les gradins et s'abattait sur elle.

Ça y est. C'était fini.

Elle était morte.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle se réveilla.

* * *

**A Suivre**

* * *

_Pas de bonus ce mois-ci, je fais grêve, et Yamazaki aussi :P_

_Oh mais que vois-je... Les plannings de révision commencent à fleurir sur mon mur, les tasses de café vides s'empilent, ainsi que les classeurs, je troque doucement mon clavier d'ordinateur pour stabiloter frénétiquement mes cours, et j'oublie petit à petit à quoi ressemble la lumière du jour... Help..._

_Donc, comme j'ai déjà dit plus haut, petit break de deux mois (que j'avais déjà annoncé d'ailleurs), pour les partiels et les fêtes de fin d'année. De retour donc vers février, je ne sais pas encore trop quand exactement, ça dépendra de l'état de l'avancement du schmilblick. Sur ce je souhaite bon courage à tous les étudiants et compagnons de galère pour leurs partiels et autres examens, et bien sûr, de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! D'ici là portez-vous bien, n'abusez pas trop de la caféine ni du prozac, le chocolat, par contre, ne vous privez surtout pas, et bien sûr bonne murge (avec modération tout de même...) et tout le tralala !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

_Un grand merci aux lecteurs. Grand merci aussi à Kaeru18 et The-Eternal-Diva pour vos reviews ! Bienvenue également à notre nouvelle followeuse qui se reconnaîtra :). Vos retours et vos encouragements me font énormément plaisir et me motivent à écrire la suite ! Pain d'épice et sucres d'orge virtuels à tous ! _

_A plus dans l'bus ! (vous avez le droit de me lyncher pour avoir sorti cette expression)_

_Tschüss !_

_(Petit édit : Merci à Lulu qui a commenté en même temps que je postais mon nouveau chapitre ^^)_

* * *

_Dans le classement des "Expériences Fictionnelles Traumatisantes" (établi selon les décalitres de larmes versées), Gintama fait une entrée fracassante en tête de liste, aux côtés du Tombeau des Lucioles et de The Land Before Time..._

_Desproges disait "L'humour est la politesse du désespoir...Le rire peut désacraliser la bêtise, exorciser les chagrins véritables, et fustiger les angoisses mortelles..."_

_Gintama -Gintoki- en quelques mots. Parce que la thérapie du rire ne s'applique pas seulement aux lecteurs. Elle s'applique aussi aux personnages. On ne le dira jamais assez..._

_Qu'on érige une statue à la gloire de Gintoki..._

* * *

_Gintoki, continue juste d'illuminer Gintama de ton sourire, c'est tout ce que je te demande. _


	9. 8 - Thank You

_Bim._

* * *

**-8-**

**Thank you, Space Expert**

Les astrophysiciens du monde entier se sont toujours interrogés sur les propriétés exceptionnelles des trous noirs, lesquels sont petit à petit devenus source de spéculations et fantasmes sur la nature même de l'Univers. Voyages dans le temps, dimensions parallèles et univers holographiques, un paquet de théories fantasques mais jouissives, qui ne sont pourtant dignes que de peu d'intérêt face à la plus mystérieuse énigme de ce monde.

Car aucune équation au monde, ni la physique quantique, ni même Albert Einstein ne pourraient expliquer où disparaissaient les quantités ahurissantes de nourriture que pouvait engloutir cette gamine rousse d'apparence insignifiante. Personne au monde ne pourrait imaginer que dans les tréfonds de son estomac se cachait une porte ouverte sur un Univers parallèle.

Mais Sakata Gintoki, lui, savait. Enfin plutôt, il en était persuadé, et après avoir observé, impuissant, Kagura ingurgiter la moitié de leur réserve de nourriture, il en avait définitivement conclu que cette gamine avait un trou noir supermassif en lieu et place de son estomac. C'était à peine s'il osait l'approcher, de peur qu'elle ne l'aspire tout entier s'il avait le malheur de se tenir un peu trop près.

La petite Yato avait déjà fait flipper tout le monde en hurlant à la mort dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Sérieusement, même le mayora avait sursauté, lui qui était resté plongé dans une torpeur immobile pendant des heures.

Elle avait hurlé donc, puis après quelques secondes de silence, un retentissant « J'AI FAIM ! » avait ébranlé l'immeuble entier.

Ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Non, vraiment. Ils tenaient tous trop à la vie pour déranger une Yato affamée qui rattrapait vingt-quatre heures de jeûne. Gintoki s'était demandé s'il ne préférait pas quand elle était encore endormie.

Il était loin de se douter du tsunami qui allait leur tomber sur la trogne.

Une fois son gargantuesque repas terminé, Kagura se précipita sans un mot vers les toilettes, et nul n'eut le temps de se demander ce qu'elle allait y trafiquer, car quelques secondes plus tard, un braillement encore plus strident fit littéralement faire un salto arrière au bâtiment, ainsi qu'aux estomacs de tous ses habitants, celui de Sadaharu compris.

Une porte claqua, et le hurlement se rapprocha comme une menace terrifiante, faisant écho sur les murs du couloir jusqu'à envahir la cafétéria, suivi par une tornade rousse qui déboula à toute allure. Kagura sauta sur Gintoki comme une vipère au cou d'un placide herbivore n'ayant rien demandé à personne, et s'agrippant à son col, elle se mit à le secouer violemment d'avant en arrière.

« GIN-CHAN, J'AI UNE MOUSTACHE REGARDE ! beugla-t-elle dans un déluge de larmes et de morve. REGARDE, REGARDE, LA MÊME MOUSTACHE QUE PAPI A POUSSÉ PENDANT MON SOMMEIL ! GIN-CHAN REGARDE ! DIS QUELQUE CHOSE GIN-CHAN ! GIN-CHAN ? GIN-CHAN ? GIN-CHAN ? »

Gin-chan était parti loin. Très très loin. Sa tête branlait d'avant en arrière comme si elle était désarticulée du tronc et le peu de conscience qui lui restait se disait que s'il continuait à se faire maltraiter de la sorte, il finirait par se tordre le cou ou pire, se faire arracher la tête. Tout ce qu'il voyait étaient de longues traînées lumineuses de toutes les couleurs dignes d'un trip mystique sous LSD. Il avait le tournis et la nausée. Sa conscience défaillait. Son cerveau était malmené comme un navire en plein ouragan et se cognait la proue et la poupe contre sa boîte crânienne. Parmi les lamentations de sa tortionnaire qui se faisaient de plus en plus lointaines, il ne pouvait ignorer les appels de détresse de ses deux hémisphères.

_\- Ici le tronc cérébral, appel à toutes les unités ! Je demande un rapport sur le champ ! Quelle est la situation au front ?  
__\- Ici le cortex frontal, mon capitaine ! Nous avons subi de graves dommages ! Nous sommes au bord de la rupture !  
__\- Merde, putain fait chier ! Et à l'arrière, est-ce que tout va bien !  
__\- Le cortex occipital est en perdition ! MAYDAY MAYDAY !  
__\- Des nouvelles de l'hippocampe mon capitaine ! Le dossier « Photos topless de Ketsuno-ana » a subi de lourds dégâts ! C'est la panique totale !  
__\- ABANDONNEZ LE NAVIRE ! ABANDONNEZ LE NAVIRE !_

Avant de s'évanouir pour de bon, Gintoki vit une dernière fois le visage de Kagura. Une petite moustache noire avait poussé sous son nez. Il se dit qu'elle ressemblait franchement à son père, puis il sombra dans l'inconscience après avoir faiblement murmuré « Au secours ».

Il fallut un moment à Kagura pour se rendre compte qu'elle délirait dans le vide. Elle arrêta de secouer sa victime, et la tête de Gintoki retomba misérablement sur le côté, comme si elle ne tenait plus au cou que par une charnière de peau. À la vue des yeux révulsés du samouraï et de sa langue qui pendouillait hors de sa bouche, Kagura finit par le lâcher avec l'expression d'un gamin qui venait de casser son jouet. Le corps tomba à la renverse au sol, et y resta, à l'indifférence générale.

Car tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Kagura et sa moustache. Celle-ci se recroquevilla au sol en pleurnichant, le visage dans les mains.

« Je veux pas ressembler à Papi ! D'abord c'est la moustache, ensuite les cheveux… JE VEUX PAS DEVENIR CHAUVE ! JE VEUX PAS PORTER DE PERRUQUE ! »

Otae s'avança, pleine de sollicitude.

« Fais-moi voir, Kagura-chan » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Kagura arrêta de se lamenter et lui montra l'objet capillaire en question. Otae lui passa un doigt sous le nez et dit avec un sourire :

« Ce n'est que du feutre, Kagura-chan. Regarde, ça s'en va si on le frotte…  
\- Quelqu'un a dû la dessiner pendant que tu dormais. » ajouta Shinpachi.

À ces mots, la petite Yato se figea. Ses traits se durcirent et ses paupières se rétrécirent.

« Qui. » jeta-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Ce n'était même pas une question. C'était un ordre.

« Ahahahaha, ce n'est pas moi, pour sûr ! Ahahahah ! » se dédouana immédiatement Shinpachi en secouant frénétiquement les mains devant lui.

Avec une moue, Kagura jeta autour d'elle un regard circulaire et soudain, telle une lionne ayant repéré sa proie, sa tête se tourna brutalement vers un coin de la salle. Et dans ce coin de la salle se trouvait Sougo, qui observait la scène de loin et semblait déployer des efforts surhumains pour ne pas céder à l'hilarité.

À sa vue, Kagura propulsa la mâchoire en avant en sortit les crocs. Si ses yeux avaient été des lance-roquettes, ils auraient à coup sûr envoyé des missiles à têtes-chercheuses pour aller châtier le coupable.

« TOI ! ESPECE DE… TRONCHE DE CONSTIPÉ » hurla-t-elle en partant au quart de tour d'un départ digne d'Usain Bolt.

S'en suivit une bagarre que l'on pouvait classer, sur l'échelle de l'épique, à peu près au même niveau qu'une querelle de cours de récré à l'issue de laquelle le vainqueur aurait le droit de siéger sur le Toboggan de Plastique, régnant ainsi sur le Royaume du Bac à Sable. Pas de quoi en tirer une gloire quelconque.

« Faudra quand même lui expliquer la situation, maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, dit Shinpachi en s'adressant à Gintoki, qui se remettait tant bien que mal.  
\- Ouais, répondit l'intéressé en se relevant. Je m'en charge, t'inquiète. Dès qu'elle sera calmée…  
\- Tu peux encore attendre longtemps… » soupira Shinpachi en se tourna vers Kagura, qui avait attrapé la jambe de Sougo et le traînait partout dans la pièce en lui rongeant le tibia.

« C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI TOUT CE BORDEL ? hurla Hijikata, assis dans un coin, entouré d'une pile de livres et d'un épais nuage de fumée.  
\- Non mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique celui-là ? Il pourrait venir aider un peu au lieu de passer son temps fourré dans ses bouquins… ronchonna Otose en remontant ses manches.  
\- Laisse. Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a refait surface, répondit Gintoki. Il a récupéré des livres de recettes dans les cuisines et depuis, il tente désespérément de trouver comment faire de la mayonnaise maison…  
\- Oh… Est-ce que je lui dis que je connais la recette ?  
\- Certainement pas. »

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Kondo débarqua dans la cafétéria, un masque d'inquiétude sur le visage. Il était parti faire son tour de ronde et du coup, tout le monde se figea en le voyant aussi soucieux.

« Que se passe-t-il Kondo-san ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Shinpachi.  
\- Oui, on a un problème, répondit Kondo. Je ne sais pas qui vient de hurler comme ça, mais ça a excité les contaminés du huitième étage. Quand je suis passé devant les portes qu'on avait verrouillées, ils étaient clairement en train de taper dessus. J'ignore combien de temps elles vont encore tenir, mais je pense que c'est le bon moment pour aller y faire un peu de ménage. J'ai besoin d'assez de bras pour finir ça avant la nuit, on a encore huit étages à nettoyer.  
\- Vous pouvez comptez sur moi, assura Shinpachi. Gin-san ?  
\- Ouais, ouais, je viens…  
\- Hein ? Vous allez où ? J'peux venir ? demanda Kagura qui se rapprochait du groupe en traînant toujours derrière elle Okita, ou ce qu'il en restait.  
\- De un, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Alors arrête de mâchonner ce truc, c'est plein de microbes et on sait pas où ça a traîné, gronda Gintoki.  
\- Et puis on va en avoir besoin pour éliminer les zombies, ajouta Shinpachi en ajustant ses lunettes.  
\- Et de deux, continua Gintoki, tu ne viens pas avec nous. Tu ne bouge pas d'ici c'est d'accord ?  
\- Maiheu, pourquoi ? Ça a l'air marrant votre truc !  
\- Je t'assure que ça n'a rien de drôle, mais je te promets de t'expliquer en rentrant, si toi, tu me promets de rester tranquillement ici avec Otae, d'accord ? C'est promis ?  
\- Mmmh… pff, c'est promis… ronchonna Kagura avec une moue.  
\- Ok, maintenant, tu ferais mieux de rendre à Kondo-san ce qui lui appartient…  
\- Ouais, ouais, tiens, Gorilla-san... dit-elle en tendant à Kondo les restes du sadique qu'elle tenait par la cheville.  
\- Ahum, merci China, répondit-il en s'emparant de la serpillière humaine.  
\- Je sais pas si on peut encore quelque chose pour lui, Kondo-san, intervint Gintoki, en examinant Sougo avec l'expression d'un critique d'art contemporain. Il m'a l'air hors d'usage…  
\- Je…je vais tr-très b-bien… articula péniblement Sougo la tête en bas. Il… me faudrait juste… un peu d'aspirine…  
\- Ah super ! s'exclama Kondo d'un air enjoué en le balançant sur son épaule. On va te trouver ça en chemin ! Allez, venez ! On va poutrer du zombie !  
\- Y-youpi… » marmonna Sougo en levant son pouce.

* * *

Il y avait plusieurs raisons qui expliquaient le fait que Gintoki avait laissé Kagura derrière. Certaines très explicites et évidentes.

Kagura se battait à mains nues et c'était à cause de cette méthode de combat que cette merde lui était arrivée. Certes, elle avait son parapluie blindé, mais empêcher la Yato de distribuer des gnons, c'était comme essayer de boire du lait fraise dans une passoire. Incontrôlable, et on finissait toujours par en avoir plein la figure… Non, il n'avait jamais essayé…

Ensuite, Kagura venait à peine de se réveiller. Et la dernière chose que voulait Gintoki était de la voir se lancer dans la bataille et prendre des risques inconsidérés alors qu'elle avait failli y passer. Lui aussi pouvait se montrer responsable et raisonnable, bordel ! Et s'il pouvait éviter une torgnole d'Otae dans la foulée, alors c'était tout bénéf'.

Il y avait par contre d'autres raisons que Gintoki lui-même ne saurait expliquer, même s'il savait que ces raisons, tout obscures et insaisissables soient-elles, existaient bel et bien, et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de les ignorer. C'était ce genre d'impression sur laquelle on ne pouvait mettre de mots, le pressentiment d'un problème, voire même d'une menace qui planait au dessus de leurs caboches. Il y avait en tout cas quelque chose avec la petite Yato qui dérangeait le samouraï, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et pourtant, la solution lui paraissait à portée de main, là, tout près… Il suffisait peut-être de se concentrer un peu plus sur l'obscurité, de tendre le bras, et alors là, peut-être…

« Oi ! Danna !  
\- Gné ? marmonna Gintoki, tiré de force hors de ses pensées.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez à tendre le bras comme ça ? Vous commencez à ressembler à un zombie, c'est moi qui vous l'dis ! murmura Sougo.  
\- Hu ? Ha oui… »

Gintoki remit bien vite son bras à sa place, sous le regard amusé de Sougo. Ils se trouvaient de part et d'autre d'une porte dont les doubles battants étaient fermés par barre passée à travers les poignées. Sougo était accroupi en face dans l'obscurité aux côtés de Kondo, tandis que Shinpachi se tenait avec lui, contre le mur, recroquevillé sur son sabre. Ils étaient enfin arrivés au terme de leur expédition nettoyage et la porte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à défoncer s'ouvrait sur la dernière salle du dernier étage. La nuit ne les avait pas attendus pour tomber et de ce fait, le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre. La petite lampe de poche que tenait Kondo émettait un faisceau de lumière pâlichonne qui était tout sauf rassurante. Au contraire, elle leur donnait à tous un teint blafard de déterré, et faisait briller les lames et les pupilles d'une lueur diffuse qui pourrait les faire passer pour des adorateurs de Belzébuth.

« Bon, vous êtes tous prêts ? chuchota Kondo. C'est la dernière ligne droite, mais c'est pas une raison pour relâcher vos défenses… Soyez plus vigilants que jamais. On suit la procédure habituelle, comme depuis le début. On les laisse venir et on les dégomme. Ne vous engouffrez pas dans la pièce, ne vous laissez pas encercler et dans dix minutes on pourra dire home sweet home… Prêt ? »

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe. Gintoki et Sougo se levèrent en silence, saisirent chacun une poignée de porte, et au signal, ouvrirent simultanément les deux battants. Tout quatre se mirent en position.

Gintoki fit passer son cerveau en mode pilotage automatique. Combattre ce genre d'adversaire ne demandait pas de déployer une technique considérable. C'était certes assez inutile de s'amuser à feinter un zombie et du coup, cela s'apparentait plus à du travail à la chaîne qu'autre chose. Le problème du travail à la chaîne était d'exécuter une série de tâches, enfin ici on exécutait plutôt des mort-vivants, sans réfléchir. Ça laissait alors tout le loisir à l'esprit pour vagabonder vers des terres inexplorées de la pensée humaine, réfléchir au sens de la vie ou d'autres conneries du genre. Gintoki voulait éviter de tomber dans cette banalisation du massacre à la chaîne, et le fait de passer sur off lui permettait d'oublier que les créatures qu'il dégommait sans vergogne n'étaient que d'innocentes victimes à la base, et ainsi de ne pas trop culpabiliser. Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne faisait pas bon cogiter sur les champs de bataille. Et Edo était devenu un gigantesque champ de bataille, où la règle était, comme sur tous les champs de bataille, tuer ou être tuer, peut importe celui qui se dresse devant toi. Ce n'était pas de la haute philosophie mais ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Problème, c'était à cause de cette philosophie qu'était né Shiroyasha. Celui là, Gintoki le surveillait de près.

Pour ainsi dire, il _se_ surveillait de près.

Et quand la mise à mort fut terminée et qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les quatre au milieu d'un cercle de cadavres, Gintoki fut frappé par la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux. Celle de Shinpachi, sabre à la main, ses vêtements rougis par le sang et l'air passablement désorienté de quelqu'un qui émergeait d'un long songe. Gintoki eut l'impression de se voir, quelques dix ans auparavant. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que Shinpachi lorsqu'il mena sa première charge.

Et c'est en contemplant ainsi cette vision qu'il comprit également pour Kagura.

* * *

Il faisait noir quand Gintoki s'éveilla, ses paupières encore à moitié collées s'ouvrant péniblement sur l'obscurité de leur refuge. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en baillant silencieusement. Après avoir laissé ses sens émerger petit à petit de leur torpeur, il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas la seule âme à jouer les noctambules. Non loin, la place où s'était couchée Kagura était vide. Gintoki se redressa péniblement et s'étira, pestant contre ses vertèbres qui craquèrent l'une après l'autre. À l'autre bout de la salle, coin Shinsengumi, il reconnut la silhouette de Kondo qui se découpait à la lumière de la Lune. Le gorille était assis à la fenêtre, mais Gintoki n'aurait su dire s'il était éveillé, ou s'il dormait simplement la tête appuyée contre la vitre.

Il reporta son attention sur la place vide et encore tiède de la petite Yato, se demandant où celle-ci pouvait bien encore traîner ses guêtres.

Ses yeux s'habituant de mieux en mieux à l'obscurité, il finit par distinguer par terre un bout de couverture dépassant de derrière le comptoir. Avec un sourire, il se leva et traversa la cafétéria.

« Pas sommeil ? » murmura-t-il en passant sa tête par-dessus le comptoir. Kagura était accroupie derrière, emmitouflée dans sa couverture, en train de suçoter un morceau de sukonbu rescapé de la razzia perpétrée par un certain estomac sur pattes. Et roux.

« Non, lui répondit simplement Kagura après lui avoir jeté un regard brillant.  
\- Tu m'étonnes, après tout ce que t'as roupillé, dit Gintoki en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
\- Et toi Gin-chan ? T'as fait un cauchemar ?  
\- Non, je me suis réveillé tout seul.  
\- Si, t'as fait un cauchemar. J'ai vu.  
\- 'Me souviens pas alors… » C'était exact. Il ne se souvenait pas.

« Tu fais souvent des cauchemars, Gin-chan ? reprit Kagura.  
\- Ça m'arrive, comme à tout le monde. Une fois, j'ai rêvé qu'une étoile de mer géante m'avait empaillé et se servait de moi comme porte-serviette.  
\- T'as de la chance…  
\- Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ! Ce taxidermiste mériterait un supplice pire que la mort !  
\- Ils sont marrants tes cauchemars. Les miens, ils me font peur.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu es levée ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
\- Non, c'est pour ne pas faire de cauchemar, justement.  
\- Ça se tient, en effet. » marmonna Gintoki.

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel quelqu'un se retourna dans ses couvertures en toussant. Un certain sadique marmonna d'un son à peine intelligible « Crève, Hijikata », suivit d'un ronflement.

« Gin-chan, reprit Kagura, j'ai rêvé que j'étais un monstre…  
\- Un monstre comment ?  
\- Un monstre terrifiant.  
\- Et tu as peur de devenir ce genre de monstre ?  
\- Mmm, acquiesça Kagura.  
\- Tu sais ce que je vois, moi, quand je te regarde ? Un horrible petit monstre avec du sukonbu plein la bouche.  
\- Toi aussi tu étais un monstre, Gin-chan.  
\- Alors on n'a qu'à dire qu'on est deux affreux monstres, qui veillent l'un sur l'autre pour s'empêcher de faire des conneries.  
\- Gin-chan, tu fais déjà n'importe quoi alors que je te surveille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre… Ces adultes, on peut pas les laisser seuls cinq minutes…  
\- Alors heureusement que tu es là alors, t'imagines sinon…  
\- Si j'étais pas là, ce serait mille fois pire.  
\- J'ai une idée. Quand l'un dort, l'autre le surveille, pour pas qu'il se transforme en monstre.  
\- Me prend pas pour une imbécile, Gin-chan, je sais très bien que tu vas te mettre à pioncer dès que j'aurais fermé l'œil.  
\- Pff, on te la fait pas à toi…  
\- Gin-chan ?  
\- Oui…  
\- J'ai sommeil…  
\- Alors dors.  
\- Tu me surveilles, hein ?  
\- Promis. »

Kagura s'endormit presque instantanément. Si Gintoki avait promis à la petite Yato, comme à lui-même, de veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'abandonne pas à la cruauté de son propre sang, il se dit que personne ne fera d'aussi bon garde-fou qu'elle-même.

* * *

Il était vraiment très tôt. Il était si tôt que malgré la faible lumière de l'aube, Kondo avait du mal à distinguer son reflet dans le miroir des toilettes. Il savait de toute façon que ce qu'il y verrait ne paierait pas une mine, étant donné qu'il n'avait que très peu dormi de la nuit. En fait, il ressemblait sûrement à une espèce de Robert Smith qui serait resté un peu trop longtemps sous une bonne drache. Une vision si effrayante qu'elle lui hérissa ses nombreux poils.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Kondo n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil. Il s'était tourné et retourné dans tous les sens, mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Il avait loupé le bus de Morphée et était resté sur la touche, ne pouvant qu'envier tous les autres qui semblaient le narguer en dormant aussi profondément.

Il avait donc passé une partie de la nuit à maudire ce connard de Morphée et ce faux jeton de marchand de sable, puis, immanquablement, il s'était mis à cogiter. On n'en retirait jamais rien de bon, mais quand on n'avait que ça à faire, c'était plus fort que soi.

Et finalement, c'était sans cesse les mots de Toshi qui lui revenaient en tête comme un mauvais refrain.

_« Ils ont fière allure les défenseurs d'Edo. »_

Ces mots plein de défaitisme et pourtant si justes lui avaient fait mal. Il savait que ce n'était pas dans l'intention de Toshi de le heurter, il le savait parfaitement. Mais c'était un tel aveu d'échec, surtout venant de la part de son Vice-Commandant, toujours si lucide, qu'il avait éteint toute forme de combativité en lui.

Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué et s'aspergea d'eau froide. Il remarqua au passage que le débit du robinet avait nettement diminué. Le ravitaillement en eau allait bientôt devenir un de leur souci majeur.

Kondo se redressa en soupirant. La fraîcheur de l'eau lui avait fait du bien, et rendu l'esprit plus clair. Il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour renverser la tendance. Il n'avait pas encore entièrement baissé les bras.

Il regagna la cafétéria sur la pointe des pieds. En voyant que tout le monde était encore profondément endormi, il redoubla de vigilance. Il ne voulait réveiller personne, et encore moins sa précieuse Otae, dont il contempla le visage quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. Là, il trouva une boîte d'allumettes et un bidon d'alcool à brûler parmi les autres produits ménagers.

Puis il quitta doucement la pièce, aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. C'était le genre de choses auxquelles excellait un stalker comme lui.

Il monta tous les étages jusqu'à arriver derrière la porte qui menait sur le toit. Ils n'avaient pas été jusque là pendant leur investigation de la veille, et le sentiment qu'il puisse encore y avoir des zombies derrière cette porte lui disait d'agir avec prudence. Il dégaina donc son sabre, et ouvrit brusquement.

Rien ne vint.

Il s'aventura prudemment hors de la cage d'escalier et s'avança sur le toit en regardant autour de lui, mais il n'y régnait qu'un profond silence perturbé par le hurlement du vent qui tourbillonnait sur les hauteurs d'Edo.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais déjà, une lumière rosée se déversait au-delà du fil de l'horizon. On commençait à y voir un peu plus clair. Kondo fut également frappé par le silence qui régnait sur la ville, ainsi que par la pureté de l'air. L'atmosphère d'Edo était d'habitude saturée de gaz d'échappement et pollution en tout genre, mais là, c'était comme si Kondo respirait pour la première fois. À vrai dire, pas vraiment pour la première fois. Car cet air lui rappelait celui de sa campagne natale.

Mais la ville était morte. Si c'était ça le prix à payer pour un peu d'air pur et une bouffée d'oxygène, alors Kondo préférait inhaler toutes les substances toxiques du monde jusqu'à en chopper le cancer. Et puis comme ça, il sera avec Toshi quand celui-ci fera son cancer des poumons.

Du coup, Kondo hésita un peu avant de mettre son projet à exécution, de peur de troubler la quiétude de l'aurore, et l'apparente sérénité qui planait sur la ville.

Mais non. Cette sérénité était aussi factice qu'une couche de vernis.

Avec détermination, il redescendit les escaliers et se retrouva au dernier étage, devant les corps des zombies qu'ils avaient taillés la veille. Il noua son écharpe sur le bas de son visage et un à un, il déplaça les corps jusque sur le toit où il les empila. Il fit de même avec les deux étages suivants, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle.

Le soleil était à présent levé, et le vent soufflait toujours. Des conditions idéales.

Kondo vida sa bouteille d'alcool sur le monticule et après s'être mis dos au vent, il craqua une allumette.

Le feu partit instantanément.

L'objectif de Kondo était double.

Il voulait tout d'abord éliminer proprement les cadavres qui parsemaient l'immeuble. C'était une pure question de bon sens.

Son second objectif, un peu inavoué, était de signaler leur position, non pas pour qu'on leur vienne en aide, mais pour offrir, comme c'était son intention, un refuge sûr pour les derniers survivants. Ce brasier était comme une manière de dire que le quartier général était toujours debout, qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour protéger les derniers habitants de la ville, et même si Toshi avait baissé les bras, lui, continuerait de se battre. C'était le rôle du Commandant de garder le cap lorsque ses troupes étaient égarées, c'était son rôle de motiver ses soldats à remplir leur devoir. Car protéger Edo, c'était ce à quoi Kondo aspirait toujours. Même s'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à protéger, s'il restait ne serait-ce qu'une personne, alors il lui offrirait un abri et une protection, dût-il en mourir.

Oui, il protégerait les survivants de toutes ses forces. Comme une manière de se faire pardonner de n'avoir pu empêcher toute cette merde.

Le brasier était imposant et la fumée montait haut. Il espérait sincèrement que quelqu'un le remarque et y voie un signe d'espoir. Et pour qu'il lui dise qu'il n'avait pas complètement foiré.

Il resta là un moment à contempler le bûcher, laissant les flammes lui réchauffer le corps, et un peu le cœur aussi. Et quand la chaleur fut insupportable, il s'éloigna pour arpenter mollement la toiture. Il y avait un îlot central qui abritait le système de ventilation du bâtiment. C'était aussi par-là que l'on accédait au toit. L'îlot bloquait la vue de l'autre côté d'Edo. Dans cette direction, on était censé apercevoir le palais du Shogun, mais de là où était Kondo, il ne le voyait pas.

Et curieusement, il avait envie de contempler cette vue. Il savait que le Shogun était parti à bord d'un vaisseau pour l'espace. Certes, le Shogun sans son peuple n'est plus vraiment le Shogun, mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Au moins un truc qui n'avait pas foiré.

Kondo contourna donc lentement l'îlot central, observant le palais se dévoiler lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Mais son regard fut soudain attiré par autre chose que le château du Shogun.

Au sol gisait une forme noire. Un corps inanimé.

Kondo se précipita immédiatement.

A mesure qu'il approchait, il put reconnaître le corps.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il d'une voix éteinte, ses cordes vocales refusant de lui obéir. Il se mit à courir du plus vite qu'il put.

Il finit par tomber à genoux aux côtés du corps sans vie, mais il ne put rien faire d'autre que le fixer d'un air abasourdi, bouche bée et les bras ballants inutilement le long du corps.

L'homme à ses genoux était mort, sans conteste, à en juger par la mare de sang séché dans laquelle il baignait, et par le sabre qui transperçait son ventre de part en part. Ses mains sèches et pâles étaient d'ailleurs encore crispées sur le manche.

Le vieux Matsudaira s'était fait seppuku.

Il était tombé sur le flanc, mais au vu de sa position, on devinait qu'il s'était agenouillé de façon à faire face au palais du Shogun. Il avait donc commis son acte en contemplant une dernière fois son seul et unique maître.

Kondo ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il n'était pas particulièrement proche du vieux, mais il avait toujours eu un profond respect pour lui. En un mot, il lui devait tout. _Ils_ lui devaient tout.

Et sa mort était juste une triste nouvelle qui venait s'ajouter au paquet de tragédies qui leur étaient arrivées, parce qu'apparemment, ils n'étaient pas assez profondément enfoncés dans le pathétisme. Non, fallait creuser encore…

Mais surtout, ce fut comme une deuxième défaite. Alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se relever de sa première débâcle, de rassembler péniblement les morceaux, voilà qu'il avait sous les yeux le corps d'un homme qui avait décidé d'arrêter de se battre, sûrement parce qu'il estimait que ça n'en valait plus la peine. Et cet homme était pourtant l'un des plus inébranlables qu'il connaissait. Un roc.

Était-il le seul à vouloir encore se dresser contre la fatalité ? Alors que tous ceux autour de lui avaient déjà courbé l'échine, s'étaient déjà inclinés... Peut-être fallait-il qu'il descende de son petit nuage de doux rêveur et qu'il accepte une bonne fois pour toute l'idée que le Shinsengumi avait échoué à sa dernière mission et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de recoller les morceaux. Et cette idée le rendait malade.

Doucement, il ôta le sabre du vieux, et recouvrit le corps avec son long manteau si caractéristique, en se disant qu'il faudrait l'annoncer à Toshi et Sougo, et faire une petite cérémonie aussi. C'était la moindre des choses.

Il se releva lentement, le sabre ensanglanté toujours à la main, et se retrouva à faire face au palais du Shogun.

Kondo considéra le sabre qu'il tenait encore à la main. Il tremblait légèrement, alors il raffermit sa poigne sur le manche.

Et là, il ne sut plus quoi faire.

« Oi, Gorilla, ton cerveau est en train de te ressortir par les oreilles… » retentit derrière lui une voix traînante.

Kondo fit volte-face et se retrouva face au Yorozuya. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Le Yorozuya s'étira et se plaça à ses côtés en débouchant lentement la bouteille de lait-fraise qu'il tenait à la main. Il jeta un regard inexpressif au cadavre du vieux, puis au sabre que tenait Kondo.

« Tu sais, j'aimerai bien t'aider, mais comme kaishakunin, je vaux vraiment rien… reprit Gintoki.  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? C'est pas à ça que je pensais ! Pour qui tu me prends ? se révolta Kondo en comprenant immédiatement l'allusion.  
\- C'est bon ça va, je plaisantais…  
\- Faut pas rigoler avec ça… » grogna Kondo en jetant un regard vers le corps du vieux.

Gintoki ne répondit rien et se contenta de siroter lentement son lait fraise comme s'il recevait l'eau d'une fontaine de jouvence.

« Un peu trop tiède… bougonna-t-il en fronçant légèrement le nez.  
\- Heuu, tu pourrais éviter de boire ton lait à côté du vieux…  
\- On s'en branle, il est mort... Qu'essa peut bien lui foutre ?  
\- Moi ça me dérange… répondit Kondo d'une voix ferme.  
\- On n'a qu'à bouger alors… » déclara Gintoki d'une voix traînante.

Kondo observa le Yorozuya s'éloigner lentement, et après un dernier regard pour le palais du Shogun, il lui emboîta le pas en soupirant.

« C'est une bonne idée, le feu… remarqua Gintoki en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres du brasier.  
\- Ah… tu trouves ?  
\- Oui, on dirait une sorte de phare… Pour guider les gens vers un endroit sûr…  
\- Ce… c'était mon intention… marmonna Kondo avec un soupir.  
\- Cool.  
\- Elle ne sera utile que s'il y a encore des gens pour le voir, ce phare…  
\- Ne sous-estime pas la population d'Edo… On y trouve un tas de gens increvables. T'en fais pas pour eux, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans les flics pour les materner… Par contre…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il y a deux merdeux juste sous ton nez qui ont encore besoin de toi. »

_Toshi. Sougo._

« Si ça t'intéresse, on fait une sortie, avec Shinpachi et Otae. Si tu veux te rendre utile, tu es le bienvenu, ajouta Gintoki en se dirigeant vers la porte menant à l'étage inférieur.  
\- Otae-san ? J'en suis !  
\- J'en étais sûr… » répondit Gintoki avec un sourire. Et il disparut dans la cage d'escalier, laissant Kondo seul sur le toit, sans autre compagnie que les crépitements furieux du brasier.

Il se sentait infiniment mieux.

* * *

Lâches.

C'était ce qu'on pouvait lire, peinturluré en gigantesque sur le mur d'enceinte du domaine Yagyuu. Ces caractères devaient renfermer à peu près autant de colère et de désespoir que la personne qui avait peint ce mot à la chaux.

Otae était figée dans sa contemplation, sans vraiment comprendre. Shinpachi la tira de ses réflexions en la prenant gentiment par le coude. Gintoki et Kondo s'échangèrent un regard entendu, et armes à la main, ils passèrent le portail et pénétrèrent dans la demeure Yagyuu. Les zombies erraient éparpillés un peu partout, hors et à l'intérieur du domaine. Les éliminer devant l'entrée n'avait pas été très compliqué, même s'ils avaient dû exécuter leur besogne dans le plus grand silence. À force, ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude.

Le domaine Yagyuu était vaste et Gintoki et Kondo avaient la chance de bien le connaître. Surtout leurs toilettes. Qu'il y ait des zombies dans la cour principale ne signifiait pas forcément que toute la propriété était envahie. Cependant, de nez, Gintoki commençait à se dire que cette histoire sentait le poney.

Tandis qu'ils éliminaient les zombies au fur et à mesure qu'ils se précipitaient sur eux, Gintoki s'efforçait d'identifier leur visage. Il ne reconnu aucun des serviteurs Yagyuu parmi leurs victimes.

« Otae, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Tu ne reconnais aucun de ces visages ?  
\- N-non. Je ne les connais pas.  
\- Tch… » fit-il en regardant autour de lui. Constant qu'il ne restait plus de zombies aux alentours, Gintoki rengaina son bokken.

Non loin, Kondo arpentait la cour, tête baissée au sol. Il s'accroupit et se mit à examiner la terre battue avec intérêt.

« Oi Gorilla, lui hurla Gintoki, si tu cherches un bon coin pour poser ta pêche, je te signale que les chiottes sont prévues à cet effet. Pas besoin que je te montre le chemin ! »

Otae le fit taire d'un coup derrière la tête.

« Pas la peine de beugler comme ça, Gin-san. » ajouta Shinpachi.

Le garçon s'avança vers Kondo, qui se releva à son approche.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
\- Oui, la terre à cet endroit est bizarre. On dirait qu'elle a été brulée.  
\- Ça y est, Super Flic va tous nous sauver… marmonna Gintoki avec mauvaise humeur en massant son crâne douloureux. Et c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ?  
\- Oui, mais ça confirme mes doutes.  
\- Oh, on dirait pas, mais ça frétille là-dedans ! fit Gintoki en tapotant du doigt la caboche du Commandant. Tu t'es fait greffer un cerveau ou quoi ?  
\- Non…  
\- C'était trop beau…  
\- Mais j'ai une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. » Constatant qu'Otae le regardait avec un espoir mêlé de crainte, Kondo se redressa, et prit un ton très grave. « On en avait parlé lors de la réunion des États-majors, avec Matsudaira. Toutes les familles influentes et proches du Shogunat étaient censées être évacuées vers l'espace, au même titre que le Seigneur Shigeshige. C'est pour ça que je pense que ces traces de brûlures sont celles d'un vaisseau spatial.

\- Alors Kyuu-chan et sa famille ont quitté la Terre, sont en sécurité ?  
\- En sécurité, je ne sais pas. Mais je pense également qu'ils sont partis avec les Amantos.  
\- Si c'est le cas, alors Kyuubei est hors de notre portée, soupira Gintoki en se grattant la joue.  
\- Oui, ajouta Otae d'une petite voix. Et ça expliquerai ces mots peints sur le mur. »

Gintoki acquiesça en silence tout en scannant du regard les environs.

Un groupe de zombies se trimballait au loin. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas l'air de les avoir remarqués.

Gintoki les observait intensément. L'air intrigué, il plissa les yeux.

Soudain, il se raidit et partit au quart de tour, bokuto en main, avec manifestement l'intention de botter quelques culs.

« Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ! s'écria Shinpachi en s'élançant à sa poursuite, les deux autres sur ses talons. On avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas agir en solo !  
\- J'en sais rien ! répondit Otae. Il avait l'air normal, et d'un coup, il est parti ! C'est comme s'il avait vu quelque chose, ou je ne sais quoi !  
\- Gin-san ! l'interpella Shinpachi en arrivant à ses côtés. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Gintoki avait éliminé tous les zombies et était accroupi auprès de l'un d'entre eux. À l'approche des trois autres, il se releva.

« Tu m'expliques ? exigea Shinpachi, passablement furieux.  
\- Regarde par toi-même… » répondit Gintoki en montrant le cadavre d'un geste du menton.

Shinpachi s'exécuta, et ne put retenir un cri de surprise à la vue du cadavre.

« C'est…  
\- Oui, c'est une Hyakka. »

L'accoutrement ne faisait aucun doute là-dessus.

« Que… que fait une Hyakka hors de Yoshiwara ? balbutia Shinpachi.  
\- J'en sais rien, répondit Gintoki la mine sombre. Mais plus vite on y sera, plus vite on le saura. »

Le retour vers le quartier général fut silencieux. Otae semblait soulagée d'au moins savoir ce qu'était devenue Kyuubei, même s'il restait beaucoup de zones d'ombre à son sujet. En fait, la réponse qu'elle avait finalement obtenue avait soulevé encore plus de questions, qui cette fois-ci, étaient quasiment insolubles. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Kyuubei s'en sortait, là où elle était.

Au détour d'un coin de rue, Gintoki arrêta le van le long du trottoir devant une boutique de prêt-à-porter. Après avoir vérifié les alentours, il ouvrit la portière et mit un pied dehors.

« J'en ai pour cinq minutes, j'arrive, s'adressa-t-il aux trois autres.  
\- Où vas-tu Gin-san ? » demanda Shinpachi. Mais Gintoki claqua la portière sans répondre. Il fut de retour cinq minutes plus tard comme promis, déposant une paire de gants en cuir épais sur le tableau de bord.

« C'est pour Kagura-chan ? fit Shinpachi en les examinant de plus près.  
\- Ouais. Comme ça elle pourra s'en donner à cœur joie !  
\- Elle va adorer !  
\- Je veux… la vendeuse a pas arrêté de me coller le train, une vraie casse-couille, franchement… »

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, un zombie à frange déboula hors du magasin, et s'écrasa sur le pare-brise en les lorgnant d'un œil totalement dépourvu d'intelligence.

« T'as vu, qu'est-ce que je te disais… soupira Gintoki d'un geste de la main désabusé.  
\- Ça ne change pas vraiment d'avant, quand tu partais sans payer, remarqua Shinpachi d'un ton monocorde.  
\- Je ne paye jamais quand le service clientèle laisse à désirer… » fit Gintoki en démarrant.

D'un coup de volant, il dégagea le zombie qui bouchait son pare-brise, et tous se remirent en route vers leur refuge.

* * *

Hijikata s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait à mort. Dans la vie d'un homme, il y a toujours un moment où celui-ci trouve le temps de s'ennuyer. Mais pas Hijikata. Hijikata n'avait pas le droit d'avoir le temps de s'ennuyer. Mais ça, c'était avant. Et là, c'était comme s'il rattrapait d'un seul coup toutes ces heures qu'il avait gagné à ne pas s'ennuyer.

Et c'est lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il fallait en tenir une sacrée couche pour avoir ce genre de raisonnement foireux qu'il en conclu que l'ennui était en train de le rendre dingue.

Il y avait l'ennui, mais aussi la sensation d'être profondément inutile. Tout le monde était parti vadrouiller et il ne restait plus que la vieille qui fumait presque autant que lui. Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

Forcé à l'immobilité à cause de sa jambe, qui était d'ailleurs en bonne voie de guérison, grâce au ciel, Hijikata n'avait d'autre loisir que de se plonger dans ses pensées. Il se forçait à se concentrer sur les réflexions les plus terre à terre possible, pour éviter à son esprit de dériver vers des images douloureuses qui lui tordaient les boyaux comme un mauvais alcool.

La première nuit avait été un véritable enfer. Le regard de Yamazaki, qu'il avait réussi à oublier le temps et la fatigue aidant, était revenu le hanter dès que le sommeil avait abattu sans scrupules les barrières de sa conscience. Parce que sa raison avait beau lui hurler dans les oreilles qu'il n'y avait aucune autre alternative que celle qu'il fut forcé d'exécuter, au fin fond de son esprit, il y avait toujours cette saloperie d'inconscient qui ne cessait de rabâcher cette question.

_Et si ?_

Et le sommeil et les rêves sont le domaine de l'inconscient. Chez Hijikata, il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Chaque nuit, cette question inondait chaque cellule de son cerveau sans défense, et il se réveillait tous les matins avec le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de monstrueux. Jusqu'à ce que la raison reprenne le dessus. C'était un cercle sans fin.

Et comme il était dans l'incapacité de s'activer pour se changer les idées, il passait des heures et des heures à ressasser, remplissant son cendrier à une vitesse hallucinante.

Il s'était également mis à réfléchir sérieusement à leur situation.

Ces mots qu'il avait prononcés et qui semblaient avoir blessé Kondo, il ne les regrettait pas. Il était parfaitement conscient que c'était les paroles d'un homme frustré et défaitiste. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ces paroles, et pourtant, si c'était à redire, il n'hésiterait pas. Parce qu'il ne sert à rien de s'acharner quand il n'y a plus rien à faire. Le Shinsengumi, Edo, l'ordre qu'ils avaient connu et protégé, les idéaux auxquels ils s'étaient tenus, tous cela avait été balayé sans qu'on puisse rattraper quoique ce soit.

Cependant, Hijikata refusait de se complaire du nouveau monde qu'on lui imposait. En cela, le comportement de ses compagnons l'insupportait presque.

Le fait est qu'il se sentait en complet décalage avec le reste du groupe. Les autres vivaient au jour le jour, parce qu'ils étaient au cœur de l'action. Ils s'étaient organisés si vite qu'il avait été mis direct sur la touche. Pas vraiment une place à laquelle il était habitué.

Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins accepté leur destin, avec une certaine abnégation, mais tout de même…

Hijikata cherchait encore un moyen d'échapper à ce merdier, alors que les autres semblaient l'avoir accepté, et même commencé à s'y installer avec résignation en espérant que la mauvaise fortune leur foute la paix.

Lui regardait ça du banc de touche, et avait tout le loisir de voir plus loin que la perspective de rester coincé ici pour toujours.

Et à force de passer toutes ses journées à la fenêtre à contempler la ville d'Edo d'un regard absent, une idée avait finalement germé dans son esprit, une espèce de fol espoir qu'il avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête jusqu'à en tirer un projet qui ait du sens à ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus qu'à en parler à Kondo et à Sougo.

Il en était là lorsque Kondo revint de sa petite expédition au domaine Yagyuu avec les trois autres. Hijikata se leva sans attendre et d'un signe de tête à son Commandant, il se fit immédiatement comprendre. Ils sortirent tous les deux dans le couloir, et lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloignés, ils s'arrêtèrent. Kondo le dévisageait d'un air interrogateur tandis qu'il s'allumait une énième clope.

« Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire, déclara Kondo.  
\- Ouais. J'ai un moyen pour éclairer tout ce bordel, et peut-être même pour nous sortir de là, annonça Hijikata sans détour.  
\- C'est vrai ? J'en attendais pas moi de toi, Toshi ! Vas-y dis moi tout !  
\- Le terminal. Il faut qu'on aille au terminal. Il y a là-bas la seule radio d'Edo capable de joindre l'espace. Si on trouve le moyen d'y accéder, de la remettre en marche, on pourra communiquer avec ceux qui ont pu partir avec les Amantos, obtenir des informations sur la situation et savoir s'ils comptent nous tirer de là. Et si besoin, demander un vaisseau, pour qu'on vienne nous chercher et nous sortir de ce trou… Dans le meilleur des cas.  
\- Tu veux demander de l'aide ? Mais Toshi, s'ils avaient l'intention de nous aider, tu ne crois pas qu'ils auraient déjà envoyé une mission de sauvetage ?  
\- J'en sais rien, on ne sait rien de ce qu'il se passe là haut ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on sache ! Qu'on soit fixé sur leurs intentions ! J'ai besoin de savoir s'il y a encore un moyen d'échapper à ce bordel, ou s'il faut que je me résigne à rester coincé ici pour toujours ! Ou ça va me rendre cinglé ! Vous comprenez ça ?!  
\- Ça va ! Ça va ! Calme-toi d'accord ? Alors tu comptes vraiment partir d'ici, quitter la Terre ?  
\- Vous avez une autre alternative, peut-être ? Il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici…  
\- Il y a peut-être encore des gens qui ont besoin de nous…  
\- Vous êtes encore là-dessus ! Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir compris que nous sommes exactement dans la même situation que ces victimes dont vous parlez ! L'ordre des choses a changé ! Descendez de votre petit nuage ! Les victimes, c'est nous ! Et ce n'est pas en tuant deux trois zombies au coin de la rue qu'on y changera quelque chose !  
\- Toshi, si tu continue à t'énerver comme ça, tu vas avaler ta cigarette…  
\- Tch… désolé, mais j'en ai ma claque… et je trouve qu'on marche sur la tête…  
\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Toshi…  
\- Tant mieux. Parce qu'on dirait pas…  
\- Demander de l'aide en haut, ça se tente. Il faudrait réussir à embarquer le plus de monde possible…  
\- Et comment vous voulez faire ça ? Il doit y avoir à tout casser une cinquantaine de péquenauds qui ont dû survivre à ce merdier, et ils sont sûrement disséminés aux quatre coins de la ville…  
\- D'autant plus que ces péquenauds comme vous dites, ne sont sûrement pas les premiers glandus venus, intervint Sougo en surgissant de nulle part.  
\- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?  
\- Je veux dire que les survivants ne sont sûrement pas n'importe qui. Ce sont probablement des gens comme nous, suffisamment forts pour être capables de se défendre dans ce monde. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit Kondo-san, il n'y a plus qu'une seule loi en vigueur, la loi du plus fort, et seuls les plus forts survivent. Les derniers survivants n'ont certainement pas besoin de trois flics paumés pour protéger leurs miches.  
\- Bon, affaire réglée, déclara Toshi. Préparez-vous à migrer vers le terminal dès que possible. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Demain à l'aube serait l'idéal, le temps de faire les préparatifs.  
\- Désolé Toshi, il va falloir attendre un peu par contre…  
\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Le Yorozuya m'a demandé un service. Il nous confie Otae-san et les mioches le temps qu'il aille à Yoshiwara… »

Cette fois-ci, Hijikata faillit réellement en avaler sa cigarette.

« Non mais il se fout de nous celui-là ! » vociféra-t-il en se dirigeant à grand pas vers la cafétéria.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû être plus vigilant, car sans qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, cet enfoiré de permanenté avait déjà commencé à imposer son ordre. Peut-être pas consciemment, non, il était trop stupide pour lui mettre volontairement des bâtons dans les roues, mais d'une manière irrésistible, et pour preuve, il avait déjà réussi à mettre Kondo-san dans sa poche.

Le Yorozuya était dans la cafétéria, en train de trafiquer quelque chose avec la gamine rousse. Hijikata l'interpella d'une voix forte.

« Yorozuya ! »

L'intéressé se releva lentement et lui fit face, avec une expression aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, mayora…  
\- Que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour garder tes mioches ! On n'est pas tes baby-sitters !  
\- Oi, ça va du calme ! J'vous ai jamais forcé à faire quoique ce soit ! C'est le gorille qui s'est proposé tout seul…  
\- Mais bien sûr ! Tel que je te connais, tu savais forcément que Kondo-san sauterait sur l'occasion si tu ramenais le sujet sur le tapis !  
\- De quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je sois capable d'un truc aussi vicelard ?  
\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de ta part !  
\- De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ! Le gorille fait ce qu'il veut il me semble !  
\- Kondo-san va venir avec Sougo et moi ! On part pour le Terminal dès que possible, et on n'attendra certainement pas que môssieur daigne ramener sa fraise pour récupérer sa marmaille !  
\- Et bien allez-y partez ! Ne m'attendez pas ! Otae-san et les mioches n'ont de toute façon pas besoin de flics à la mords-moi le nœud pour se démerder !  
\- Je vais pas me faire prier ! Et j'ai certainement pas besoin de ta bénédiction pour me tirer d'ici !  
\- C'est pourtant pas ce que t'es venu chercher en t'adressant à moi ?!  
\- RÉPÈTE-ÇA POUR VOIR !  
\- JE RÉPÈTE RIEN DU TOUT ! C'EST TOI QUI CHERCHE LES EMMERDES !  
\- ON SE CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALME ! »

Otae mit un terme à la querelle en hurlant comme une sirène de police, et avec deux coups de poings synchronisés et parfaitement placés.

Hijikata se releva lentement en massant sa joue enflée, et épousseta son uniforme dans une vaine tentative de retrouver un semblant de dignité. De son côté, le Yorozuya faisait de même, avec la même boursouflure qui avait fait doubler sa joue de volume.

« Hijikata-san, poursuivit Otae, vous êtes parfaitement libre d'aller où bon vous semble. Ni vous ni Kondo-san n'avez à vous soucier de moi. Je n'ai d'ailleurs rien demandé à qui que ce soit… rajouta la jeune fille en lançant un regard noir à Gintoki.  
\- Otae-san, si je peux faire quoique ce soit… intervint Kondo qui avait rejoint le groupe entre-temps.  
\- Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai besoin de rien. Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille. De toute façon, j'ai déjà pris ma décision… Gin-san, je t'accompagne à Yoshiwara. Tu es venu m'aider à retrouver Kyuu-chan, alors je tiens à te rendre la pareille.  
\- Nous aussi, ajouta Shinpachi. Nous t'accompagnons tous. Il est hors de question que nous nous séparions, Gin-san. Nous restons ensemble, que tu le veuilles ou non.  
\- Il me semble que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette affaire… marmonna Gintoki. Si tout le monde est de cet avis, alors qu'il en soit ainsi… »

Ainsi, le lendemain au petit matin, tous se retrouvèrent dans le hall, bagages en main, prêts à tracer leur route.

« C'est quand même dommage, fit Shinpachi. De quitter ce bâtiment après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné à le rendre habitable…  
\- Il va encore trouver son utilité, ne t'en fait pas, répondit Kondo. Le feu qui brûle sur le toit n'est pas prêt de s'éteindre. J'ai bon espoir que ce lieu devienne un point de rassemblement de tous les survivants d'Edo. Quand nous aurons obtenu de l'aide –  
\- Si nous en obtenons, l'interrompit Hijikata.  
\- … si nous obtenons de l'aide, reprit Kondo, nous embarquerons tout le monde, et nous viendrons vous chercher à Yoshiwara.  
\- Nous vous y attendrons, déclara Gintoki d'un ton grave. En revanche, si les choses tournent au vinaigre à Yoshiwara, nous vous rejoindrons au Terminal.  
\- Quoiqu'il en soit, intervint Hijikata, nous ne bougerons pas du Terminal tant que nous ne nous enverra pas de mission de sauvetage. Soyez sûrs de nous trouver là-bas si aucune aide ne parvient jusqu'à vous.  
\- On fait comme ça, conclut Gintoki. Soyez prudents.  
\- De même. » marmonna Hijikata.

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent tous dans la lumière pâlichonne de l'aube. Chacun s'installa dans son véhicule respectif, et les moteurs démarrèrent, attirant au passage une poignée de zombies curieux et matinaux.

Yorozuya et Shinsengumi virent ainsi leur chemin séparé, voyageant chacun de leur côté vers l'incertitude du lendemain.

* * *

C'était comme une gigantesque fourmilière. Une fourmilière flottant dans l'espace à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'altitude. La station orbitale amanto pouvait s'apparenter à une petite ville cosmopolite où se croisaient Amantos venus des quatre coins de la galaxie, et terriens désireux d'aventures interstellaires. Un genre de point de transit entre la Planète Bleue et l'espace infini.

Mais à présent, la station n'était plus qu'un gigantesque asile croulant sous les réfugiés Amantos et Japonais qui avaient dû quitter la Terre en catastrophe.

Kyuubei et sa famille faisaient partie de ceux-ci.

La jeune fille s'était réveillée sous un plafond inconnu, et avec un mal de crâne façon gueule de bois. Immédiatement, les souvenirs étaient venus l'assaillir de toutes parts. Elle s'était souvenue de ce vaisseau spatial qui campait dans sa cour, de ces deux types en noir, et des tenants de leur conversation. Elle s'était souvenue que quelqu'un lui avait cogné la tête.

Quand elle apprit où elle se trouvait et ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait envoyé balader tout le monde dans une fureur noire, s'était particulièrement défoulée sur Tojo, et avait fui leur quartier dans le but de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et sa famille. Seul Jugem avait pu la suivre.

Elle avait parcouru la station dans tous les sens sans savoir ce qu'elle y cherchait, puis elle avait fini par s'arrêter, son attention happée par l'extérieur.

Et maintenant, cela faisait déjà un moment que Kyuubei était plantée là, devant la baie vitrée d'un des innombrables couloirs qui parcouraient la station.

Le regard vide, elle contemplait fixement le tapis terrestre se dérouler à la vitesse d'une tortue infiniment vieille, et pourtant imperturbablement consacrée à son inexorable destinée. Malgré toute la vie qui animait la station, Kyuubei se sentait en décalage complet avec l'atmosphère de l'endroit. C'était comme si son esprit était resté sur Terre, cherchant désespérément son propriétaire à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Seuls les trépignements de Jugem sur son épaule lui permettaient de garder une connexion avec la réalité.

Et là, avec la Terre à ses pieds, Kyuubei ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir minuscule. C'était assez paradoxal, en réalité, de prendre conscience de l'immensité du monde alors que l'on pouvait le cacher de sa vue rien qu'en levant la main devant soit. D'un geste du pouce, Kyuubei pouvait faire disparaître de son champ de vision des pays entiers. L'insolence d'un moucheron face à un titan.

Il faisait nuit sur la moitié de planète qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Les pays et les continents étaient tissés d'un étroit maillage de lumière, quand ils n'étaient pas recouverts d'un épais couvercle de nuages sombres.

Mais Kyuubei connaissait sa géo, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait voir. Alors que sous ses pieds s'étendaient les plaines d'Asie centrale, son regard était obstinément tourné vers l'Est.

Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement, et enfin, le Japon apparut à l'horizon. Lointain d'abord, puis se rapprochant doucement, assemblage étriqué et compliqué d'îles obscures à l'air presque inquiétant. L'archipel Japonais se distinguait par sa quasi invisibilité. Alors que tout les autres pays brillaient d'une lumineuse dentelle dorée, le Japon était éteint, aussi noir que l'océan avec lequel il semblait se confondre. C'était comme s'il avait été rayé de la carte, avec tout ses habitants.

Et Otae était quelque part là-bas dans les ténèbres. Tae-chan et tous les autres étaient restés au sol tandis qu'elle-même se trouvait en sécurité, hors de portée du danger, à regarder éperdument dans leur direction sans pouvoir les voir. Kyuubei se sentit soudain profondément inutile et impuissante. Elle eut envie de dégainer son katana, de démolir tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Elle se sentait comme un océan enfermé dans un coquillage.

Saisie d'un gigantesque sentiment de frustration, elle donna un coup de pied retentissant dans le mur.

Soudain, un vacarme assourdissant lui vrilla les oreilles, comme une sirène de police diffusée par une centaine d'ampli. Bien qu'elle fût seule, elle porta automatiquement la main à son sabre. Deux gigantesques portes visiblement blindées s'abattirent de part et d'autre de sa position, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'intervalle, bloquant toute issue. Ne sachant que faire, Kyuubei jeta autour d'elle un regard désemparé, jusqu'à ce que la sirène qui beuglait de plus en plus fort ne la force à mettre les mains sur ses oreilles. Elle resta ainsi pendant ces quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, et soudain, tout s'arrêta. La sirène se tut d'un seul coup, et les portes se relevèrent en parfaite synchronisation.

Dès que la voie fut libre, Kyuubei se mit à courir à travers les couloirs. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer et comptait bien savoir pourquoi on avait failli lui exploser les tympans.

Elle croisait au fil de sa course des groupes de personnes à l'air inquiet, qui semblaient visiblement n'avoir pas plus de renseignement sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle finit par débouler en plein milieu d'un gigantesque hall où un petit détachement de soldats Amantos tentait de disperser une foule de gens qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. On aurait dit un poulailler visité en pleine nuit par un renard affamé. L'incident avait manifestement éveillé les tensions et les inquiétudes d'une population déjà traumatisée par les événements de ces derniers jours.

Kyuubei ignora le bordel ambiant et se fraya un chemin vers un groupe de soldats. Elle finit par se retrouver nez à nez avec un Amanto qui faisait deux fois sa taille, et au moins cinq fois son poids.

« Hum… Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

L'amanto regarda autour de lui d'un air benêt, sans remarquer la jeune fille qui fulminait sous son nez.

« Hé ho ! reprit Kyuubei en agitant une main devant les yeux du colosse.  
\- Gnhein ? Qu'est-c'tu veux, moucheron ?  
\- Je veux savoir… reprit Kyuubei en tentant de garder son calme,… ce qu'il s'est passé. L'alarme, les portes, et tout…  
\- Désolé minus, secret défense, j'peux rien dire… répondit le soldat en se curant l'oreille.  
\- De quoi ? On a quand même le droit de savoir non ?  
\- 'Coute-moi bien, tu commences à m'les briser, alors si t'es pas content, va t'en voir ailleurs si j'y suis…  
\- Sergent ! Sergent ! l'interrompit un jeune soldat Amanto qui accourait, un émetteur à la main. Sergent ! Je viens faire mon rapport ! La créature a été maitrisée, la situation est sous contrôle !  
\- T'es vraiment con toi ! pesta l'officier amanto. Ça va pas de faire tes rapports devant les civils ?  
\- Jesuisvraimentdésolésergent ! s'excusa platement le soldat en suant abondamment.  
\- C'est ça, hors de ma vue, bleusaille ! s'emporta le sergent en envoyant valser son subordonné d'un coup de pied au cul. ET CORVEE DE LESSIVE PENDANT UN MOIS ! »

Kyuubei contempla le jeune Amanto encastré dans le plafond, en se disant que décidément, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, que ce soit chez les humains, ou les Amantos, puis elle se reconcentra sur son affaire. Elle avait obtenu une information des plus intéressantes qui avait piqué sa curiosité et n'avait pas renoncé à tirer les vers du nez à cet Amanto. Ce mot « créature » avait éveillé en elle un sentiment de catastrophe imminent, et son instinct de conservation la poussait à aller plus loin dans ses investigations.

« Vous entendiez quoi, par créature ? reprit Kyuubei d'un ton autoritaire.  
\- Quoi ? T'es encore là, microbe ? s'étonna le sergent, bien décidé à exploiter en entier le bestiaire de l'infiniment petit.  
\- Vous ne serez pas débarrassé de moi tant que vous ne m'aurez pas expliqué ce qui se trame…  
\- Tu peux toujours courir…  
\- Et si je vous proposais une… petite compensation…  
\- Pas moyen. Je suis incorruptible. »

Kyuubei s'approcha et murmura à l'oreille de l'amanto.

« Ok, tout ce que tu veux microbe, t'en sais déjà trop de toute façon, mais pas ici… » grommela le sergent en jetant autour de lui des regards méfiants.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu à l'écart de la foule.

« Bon, tu veux quoi ? Dépêche, j'ai pas toute la journée, pressa l'Amanto lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
\- Je veux savoir ce qu'était cette soi-disant « créature », si elle a un lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé sur Terre, demanda Kyuubei, décidant d'aller droit au but.  
\- Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça, parce que t'as l'air d'en savoir déjà un rayon… Cette créature qu'on a chopée était bien l'une de ces saloperies qu'on a ramassées sur Terre. »

À cette info, Kyuubei serra les poings avec nervosité. Ses craintes étaient confirmées.

« Qu'est ce que cette chose foutait ici ?! Vous vous rendez compte que cet appareil abrite des centaines de personnes !? Mais visiblement, ça n'a pas l'air de déranger les Amantos de votre espèce !  
\- Ho ça va calmos, j'y suis pour rien moi, je fais qu'exécuter les ordres ! Tout ça c'est la faute de cet espèce de foldingue !  
\- Qui ça ? questionna Kyuubei, saisissant l'info au vol.  
\- Heeuuu… hahum, marmonna l'Amanto en se grattant la joue.  
\- Je double votre récompense.  
\- C'est à cause de ce scientifique complètement cintré. Il détient des spécimens pour faire des études ou ch'ais pas trop quoi. Un type dangereux, si vous voulez mon avis, mais il est protégé par le Tendoshuu et les administrateurs de la station. Y'leur aurait rendu service, ou un truc du genre par le passé. Des affaires louches, c'est moi qui vous l'dit… susurra l'Amanto avec un regard de comploteur.  
\- Et il est dans la station ? En ce moment ?  
\- D'où crois-tu que sort cette créature ! Ce taré a son labo ici-même, dans cette station. Il a bien failli la faire exploser plus d'une fois, mais les dirigeants l'ont à la bonne alors ils laissent courir ! 'Sont tous marteaux j'te dis ! Tous marteaux ! On a 'cor frôlé la catastrophe aujourd'hui ! Heureusement, la créature est pas remontée vers les zones habitées…  
\- Et il se trouve où, son laboratoire ?  
\- Désolé microbe, ça, je peux pas te le dire… y'a des limites quand même…  
\- Vous êtes gonflé de dire ça, alors que vous n'avez pas hésité à me vendre vos informations…  
\- C'est toi qui m'as proposé…  
\- Je vous remercie, en tout cas.  
\- Et mon blé ?  
\- Vous l'aurez bien assez tôt. Je dois régler quelques petites choses avant ça…  
\- Ne m'oublie pas, sinon, tu auras affaire à moi…  
\- Mais oui… » soupira Kyuubei en se relevant. Elle prit ainsi congé de son interlocuteur, et se fondit dans la foule qui commençait à se disperser.

Elle avait une furieuse envie de rendre une petite visite à ce « savant » manifestement bien dérangé du bulbe, histoire de discutailler avec lui de l'intérêt d'élever des zombies dans un espace fermé où toute tentative de fuite est impossible, comme par exemple, une station spatiale. Elle avait prévu un argumentaire soigné, en l'occurrence, un bon déboîtage de mâchoire. Et si elle ne l'abîmait pas trop, elle prévoyait ensuite de lui poser quelques petites questions… Ce scientifique avait piqué sa curiosité, et était peut-être en mesure de lui fournir de plus amples renseignements que les informations édulcorées rabâchées dans arrêt par les dirigeants Amantos.

Le soldat Amanto avait refusé de lui dire où se trouvait son labo, mais sans le savoir, il avait lâché une information précieuse.

_« Heureusement, la créature est pas remontée vers les zones habitées… »_

Remontée. C'était évident après tout. La station avait la forme d'une immense tour hérissée de terminaux en tout genre, mais seule une partie de l'engin était réservée aux civils et ces derniers n'avaient pas accès aux bas-fonds. Kyuubei le savait, pour avoir fait des dizaines de fois le tour de la station au cours de ses errances solitaires.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle savait où aller et donc elle se dirigea résolument vers les étages inférieurs.

Elle se retrouva ainsi devant l'une des portes qui séparaient les zones habitables des derniers étages de la station.

Et les portes étaient gardées.

_Forcément._

Elle se débarrassa des deux Amantos sans aucun mal, et avec courtoisie (la courtoisie étant ici de leur laisser la vie sauve…), puis elle s'engouffra dans les entrailles de la station, lieu bien différent de l'espace de vie aménagé quelques étages plus haut.

Et au fil de ses pérégrinations, elle finit par tomber sur une deuxième porte gardée. Parce qu'évidemment, quand on ne veut surtout pas qu'une porte soit ouverte, on place devant deux glandus inutiles histoire de dire « coucou on est là, mais faut surtout pas rentrer hein ! ». Personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller garder un vulgaire placard à balais. Et personne n'aurait non plus l'idée d'ouvrir un putain de placard à balais. Mais prenez une porte avec un design adéquat, du genre à cacher un laboratoire top secret derrière, foutez-y deux troufions lambda qui manient l'épée avec les pieds, et vous pouvez être sûr qu'un petit branleur voudra ouvrir cette porte coûte que coûte.

Kyuubei était ce petit branleur, et avait la certitude d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle fut tout aussi courtoise avec la paire de guignols qui en gardaient l'entrée, et après avoir enjambé leurs corps inanimés, elle parvint devant la fameuse porte.

Et là, le petit branleur l'eut dans l'os.

Un digicode.

Kyuubei se demanda si elle était vraiment désespérée au point de tenter 9999 combinaisons. Elle estima que oui.

0001

0002

0003

À peine eut-elle appuyé sur le trois qu'une alarme se mit à beugler. En plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles, Kyuubei se dit qu'elle finirait par devenir sourde avant la fin de la journée.

Mais l'alarme se tut rapidement, cédant place à une voix venant de nulle part.

« Plus un geste, vous êtes cernée. Veuillez déposer vos armes ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question !  
\- Ah ? Ok. »

Et sur ces mots, une tripotée de soldats Amantos surgit aux tournants de part et d'autre du couloir, l'encerclant rapidement sans lui laisser une seule chance de s'échapper.

Elle dégaina son sabre sans attendre de savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, le rideau de soldat s'écarta pour laisser passer le fameux sergent Amanto qui lui avait fait la causette plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait l'air infiniment fier de lui.

« J'me doutais bien que tu mijotais quelque chose de pas clair, microbe ! s'exclama-t-il, goguenard.  
\- Comment m'avez vous retrouvé ? » demanda Kyuubei. Elle s'était pourtant assurée de ne pas être suivie.

« Ben, ça fait un moment que tu te balades sur nos écrans de contrôle… » ricana l'Amanto en pointant un doigt en l'air. Kyuubei leva les yeux et vit une caméra de surveillance braquée sur elle.

« Ah.  
\- Ben oui. 'Fin, moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien hein…  
\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?  
\- Ben, tout dépend de toi… Et si tu commençais déjà par poser ton épée ?  
\- Tu peux dire adieu à ta prime, connard.  
\- Quelle prime ? Tous les biens des terriens ont été réquisitionnés… Ben oui, vous croyez quand même pas qu'on allait vous loger gratuitement…  
\- Tu m'as roulée, ordure !  
\- Ouais, ouais, tous les Amantos sont des ordures, on connait la chanson. Maintenant pour la deuxième fois, pose ton arme ! »

À ces mots, Kyuubei resserra un peu plus la prise sur son sabre. Et là, tandis qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre entre se rendre gentiment ou faire un gros massacre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait cruellement manqué de prudence en s'en prenant à des soldats Amantos sur leur propre territoire. Certes, elle pouvait s'en sortir, mais elle aurait dans ce cas toutes les troupes amantos de la station aux fesses, sans parler de sa famille qu'elle mettait aussi en danger. Et ils n'avaient aucune issue. Ils étaient bloqués dans cette station.

« Bon alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » pressa le sergent, tirant la jeune fille hors de ces pensées.

C'est ce moment que choisit la porte du laboratoire pour s'ouvrir dans un concert de cliquetis. Un Amanto en blouse blanche et l'air furax apparut derrière le battant.

« Qui est le con qui a déclenché l'alarme de sécurité ?! Vous savez pourtant que le digicode ne tolère que trois essais ! TROIS ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre non ? PAR LES ANNEAUX DE SATURNE, MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ! hurla-t-il en prenant conscience qu'une vingtaine de types étaient sur le point de s'étriper sur le pas de sa porte.  
\- Hum, pardonnez-moi professeur, s'excusa le sergent Amanto, mais ce nabot tentait de pénétrer votre laboratoire. Nous allions procéder à son arrestation.  
\- Et vous avez besoin de rameuter toute l'armada pour une seule personne ? La discrétion, vous connaissez ?  
\- Ben oui mais voyez-vous… »

Et c'est à cet instant que Kyuubei décida d'agir. L'occasion était trop belle. D'une pirouette, elle se faufila derrière le scientifique et lui passa la lame sous le cou.

« Si vous avancez ne serait-ce que d'un pas, il est mort… menaça-t-elle.  
\- Là. Vous voyez bien pourquoi il fallait toute l'armada… constata piteusement le sergent en se grattant la nuque d'un air désappointé. Bon, quelles sont tes conditions, morveux ?  
\- Alors, déjà, d'arrêter de m'appeler morveux.  
\- Et microbe, ça marche ?  
\- NON ! Ni microbe, ni moucheron, ni minus !  
\- Comment on doit t'appeler alors ?  
\- Ben … ne m'appelle pas !  
\- Bon ben comme ça c'est réglé.  
\- Ensuite, vous allez me faire sortir d'ici, et me ramener sur la Terre.  
\- Haha, rien que ça ! Ce gamin est suicidaire ma parole !  
\- La ferme ! Posez tous vos armes !  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait sergent ? intervint l'un des soldats.  
\- On obéit. Le Tendoshuu sera furieux si quelque chose arrive au prof. »

Tous les soldats déposèrent ainsi lentement leurs armes sous le regard attentif de Kyuubei, qui ne lâchait pas sa prise d'un millimètre. Le sergent se redressa en levant lentement les mains.

Mais soudain, une petite déflagration retentit, comme un claquement de fouet. Un minuscule projectile brûlant et lancé à toute allure percuta la garde du sabre de Kyuubei, ratant sa main de quelques millimètres. Surprise, la jeune fille lâcha son arme. Son otage en profita et se libéra aussitôt de son étreinte en se précipitant au sol, saisissant au passage le sabre qui menaçait quelques secondes auparavant de lui couper la gorge.

Avant que Kyuubei n'ait pu faire un geste, le tranchant de sa lame se retourna contre elle. Elle s'immobilisa en voyant la pointe de son propre sabre chatouiller sa pomme d'Adam tandis que le scientifique la regardait avec un petit sourire. Autour d'elle, les Amantos récupéraient leurs armes.

« D'où provenait ce tir ? » grinça-t-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Le sergent ricana et baissa la tête, semblant s'adresser à son nombril.

« Oi, tu peux montrer ta trogne ? »

L'uniforme du sergent s'ouvrit de lui-même, et là, dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, se tenait un Amanto minuscule qui tenait une arme étrange, un genre de flingue dont le canon fumait encore.

« Salut, fit le nouveau venu en agitant une main, sous le regard ahuri de Kyuubei.  
\- Et oui, ça surprend toujours un peu au début, ajouta le sergent, hilare. C'est un habitant des sous-sols de Pluton. Ils sont comme leur planète, insignifiants.  
\- Oi, j'te permets pas de parler comme ça d'mon chez-moi ! se plaignit l'Amanto miniature.  
\- Ce bout de caillou ?! Peuh, t'as 'cor de la chance que je daigne appeler ça une planète… Pis t'avais qu'à pas trainer autant à t'occuper du microbe, dit-il en désignant Kyuubei du menton.  
\- Ouais, ben fallait bien que je trouve le bon angle. Crois-moi, c'est pas évident avec ton gros bide. Dis, tu ferais pas régime, histoire de me faire plus de place ?  
\- Raah la ferme ! rugit de sergent en refermant sa veste d'un mouvement brusque. Bon, fini la comédie, tu vas venir avec nous bien gentiment maintenant, reprit-il en s'adressant à la captive.  
\- Puis-je avoir mon mot à dire ? intervint le scientifique, qui tenait toujours Kyuubei en joue. J'aimerai m'occuper personnellement de ce fouineur.  
\- Hein ? Mais ce nabot a enfreint je ne sais combien de règles !  
\- Oui bien entendu, et en conséquence, il doit recevoir un châtiment n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- Euh ben oui…  
\- Laissez-moi donc m'en charger, je n'ai pas encore de spécimen humain dans ma collection… dit-il avec un grand sourire. Et celui-ci fera parfaitement l'affaire.  
\- Tch, comme vous voudrez, professeur… capitula le sergent.  
\- A la bonne heure ! Et bien sûr, je compte sur vous pour rester discret sur cette affaire, ajouta le scientifique.  
\- Mouais, grogna le sergent. C'est bon, on remballe, les mecs… » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses soldats.

La troupe s'éclipsa en traînant les pieds, laissant Kyuubei seule avec le scientifique. Celui-ci désigna la porte du labo d'un geste du menton.

« Après vous. »

Kyuubei s'exécuta, ne sachant quoi attendre de la part de cet amanto. La porte se referma et la lumière s'alluma sur un immense couloir immaculé.

« Avancez, je vous prie... » somma l'Amanto.

Kyuubei s'engagea dans le couloir à pas lents, talonnée par le scientifique qui tenait toujours son sabre. Kyuubei n'avait aucune idée de quoi était capable cet Amanto. Il n'avait pas l'air du genre de type à passer ses journées à s'entraîner, mais avec les extra-terrestres, on était jamais trop méfiant. Kyuubei jeta un coup d'œil discret par-dessus son épaule. C'était un Amanto d'un âge indéfinissable, et d'une apparence… tout aussi indéfinissable. Kyuubei n'y voyait que deux explications. Soit il y avait eu foirade sur la chaîne d'assemblage de Mère Nature, soit le chara-designer s'était foulé le pouce…Il avait l'air fripé, comme s'il sortait d'une essoreuse, et ses cheveux n'obéissaient à aucune loi connue de la physique.

Quant à ce couloir… Kyuubei avait l'impression de traverser une sorte de Muséum d'histoire naturelle. Sauf qu'on semblait ici être aussi éloigné du « naturel » que le poulet l'était du dinosaure. La jeune fille s'efforça d'ignorer les regards globuleux des créatures qui semblaient la dévisager à travers les vitres de leurs aquariums de formol.

Ok. Elle était bien tombée dans le cabinet du Docteur Frankenstein. Elle se demanda où il cachait ses spécimens de zombies, car aucune de ces créatures n'avait forme humaine. Et ainsi, plus ils approchaient du bout du couloir de l'horreur, plus elle avait envie de lui tirer les vers du nez. Dès qu'elle se serait sortie de ce pétrin.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur une deuxième porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement à leur approche sur un laboratoire, manifestement, si l'on en croyait la verrerie tarabiscotée et remplie de liquides étranges et plus ou moins fumeux, ainsi que la table de dissection posée en plein milieu de la salle. Parce qu'un bon laboratoire digne de ce nom se doit d'avoir une table de dissection.

Kyuubei pénétra lentement dans la pièce, sur ses gardes, jetant autour d'elle des regards tendus.

La porte se referma avec un bruit de caisse claire auquel la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Puis elle se retourna, faisant face à l'Amanto.

Elle était à sa merci, complètement désarmée. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle déglutit, et se mit en garde, essayant d'ignorer la moiteur de ses paumes. L'Amanto la regarda faire d'un air impassible, posa le sabre sur la table, puis se détourna et se dirigea en sifflotant vers sa paillasse. Kyuubei suffoqua, outrée. Non mais c'était quoi ça ? Après l'avoir menacée d'en faire un rat de laboratoire, il lui tournait le dos ?

Kyuubei ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ne savait pas ce que ce type mijotait, et elle s'en fichait après tout, car l'occasion était trop bonne. L'Amanto s'était débarrassé de son arme et lui tournait le dos. Il était à sa merci. Sans même prendre son élan, Kyuubei bondit sur la table, ramassa son sabre au passage, et se jeta sur l'Amanto, prête à le découper en dés de tofu.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire de l'Amanto un Amanto mort lorsque celui-ci se retourna, deux tasses à la main.

« Avec ou sans sucre, le café ? »

En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Kyuubei eut le temps de : a) écarquiller des yeux comme des balles de tennis, b) se dire : je préfère sans sucre, c) se rendre compte qu'elle allait découper un type qui lui proposait le café, d) et accessoirement, qu'elle allait se prendre deux tasses bouillantes dudit café sur le visage, e) tenter de faire marche-arrière en battant des bras comme un poulet qui apprend à voler, f) se dire que les poulets ne savent pas voler, g) s'écraser sur la paillasse.

Un fracas de verre brisé retentit.

« Bordel ! Ma machine à café ! s'égosilla l'Amanto en se redressant après avoir évité la collision de justesse.  
\- Uuuh désolée, s'excusa Kyuubei en se relevant péniblement, étreignant sa tête à deux mains. J'espère que j'ai rien cassé d'important…  
\- De quoi ? Vous avez bousillé ma machine à café ! Mon outil de travail le plus précieux !  
\- Pardon, mais je voulais dire, rien qui puisse exploser ou un truc du genre, grommela la jeune fille en se débarrassant avec précaution des éclats de verres qui parsemaient sa veste.  
\- Vous avez un curieux sens des priorités… releva l'Amanto avec étonnement.  
\- C'est à vous que je dois dire ça… Aïe ! se plaignit Kyuubei en portant son pouce coupé à ses lèvres.  
\- Ah. Désolé, asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Vous n'avez rien de cassé ?  
\- Non ça va.  
\- Un petit café ? C'est les dernières tasses, alors faut en profiter ! »

La jeune fille considéra avec un étonnement grandissant cet espèce d'Amanto coiffé comme un pétard, qui lui proposait le café avec des airs de mamie gâteau. Pas vraiment le genre de choses auxquelles l'avaient habituée les extra-terrestres en règle générale. Kyuubei sentit la fourberie, surtout venant de la part d'un pseudo-scientifique. Elle décida néanmoins de jouer le jeu. Après tout, étant la seule armée, elle avait l'avantage tant qu'elle ne faisait rien de stupide et restait sur ses gardes. Elle ramassa donc son sabre parmi les débris de verres, et le rengaina en s'asseyant.

« À la bonne heure ! souffla l'Amanto en se fendant d'un immense sourire. Tenez, c'est encore chaud.  
\- Hum… merci, répondit Kyuubei en sachant qu'elle ne boirait ce café pour rien au monde.  
\- Je m'appelle Z'Ggih.  
\- Yagyuu Kyuubei. » répondit-elle. Elle avait hésité à donner son nom, mais si elle voulait obtenir des informations, elle devait se risquer à jouer le jeu.

« Yagyuu, Yagyuu, votre nom me dit quelque chose… vous faites partie de ces familles terriennes réfugiées, n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- C'est exact, répondit amèrement Kyuubei.  
\- Oui, oui, il me sembla avoir vu votre nom sur la liste.  
\- Quelle liste ?  
\- Rien d'important ! Des histoires de répartition ! Buvez donc, je vous en prie !  
\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée des soldats ?  
\- Vous vouliez me voir non ? Je ne refuse jamais à converser avec un être humain ! Votre espèce est proprement fascinante !  
\- Mmh, acquiesça mollement Kyuubei en secouant la tête sans grande conviction.  
\- D'ailleurs, je me suis posé la question dès que je vous ai vu… Vous êtes un individu mâle ou femelle ? »

Kyuubei sursauta, prise au dépourvu. On ne lui avait jamais posé la question aussi crûment.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre, répondit-elle.  
\- Ça alors ! Il existe donc un troisième sexe ?! C'est une découverte majeure dans tout le domaine de l'étude des êtres humains !  
\- Euh, non pas vraiment, c'est plus compliqué que ça, commença Kyuubei, tout en se disant qu'aborder l'histoire complexe des genres avec un Amanto surexcité était une tentative vouée à l'échec. Mais ce n'est pas pourquoi je suis ici, reprit-elle d'un ton plus assuré. J'aimerai vous poser quelques questions.  
\- Mais faites, je vous en prie, encouragea l'Amanto d'un air affable.  
\- Hum, je voulais savoir ce que vous trafiquez ici avec les créatures qui ont envahi ma planète ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous faites courir un grand danger à la station ? Vous êtes au courant que pendant que vous faites tranquillement vos petites recherches bien à l'abri dans votre laboratoire, des gens ont été abandonnés à leur sort sur la Terre ? » Kyuubei commençait à avoir une boule dans la gorge. « Y a-t-il un moyen pour moi de faire quelque chose, d'y retourner ? continua-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible. Y a-t-il un moyen de réparer tout ça… ? »

L'Amanto l'avait écouté sans rien dire. Il prit une gorgée de café, et leva les yeux vers elle en soupirant.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse guérir cette maladie. Quant à mes spécimens, ils sont tous morts. Le dernier était celui qui s'est échappé plus tôt dans la journée. C'était de ma faute par ailleurs.  
\- De quoi sont-ils morts ?  
\- De maladies que je leur ai inoculées.  
\- … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les avoir rendus malades ? Vous avez trouvé un moyen de vous en débarrasser ? »

L'expression du scientifique se fit soudain très grave. Il s'enfonça dans son siège en tournant dans ses mains sa tasse de café.

« Il y a plus de dix ans, commença-t-il, le Tendoshu mit au point une arme. Cette arme était censée neutraliser l'espèce humaine rapidement si la situation devenait hors de contrôle. Les Amantos ayant gagné la guerre, cette arme n'a pas été utilisée. C'était une puissante arme biologique, programmée pour répandre un virus spécifiquement choisi pour éradiquer cent pourcent de l'espèce humaine. Ce n'était qu'une arme de dernier recours, les Amantos préférant conserver la main d'œuvre plutôt que de la détruire. Mais aujourd'hui, le Tendoshu n'a pas renoncé à exploiter les ressources du Japon. Même si la main d'œuvre a quasiment disparu, le Tendoshu compte bien récupérer les terres qu'il a acquises, et pour cela, il doit se débarrasser de ces créatures qui y pullulent. C'est là que j'interviens. Le Tendoshu m'a confié la tâche de tester ce fameux virus sur les zombies. Ce sont eux qui m'ont fourni les spécimens. »

Kyuubei écoutait avec une horreur grandissante le discours du scientifique. Bien qu'elle ait déjà compris ce qu'il impliquait, elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à l'écouter.

« Ce virus est bel et bien létal sur les humains, qu'ils soient zombies ou non.  
\- Et… et vous leur avez transmis vos résultats ?  
\- Pas encore.  
\- Et vous allez le faire ?  
\- … non. »

Kyuubei explosa.

« POURQUOI ? Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi vous me racontez toutes ces conneries ?! Vous êtes un Amanto ! Je ne suis pas censée connaître vos plans ! Quels sont vos objectifs ? Qu'est ce que vous trafiquez ?! Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?! Pourquoi ? »

L'Amanto essuya la tempête sans rien dire, et quand Kyuubei se fut calmée, il se leva en silence et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Tout deux sortirent dans le couloir, et l'Amanto la conduisit jusqu'à l'un de ces nombreux aquariums. Kyuubei se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une sorte de petit animal (lui aussi victime d'un chara-design défaillant…) qui flottait dans le formol.

« Voici le rostac à poils durs. C'est une espèce endémique de la planète Harbour. Cette planète n'abrite aucune civilisation évoluée, car le climat y est rude. Néanmoins, le rostac y est une espèce en voie de disparition, ainsi, tous les individus sont pucés. Nous ignorons comment, mais un rostac s'est retrouvé sur Terre. Ces animaux véhiculent un virus similaire au virus de la rage terrienne, inoffensif pour cette espèce ainsi que pour une majorité d'Amantos, mais qui visiblement, fait des ravages chez l'être humain. Seul un Amanto a pu ramener cette bestiole sur Terre. »

Et à la grande surprise de Kyuubei, le scientifique s'inclina.

« Veuillez accepter mes excuses pour tout ce que les Amantos ont fait subir à votre peuple. »

La jeune fille cligna bêtement des yeux.

« Relevez-vous. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.  
\- Détrompez-vous. J'ai aussi une lourde part de responsabilité.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- C'est grâce à mes recherches sur le genre humain que le Tendoshu a pu mettre au point l'arme qui va annihiler les derniers survivants de votre peuple. »

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

**_Rubrique nécro :_**

_« - Bonjour, Yamazaki Sagaru, pour servir. Je voudrais pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure, mais dès qu'il y a un macchabée dans le chapitre, c'est pour ma pomme. Vous savez, gérer le passage de la vie à la mort, c'est compliqué. Y'a de la paperasse de changement de statut à remplir, des engagements à prendre, et souscrire une assurance éternité, tout ça, c'est du boulot. Et puis, y'a le choc psychologique également. Voyez, toutes les personnes qui se sont succédé ici sont complètement timbrées. Elles l'étaient seulement à moitié dans la vie, mais là, ça y est, c'est le défouloir. Et qui c'est qu'on a choisi pour canaliser toutes ces âmes en peine, c'est moi, la poire de service. Alors que tout le monde s'en bat la frange de ce que je peux ressentir. Est-ce qu'on m'a demandé à moi, comment je vivais mon passage dans l'au-delà, hein ? Non, évidemment. Alors dorénavant, je boude. Là.  
__\- Salut.  
__\- Oh, ah euh, hi, oh, hu, Matsudaira-san ! AHAHAHAHA ! Vous ici ? Je- CIEL !  
__\- Oi, tu vas bien, garçon ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…  
__\- Uhu… pardon, vous pouvez répéter ça s'il vous plait ?  
__\- Je ne répète jamais deux fois la même phrase, morveux.  
__\- … en fait, c'était la première fois qu'on faisait preuve de considération à mon égard… Vous m'avez demandé si j'allais bien ! Mon dieu, j'en ai des palpitations !  
__\- Pff, j'aurais dû préciser à Kondo d'éviter de recruter des fiottes dans le Shinsengumi. Franchement, comment un type comme toi a pu être accepté dans nos rangs…  
__\- Ben, personne a remarqué mon dossier, il est passé par hasard dans la liste des recrutés.  
__\- Administration défaillante, ben c'est du propre…  
__\- Non, c'est juste ma faculté innée de passer inaperçu.  
__\- Ah. Je confirme, je t'avais jamais remarqué avant.  
__\- C'est un don que j'ai depuis la naissance….  
__\- OI ! MAIS REGARDE MOI CE PETIT CON ! –se penche par-dessus son nuage-  
__\- Heu, quoi ? Où ça ?  
__\- Là ! En bas ! Ce petit branleur est en train de fouiller dans mon bureau !  
__\- Hein ? Hijikata-san ?  
__\- Non mais vas-y mes clopes ! Fais comme chez toi surtout ! NON PAS CE TIROIR LA ! Y'A MA POUPEE GONFLABLE ! Ouf, c'est bon, on a eu chaud, Jimmy !  
__\- C'est Yamazaki.  
__\- T'as une tête à t'appeler Jimmy. C'est générique, passe-partout, alors Jimmy, point barre.  
__\- Uh.  
__\- Hélà ! Touche pas à cette agrafeuse, c'est un cadeau de ma fifille ! QU- MAIS IL EST COMPLETEMENT MARTEAU C'UI-LA !  
__\- Uuuh, j'veux pas voir…  
__\- Putain, j'te jure.  
__\- J'espère qu'il est vacciné contre le tétanos, sinon, on va le voir débarquer dans pas longtemps…  
__\- Ben tant mieux, je pourrais lui expliquer ma façon de penser.  
__\- Dites Matsudaira-san, il y a une question qui me chiffonne. On peut en parler ? D'égal à égal ? De macchabée à macchabée ? Maintenant que la mort a aboli toute frontière entre nous ?  
__\- Pose toujours…  
__\- Comment faites-vous rentrer votre poupée gonflable dans votre tiroir ?  
__\- En la dégonflant.  
__\- Ah. Merci bien.  
__\- C'est tout ?  
__\- Ben oui, vous voyez, je n'y ai jamais pensé. C'est comme ça que la mienne a failli me crever un œil. Je l'avais calée dans un placard, et quand j'ai voulu ouvrir, ça a fait effet ressort, 'voyez…  
__\- Débutant. Des années d'expérience, bonhomme, des années d'expérience…  
__\- Après… je suis étonné qu'un womanizer tel que vous possède une poupée gonflable…  
__\- Période de vaches maigres. BORDEL KONDO !  
__\- Quoi encore ?  
__\- UN PEU DE RESPECT POUR LES MORTS ! C'est qui ce type ?! Si j'étais pas coincé ici, j'irais lui faire boire son lait-fraise par le nez !  
__\- Ah, Danna, forcément…  
__\- Non mais regarde-moi ces deux là se taper la discut' ! Y a un cané à vos pieds, j'ai l'air de quoi là ?  
__\- C'est bon, regardez, ils s'éloignent…  
__\- Ils me laissent en plan, oui !  
__\- Vous êtes un homme plein de contradictions…  
__\- Ils ont intérêt à me faire des funérailles correctes, cette bande de marioles, sinon, quand ils se radineront dans l'au-delà, ben, je les enverrais en enfer…  
__\- Vous pouvez faire ça ? Vous ?  
__\- Bien sûr ! Qui c'est le boss, ici ?  
__\- J'en sais rien, mais certainement pas vous !  
__\- Regarde c'est déjà l'heure de mes funérailles !  
__\- Déjà ?  
__\- Putain, Kondo ! Arrête de chialer comme une nénette ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on accompagne un guerrier pour son dernier voyage ! Et vous deux là ! Bande de petits morpions ! Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'être tristes !  
__\- Décidément, vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez…  
__\- Et dire que c'est cette bande de pignoufs qui dirigeait le puissant Shinsengumi, franchement j'ai honte. C'est encore plus pathétique vu d'en haut…  
__\- EUH, DITES, J'AI ENTENDU DES PROPOS PAS TRÈS CORRECTS…  
__\- Z'êtes qui vous ?  
__\- Matsudaira-san, je pense que ça doit être Dieu…  
__\- Y A PAS DE DIEU ICI, SEULEMENT LA MORT. ET JE SUIS LA MORT.  
__\- Ha. Enchanté. Vous pourriez arrêter de parler en majuscule, ça fait mal aux yeux…  
__\- JE PARLE EN MAJUSCULE SI JE VEUX, CA S'EST DÉJÀ VU ! ET POUR INFO, LE BOSS ICI, C'EST MOI !  
__\- Euuh pigé. Vous avez compris, Matsudaira-san ?  
__\- Oui, oui, j'ai bien compris…  
__\- BIEN… BON, BEN MOI, JE VAIS FAIRE UN TOUR SUR TERRE, VOIR SI JE PEUX FAIRE ENCORE QUELQUES PETITS DEGATS DANS CETTE FANFIC…  
__\- Vous voulez des noms ?  
__\- JE NE PREND PAS DE COMMANDE.  
__\- Bon, on va vous laisser bosser alors...  
__\- On conclut ? J'en ai marre, et l'auteur n'a plus d'idée…  
__\- Bon, dans ce cas… Adios !  
__\- ADIOS !  
__\- Non, mais pas vous…»_

* * *

_C'était le chapitre huit. _

_L'instant blabla :_

_Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le chapitre neuf. J'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire en ce moment, car je prépare un gros examen. Les chapitres arriveront donc plus lentement._

_Bonne nouvelle cependant. Le scénario de cette fanfic est désormais tout tracé ! J'ai enfin pu éclaircir quelques points qui m'emmerdaient et je sais enfin où je vais exactement._

_Il y a encore plein de choses à venir et il me tarde d'écrire tout ça ! C'est juste qu'en ce moment, manque de temps et un peu démoralisée par Gintama, même si j'adore la tournure que prend l'histoire, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur, avec ce sentiment que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant… Voilà, la mauvaise conjonction des deux événements fait que._

_Sur ce je vous laisse, en vous remerciant tous bien fort._

* * *

Instant spoil pour ceux qui suivent les scans :

Après relecture de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il rentre un peu en résonance sur certains points avec les derniers scans sortis. Ce chapitre a été écrit fin 2014, donc ceci est totalement involontaire de ma part. J'en suis cependant désolée.

Voilà, c'est tout :)

Tschüss.


End file.
